Ai! Ai! The Secret Of the WolfFist
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger my 100th story An exiled member of Rin Jyu Den appears, determined to avenge her supposed death and to aid the Gekirangers in their fight. But the devious Long waits in the shadows to complicate everything...
1. Resurrection Under The Full Moon

Title: "Ai! Ai! Full Moon Birth! The Secret of the Wolf-Fist"

_A Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger Novel_

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Spoilers: Episodes 22-on

Rating: R

Summary: Awakened after a decade of sleep is the mysterious Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist Mistress Okamio, the former lover of Fukami Gou and the daughter of the Kenma of the Earth. Banished to the limbo between the two schools of Jyuken, Okamio struggles to aid the Gekirangers with their quest and to avenge her supposed death at the hands of Rio. But, another lover of Okamio and a competitor for Gou's affections decides to complicate everything...

_Long ago, before the Age of the Gekirangers, there was the daughter of the Kenma of the Earth, Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken Mistress Okamio. Blessed with amazing power, Okamio freely learned and embraced the ways of her brutal father, Rin Jyu Bear-Fist Maku, and of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata and was set to follow in his footsteps. And then, one day, Okamio ran afoul of a Geki Jyu Ken Master and was cursed with humanity, doomed to forever remember being human and being unable to hurt human beings. _

_Okamio, remorseful, decided to reject her father's ways, but found herself unable to turn her Rinki into Geki and become a Geki Jyu Ken student. Her father than brutalized her and forced her into exile and the limbo between the schools, and she watched helplessly as the Geki Rin Rebellion waged, unable to help in her father's sealing._

_Once the Kenma were sealed, Okamio took to a long sleep, awakening only when she sensed something foreign, yet familiar… the Shigeki Of the Geki Jyu Wolf-Fist, Fukami Gou. _

_Okamio and Gou, despite their opposite ways of learning and teaching, and the fact that they were from the opposing schools, fell deeply in love. _

_But it was not meant to be._

_Okamio found herself attacked by Rio, who was turning on the Geki Jyu Ken, and before Gou's eyes, thought to be destroyed._

_Infuriated over the loss of his love and of Rio's friendship, Gou attempted a forbidden waza, but it backfired, dooming him to the form of a lycanthrope._

_But Okamio, whose body had been buried at the foot of Mt. Fuji, had not been destroyed. Instead she once again took to sleep until the age of the Gekirangers, where an ominous feeling suddenly awaked her…_

_The return of her father to life…_

**Chapter One: Resurrection Under the Full Moon**

The full moon loomed heavy over Mt. Fuji, bathing it in silvery light. The night was almost silent, save for the sound of the water lapping against the shoreline.

But all was not as it seemed.

The ground by the southernmost foot of the mountain was rustling.

Long dead flowers marked a makeshift grave and a simple stone with the name "Okamio" scribbled on it indicated who had been laid to rest there. The ground of the grave was moving, shifting and then, a silvery-fur clad hand burst from beneath the earth.

Moments later, a young woman, dressed in silver and black and grey wolf fur emerged from the grave, dirt covered, and stretching.

The woman yawned for a moment and then sniffed the fur. Gou's scent still lingered, the scent that had kept her comforted and safe during her sleep. She sighed.

She knew that Gou, in his fury must have done something. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would not have let her "death" go unpunished. She sniffed again, making sure the smell imprinted. It would make finding him simpler.

_My beloved Gou. _She thought as she gathered herself together and began to walk through the dark woods, not sure of where she was going, but she knew she had to find humans to take her back to Tokyo. _Do not worry for me. Do not fear for my safety. I, Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken Okamio, am coming back to find you. I know that you are still with me. Wait for me, Gou… wait for me._

Fukami Gou's heart throbbed painfully in his chest. The secret of his love for Okamio burdened him still, even though he knew she'd long been destroyed. But he knew that even if he told his brother what was truly bothering him, that Retsu, and Ran and Jan and even Master Sha-Fu in his seemingly infinite wisdom and kindness would never understand.

They would never understand the love he and Okamio had once shared. They would view her as being just another member of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata and destroy her.

He knew what they were capable of, especially Jan, who saw only in black and white. Jan would definitely not understand. Jan would probably not understand what love is to begin with.

As Gou looked out onto the plaza surrounding SCRTC building, wondering what would have happened if Rio had not interfered, he thought he saw a glowing pair of yellowish wolf eyes and a large black wolf sitting there, staring at him.

Gou rushed out to the plaza, looking around frantically. He thought he had seen the wolf form of Okamio, but it must have been an illusion.

"Okamio!" He called into the night. "Okamio!"

But there was no one there to answer him. The wolf had seemingly vanished into the night.

But that was impossible. He couldn't have seen her.

Okamio was dead… wasn't she?


	2. The Engagement

**Chapter Two:**

**The Engagement**

Okamio's head rested against the window as she dozed off on the train. The trip seemed to take entirely too long, but she knew it had been worth it. She was surprised by how much the world had changed; she must have been asleep for at least a decade, maybe more…

What if Gou, like her, had taken to sleep? What if he had awoken to a similar dilemma? She sighed and wondered if she would even find Gou.

She sniffed her coat again. Gou's smell, warm, musky, earthy, masculine, with a touch of the alpha male in him she had come to love, filled her nostrils. She sighed, looking out as the landscape of Japan rushed past her.

Suddenly, the same feeling that had awakened her, jolted through her. Could it be? Had she awoken because some idiot in the Rin Jyu Den had decided to revive her father? No, this feeling was…

She remembered it now. The black-clad body, the lion's roar, the rush of energy charging towards her, through her.

_RIO…_

Her fury returned in full force.

Rio, that son of a bitch, was ALIVE… and powered up with enough Rinki…no wait.

_That's not just Rinki…_ A daughter of Maku would know full well what it was. _That's DORINKI… my father's technique. But Father would never teach it to another, especially someone like Rio… I had a hard enough time just getting him to teach it to __**me.**_ _Which means… the brat learned it on his own._

Her rage exploded and her Rinki became charged, surrounding her in an aura of blue, the signal of her own Dorinki. "Damn him!" She cried, scaring some people nearby. "That Rio…bastard…I'll show him what happens when you mess with the daughter of the Earth Kenma, Maku!"

Meanwhile, in the Rin Jyu Den, the Earth Kenma, Maku, was less than happy. Although one could argue that he'd been unhappy since he'd lost his daughter, Okamio, to the blasted curse, he'd been quite displeased to come back and learn that the Rin Jyu Den was now being lead by Rio… a brat.

Much like Okamio had been a brat, but she'd been entitled. She was his damn daughter after all and death didn't destroy that bond. Which made the curse of her humanity all the more difficult for him to bear.

Rio on the other hand… he just thought he was going to get everything. Not even being forced to be Maku's lapdog seemed to break him down. It just seemed to make him stronger.

But the Rin Jyu Den was not supposed to be run by an arrogant brat who was possibly plotting against him (although he wouldn't admit it) and his personal servant/fellow student who seemed to have nothing on her vapid little mind but impressing him. No, it was supposed to be run by Maku himself.

He had to get rid of Mele and Rio, but he wasn't sure as to how.

Then, it came to him. He had the perfect plan to get rid of those two…

Suddenly, he thought he sensed the presence of his daughter.

_Impossible… She's not only probably dead, but also exiled from this place. Why would I sense her Rinki? Unless… _He was probably sensing her Dorinki, which could only be emitted if the little bitch was alive.

And she most certainly was alive… and quite pissed off about something.

He'd have to look into that.

But first, to occupy Mele and Rio…

Rio's bedroom was warm to Mele and she snuggled closer to Rio, trying to absorb as much of his warmth as she could. These were the moments she felt most alive.

The Black Lion was asleep beside her, peacefully dreaming about the day he would take over the world and Mele could relax against him, content.

There would always be more than one way to make Rio happy and she seemed to have found that second way.

She sighed as she rolled over, envious that Rio was fast asleep. She couldn't get Long, or his words off her mind, nor could ignore the creepy chills he gave her when he looked at her… the other day he'd even called her by a different name… Okamio.

Mele had only heard the name once before… the name of the only Rin Jyu Ken to master the wolf-fist and supposedly, the daughter of Maku. She was the stuff of legends… but hardly anyone knew anything about her… or if they did, they weren't talking.

But that wasn't the creepy part. The creepy part had come by the way he'd looked at her when he spoke the name. He looked as though he was undressing her with his eyes, a privilege reserved only for Rio.

There wasn't enough sugar scrub in the world to make her skin stop crawling after that.

"Mele, you seem restless." Rio's voice broke into her thoughts. "Is everything all right? Has Rageku being treating you well?"

"Rio-sama…" She made a point of doing this even when they were intimate. "…. have you ever heard of someone named Okamio?"

The name made Rio freeze.

"Did you say Okamio?"

"Yes… what's wrong Rio-sama? Do you know of her?"

Rio most certainly did. She was a Rin Jyu Den of Legend, the sole mistress of the Wolf-Fist, exiled for being cursed with humanity during the age of the Kenma... and she'd been betrothed to Fukami Gou.

"If you are referring to the Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist Mistress, than yes, I know of her. I've met her."

Mele sat up, forgetting to take the sheets with her. "You've met her?! Who is she?!"

"Okamio is the sole mistress of the Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist style… and one of the Rin Jyu Den's oldest members. She is the daughter of Maku, but I have met her. A long time ago, when I was still a Geki Jyu Ken student, I knew her. She was in love with GekiViolet and they were set to be married and then one day… she vanished and Gou blamed me."

"Is that when he used the Forbidden Waza?" Mele asked, her ears perking with curiosity.

"That would be it… and I defeated him… easily. But clearly, since he still lives… I didn't do my job properly."

"Don't worry, Rio-sama…"Mele encouraged, pressing herself as close to him as possible. "You'll defeat him… you'll defeat them all."

"Not if Okamio has awoken, I won't." Rio wasn't kidding himself on this one. It was one thing to be arrogant enough to believe one could defeat a Kenma; it was another thing entirely to take on a Kenma's child and expect to win. "Even if she IS exiled, she's still incredibly powerful, and she's fiercely loyal to Gou. If she finds out that I tried to kill him…" He shook his head. "Wolves are fiercely loyal to members of their pack and if you try to destroy that…"

"Then I'll take care of her." Mele said. "If she's so old, maybe she's out of practice. I can defeat her."

"Don't Mele." The words were said with a bit of authority. "Do not take her on. We'll figure out what to do about her later."

"But Rio-sama…"

"Mele, don't…" He sounded vulnerable then. "I… I don't want to lose you, like I've lost everyone else who ever meant something to me."

Everything in her and even time, seemed to stop. "Rio-sama…"

"I love you, Mele… please… for my sake… do not go and fight her."

Mele stared at him and for the first time, Rio seemed… vulnerable and he'd openly admitted his love. She felt warm then, almost alive. She couldn't refuse his wishes. "Yes, Rio-sama." She murmured.

He kissed her and she relaxed into his embrace.

But as she relaxed, she thought, just for a moment that she saw Long sanding in the corner of the bedroom, staring at them.

She gasped and pulled away.

Rio turned around to look and then looked back at her, confused. "Mele, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Meanwhile, Okamio decided that waiting until she got to Tokyo was too long and she got off and vanished into the abyss of the woods. But by now, she had lost Rio's smell. Drat. She'd have to wait to rip him apart.

_Now, what's this smell? _She thought as she made her way through the woods. She sniffled. _Is that… incense?_

Only one person she knew of smelled like that and she wasn't even sure if he was a person to begin with…but that was impossible. He'd vanished not too long after she'd been cursed.

_I suppose I shouldn't call it that anymore. It's more like a blessing…_

But it was still unlikely that he was around.

"My darling little Okamio." The voice, still silky smooth, whispered into her ear. His hands gripped her arms just tight enough to keep her in place. "How I've missed having you near."

"Long." Okamio's voice was tight, cold. "You little…."

"Oh, my Okamio, don't think for a moment that I ever stopped loving you. Even if you ARE cursed with humanity."

"I stopped considering it a curse and saw it as a chance at new life. I made a change… instead of embracing my father's ways or YOUR ways, I decided to do things MY way."

"And look where it's got you." Long was licking her ear again. " You're wandering in the woods, covered in dirt and out for blood. You belong to no school… because none will have you… a friend to none, enemy to all."

"What the fuck did I ever see in you?!" Okamio roared, breaking his embrace and shoving him away. "You slimy son of a bitch…. I should have let my father kill you and eat you. But, NO, I BEGGED him to spare you…"

"And BEGGED me not to stop. You remember that?" Long teased, his eyes glittering. "Oh, I remember it well, you writhing, screaming, thrusting against me…screaming for more…."

"Stop that." She snarled. "I may not be able to do harm to humans, but I can certainly tear YOU apart limb from limb."

"Even if I told you that some idiot revived your father?"

Okamio froze. "WHAT?!"

Long smiled. "I believe that the idiot who did so is the one you're looking for."

The exiled wolf-mistress practically exploded with anger. "HE DID WHAT?!"

Long yanked Okamio to him, one hand slipping between the folds of her silver silk dress. "My dear wolf-ken…" He purred. "Would I ever lie to you?" He kissed her cheek, her neck and her shoulders as his fingers moved to remove her silver-grey fur.

Okamio fought back, but Long, in more ways than one, was much stronger than she was. She soon found herself pressed against a large tree, no longer able to fight the most repressed of all her desires.

That burning urge deep within, the desire for Long, no matter how complicated he made her life… she still craved him… he was like… an addiction one could never truly kick.

"Is there something wrong, Gou-onii-san?" Retsu asked as his brother stared blankly into his coffee cup. "You've been staring off into space a lot. It's kind of worrisome."

Gou didn't answer. All he could think about was the smell of Okamio… she smelled of passion, jasmine and something that was purely female… it was almost intoxicating.

Hell, it WAS intoxicating; otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there, staring into a mug, thinking about it.

"Leave him be, Retsu." Miki said, softy. "He will be like that for a little while. Let him get used to things again."

She knew what was going on… it had to be that Okamio woman he'd been involved with. He must be missing her. She also knew that Okamio was no threat, but she had an inkling that no one would believe her… that was probably why Gou was staying so silent, too.

Gou sighed, softly. As much as he wanted to confess what was bothering him, he knew Master Sha-fu would tell him to put it out of his mind. Okamio was not to be trusted.

But he would never see it that way. She could be trusted. He'd known her… intimately and could trust her with the deepest of secrets. Alphas never betrayed one another and she had a tendency to stay true to the behaviors of wolves.

Nothing would change his love for her or make him betray his feelings for her.

He missed his mate.

But just then, for a faint second, he could have sworn he heard her voice...

"Gou-kun…"

He turned, but he saw no one there, just the usual window that showed the busting city of Tokyo. His heart sank more.

"If he's thinking about that Okamio again…" Master Sha-Fu muttered to himself.

"Telling him that didn't do you any good before." Miki murmured. "He still fell in love with her and it's very clear that he will love her no matter what you tell him."

"Gou-san… you shouldn't be so distracted all the time." Ran, forever practical, said. "It will affect your training. You don't want to slip and get hurt in a fight or lose, do you?"

" I have… a lot to think about." Gou confessed. "But I won't let it affect my training." He knew that he had to put his feelings aside and focus on the fight with Rio and the Kenma. Okamio was dead and he had to accept that.

He sighed. "I wish I could have gotten to say good bye…"Okamio's eyes slowly opened as she took in the pair of entwined Chinese dragons above Long's bed. She yawned.

"Fuck." She grumbled as she stumbled out of bed. "Damn you, Long. Why do I always wind up in your fucking bed?"

"Because you want to be here." Long was awake, dressed in his usual opulent silk robes and he allowed his eyes to drink her In, his tongue slowly snaking out and licking his lips. "I never force you… you know that."

"Why not force me?" She asked. "You have no respect for my father. You're not even a Rin Jyu Den! You're a Gen Jyu Ken!"

"I never force a lady into bed with me." Long purred, sauntering closer to the beautiful mistress of the Wolf-Fist.

Okamio attempted to cover herself as he came ever closer. "You slimy bastard. How dare you…"

"How dare I what?" Long was in front of her now, his eyes roving over with an almost animalistic lust glittering in them. "I lay claim to you first. My smell is all over you. You belong to me, Okamio, not Fukami Gou." His embraced around her tightened. "I want you all to myself."

"I will NEVER be yours." Okamio hissed. "I love Fukami Gou, not you. I will never love you."

"You used to."

"Well, clearly that's changed." She said. "I am not the woman I was when we were in love. Not anymore." With those words she stormed out of the room, taking her clothing with her.

"Well, well…" Long chuckled as he watched her leave. "We'll see about that."

"The young lion seems to have become quite close to that little girl." Kata observed as he watched Rio and Mele kiss in the courtyard. "I don't like it."

"Nonsense, Kata." Rageku chided. " I think it's wonderful. Their union has unlocked their true potential and they've become much stronger. Obviously, they've uncovered a power much stronger than anything we could teach them."

"I don't like that little girl." Kata said, his voice frosty. "She's distracting the young lion."

"No… she has made him stronger." Rageku insisted. "I can almost feel their Rinki growing stronger, surrounding them in an aura of power. A union may be in order."

"A wedding?!" Kata was horrified. "Are you MAD?!"

"I think it is a wonderful idea." A gruff voice spoke up.

"Maku-sama!" Kata and Rageku cried.

Maku chuckled. "A wedding may definitely be in order for the brat and the little chameleon." He regarded the Kenmas of the Sea and Sky with a cold stare. "Call them in here and tell them… they are to be wed."

_A wedding between Rio and Mele, hmmm?_ Long thought as he watched the three Kenma. _This may be of interest to my little wolf mistress. _ He chuckled and pulled his hood over her head and vanished into thin air.

Rio and Mele knelt before Maku as he regarded them coolly. Even if they weren't too fond of him, they still had to show him respect.

"In the span of five days, brat…you and this Rin Rinshi are going to be married and your union is going to bind your Rinki together." Maku said, his voice hiding the glee he felt. This wedding would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of them.

Mele's eyes widened. "Married?"

"Yes, Mele-chan." Rageku couldn't hide her joy. "You and Rio-chan are going to be married."

Rio let his gaze side to Mele and he allowed himself a smile at the idea. He'd been planning on proposing to her anyway….

"Do you want to go through with this Young Lion?" Kata asked. He was pointedly avoiding Rio's gaze.

"I do." Rio said. "I would like for this wedding to happen."

"Very well." Maku said. "Then in five days… it will happen."

_And in five days, I'll be rid of the two of you._


	3. Respect The Power of Love

Chapter Three:

Respect The Power Of Love

There wasn't enough soap and water in the world that would cleanse Okamio's skin of the feeling of Long's body against hers. No matter how many times they met and shared passionate nights, he would always leave her feeling as though she was filthy.

It hadn't been like that when she hadn't been cursed and sometimes, she missed it. Then, perhaps, sleeping with Long wouldn't make her feel dirty anymore.

Okamio ducked her head under the roaring water of the waterfall as she bathed, trying to put the encounter with Long, (who never failed to complicate her life) out of her mind.

She was thankful that Gou wasn't as powerful as she was otherwise, they'd never make love again. She'd be lucky if he would EVER touch her again; the smell of Long on her was so strong.

She cringed and scrubbed harder.

Okamio gasped suddenly, a familiar presence creeping into her mind. She shivered. She could sense her father now. His Dorinki was stronger than ever before. Some moron HAD revived her father.

"Father, you live…." She shuddered, sinking into the water. "Rio DID revive you and knowing you, you're probably treating him like shit." She didn't care much for that, but she knew how dangerous her father could be. And Rio probably had no clue how her father was. That was perfect. Maybe he'd kill him for her so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

But that was probably unlikely.

"Looks like I may have to step things up a bit." Okamio murmured as she rinsed herself off. "But first… I gotta find Gou and make sure he's okay."

_A bath always makes me feel better. _ Ran thought to herself as she ran the bathwater for her tub and leaned against the sink for a moment. She was worried about Gou. He seemed to be lost in thought all the time. _I wonder what's been bothering him…. It has to be more than just stress from being awoken. _

She sighed. _I kind of wish he'd open up more. We're his friends and in one case, his family. He can trust us._

After a moment, she turned off the water and dropped her robe. She sank into the water and closed her eyes. She wondered why she was thinking about Gou so often. It wasn't like she liked him or anything… right?

She was just worried about him.

_You just keep telling yourself that, Ran._ A little voice murmured in the back of her mind. _He's handsome, single…eligible… and you didn't take care of him. He's perfect._

Ran sighed. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go away any time soon. But, she wasn't sure what she should do. What if Gou had a girlfriend or something?

Suddenly, Gou's behavior made perfect sense. He was lovesick.

But for whom?

Mele had long since fallen asleep before Rio entered their room, lost in his thoughts. Maku approving their marriage had a suspicious air to it. He sensed that there was more to it than it seemed.

Maku was anything but kind and his brutality and arrogance had more than proved that. He'd truly earned the title of the Rin Jyu Den's strongest member and Rio was eagerly awaiting the day he could knock the bear off his pedestal.

Rio was beginning to regret resurrecting him.

The fury in his heart melted when he saw Mele, curled up against a pillow, fast asleep. He smiled. She was dedicated, loyal and loving… the perfect bride to be. He regretted not loving her sooner.

His hand gently caressed the bare skin of her shoulder and she made a little sighing noise in her sleep. "Rio-sama…" She murmured, a tiny smile on her face.

The sight of her warmed what little of his heart he had left. The only reason why she'd lived while he killed off those who'd defied him was her loyalty, her devotion and her passion.

No man should be without someone like her. Perhaps agreeing to this wedding would turn out better than he could even imagine.

For Okamio, the trip to Tokyo seemed to take entirely too long. She felt like she'd been walking forever by the time she reached Osaka.

But the smell of Gou kept her going. She was sure that he was in Tokyo, possibly with that artist brother of his. She figured he'd made some nice, comfortable living for himself.

That sounded much like something Gou would try.

It didn't take her long to find the train station and she found herself, once again, on a train bound towards Tokyo. This time, she wasn't leaving until she got there.

An hour out of the bustling capital, the train came to a sudden halt. Okamio was thrown to the ground and then she could hear cackling…and she sensed something.

Rinki… and lots of it…being absorbed by a nearby Rin Rinshi. She'd know those sensations anywhere.

Acting against her common sense, Okamio broke open a window and crawled onto the roof of the train. She had to make sure.

Sure enough, it was a Rin Rinshi… but… this one had an odd smell. Okamio sniffed and then, her rage kicked in.

The Rin Rinshi had traces of Rio's smell all over it… no… make that her. It had a figure similar to a human woman's, but she was covered in eagle feathers with a definite bird motif going on.

_An Eagle-fist?_ She thought. _Interesting…. how very interesting…_

"I am Rin Jyu Eagle-Fist, Shiwa!" The Rin Rinshi roared. Apparently, she caused enough random destruction to allow her to obtain the beast man form. "The winged goddess of the skies!"

Okamio rolled her eyes. Modern Rin Rinshis seemed to be so full of themselves.

But, a new smell made its way into Okamio's nose and it nearly drove her into a blind rage.

She smelled chameleon… but there was enough of Rio's smell all over the being that there was no doubt in her mind that this was whomever Rio chose as a bedmate.

An overly confident girl in green, silver and black was sauntering over to Shiwa, a smile of pride on her face. "That's right, Shiwa. We must gather more screams and despair so we can properly prepare for my wedding to Rio-sama!" She laughed. "Make the humans scream!"

_Wedding? RIO-SAMA?! _ Okamio was shaking with fury.

"Your wish is my command, Mele-sama." Shiwa said as she took to the sky. "The day of your marriage to Rio-sama will be a most glorious day for our Rin Jyu Den!"

Okamio's fury had now reached a fever pitch and her Rinki was rapidly becoming Dorinki. Not only was Rio alive, but also he was the LEADER of the Rin Jyu Den.

_What bullshit is this?_

For her, that was the final straw. No more hiding.

It was time for the Daughter of Maku, Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken Mistress Okamio… to make her grand reappearance.

For Ran, being around Gou had taken on a slight awkwardness in the last two days, as she had finally managed to admit to herself that she was growing fond of him… even if he did take her spot. But he'd cared for her after she'd been hurt and made sure she could get back on her feet.

Maybe that was when her feelings towards him had begun to change…

"Ran?" Gou's voice broke into her thoughts. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh!" Ran dropped her mug, causing it to shatter. "Oh, dear…I… I… oh, I'll clean it up." Rather awkwardly, even for her, she got on her knees and began to pick up the pieces. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"Is your leg bothering you again?" He asked as he helped her pick up the pieces. "Maybe we should have a doctor look at it before we have to finish training. You wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you?"

She looked up at him, a blush tinting her pale cheeks.

He paused, for a moment, just a moment; he thought he saw Okamio's face instead of Ran's. Ran was lovely, young with a pure, kind heart… just like Okamio had been. Maybe it was time for him to move on.

The room seemed to stop in time as Gou's face moved closer to Ran's and gently… just gently… their lips met in a soft kiss.

Suddenly, something in Gou's heart tugged urgently and Gou's eyes flew open.

"It can't be." He murmured.

"What is it?" Ran asked. "Was it the kiss?"

Gou shook his head. "It's not you… but… it can't be who I think it is…."

Ran began to panic. "What? What is it?!"

"It's Okamio." He murmured. "But that can't be…" His heart throbbed… their bonding as an alpha pair intensifying.

"Who's Okamio?" Ran asked as she followed Gou to a nearby window.

And just then, as Mele and her latest sidekick Rin Rinshi came into view, a woman appeared.

She was clad in a black and silver Mandarin style dress, with fur accents and long black boots, a cape of silvery-grey wolf fur adoring her shoulders. Her black hair, streaked with silver flowed behind her as she walked towards Mele with confidence.

Gou's heart soared.

"Who are you!?" Shiwa asked. "How dare you put a stop to us! We are celebrating the union of Mele-sama and Rio-sama and you are not to interfere!"

"I do as I please." The other woman replied. "I am the daughter of the Kenma of the Earth, Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken Okamio… sole mistress of the wolf-fist!"

Gou gasped. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

_Okamio… you're alive!_


	4. The Wolf & The Chameleon

**Chapter Four: **

**The Wolf and the Chameleon**

"YOU'RE Okamio?" Mele asked as Okamio tossed off the silver-grey coat she wore on her shoulders. "You look so… young!"

"Yeah, well, sleeping for long periods of time helps me stay young and fresh looking. Besides… I'm undead. The undead tend not to age." Okamio snorted. "And you… you must be Rio's little lapdog… Mele, was it?"

Mele pulled out her tsai and wasted no time in introducing herself. "I live for Rio-sama. The love warrior who fights for Rio-sama's love… Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken user…. Mele."

Okamio began to laugh. "I have never in my entire life…" She snorted. "Little girl, do you _really_ think you can take ME on? Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

"An arrogant exiled bitch who doesn't have any respect for her own damn school?" Mele quipped.

Okamio's eyes narrowed. "I have every damn right to be arrogant. Have you ever met my father? You may have heard of him…. Brutal, arrogant, nasty, tends to call your precious little Rio-sama 'brat'?"

It clicked in Mele's head. "You… you're… you're Maku-sama's daughter?"

"The one and only." Okamio replied. "Exiled because I was 'cursed' with humanity…emotions…empathy. But now I no longer see it as a curse, I see it as a blessing. But I just can't harm human beings…. Although right now, that's okay… because see…" She cracked her knuckles. "I'm just going to kick your little ass and then… kill your precious little fiancé."

"If you lay a hand on Rio-sama…"

"You'll do what, exactly? Little girl, don't go up against someone you've never fought before. Just because I've been sleeping for such a long time doesn't mean that I'm out of practice." Okamio smirked. "Besides, Rio and I have unfinished business. "

"What sort of business?" Mele asked.

"Mele-sama…." Shiwa warned. "If she's really the daughter of the Kenma of the Earth… then that means she's quite old and incredibly powerful. Fighting her is practically suicide."

"She threatened harm to Rio-sama." Mele replied. "I won't let her get that far."

"Why?" Okamio teased. "Is it because you swore your life… if you can even call it that… to him? He's a prick and I'm sure Father's given him hell."

"Your father's the prick!" Mele yelled, so angry her Rinki was coming off in waves. "He should have more respect for Rio-sama!"

"You have to EARN my father's respect and he does not make that easy." Okamio was growing bored of hearing Rio's lapdog talk. "And my father tends to dislike little power hungry whiny bitches like Rio." She sighed. "You know what? I'm tired of hearing you whine."

That was it. Mele let out a shriek and charged at Okamio, ready for a fight.

Okamio smirked. _She's determined; I'll give her that._ She decided to just wait and see what Mele would do.

The tsai went flying at Okamio's head and she flipped backwards, kicking the blades away. But then, she found a punch being thrown at her head and she blocked it.

Mele shrieked. "I won't lose!"

"Oh yes." Okamio grabbed Mele's fist and squeezed it. "…You will."

Mele whimpered in pain.

Okamio leaned closer to the Chameleon-ken user, holding her in place with a surprisingly tight grip. "You have guts, little girl. I'll give you that, but see…" She twisted Mele's arm back, causing her to scream. "…I have skill."

A swift kick sent Mele flying backwards and she landed on the ground, clutching her arm.

"Oh, it's on now." Mele snarled as she transformed into her beast man form.

Okamio chuckled. "Bring it on… little girl."

Mele was bound and determined to take Okamio down. "Okamio, prepare yourself!"

The Wolf-Fist mistress was prepared for her and despite Mele's best efforts amid the flurry of punches, kicks and all out brawling, she didn't seem to be getting far.

Rio had been right. Okamio, despite her advanced age and lack of recent practice, was an incredibly skilled fighter and she was having a grand old time kicking Mele's ass.

Gou was watching the fight with wide eyes. It _was _Okamio… his Okamio, in the flesh… and she was kicking Mele's ass.

"Gou, do you know her?" Ran asked as she watched him staring at the two women fighting.

"Yeah… I do." He murmured. "That's Okamio."

"She's a Rin Jyu Den… how could you possibly know her?"

Gou stared at Ran for a moment. "I know her… because I loved her."

"You WHAT?!" Ran yelled, her heart sinking into her chest. But she was confused. "How could you fall in love with someone who's evil?"

"She's different." Gou murmured. "She's not really evil. You don't know her story."

"Then…why don't you tell it to me?"

"I don't know all the details, but I know that she was cursed with humanity." Gou sighed. He knew everything there was to know about his beloved, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Ran. "She can't hurt humans, except in self-defense. She has a sense of empathy and honor. But as you can see… she's got quite a spark."

Ran looked at him for a moment. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes…a lot." Gou wasn't denying that.

Ran sighed and then she turned her gaze on the silver clad Wolf-fist mistress currently giving Mele the worst of it. Her eyes narrowed. Gou's behavior made sense, but now, Ran had discovered her deep affection for Gou. Okamio had to go… and preferably as quickly as she could make it happen.

Mele stumbled backwards as Okamio punched her and then gave a roundhouse kick.

The Chameleon-fist fell to the ground, turning into her human form. She was bruised and bloody and Okamio was still in her human form. "Have you had enough, little girl?" Okamio asked.

"I will fight until my death." Mele was panting, for she'd used Mugen Reppa on herself. "For Rio-sama."

"Fine." Okamio said. "It's your funeral." She turned and yelled "Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist Ringi! Ookamo Gai Sou!"

There was a howling noise as Okamio was clad in silver and black armor that strongly resembled Rio's but with a definite wolf-ish theme. Okamio smiled behind her helmet. "I am the Daughter of the Earth Kenma…Swift and Cunning like the wolf, strong as a bear. Pure power and fury … the beautiful Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken mistress, Okamio!"

"Mele-sama, I think you should retreat." Shiwa was supporting the barely standing Mele. "She's going to kill you!"

"I would give my life for Rio-sama and now I have his love. I can die happy." Mele was stumbling as she moved away from the Eagle-Fist user, getting herself into a fighting position. "I won't let her get to Rio-sama!"

Okamio crackled the knuckles on her armor. "You are a stubborn one when it comes to you. His love is both your strength and weakness."

"I prefer to think of it as strength." Mele said.

"Right…a strength that would drive you to suicide." Okamio then charged at Mele, unleashing her Dorinki on Mele with such force that Mele went flying into the air and crashed into a building.

Okamio jumped and landed on top of the fallen girl, sniffing her. "I'd kill you, but I sort of need you to find your precious Rio." Okamio made sure to let Rio's smell imprint. "And then, I just might kill you."

Mele was barely, just barely… alive. She held a tsai in her shaking hand. "I won't…" She muttered. "You… can't… what did Rio-sama ever do to you?"

"Let me tell you what he did to me." Okamio hissed. "Your beloved moron attacked me and almost killed me. In an attempt to save my own hide, I took to my usual hibernation. And then, he resurrected my father… which I will always think of as incredibly stupid considering what kind of… person my father was and still is: arrogant, brutal, and as pure evil as they come. Has he given Rio hell?"

"How would you know?"

"Like I said… he's my father. He treated me much the same way…but I will forever be thankful for it, since his training made me that much stronger." Okamio lifted Mele's body up and took a long whiff of her.

"I'll be sure to say good bye to him for you." Okamio murmured as she dropped Mele in the rubble and turned on her heel.

"Stop, Zowazowa bastard!" Another voice yelled.

Okamio sniffled. She looked over her shoulder and saw two men, one in white and red the other in blue and white standing behind her, oversized claws on their hands.

The aura around them reeked with Kageki.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She muttered. "New people actually mastered Kageki?"

"Stay where you are!" The blue one yelled.

Okamio put her hands on her hips and looked at them. "Look… I got what I came for and now I am leaving. Don't make me have to hurt you." These two were human, and if they were the legendary Gekiranger, she'd have no trouble getting them to attack her.

Suddenly the red one attacked her with enough force that it knocked her off her feet. He was a lot stronger than anything else she'd heard of.

Okamio clutched at her side as the two came charging for her, actually managing to bring her right to the edge before she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"Retsu! Jan! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Okamio turned her head around and saw Gou… _her _Gou running towards her, waving his arms for them to stop.

She froze.

"Gou?"


	5. Tainted Love

**Chapter 5:**

**Tainted Love**

Okamio rose to her feet, her armored form shaking. She was still sore from the beating she'd taken at the hands of Super Geki Red and Super Geki Blue. She stared at Gou for a long time.

He looked like he hadn't aged a day.

"Gou?" She murmured, everything in her quivering. "It can't be…" There was a quick flash and the armor faded away, leaving the bruised Okamio standing there, eyes wide with shock.

Gou gasped, his heart soaring with joy. "Okamio." He murmured. There was no way he could describe the happiness he felt as he watched her stumble towards him.

Before Retsu could stop him, Gou rushed forward and gathered Okamio into his arms, holding her as tight to his body as he could. He inhaled her smell and sighed. "Okamio… you're alive. It's so good to see you!"

Okamio began to cry into the soft leather of his jacket. Her fingers gently ran over the soft leather, his scent, and warm as always, filled her nostrils. She couldn't believe it… not only was Gou alive, but she'd been right! He was in Tokyo all this time…

"I thought you were dead." Gou admitted.

"I wasn't… I simply took to a long sleep to heal myself. I'm quite old, you know."

Jan de-transformed at that point, along with Retsu and he titled his head to one side. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why is Gou embracing the Zowazowa?"

Retsu was equally confused until he realized where he'd seen the woman before. "Is that… it's Gou onii-san's girlfriend! I remember her now!"

"Girlfriend?" Jan asked. "What's a girlfriend?"

Retsu wasn't entirely sure how to explain it to him, so he said, "It's a very close friend who happens to be a girl." He looked at Okamio. "I remember her… she and my brother were going to get married, but then…she disappeared."

"What happened to her?" Jan asked.

"Gou onii-san said she died, but… if she did die, why is she here now?"

Ran, who was watching from beyond the glass doors of the building, was silent. Her hopes to be Gou's one and only had all but died. Gou would never look at her again in the way he had earlier.

_And you lost her to a Rin Jyu Den member… who could possibly be truly evil. _ The voice in her head was back and it ignored all Gou had told her about Okamio. _ She could be using him for something…_ Envy wasn't something Ran was used to feeling, but as she watched the pair of Wolf-fist masters embrace and then kiss, envy welled up from the very depths of her heart. She envied this girl… and she had to get rid of her.

"You know…" A voice, smooth as silk, whispered into her ear. "… I can help you get rid of Okamio."

Not even caring who it was that was talking to her, Ran replied, softly, but evenly, "Tell me more..."

Long chuckled. The pretty little cheetah was going to make a lovely tool for Okamio's return to Rin Jyu Den prominence … and for his marriage to her.

Okamio could smell incense nearby. She became alarmed for it meant that Long was close, but his scent was masked so well, she could no longer tell where he was. She pulled away from Gou.

"What is it?" Gou asked.

"Someone is nearby…" Okamio warned. "Someone dangerous." She kissed Gou's lips, making sure to savor the taste. "You must be careful."

"Okamio, wait!" Gou called as she dashed away, taking the form of a black and silver wolf. "Come back! I'll protect you!"

But she could no longer hear him and Gou sighed. She'd been so close…

Jan was still confused. "Retsu…"

"I'll explain later."

"But she turned into a wolf!" Jan began to run around, pulling his hair. "Uja! Uja! How did she do it?"

Retsu sighed. "Maybe that's one of her powers."

"Gou! You know her! How did she turn into a wolf?!" Jan yelled. "It's Nikiniki!"

Gou wasn't listening. _Are you sure I'm the one who is supposed to be careful, Okamio?_

While the Gekirangers puzzled over Okamio's appearance, Shiwa scooped up the unconscious Mele. "Don't worry, Mele-sama. I will protect you."

With that, Shiwa spread her golden wings and took to the sky, cradling Mele to her as she flew back to the Rin Jyu Den.

"What happened, Shiwa?" Kata demanded upon their return. He wasn't pleased.

"Okamio… she lives!" Shiwa gasped as she placed Mele down on the ground of the grand mountain dojo's courtyard. "She lives!"

"Okamio!?" Rageku asked. "Maku's daughter Okamio?"

"How many Okamios do you know, Rageku?" Kata snapped. "Of course Shiwa means Maku's daughter. But, that's impossible. Okamio is dead."

"No, she's alive, Kata-sama!" Shiwa insisted. "I saw her with my own two eyes. She was beautiful and young, dressed in black and silver and wolf fur and she's incredibly powerful! She nearly murdered Mele-sama! And… she said she had unfinished business with Rio-sama!"

Just then, Rio appeared. "What is this I hear about… Mele!" He stopped and rushed to the side of his bride to be. "What happened to her?"

"Rio-sama, it was horrible!" Shiwa couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. "We were attacked by someone who called herself Okamio. She claimed to be Maku-sama's daughter! Mele fought and fought, but Okamio still beat her! And she claimed she had unfinished business with you!"

Despite Shiwa's urgent screaming, Rio was focused on Mele. He shook her gently. "Mele? Mele…"

"Rio-sama…" Mele's eyes opened. "I… I failed. She was too powerful…" Mele coughed and Rio held her tighter. "I tried my hardest, but it wasn't enough…"

"It's all right." Rio picked her up and cradled her close to him. "She's powerful because of her intensive training and advanced age. And she's the daughter of a Kenma."

"And she used Dorinki… and hers was so strong it almost matched Maku's." Mele clung to him, her weak voice showing her fear. "She was angry…and she said she knew you… that you killed her!"

Rio was surprised. "She said that? But that's not true… I had no reason to kill her."

"But… if it's not true, why would she…"

"Rest, Mele." Rio said as he carried her into their room. "I'll take care of you."

Mele whimpered, in too much pain to respond and she rested her head against the soft fur of Rio's coat.

As the doors leading to Rio's private quarters opened, the couple was unaware of the pair of glowing yellow eyes carefully watching them, a fury unlike anything on earth burning in them.

_Revenge is sweet… and it will be mine._ Okamio thought as she watched them. She licked her fangs. _Rio…prepare yourself!_

Gou couldn't make himself fall asleep. He would toss and turn in bed, trying to put the kiss between him and Ran and the feeling of holding Okamio close once more out of his mind. His heart felt conflicted.

_I awake to find my that my brother has become a man, ten years have passed, Rio is the leader of the Rin Jyu Den, and that my Okamio is dead. Now, just as I begin to move on from Okamio, she reappears. She never died to begin with; she was so badly wounded from Rio's attack that she took to her hibernation… like I did…_

A heavy sigh escaped his chest. _Okamio… what are you up to?_

A knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts. "Gou? Are you awake?"

It was Ran… the last person Gou wanted to see right now.

"Come in, Ran." He said, against his better judgment. He couldn't turn away her friendship and he could use a shoulder to lean on.

Ran, her hair down for a change, came into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem so restless lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just wondering what happened to Okamio. I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she'll be all right." Ran reassured him, moving behind him to massage his shoulders. "She seemed perfectly capable of handling herself."

Her touch felt warm against his bare skin and he felt himself relax. "I know what she is capable of doing, but I worry for her safety. Her father… at least the legends of him, portray him as the most brutal member of the Rin Jyu Den and if he discovers her alive…"

"Relax." Ran purred. "If she's survived this long…she can handle anything." Her touch warmed Gou in a way he hadn't felt since holding Okamio earlier.

Gou exhaled. "Ran, I am worried for her. Even if she is injured, there's no guarantee that her father will spare her."

"You're worrying too much." Ran said. "Stop it… you'll get wrinkles." A kiss was pressed to Gou's shoulder.

Gou gasped. "Ran…"

She smiled, moved before him and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh… don't think. Just feel." Her eyes took on a golden glint before she kissed him again.

"_Don't think…Cheetah Girl, just feel." _ Long's words to her echoed in her head.

She smirked as she remembered the conversation she had with the Dragon-ken user earlier.

"_You want to be rid of Okamio?" He'd been an odd figure, with golden hair and dark eyes, wrapped in brown, red and golden silk robes. "I would like to get her back."_

"_Who are you?" Ran asked. She had an odd feeling._

"_I am Long… and a very long time ago… Okamio and I were lovers. Then she was cursed with humanity and tried to change her tune… but I know that some parts of her long to be the bad girl I knew and adored."_

"_What does that have to do with me?" Ran was skeptical_

"_You want Gou for yourself, don't you?" Long asked. "I can help you with that. All I need… is for you to keep Gou distracted an occupied."_

"_Why?"_

"_I finally found a way to lift the curse that keeps her 'human'" Long replied. "But if Gou is around to anchor her and keep her humanity in check, I can't perform the spell." He handed Ran a vial of golden liquid. "Drink this."_

"_Right now?"_

"_No, when you feel like it. It'll loosen you inhibitions and I'm sure… that Gou has taken notice of your…ahem…__**charms**__."_

_Ran remembered the kiss. "He has…"_

_Long smiled. She was the perfect little distraction. He'd have his Okamio back in no time. "Then, you do what you have to." And with a chuckle, he vanished._

_Ran stared at the vial and smiled a tiny smile. She knew just what to do._

Ran had drank the liquid and let down her hair just before entering Gou's room. She desperately wanted Okamio out of her hair… and hey, at least she'd get something else out of it…

As Ran kissed him, Gou froze. He was practically betraying Okamio. What if she found him like this or caught him with Ran's scent all over him? But… on the other hand… heaven knew if he'd ever see her alive again…. maybe he should try to have some fun or at least finds someone new…

Ran pushed him back against the bed and smiled. "This cheetah's going to let her claws out." She purred, mounting him and pressing their mouths together. "So, hang on tight…"

There was darkness and silence in Rio's bedroom as he gently tended to Mele's wounds. Okamio was definitely powerful; there was no question about that. She'd given Mele the worst of it. And she'd even used Dorinki. He wasn't surprised. After all, her father was the one who created it. Why wouldn't he teach it to her?

But he was angry at seeing Mele so badly injured. He'd come to care for her and she kept a tiny part of him inside alive. He needed her by his side, no matter what. But he knew what Okamio would do if he went after her.

After all, he was the one she was after, but why? Why would she spend so much time pursuing him? He'd remember attempting to kill her. But that couldn't have been him. It seemed all off…

_What is her deal?_ He thought as he lay beside Mele and pulled the covers over them to keep her warm. She seemed to like that.

As Rio began to close his eyes, there was a low growling sound in the room and a pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged from the surrounding blackness.

"Rio…." Came the low snarl.

Rio sat up in bed. "Who's there?"

The growling continued.

Once Rio's eyes adjusted more, he could make out the shape of a large, black furry thing approaching the bed he shared with Mele.

"What's the matter, Rio-sama?" The snarl was almost mocking. "Don't you remember me? You fucking tried to kill me after all."

_Okamio… but how did she get in here?_

"I don't know what you saw or what you heard, but that wasn't me, Okamio. I had no reason to do anything to you. You were meaningless to me."

"LIES!" The snarling stopped and the furry thing seemed to shift and change and he could barely make out the silhouette of a woman. "It was you who killed me. I saw you with my own eyes and smelled you! Scents don't lie." She cracked her knuckles. "I've been waiting a long time to do this."

Okamio's fury was powerful. Rio could even see the aura of Rinki surrounding her. The legends were true. _ Second only to her father in terms of sheer power…_

Rio knew taking her on was practically suicide, but he knew that he had to protect Mele… and clear his name, but first, protect his bride.

"If it's a fight you want, Okamio, then it's a fight you'll receive."

Okamio smiled. "You're a foolish one, little boy. You can't even take my father on. What makes you think you can take on me?"

"If I can survive being beaten by your father, I can certainly handle being beaten by you."

"Stupid boy." Okamio grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, choking him. "Stupid, foolish boy." She pulled him close to her face. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die. It'll be nice, slow and quite painful."

"How can you be this way if you're cursed with humanity?"

A cruel smile spread across her face. "Did you see how I beat the shit out of your little princess? That's how. It's mind over matter." Her grip got tighter. "Besides… you have no idea how long I've wanted to kill you."

Rio gasped for air, his legs kicking.

Okamio laughed and tossed him across the room, making him crash into a wall. "You are quite stupid for someone so arrogant. Don't think that I haven't heard about what you've done… you're in this just for power. You resurrected Kata, and defeated him to earn his respect. I have to admit that's commendable. You sent your princess here and she returns with Rageku… whom you subsequently fuck just so she'll be interested. You gave her a taste of what you've got." Okamio snorted. "Rageku's a whore. She'll sleep with anything that says yes. How do you think I came along?" Okamio let it sink in and then continued to watch Rio as he stumbled to his feet. "And then… in the ultimate act of sheer stupidity, not only did your resurrect my father against the wishes of Mother and Kata, you were actually dumb enough to think you could beat him!"

She smiled. "He kicked your ass and made you his lapdog."

Rio groaned.

"How did it feel to be taken down a peg, _Rio-sama?_" Okamio teased, advancing on him and kicking him into a dresser. "How did it feel to know that my father doesn't kiss ass? I bet it was humiliating. I bet it made you ANGRY. How dare he not cater to you?"

Rio hissed as he got up again. "Shut up. You stupid exiled bitch!"

Okamio socked him so hard he landed on the floor. "Shut up." She snapped, stepping on his chest to keep him down. "I've been at this since LONG before your time. Don't you even THINK you can take me down?"

Rio growled and his own Rinki begin to emerge. "How dare you…."

"How dare I what?" Okamio kicked him. Her Dorinki was beginning to show, surrounding her in a violet aura. "How dare _you… _little boy. You disgust me."

Rio let out a roar, and shoved Okamio backwards, sending her flying into a wall.

Okamio could see his Rinki now, an almost violent shade of blue and she could almost feel his rage. _So, Mother and Father __**did **__teach this brat something after all. Interesting._

"Come on, little boy." Okamio taunted. "Can you take the sole mistress of the Wolf-fist on?"

"You obnoxious, arrogant whore!" Rio roared. "How dare you challenge me!" He charged at her and they engaged in violent battle of wits and fists.

Rio was strong. His training under Kata, Rageku and Maku had guaranteed that. His training under her mother had given him wits and her father had given him brutality. Okamio was pleased.

But for all of Rio's strength… Okamio was still stronger and older and she knocked him around, almost killing him.

But just as she was poised to deliver the killing blow, she stopped.

She smiled and spit on him. "It's not even worth it." A sudden rustling of wind and a lone howl sounded and then… she was gone.

Rio, in too much pain to move and probably bleeding in six places, lay there on the floor, near motionless and groaned. She'd spared him… for now. Something told him she'd be back.

The door opened.

"Rio-chan!" Rageku cried, rushing to the aid of her young student/ one-time lover. "What happened?"

"Your daughter…Okamio…" Rio coughed, blood leaking from his mouth. "…She was testing me… I don't know why…." He collapsed in her arms, unable to stay awake.

An ache echoed through Rageku's heart. She hadn't seen her daughter since Maku had banished her from the Rin Jyu Den after she was cursed. And now, she had returned and nearly killed her star pupil.

Rage filled her. Daughter or not… what Okamio had done was unforgivable.

But part of it made her happy… it meant that Okamio, while cursed with humanity, had never lost what had made her so special. Her talent for mind games and her sheer power and cunning.

_If only she was still the way she was…_ Rageku thought, wistfully as she picked up Rio and laid him in bed, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she left the room, unaware of the pair of yellow eyes following her.

_I'll finish you off later…Rio._


	6. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Chapter Six:**

**Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me**

"Gou?" Jan knocked on the door to Gou's room. "Gou, are you in there?"

There was no response and Jan knocked harder. "The locking of your door is madomado! Open up!"

There was still no answer and then, in frustration, he slammed into the door, causing it to fly open.

Gou and Ran were lying on Gou's bed, naked…and doing some sort of weird movements. Jan stared. "Mohemohe!" He cried. And then, he screamed.

Gou made some sort of hollering noise and quickly tried to cover himself up, and Ran shrieked.

"Jan!" She cried, diving under the covers. "Don't you knock?!"

"I _did!" _Jan shrieked. "There was no answer! What were the two of you doing?"

"I take it no one ever explained sex to him." Gou murmured to Ran.

"There's a lot he doesn't know." Ran muttered.

Jan's screaming brought Miki and Retsu to the bedroom door.

"Gou-niisan!" Retsu cried, covering his eyes. "What are you doing with Ran!?"

Miki wasted no time in hustling Jan and Retsu away. "Let's go… there's nothing to see here."

"But what were they DOING?!" Jan cried.

"I'll explain later." Miki said, sending Ran and Gou an apologetic glance.

"But…" Retsu began. "What about Okamio?"

"Quiet!" Miki scolded as she shut the door behind her. "No more questions."

Retsu's words echoed in Gou's ears. Okamio… he'd actually forgotten all about her. Gou's heart dropped to his feet. _Shit._

Ran ignored Retsu's words and snuggled back up next to Gou, her head coming to rest on his chest. "What trouble those two are." She murmured, her fingers tracing little patterns on his chest.

"Ran…" Gou began, but she shushed him.

Her eyes had taken on that golden color again. "Don't worry about Okamio." She kissed him. "She'll be fine."

_She'll be fine…_ The words echoed in the back of his mind as the kiss intensified, but a small part of him, still loyal to Okamio, wondered:

_How fine will she be once she smells Ran all over your skin?_

Okamio's beating had taken a lot out of Rio, so Mele had encouraged him to rest. This didn't sit too well, with Rio, but he could barely move. So, he found it better not to argue.

Mele tended to Rio as best she could, bandaging him, feeding him, and making sure he was all right.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Rio murmured weakly.

"Nonsense, Rio-sama." Mele murmured. "It's part of my duties as a wife… I am supposed to take care of my husband and be by his side faithfully." She carefully applied a fresh bandage around his arm.

Rio watched her carefully. "Why, Mele?" He asked at last. "After the way I've treated you, how I was horrible to you… why do you continue to stay by my side so faithfully?" he paused. "I don't deserve your love and kindness."

"You saved me from darkness and cold." Mele replied as she laid her head beside his on the pillow. "For that, and for giving me new life, I will forever be grateful… and I will do anything in my power to make you happy. Even if it means taking my own life to save you."

He'd overheard her say these words to herself many times and he'd even heard her say them to Rageku. But it was something different when he heard her say those words with his own ears… to him.

She would give him all of herself as she could, but what did he have to give her in return? And then he remembered…

"Mele… on my dresser… there is something for you."

Mele looked at what was left of the dresser. "Um… Rio-sama…" And then, she spotted the small black box. "Oh!" She got out of bed, minding her own wounds, and gently bent down and picked up the box. "What is it?"

"A surprise." He said, coughing and wheezing.

Mele opened the small box and saw a golden band with a dark violet stone on it. "What is this?" She asked. The stone seemed to radiate with Rinki.

"Your engagement ring."

Mele gasped. "It's lovely."

"Come here so I can put it on you."

Rio forced himself to sit up as Mele came over to him and presented him with the small box. He took off her glove and slowly slipped the ring on her hand. He kissed the small stone and gave her a small smile.

_I love you, Mele…_

Okamio wasn't happy. She could smell Gou again, but this time, she could smell the scent of that cheetah girl all over him. It had somehow seeped into every pore in his body, almost like… they'd made love or something.

The idea made the anger in her almost boil over. After the beating she'd given Rio, she'd had to force herself to pull her rage in. She didn't want her Dorinki to attract her father's attention.

It had been a stroke of pure luck that she'd been able to enter the mountain dojo unnoticed at all. She wasn't going to jeopardize that just because her boyfriend had slept with the cheetah girl.

_Can you really blame him? _ A little voice in her head whispered. _After all, he did think you were dead. _ But she found little comfort in the idea. Gou had betrayed her.

Okamio stared at the SCRTC building for a long moment before turning to leave, vanishing into the shadows. She'd come back to see if Gou would still have her.

Obviously, judging by the smell, he wouldn't.

"I told you so." Long murmured, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "You knew full well that he'd probably have found someone else by the time you came back."

"Shut up, Long." Okamio snapped, wiping away the tear that had formed at the corner of her eye.

Long looked at her. "You _did _love him, didn't you? Even though he was only human?"

"His being human didn't matter to me… you abandoned me after I was cursed, remember? I was alone for so long… and something in him touched me… I can't really explain it." She sniffled.

"Don't worry, my Okamio…" Long's fingers wiped away her tears. "I won't abandon you again." Internally he chuckled. The potion he'd given Ran had done its work. But he did hate to see her upset. It was clear that on some crazy level, she did care for him. And Long loved the Wolf-fist user. "Darling… would you like to get back at Gou for this terrible betrayal?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Long held up a vial of golden liquid. "I have just the thing…"

Okamio stared at the liquid for a moment and then carefully took it from him. At this point, she was approaching desperation. She smiled, her eyes taking on a wolfish tint. "What goes around comes around."

"And how exactly, darling, do you plan to get even with him?"

"He's got a handsome little brother." Okamio replied. "I think I might…" She gave him a smirk. "…break him in."

"OKAMIO WAS HERE?!" Maku roared as Rageku informed him what happened to Rio. "HOW DID SHE GET HERE?!"

"She was never banned from this place." Rageku pointed out. "She can still come and go as she likes, which, thanks to you, she's always done."

"Don't you dare blame me for that mistake!"

"She's not a mistake to me, Maku-sama… not even after she was cursed. Curse or no, she's still our daughter. Why wouldn't we expect her to be a very real threat?"

Maku wasn't pleased. "I told you to kill her and what do you do? You LET HER LIVE!"

"You couldn't kill her either!" Rageku shot back. "Maku, like it or not, curse or not, she's still OUR DAUGHTER. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to kill my only child."

Maku huffed. "Then perhaps we should look into breaking the curse."

"Are you mad?" Rageku cried. "Maku-sama, that's crazy! We don't even know if the curse can be broken!"

"Nonsense." Maku waved it off. "It's breakable."

Rageku sighed as she watched the father of her only daughter storm out of the room. _What on earth did I ever see in him?_

Okamio was mildly surprised when she was allowed access into the SCRTC building and she wasted no time separating scents to find Retsu. Unlike his brother, Retsu's smell was slightly floral, less masculine. But just like his older brother, it was intoxicating.

She had to force herself to block out the smell of Gou and Ran. It was stronger inside than it was outside. Part of her wanted to rip their throats out, but she knew that would defeat the purpose of her new mission.

If Gou was going to hurt her, she was going to hurt him right back.

A few sniffs later and Okamio found herself outside a door that read "Fukami Retsu". She smiled and opened the vial Long had given her. _Bottoms up._ One swift drink and she leaned against the door, feeling dizzy. Her vision blurred and she nearly collapsed.

Feeling faint, she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, they briefly flashed a golden color and a sly smile spread over her fast. She shrugged out of her heavy silver coat and tore a slightly higher slit in her dress before she knocked on the door and purred, "Little Retsu….."


	7. Bold & Delicious

**Chapter Seven:**

**Bold & Delicious**

Retsu hadn't been called "Little Retsu" in a long time. Cautiously, he opened the door and found himself staring at a curvaceous body clad in silver and black.

"Hi, Retsu." Came the soft purr. "You remember me, don't you?"

It took Retsu a moment or two to realize his eyes were focused on Okamio's curves and not on her face and he blinked, feeling flustered.

Okamio, her silver and black hair draped over one shoulder, smiled at him, her eyes glinting with mischief. "You've certainly done a lot of growing up, haven't you? Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy. Now, you're a man… and a very handsome one at that."

Retsu blushed. "Okamio-san…" he looked away. "Your words are flattering, but… you are my brother's girlfriend…."

"Ex-girlfriend." Okamio corrected. "We were finished the moment I smelled Ran on him."

"You know?" Retsu asked.

Okamio sized him up, licking her lips. Retsu swore he could have seen fangs in her mouth. "Of course I know. One of my powers is heightened senses, almost like an animal. I stood a distance from the building and I smelled your brother's scent… and then, I smelled _her_ scent. It was all over him… seeped into every pore." She brushed past him into the bedroom and seemed to blend into the darkness. She turned to him, her eyes glowing a golden yellow. "So, if he's going to hurt me in such a fashion… then I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do since I saw that you've finally grown up."

Moving faster than he anticipated she would, Okamio turned and pressed him against the door, pressing their lips together in a kiss so passionate that it rendered Retsu completely motionless. And once she noticed how he was standing still in shock, she licked his ear. "Don't worry, little Retsu… I'll take good care of you." There was the sound of cloth ripping as she tore open the blue silk shirt he wore. "I'm very gentle…" She inhaled his smell and let it seep into her body, her fingers caressing the bare skin as his shirt and the white one he wore underneath fell to the ground. "Such soft, smooth skin… feels like silk."

She began to kiss his neck, alternating between kisses and sucking, reveling in the sounds Retsu made as his body began to respond. "Okamio-san…"

"Shhhh…" She murmured. "Don't think… just feel."

Their lips met again and Retsu began to understand. This felt good… it was nice to have a woman pay attention to him for a change instead of Gou. And Okamio was one of the loveliest women he'd ever seen.

Carefully, his hands reached up her back were they'd begun to unlace the laces that kept her dress on her body. Slowly, black and silver floated down her skin. His fingers touched her skin, reveling in its warmth.

She smiled. _This is going to be LOTS of fun._

Long chuckled as he watched the lights in Retsu's room go out. This was the perfect plan to drive the lovers apart and it was going to have a greater impact once Gou discovered Okamio with his younger brother.

"It's almost like child's play." Long murmured as he turned away.

"I don't know…" Mele said as Rinshis fitted her for her black and gold wedding gown. In the mess that had been Okamio's beat down on Rio, they'd almost forgotten about the wedding. "…Somehow this doesn't look right without any green on it."

"But black and gold look so good on you, Mele-sama." Shiwa said. "You're going to make Rio-sama a spectacular bride!"

"I'm just used to wearing a lot of green, that's all." Mele admitted. "I'm a chameleon. I'm not supposed to be black… or gold… or any color like that. Just green… and that's when I'm NOT blending in."

"Perhaps we should ask Rio-sama to wear green instead of his usual black leather." Shiwa teased. "Perhaps it will look good on him instead."

That made Mele laugh. She took another look at herself as a Rinshi finished lacing the gown. She did look wonderful. "You know… I think I know what this needs."

"What would that be, Mele-sama?" Shiwa asked

"I wish I had my human hairstyle back. Then maybe I'd look better." Mele focused her Rinki on changing her hairstyle and then, a shift of energy rippled through the air and just like that, Mele's hair had extended down her back and over her shoulders, black like midnight. "Hey! I did it!"

"Oh, Mele-sama… how did you do it?" Shiwa was slightly confused.

"I'm not sure." Mele said as she examined the strands for a moment. "I just focused my Rinki and it was done!"

"Perhaps your powers are expanding. Maybe being able to hold your own against the Legendary Okamio-sama proves that your true potential has been unlocked!"

The thought of Okamio made Mele's blood boil and she clenched her fists. "How dare she lay a finger on Rio-sama! Who does she think she is?"

"The daughter of two Kenma, that's who." Rio's voice, very strained from effort was coming from the door. "She told me so."

"Well, we know that Maku-sama is her father, so that means…" Shiwa began.

"…that Rageku-sama is her mother!" Mele finished. "But…" She was confused. "She didn't show any signs of her mother's techniques"

"That's because her father…" Rio limped into the room and sat down in a chair. "… is responsible for most of her training."

"Rio-sama, what are you doing out of bed?" Shiwa asked. "You should be resting!"

"I heard Mele was being fitted for her gown." Rio said. "I wanted to see how she'd look in it." He smiled as he took her in. "You look… beautiful." He paused. "Did you change your hair or something? It looks nice."

Mele's eyes widened and she turned away. "I think the dress fits. Shiwa, would you make sure nothing happens to it?" She was avoiding the gaze of her future husband. Mele stepped behind a screen to disrobe and emerged, dressed in an emerald green robe. "Rio-sama, you should be in bed," She murmured as she helped him up.

"Rio." He corrected.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"There's no need to call me Rio-sama anymore, Mele. " He murmured. Please… call me Rio."

Mele turned slightly pinkish and she tested the name out. "Rio…"

Rio gave her a small smile at the sound of her voice speaking his name. _Finally… I'm going to have just about everything I want… and she's going to share it with me. I wouldn't have it any other way._

Ran stretched until her toes curled. She felt absolutely delicious and satisfied. Gou was an amazing lover.

"That was delicious." Ran murmured as she curled against Gou. "You are incredible." After spending an entire day together doing their special "training", Ran was finally worn out.

Gou nodded softly, as Ran's lips met his and they shared a deep kiss. But a part of Gou couldn't let go of the fact that sooner or later, he'd have to face Okamio. And that when that happened, she would smell Ran all over him…

He didn't want to think about what she'd do next.

But Gou had to admit, after making love to something that was technically considered a walking corpse, that Ran, with her warmth, her curves and her pure heart, was a refreshing change of pace.

And he couldn't ignore the scent of her eagerness. Her pheromones were so strong it was almost overpowering. He had to have more… and more… and _more._

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Gou murmured as his arm gently caressed her warm back. "I haven't made love like that in a long time."

"You've been making love to something undead…" Ran said matter of factly. "There's a big difference between that and a warm body." She wriggled against him to prove her point.

There was definitely a change. Instead of trying to ignore the fact there was no heartbeat beside him, there was the welcoming sound of Ran's heart as their chests pressed close together. Instead of cold, there was warmth. And all of it was packaged with Ran's winning smile.

He sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and that he'd have to face Okamio, whom he still cared for. But the feelings he felt towards Ran seemed to cut into him deeper than his love for Okamio had. Maybe because this time… it wasn't a forbidden love. With Ran, they could share their love freely instead of being forced to hide it like he had with Okamio. Even though she had long been exiled from the Rin Jyu Den, she was still considered to be one of them and being with her had been frowned upon.

It wouldn't be like that anymore.

He smiled wistfully as Ran closed her eyes and began to doze off, but as his own eyes began to close, he wondered where Okamio could have gone and what she was up to.

_She did say she had unfinished business with Rio…_

If only Gou knew that Okamio was just a few doors away, teasing and tempting his baby brother….

The GekiFan provided an excellent cover for Okamio as she waved it gently over her body, teasing Retsu and encouraging him to come closer.

"This won't be any fun if you don't participate." She murmured as Retsu, still half naked watched her with fascination. "Come on, little Retsu. It's all right."

Retsu approached the bed carefully, his eyes still roaming up and down Okamio's body, taking in every curve and dip. A small smile emerged on his face. "I'm not sure I have a technique for this." He admitted.

Okamio chuckled. "That's all right, darling." She said. "Tonight, I'll show you _my_ Fantastic Technique."

Retsu inched ever closer, and he sat down beside her legs, still encased in a pair of black leather boots that went all the way up to her thighs. His hands gently caressed the leather and carefully, he pulled the right boot off, and then the left boot. Gently, he massaged her legs, reveling in the soft moans she made.

"Higher, Retsu…" She encouraged as he moved up higher and higher, as his head bent down and kissed her thigh.

His kisses went higher and higher and with each kiss came a small nip. As he went higher, he found the apex of her thighs blocked by the fan.

She shook a finger at him. "Not yet.' She murmured. "You have a little ways to go."

Meanwhile, Jan was so confused and frustrated over what he'd seen Gou and Ran doing that he wasn't sleeping. He just sat up in bed, pulling at his hair and making exasperated noises. "But what were they up do? Why were they making funny noises and movements? Why can't I figure it out?!"

Upset and angry, Jan shrieked "Ujauja!" and burst out of the room. He was going to get some answers.

Gorie Yen, Sharkie Chan and Miki had tried… and failed rather miserably to explain the concept of human mating to Jan. Sharkie couldn't figured it out, Gorie's attempts only confused Jan more and Miki (who'd gone through the same thing when explaining sex to Natsume), had managed to get as far as "It's something humans to in order to produce babies" before Jan got lost. Luckily, Jan had gotten the baby making part because he'd seen animals do it. As Miki found out, Jan didn't quite understand why humans did it.

Jan banged on the door of Gou's bedroom; nearly breaking it down and a rather annoyed Gou answered him.

"What is it, Jan?"

"What are you doing?" Jan cried. "What caused you to want more? Ujauja!"

Gou sighed. "It's how humans mate, but they do it because they like to do it." He explained, hoping it would go trough Jan's skull.

Jan stared. "I don't get it."

Ran covered herself, got up and said. "Wakiwaki, Jan."

Gou was confused. "What?"

Ran simply smiled.

Jan's eyes widened. "Oh! I get it now!"

Ran gave Gou a smile. "See? You have to speak his language."

Gou nodded, but he was still confused. Jan was an odd one that was for sure.

"Oh!" Jan remembered something. "The crazy wolf-lady is here!"

"What?" Gou wasn't sure what Jan meant by crazy wolf-lady.

"Okamio was outside a little while ago, but nikiniki! She's gone!"

Gou's heart dropped into his chest. If Okamio had been outside the building that meant that she would have smelled Ran's scent mixed in with his… and in the most intimate way possible. There was no need to tell her; when she saw him again, she'd know.

And she would not be happy about it.

The influence of Long's golden liquid was now making its way into Retsu, thanks to Okamio's intoxicating kisses. If anything, Okamio was positive that if Retsu was going to help her destroy his brother emotionally, that she was going to make him enjoy the ride.

"I like you." Retsu admitted blankly, staring at Okamio for a moment. A second later, there was more emotion in his voice. "I've always liked you, Okamio-san! When I was young, I hoped I would find a girlfriend as lovely as you when I grew up."

Okamio blushed softly. "Well then, little Retsu… I'll make this very worth your while." She pulled him down to her and kissed him again, her fingers running over his smooth back.

Her hands went lower and lower and Retsu gasped as she hit that sweet spot. She was encouraging him. There was a lick in the shell of his ear and a whisper of "It's all right… I don't bite… much."

Long was watching from the shadows of the bedroom, chuckling. Things were going better than he expected. Perhaps he should go and prepare for Okamio's return to her former glory. And then… after what felt like centuries of waiting, he'd have the beautiful mistress of the Wolf-fist as his bride.

He smiled. Not only would he have her back, he could also say that he had some fun with it.

"Retsu!" Jan found himself pounding on yet another door hours later. "Are you awake?"

Retsu's eyes opened slowly, a dizzying warmth in his body as he heard Jan pounding on the door. He looked towards his right and found Okamio, sprawled out, naked and sleeping, GekiFan resting on her chest. Retsu almost yelled.

A golden eye opened and Okamio smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

She smiled and pulled him close for a kiss, her tongue licking his lips as they kissed.

"I did." He murmured.

She smiled. "I'm glad." She pinched his cheeks. "Cute little Retsu… although I should begin thinking of you as a man now. You've done so much growing up…" Her fingers gripped his arms as his kisses moved towards her neck, his inky black hair tickling her face.

"RETSU!" Jan yelled, startling Okamio.

"I should go…" She murmured, slinking towards the window. As much as she wanted to stay and cuddle with him, she had to leave.

"Oh, you don't have to…' Retsu said.

Okamio gave him a smirk as she opened the window. "Don't worry…. I'll be back."

There was a howling noise as she became a black wolf and then vanished from view.

Long was waiting for her.

"Did it work?" He asked.

She smiled. "Oh, I think I gave him a good enough taste of what I have to offer. I'll be going back later. This won't be fun until Gou catches us." There was a laugh as Long wrapped her in a silver colored robe. "But… I did make little Retsu into a man at last." She looked up at Retsu's bedroom window.

Long inwardly laughed. Okamio was already beginning to lose that pesky humanity. He knew that breaking the curse wouldn't be that easy, but he was getting close. He kissed her throat. "Did he satisfy you?"

"Long, don't ask such questions." Okamio replied. "That's not your place."

"What were you trying to accomplish anyway?" He asked as they slunk off into the shadows.

'Tension between the brothers." Okamio replied. "You see, I brainwashed Retsu into believing that what his brother has done to me by sleeping with the Cheetah girl is a very bad thing. Retsu's now on _my _side." There was a devious glint in her eye as she spoke. "I'm going to drive a wedge into this group so deep it will take forever to get out."

"You sound like your old self." Long remarked.

Okamio gave him a look. "Don't start with me again." She murmured.

His hand slowly made its way up one side of her body and he gave her a devious smile. "How about I start again and you tell me when you've had enough?""

She laughed. "I think I can handle that."

Rio had fallen asleep again beside Mele and she tenderly pulled a blanket over him to cover him.

"You are quite fond of Rio-chan, aren't you, Mele?" Rageku had observed the action from the doorway of Rio's bedroom.

"Of course!" Mele almost instinctively felt the need to defend her love. "Why wouldn't I be marrying him if I didn't love him?"

The concept of marriage for love was a new one to Rageku, who was used to the Rin Jyu Den way of marriage for power. That was how she'd managed to get stuck with Maku for a while and become pregnant with Okamio. "That is not how things are done here." She replied, calmly. "Mele-chan, you are very lucky. You and Rio-chan are all set to usher in a new era of Rin Jyu Den… perhaps the two of you will even restore us to our former glory."

The idea brought joy to her voice as she spoke. "Perhaps Mele-chan, you will follow in Rio-chan's footsteps and achieve Dorinki as he has."

That reminded Mele of a question she'd been meaning to ask. "Why does Okamio have Dorinki? I mean, I know it is not my place to ask such questions…"

"My darling Okamio…" Rageku sounded wistful. "The day of her birth was my proudest moment. But from the moment of her birth, Maku-sama wanted to train her to follow in his footsteps… in the way of the Bear-ken. I wanted her to choose her own fist and her own path." Rageku smoothed out her dress as she paced, a heavy sigh in her heart. "But Maku-sama pushed her and brutalized her and his explanation was that she would never learn unless she was pushed. I was furious… but powerless."

Rageku's voice seemed to echo that of a mother who'd lost her child. Mele could almost feel her pain. How horrible it must have been to watch helplessly as her only child suffered Maku's brutality and seemingly endless fury. "That sounds almost unbearable, Rageku-sama."

"It was much worse to watch." Rageku admitted. "Okamio would be bruised often from head to foot, and struggled, but she endured. I was so proud of her for that. She was determined to learn the fist of her choosing, the wolf-fist and she excelled." If Rageku had a mouth, she would have smiled. "But Maku-sama pushed her so hard that she finally snapped… and achieved Dorinki." Rageku turned to look at Mele. "Okamio's fury and rage at Maku-sama enabled her to achieve it. I was as proud as could be, up until I saw her go down the same path behind her father. I warned her, but she said she'd be all right. And then… came the curse."

"The curse?" Mele asked. "Okamio's cursed?"

"Yes… she ran afoul of a Geki Jyu Ken master, and he cursed her, binding her Rinki and forcing her to live with the sins of what she'd done." The Sea Kenma sounded like her heart was breaking. "Maku-sama…" Rageku gasped, on the verge of tears. "… exiled her from Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, calling her a disgrace. After that… I never saw her again until now." Rageku had to sit down on the edge of the bed, no longer able to bear the brunt of her personal pain. "My only child… our child and he treated her like trash instead of trying to save her… I haven't felt greater pain since Sha-fu rejected my love…."

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Mele asked.

Rageku sniffled. "Well, yes. But… it involves some kind of breaking of a seal. I don't know the details." She sighed. "I always figured that since he managed to bind her Rinki. She has enough to do her attacks, but the majority of it… was sealed up. Probably to protect the humanity he cursed her with. "

"So…" Mele was confused. "This Geki Jyuken master cursed her… with a soul?"

"Something like that, yes." Rageku sighed. "Mele-chan… I would do anything to get my daughter back… but I do not know how to break the curse."

Mele bit her lip and thought for a moment. Perhaps it was time she paid Long a visit…

She knew that Okamio, if restored could possibly take over the Rin Jyu Den like Maku had, but she thought perhaps it would make up for all that Rageku had done for her and taught her. She would always be grateful to the Kenma of the Sea for being her teacher.

Jan disliked tension. He wasn't entirely sure as to what it was, but he knew that something was going on between Gou and Retsu.

Retsu was giving his brother dirty looks and Gou looked quite confused. Whenever Gou inquired as to what was going on, Retsu would clam up.

Ran, who to Jan, now smelled like Gou, came in late and proceeded to get a little too cozy with Gou. She would flash him a smile and a wink and Gou would return it.

Jan was now really confused. "Gou… I thought you liked the Wolf-Lady."

"Isn't it obvious that he doesn't?" Retsu asked. "And to think that Okamio was willing to give up everything she knew to be with you, Gou-niisan. And this how you repay her? By falling in love and cheating with Ran?"

"Retsu, what I do isn't any of your business."

"Wait until she sees you again and smells Ran all over you." Retsu warned. "All hell's going to break loose!"

Ran cracked her knuckles. "Nonsense. I can take her."

At this Jan had to speak. "Wolf-lady is old… and is kenakena!" Jan began to do his frustrated run around the room. "And she's gochigochi!"

Gou was now glaring at his younger brother. "Retsu, you're not going to run off, find her and tell her, are you?"

"I don't have to." The Jaguar-fist user said, smugly. "She already knows."

Gou's heart, which was already in his stomach, plummeted to his feet. "She knows?"

"She was by here last night…and I saw the look on her face. She wasn't happy." Retsu smirked. "Just wait until she gets her hands on you."

Something told Gou that Retsu knew more than he was telling and the Shigeki Master leaned in and gave his younger brother a sniff. Just then, he caught a whiff of Okamio's smell. And then… it hit him.

"Okamio was with YOU wasn't she?" Gou yelled. "You slept with her!"

"You slept with Ran, Gou-niisan." Retsu smirked. "She turned to me for comfort…" There was a golden glint in his eye. "…. and I did her better than you ever did."

"What was that?" Gou shouted.

"You heard me." Retsu's ego was showing. "She enjoyed herself more in one night with me than she ever did the whole time she was with you. _I _kept her satisfied."

"You egotistical little brat!" Gou yelled, his fist moving to punch Retsu right in that overly pretty face of his. But Retsu moved smoothly and he easily blocked his brother's punch.

"Out of practice, Gou-niisan?"

At that, all hell broke lose as the two engaged in a violent fistfight, punching, kicking, pulling on clothing… Gou was furious, but also heartbroken, for he knew now that Okamio was not coming back to him. Not after she smelled Ran's scent mixed with his own.

But the pain was intensified by the fact that Okamio had slept with his brother and that Retsu had been a better lover. That was just a blow to his ego and he wasn't going to stop until he beat Retsu bloody.

Just as he pulled back his fist for a punch, there was a smell in the air. He could smell Okamio and she was close by. He had to fix things between them and without another word, he left, chasing after the smell.

Okamio's smell was strongest inside Gou's bedroom. When he opened the door, she was there, dressed in silver and smiling. "Hi, Gou." She said with a devious smile. "I hope you enjoyed your night with Ran."

"How could you?"

"How could _you_?" Okamio asked. "I loved you with everything I had and you… tossed it away. And for what?" She snorted.

"Feeling a warm body beside me for the first time in forever." Gou admitted. "Okamio, you're cold when we made love. You were always cold… it was… unsettling."

Okamio's eyes turned that same wolfish yellow they usually did when she was angry and her Rinki fired up. "Is that so?" She asked as she got up. "You traded love for warm flesh?" Before he could stop her, she pressed him against the door of his room, her hand around his throat. "I'll give you warm flesh… by shredding it off your bones!"

The seal that was holding Okamio's Rinki in place was beginning to break.

Okamio pulled back her fist… but she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him. She still loved him. Even though she could smell another woman all over him, she loved him. She'd nearly given up everything for him a decade ago and would do it again in a heartbeat… even if he did betray her.

"It's not my fault I'm not a fucking human being, you know." She said, coldly. "You think I enjoy being in limbo… unable to be a Rin Jyu Ken and unable to be a Geki Jyu Ken? Do you think I like being the enemy of everyone? I don't. You made me hate my life less. With you, I could see happiness… something I'd grown to crave and envision a future with you. You were my ticket to something more than what I had. And I loved it. I loved _you._"

"You slept with my brother!" Gou choked out.

"You slept with cheetah girl!"

"Her name is Ran."

"I don't give a damn what her name is! I loved you and you betrayed me when you KNEW I was going to come back for you!"

"I didn't even know if I'd see you alive again!"

"I'm fucking undead! I can't die unless one of you people destroys me! I was going to come back to you and you knew that! I took to sleep only because Rio wounded me that badly. I was looking forward to being in your arms again… to hold you close to me. To feel your skin warm against my own. And you… you didn't even care. You threw it all away… for her. I hope she makes you happy… and that it was worth betraying me!" With that she let go and dove out the window and ran away.

Okamio had become the black wolf again and she streaked away, faster than he could see her… but as she left, she used the spell she'd cast on Retsu to call him to her.

She called Retsu to the bedroom in Long's den that he'd set up for her. Mostly, she shared Long's bed, but sometimes, she had her own room. The bedroom was decorated in black and silver, with wolf symbolism all over, most importantly, in the two wolves on both sides of Okamio's king sized bed.

Retsu, eyes glowing yellow, appeared in the darkness of the doorway. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

"Retsu, come." Okamio murmured. "Come lay with me for a while."

Retsu came and he laid beside Okamio, letting him stroke his hair like he was a pet. "Your brother is now meaningless to me, Retsu. If I didn't have this curse… I'd have killed him already… but some part of me still cares for him." She caressed his face. "But… I am very thankful you see things my way." She kissed his lips, passing on more of the golden liquid into him. Her fingers ran through his hair. "My cute little jaguar… stay with me a while."

"I will stay with you however long you wish me to stay, Okamio-sama." Retsu murmured, his lips still close to hers.

She smiled. "Good boy." The words came out in a coo. "You'll be much better than your brother, won't you?"

"In every way possible."

Her fingers began undoing the snaps on his blue silk jacket. "That's just what I wanted to hear, little Retsu."

"Mele-sama, you calling me was quite the surprise." Long murmured as he graced the Chameleon-ken user with his presence. "Did you change your hair? It looks lovely."

"Long, I need your help. I want to do something for Rageku-sama before my wedding in three days." Mele cut to the chase. "I want to know if you know how to break the curse on Okamio."

"What brought this on?"

"She's Rageku-sama's only daughter and Rageku-sama misses her." Mele replied. "So, tell me: do you know how to break it or not?"

"I do… and don't worry… Okamio will be back to her old self in time for you and Rio to take a honeymoon." Long chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Mele was confused, and the look Long was giving her wasn't helping.

"Don't you worry…" The Dragon-ken user replied. "Everything is falling into place."

_Just like I planned…_


	8. The Bitch Is Back

05/11/2007 23:48:00

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Bitch Is Back**

Retsu was missing. Retsu had been missing for a number of days and now, everyone was actually worried. It got even more troublesome when Miki figured out that she couldn't track Retsu via his GekiChanger. Master Sha-Fu was quite worried.

"Did something happen to Retsu?" Ran inquired as she and Gou returned from a fresh round of looking for Retsu, only to come up empty-handed.

"This I am not sure of." Sha-Fu said. "I am wondering if perhaps he is with Okamio."

"Okamio wouldn't hurt him, right?" Gou asked. "I mean, I know she's angry with me and scorned but she knows how much he means to me… she wouldn't do that to me… right?"

"Okamio's seal is what keeps her from hurting human beings." Sha-Fu replied. "The seal, which is basically the curse she's under, gives her humanity… and keeps her Rinki in check. As long as that seal is in place, Retsu will be safe."

Even if the seal wasn't in place, Okamio was not going to harm Retsu. Instead, she'd taken him under her wing as a pet and for the last two days or so, he'd been living and sleeping with her. It didn't sit too well with Long, but he knew that Retsu would be an important player in Okamio's master plan.

When Long entered Okamio's den, he found himself greeted by the sight of Okamio lying in bed, Retsu at her feet fashioned in blue silver and black. Okamio appeared to be dozing off, her hair fanning out against the pillows.

"Okamio, are you awake?" Long asked as he pushed the heavy door closed behind him.

"For the most part, yes." Okamio murmured as she stretched and got out of bed, slipping on her silver fur colored robe. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

He kissed her. "How is your little pet?"

"He's completely obedient." Okamio murmured, smiling at the sleeping Jaguar fist user. "I do hope you're not jealous."

"Okamio, I have some news for you."

"What kind of news?"

"Apparently, Mele and Rio are tying the knot… tomorrow." Long chuckled. "They're ushering in a new era of Rin Jyu Den."

"A new era, Hmmmm?"

"Apparently so…. And Mele came to me and asked me if I knew how to break the seal on you."

"She asked you if you knew how to break my seal?"

"She did… and I do."

Okamio's eyes widened. "You know how to turn me back to who I was?"

The Dragon-ken user moved closer to the Wolf-ken mistress and whispered into her ear, "Not only do I know _how_, I also plan to do it. A ruthless beauty like you deserves to show off everything she's made of."

Even after all the time that had passed since the last time she and Long had been a couple, the sound of his voice when it was so close to her ear, still sent shivers down her spine that pooled into a feeling of warm arousal in the sweet spot between her thighs. She smiled. Since her awakening, she'd felt the seal weaken a little, which had enabled her to ignore the urges of her human heart and give in to the primal cravings her father had given her so long ago.

But if she was going to make a glorious return to the Rin Jyu Den, she'd have to stop the wedding, especially since Rin Jyu Den weddings often involved the binding of Rinki. Once they were married, Rio and Mele would be stronger together than they ever had been apart. And Okamio could almost sense that the pair had begun to unlock their potential and that from there they'd only get much, much stronger.

"Knowing my father, I believe he's going to try to stop the wedding. He's not too fond of those two and he will do whatever he likes to make sure it never happens." Okamio said, coolly and she sauntered past Long." She paused. "Or… he'd kill them while performing the ceremony."

"He would do that?"

"It's my father… the great Rin Jyu Bear-Ken Maku." Okamio sighed. "He loves being in a position of power and he hates anyone he thinks might overthrow him. And I want Rio to overthrow him so _I _can come in." There was a golden flash in her eyes. "I've been exiled long enough. I'd like to go home."

In the days since Okamio had learned of Gou's betrayal, small parts of the personality she'd had back when she was a full on Rin Jyu Den, had been coming back. The seal that had been holding her in had been slowly cracking, leaving room for Long to perform the spell that would give him back the woman he'd adored for so long.

"You wicked little girl." Long purred, his tongue snaking out and licking the shell of her ear as his hand snaked up her back, softly caressing the fur on her robe. She giggled.

"Long…"

"I want to ravish you, Okamio-sama." Long murmured, in a tone that mocked the way Retsu had begun to speak to Okamio.

"Then what are you standing here staring at me for?"

"Mele-sama, you look like a queen." Shiwa said as Mele stood in front of a full-length mirror, adjusting her black and gold Mandarin style dress. Her hair was partially pulled back, held in place by a golden colored hair clip and she had been given black and gold silk gloves to wear. She didn't have the black boots on, but they lay by the mirror, ready for her to slip on.

"I look like a female version of Rio-sama." Mele murmured.

"No, there are no lion motifs." Shiwa said, as she tied the laces on the back of the dress to hold Mele in. "Perhaps Rio-sama will marry you in his Beast-man form. That way, you and him will match."

Mele nodded silently as she let her hair down, from the clip, shaking it out. She was still getting used to her longer hair. "Do you really think that he'll take me as his bride?"

"Rio-sama loves you, Mele-sama." Shiwa said. "Why would he be taking you to be his wife if he didn't want to be one with you in mind, body, spirit and Rinki? And you should be lucky. If things were as they were before… Maku would force you to be _his _wife."

The idea made Mele cringe inside. Maku terrified her. _Thank goodness for free will…_

Shiwa finished tightening the laces and then brought Mele her veil. "The Rin Jyu Den has not seen a formal wedding for power and for love in a number of years. Perhaps this is the first time ever… although…. Okamio-sama…."

Mele paused as she took the veil. "What about Okamio?"

"I heard this secondhand, but apparently, a long time ago, before her last awakening, back when she was still a full Rin Jyu Den… she was supposed to be married."

"To who?"

Shiwa sat down on the edge of Mele's bed and crossed her legs. She sounded puzzled. "Well, that was the thing. No one knew to whom. She was incredibly secretive about it. She said that if we knew, we would never understand."

If it had been before Okamio's previous resurrection, then it couldn't possibly have been GekiViolet… Mele was as confused as Shiwa. "Do you know what he looks like? Or where he was from?"

"No one knows… even know. Perhaps she took that secret with her… although I do remember hearing that it had something to do with a dragon…"

Mele's ears perked up at the sound of the term "dragon". _Could it be? Could the dragon Shiwa be talking about be…. Long?_

Gou was lost in thought. In the span of a few short days, he'd discovered that Okamio was alive and he'd managed to lose both her and his brother. Possibly the only good thing about this was that he'd gained someone new in gentle, pure hearted Ran. He wasn't sure how he couldn't have gotten through this without her.

But, his mind kept wandering back to Okamio and he ached inside as he thought about her. She'd looked so hurt when he last saw her. He wished he could have had another chance to explain himself, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

The damage was done.

"She still cares about you, Gou." Miki said as she interrupted Gou's thoughts. He knew what was on her mind. "Otherwise, she would have made good on her promise to kill you. Some part of her is still the woman you loved."

"She looked so angry and hurt when she left." Gou admitted. "And I felt so guilty… perhaps I shouldn't have told her that her cold was unsettling. I mean, she's dead! What was I supposed to expect? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she wasn't decomposing right before my eyes."

Miki bit her lip. "Gou, you do understand why your love for her was considered forbidden, right?"

"No, Miki-san, I don't understand. We loved each other… we didn't understand why our feelings were considered forbidden. Most people don't even know Okamio existed until now. In face, even _now_ I don't understand. She was never like the others. She still isn't... I think."

"It was because of the seal and because she was still considered Rin Jyu Den." Miki explained, sitting down across from Gou and sliding a coffee cup towards him. "Have some tea. You'll feel better."

"The seal… you mean the curse that was cast on her?" Gou asked. "I hate calling it a curse. She didn't even refer to it as a curse most of the time. She called it a blessing. She told me that she wanted to become a Geki Jyu Ken and fight for justice."

"But she couldn't, could she?"

"No… she found herself unable to turn her Rinki into Geki and stuck in the limbo between the two Jyuken schools. She hated it there. She just wanted to have someplace to call home."

Miki understood. It was clear from his words that Gou still loved Okamio very deeply… and losing her had cut through him like the SaiBlade. "You should go find her and tell her your real feelings… and then pray that the seal hasn't been broken."

"What are you talking about?"

Miki sighed. "Gou, I fear and so does Master Sha-Fu, that losing you might have been the thing that caused Okamio's seal to begin to break… and worse, it could be the gateway for anyone who knows the spell to break the curse on her. And once that curse is broken… Okamio will return to who she was before the curse… a ruthless, vicious and powerful member of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata."

Gou's heart was in his stomach again. "What about Retsu? She'll hurt him, won't she?"

The fact that Okamio was keeping Retsu around puzzled Miki. She was sure that there was a reason but she, like Sha-Fu, wasn't sure of what it was. So, Miki said the words that brought her about as much comfort as they did Gou. "I don't know."

At those words Gou wanted to just curl up and die. Okamio was gone and if the woman she'd been came back, his brother would be gone, too.

Everything was ready. Okamio's seal had cracked enough to allow Long the opportunity to finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, get the woman he loved back. As Long prepared his bedroom for the curse breaking, he smiled. GekiViolet was going to lose Okamio and Long was going to get her back.

And he'd orchestrated it all. He'd seduced the young daughter of the Kenma, fed her ideas given her reason to loathe her father (as if she needed additional reasons), and aided her in increasing her power. By the time she was cursed (something he'd vowed to fix), Okamio was more than just one of the most powerful members of the Rin Jyu Den… she was also to be his wife.

And then came the curse, the Geki Rin Rebellion, and Okamio had taken to a long sleep… only to be awoken by the power of Fukami Gou. All those years, Long had periodically slept himself, searching far and wide for a way to break the seal holding back her Rinki and effectively breaking the curse.

But Long had forgotten to taken into the fact that the curse had given Okamio the ability to emote and feel things. So, when he found her again, he was shocked to learn that Okamio had fallen in love with a Geki Jyuken Student. And this was very unlike the love they'd shared… this was a human kind of love. And it became clear as Long watched that Okamio had fallen madly in love with this Fukami Gou person.

And as Long watched, he grew jealous and so, he decided to do something about it.

He decided to kill his beloved Okamio.

But he knew he had to have someone who was relatively close to Gou do it. Perhaps the slowly turning Rio, who had been discovering Rin Jyu Den. The plan was perfect and more than ever, Long was thankful for his ability to shape shift.

So, masking his smell and using a new attack Rio had learned, Long had supposedly destroyed Okamio. He knew he hadn't. Okamio was already dead, so all he could do was hurt her enough to force her into a long sleep. And in doing so, he had unintentionally caused more tension between Gou and Rio. This had in fact, lead to their battle and lead to Gou attempting the forbidden waza. The plan had worked and Gou was believed to have died.

_Obviously not. _Long thought as he fluffed up some pillows on his bed. _Fukami Gou is back… but he has been taken care of. Thanks to GekiYellow… Okamio is back where she belongs: in my arms._

And now, once again, Okamio was awake, alive and with him… and once more, he was slowly corrupting her. She'd take over the Rin Jyu Den for sure… perhaps she would even get rid of Rio.

He slowly lit the candles around his room and waited. Okamio was coming… and soon, the Rin Jyu Den's Queen Bitch would be back.

Much like Long had corrupted her in the past, Okamio was slowly corrupting Retsu. He would be instrumental in helping her hurt Gou. And… she was beginning to enjoy his company. There was something comforting about keeping her soon to be pupil with her at all times.

The first step had been his re-training. Retsu prided himself on his technique and beauty and Okamio felt it was important to feed his pride and his ego. She taught him the training that her mother, Rageku had passed on to her, encouraged him, praised him. Retsu was a fast learner, thanks in part to the drug she'd given him and because that was the way he was. And slowly, she could feel that Geki becoming Rinki. Retsu was turning.

The Wolf-Fist mistress couldn't be prouder.

"You're learning quickly the ways of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, my Retsu." Okamio said as she watched Retsu train in her ways. There was a box in her lap.

"It is all because of your training, Okamio-sama." Retsu replied. "I never thought I could feel such power until your training awoke what was sleeping within me. If I keep training, perhaps I can achieve your technique."

Okamio nodded. "I have something for you. Come here."

Retsu walked before Okamio and knelt. A smile crossed her face as she opened the box. "Based off the GekiFan, I have created for you the RinFan."

Inside the box was a pair of dark blue and gold fans, similar in design to the GekiFans he'd once used. But since Retsu's Geki was converting, Okamio had decided to create a new version suitable for his use.

Retsu's eyes widened. "Thank you, Okamio-sama… you spoil me."

Okamio smiled as he took the fans and practiced with them. "Don't forget." She said. "Abandon the technique."

His eyes flashed a golden color. "Of course, Okamio-sama."

Gou was depressed. He was so depressed that he hadn't left his room in a number of hours, somehow satisfied to just lay there in the darkness and stare at the ceiling. So, he didn't notice, at least not at first, that Ran had entered the room.

"You shouldn't be all locked up like this." Ran said, causing Gou to jump. "Jan and I… now that Retsu's gone… we need you. Probably now more than ever."

"Okamio is going to take over Rin Jyu Den and destroy the world… and it's my fault." Gou replied. "I should have gone to look for her… I should have told her…"

"You can't focus on all of that now." Ran said. "If Okamio is going to become who she was, we have to stop her… if nothing else, than for Retsu."

"Ran, I loved Okamio. I loved her with everything I had… how could she just throw it away and go back? She would tell me every time I got to see her how much she wished she could become a good person and do good… and how much she hated being in the limbo between the two schools. She confided all these things to me… how could she go…"

Ran's eyes were glowing a soft golden color as she listened.

"What did you want to do with her?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"She and I… we wanted to get married. Our love was a closely guarded secret, but she still wanted to marry me. She told me that with me… she truly felt alive. Truth be told, so did I. I felt like I'd been reborn. She even promised to help me take care of Retsu." There was a heavy sigh as Ran approached the bed. "I thought, finally… after all that had happened to me, that I was going to get to be happy."

Ran lay down beside him, careful not to get too close. "Well, she is taking care of Retsu." She remarked. "And he's not dead, so… maybe there's some part of her, in there somewhere that loves you."

Gou turned over and looked at her. His cheeks were wet. Ran reached out and wiped away the tear that was lingering there.

"Don't worry, Gou." Ran murmured. "I'll take care of you."

Gou looked at her. Lovely Ran… so gentle and so kind. He leaned in close and kissed her fingertip. She smiled. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in closer and kissed her lips.

She smiled and pressed in closer. "Don't worry Gou." Came the whisper. "You'll never be alone again."

Mele was slightly confused when a woman dressed in gold ran into her bedroom. "Excuse me!' Mele, even though she was dressed in a green silk robe got into a fighting position. "Who are you?"

"Mele-sama, it's me." The girl said. "Rin Jyu Eagle-ken, Shiwa!" The girl in gold struck Shiwa's signature pose and smiled. "Look what Rio-sama gave me as a reward for my good service: a human form so I can be your right hand."

"_MY_ right hand?" Mele asked.

"Oh yes." Shiwa said. "You deserve for someone to cater to your every whim. Much like you did for Rio-sama."

Mele chuckled. Rio truly did love her. He loved her enough to give her someone to take care of her the way she had him. She knew that marrying him was the right choice.

"Mele-sama, you must rest." Shiwa said, hustling Mele into her bed. "Your wedding to Rio-sama is only hours away."

Mele smiled as Shiwa fussed over her. _Only hours away…_

"Long?" Okamio murmured as she entered into his bedroom, surprised by the amount of candles that lit the room. It made the dragons above his bed seem more menacing. "Where are you?"

"My lovely Okamio…" Long murmured, stepping out of the shadows. "…Come here. I have something for you."

"For me?" Okamio was confused as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "What kind of something are you talking about?"

As she stepped into the center of the room, a symbol Long had drawn on the floor began to glow.

She stared at him. "What on earth are you doing?!"

Long came to stand before her, a smile on his face. "Don't worry. This won't hurt… much." He began to chant the spell he'd spend centuries trying to find, as Okamio stood there, unable to move. The symbol the Geki Jyu Ken master had used to seal Okamio's power glowed on her chest, and Long smiled.

A swift punch later and the symbol seemed to shatter, unleashing the bound Rinki into the air around them. In pain from the ritual, Okamio began to scream until a moment or two later, she collapsed.

And he was right there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"There, there, darling." He purred. "You'll be all right."

Okamio's eyes slowly opened, glowing a brilliant yellow color and her Rinki, now fully unleashed, surrounded her in an aura that glowed almost black, and much like her fathers, reeked of an unquenchable bloodlust.

"Okamio?" Long asked. "How do you feel?"

She sat up, stretching and a wicked smile slowly spread over her face. "To be honest with you, Darling… I've never felt better. Oh, how good it feels to be free after so many years of being pent up!"

Long was thrilled. "At last…"

"…the curse has been broken!" Okamio's roar was that of glee. "Now… to overthrow my father and take control of the Rin Jyu Den."

"You'll have to go through Rio, first, darling. Don't forget… he is marrying Mele tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm not worried about cute little Rio-chan." Okamio waved it off. "I can, and have, taken him down. In fact, I don't mind him running the show for a while. In fact… I can even play along with it… and then when he least expects it…"

"…you'll take over."

"But of course." Okamio laughed, a laugh that filled Long with arousal. "But first… to aid in the crushing of the meddlesome Geki Jyu Ken… and that loathsome nuisance GekiViolet!"

Long's hand slowly made its way up Okamio's exposed leg. "We should celebrate your return." He murmured. "In the way we _always _celebrated."

Okamio chuckled, leaning in to lick the shell of his ear. "We should… and then when I'm done… I'll go finish with the beautiful little Retsu."

Long's fingers began to unlace Okamio's dress. "You might keep him waiting for a while… I've been awaiting a very long time to do this and I intend to devour you completely… my cute little wolf-ken." He kissed her full on the mouth then, his arms coming around to embrace her to him.

The candles seemed to flicker out then and all that could be heard was moaning, gasping and cries for more….

The doors of the Rin Jyu Den dojo swung open to the courtyard, revealing Mele in all of her beautiful, gothic glory. The black and gold wedding gown clung to her body like a second skin, highlighting every curve, her face, meticulously made up, covered by the black veil attached to the small gold tiara on her head. Her boots clicked on the stone path as she made her way up the path, Shiwa following close behind her.

Rageku, Kata, and the almost too gleeful Maku were waiting for Mele, along with Rio, still dressed in his usual black leather and fur. As Rio watched his lovely bride come towards him, he smiled. This was, by far, the best day of his life.

As Mele came to stand beside him, he took her hand in his.

"We will now begin the wedding ceremony." Maku said. _And I will wait for your deaths._ "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Rin Jyu Lion-ken Rio and Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele, a couple who have proven to become stronger through their dedication to one another."

Kata cleared his throat. "Young Lion…"

"Mele-chan…" Rageku added. "Face one another."

Nervously, Mele faced Rio and he faced her, taking her hands in his own.

"Rin Jyu Lion-ken user Rio, do you pledge your heart, your body, your soul and your Rinki to Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken user Mele from this day until your last?" Maku asked.

"I swear." Rio murmured. "I vow to give all of myself to Mele from this day until my last. I vow to love, honor, obey and protect her… even at the cost of my own life."

Mele's heart quivered. She could almost feel Rio's love in his voice and in his touch.

"And do you, Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken user Mele, pledge your heart, your body, your soul and your Rinki to Rin Jyu Lion-ken user Rio from this day until your last?"

"I pledge all of myself to Rio-sama… even at the cost of my own life." Mele murmured, knowing full well she would make good on her vow.

"And if there is anyone here who objects to this union…" Maku had to force himself not to laugh. "… speak now… or shut the hell up."

The courtyard was absolutely silent for a moment, but then there was the clicking of heels on stone. The clicking got louder and louder until suddenly… it stopped. And then, came a familiar female voice with just a touch of malice.

"You know… I object."

Rio was furious and almost instantly, it showed, his Dorinki coming off of him in violent blue waves. He turned around to face the intruder. "How dare you…." He paused.

Rio's Dorinki was almost immediately beaten back by a much stronger version of Dorinki, with a touch of bloodlust and rage.

"Little boy, I kicked your ass once. Don't think that I won't do it again." The voice said as the heels began moving again until they got to the double doors to the courtyard. "You should know better than to mess with me."

There was a hush as a woman dressed in a black and silver Mandarin dress with a slit that went all the way up to her thigh and a silver fur coat covering her up, appeared in the doorway. Her long black and silver hair reached halfway down her back and her eyes glowed an almost demonic yellow.

Rageku and Maku gasped.

"What Rinki…." Kata murmured. "It's like a violent wave."

"It can't be…" Mele muttered.

Okamio smiled, allowing a brief flash of her fangs. "Oh yes it can… because honey, the Bitch is back."


	9. Taking The Reigns

**Chapter Nine:**

**Taking The Reigns**

Okamio sauntered through the courtyard, her hips swaying side to side with each confident stride. She smiled. "Hello, Mother."

Rageku sounded so happy that she was about to cry. "My Okamio." She murmured as she embraced her daughter. "You've finally come home! But what of the curse?"

"It's been broken at last." Okamio replied. "I'm not quite back to full strength yet, but I will be soon… and then I will aid in helping you crush the Geki Jyu Ken." Okamio paused and turned to Mele. "Thank you, Mele, for resurrecting my mother. I am forever in your debt. I am quite happy to see her again."

"So, my brat, you've returned." Maku snarled, angry that his plan to kill Rio and Mele had failed. "Who was stupid enough to break the curse on you?"

"Father, I thought you'd be happy to see me back to my old self." Okamio snapped, her voice cold. "After all, you only exiled me because you considered me no longer useful."

"Maku-sama, you should be happy." Kata added. "Your daughter, one of the strongest members of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, has finally returned, the curse on her broken. This is truly a more glorious day that we realized. "

"It is good that the legendary Okamio-sama has been revived." Rio said. "I am honored to be in your presence." The words were spoken through clenched teeth.

"Not as honored as I am to be in your presence, Rio-chan." Okamio purred. "Your power is very impressive. I look forward to aiding in your training."

"What do you mean?" Mele snapped. "Rio-sama needs no training from you; you nearly killed him!"

"I was testing him to see if the Kenma had truly taught him well." Okamio replied, her posture giving her an air of regality. "And I was more pleased to learn that he could hold his own. Rio-sama has the potential to grow much stronger. I look forward to helping." She paused and smiled. "Besides, I have my own pupil whom I am training in the ways of Rin Jyu Ken."

"A pupil?" Rageku had. "My daughter has a pupil? So soon?"

"The seal started cracking a lot sooner than I thought it would." Okamio replied.

"Who is this pupil?" Shiwa asked.

Okamio smirked and turned. "Retsu!" she called. "Come to Okamio-sama."

Retsu, now dressed in dark blue and black, a RinFan in hand, appeared in the doorway, his eyes glowing a soft golden yellow. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

Okamio smiled. Retsu, in a matter of days, was well on his way to becoming a Rin Jyu Ken. Her training and brainwashing had gone remarkably well… and she adored her dedicated pupil. "Yes. Come."

Retsu came to Okamio, his walk slow, but deliberate.

"Is that…." Shiwa began.

"…. GekiBlue?" Mele finished.

Okamio's smile was so wicked it made Rio and Mele shiver. "He's not GekiBlue anymore. He is a pupil of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata… and he belongs…" Her arm slid around Retsu's slim waist and pulled him tight to her body. "… only to me… his mistress."

She sealed the words with a passionate kiss to Retsu's full lips, devouring them fully. "My sweet little pupil." She purred, stroking his black hair. Her touch made her jaguar practically purr with delight.

"My beautiful Okamio-sama." He murmured. "I live to learn from and serve you."

"You converted a Geki Jyu Ken student?" Rageku had never been prouder. "Okamio, that is quite a feat."

Okamio smiled, regarding her father.

Maku growled. "Fine. You and your brat can stay."

"Welcome home." Rageku murmured.

Okamio smiled. "It's good to be home."

Despite the fact that he'd woken up with Ran beside him, Gou couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible had happened. He stayed awake for a little while before turning to kiss Ran's lips and closing his eyes once more. Maybe if he got more sleep, the feeling would go away.

But the feeling that something had happened to Okamio wouldn't go away. In fact, it only got worse.

As Gou tossed and turned, he woke up Ran.

"Gou, what's wrong?" Ran asked, her hand on his chest.

"I think…" Gou was genuinely scared at the idea but he knew that it was a possibility. "…that the curse that bound Okamio has been broken."

"Broken?" Ran asked.

"Yes…" Gou sounded terrified. "…broken."

"Honey…" Okamio announced as she pushed open the doors to her bedroom in Long's den. She'd sent Retsu back to Long's den to wait for her while she dealt with her parents. "…I'm home."

"Welcome home, Okamio-sama." Retsu murmured, stopping in the lighting of candles around the room to welcome his mistress home. He helped her slide off her heavy fur coat. "Every time I see you, you grow more beautiful."

She kicked off her boots. "You flatter me." She kissed his cheek. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to ask me for something."

Retsu's eyes traveled up and down her body, admiring the curves her dress showed off. "I would like to have you, Okamio-sama." He murmured, his hand moving up her hip, stroking the silk of the gown. "Just for tonight…I want you to be all mine."

Okamio smiled and leaned her face in close to his, her tongue snaking out and licking his lips. "You've done so well in your training that you deserve a reward." She murmured, their lips close together. There was a smirk. "My cute little jaguar…" She took his hand and pulled him into the large bathroom Long had fashioned for her.

She began to run the bathwater, taking care to pour in some bath salts and undoing her hair. She shook it out. "Now Retsu…" She began to pull off her gloves. "You've refined your technique to match that of Rin Jyu Den's, but you still have much to learn. Passion, hatred, and fury…" all these emotions and more will add to your Rinki and make you stronger. Tonight, I will give you a lesson in pleasure and passion." She smiled. "I imagine it will be similar to the lesson Mother gave Rio-chan."

"Passion adds to Rinki?"

"Oh yes… my mother calls it a feeling that scorches the body." Okamio smiled, stroking his cheek. "Not all of my power comes from my father's fury." Her Rinki showed, but unlike the usually violent dark purple it was, it was a silvery color. She kissed him then, a teacher silently encouraging her young pupil to take the lead. "You know what to do, Retsu, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, Okamio-sama." His fingers reached around her waist and carefully began to undo the laces that held the high cut dress on her body. As the laces came undone, he gently slid the dress off her body. Then, he took a step back.

The glittering lust in his eyes told her he was just drinking her in. Okamio was pale, due to her hibernations, but in his eyes, she was quite lovely.

She chuckled. "You're starting, Little Retsu."

He could only watch slack jawed as her long legs walked towards the bathtub, her hips going from one side to the next. She bent over, showing off that perfect ass of hers, and tested the water with a graceful hand before stepping in. "Come." She instructed.

She'd never seen a man strip his clothing so fast.

Once Retsu was in the bathtub, she set him to work washing her body as she spoke.

"Passion is important no matter what school you belong to." She said as Retsu lathered her back, his fingers gently caressing the cool skin. "It is the driving force behind all human pursuits… but in Rin Jyu Den… passion and lust and jealousy and all things like that can be used to empower. Take Mele for example. Her undying love and her passion for Rio-sama have proven to be both her greatest strength and her weakness. It can drive her to achieve anything she wants… even Dorinki."

"Just like how your passion to defeat your father drove you to achieve Dorinki to overthrow him?" Retsu asked.

"Yes, exactly." She smiled over her shoulder as he rinsed her back. "Now for you, passion is quite special. It will help you become much stronger." She rolled over on her back, her chest visible above the warm, soapy water. "So tell me, Retsu-chan… what are you most passionate about?"

Retsu's eyes roamed over her lovely face, her wet hair pulled back in a loose bun and then further down towards her ample chest, her well defined body… and the sweet spot between her thighs that made her howl like a wolf on the hunt. "Two things, Okamio-sama… being by your side… and defeating the Geki Jyuken."

"Really, Retsu-chan?" Okamio asked. "Even though the Geki Jyuken has your friends and your beloved Gou-niisan?"

"Gou-niisan means as much to me as he does to you, Okamio-sama. He hurt you, so he must pay." Retsu moved closer, his black hair sticking to his face. "Okamio-sama deserves every luxury and comfort this world has to offer…" He kissed her cheek. "And she deserves to be treated like the queen she one day will be." His kisses moved down to her neck. "Okamio-sama… let me show you _my _Fantastic Technique. I promise, it will blow you away." He gave her a kiss that scorched her lips and send fire rushing through her body, straight down to the spot between her legs. She was burning with desire now.

"It's not nice to tease your Kensei, Retsu-chan." Okamio purred, adopting the speech of her mother.

"But if I don't tease you, Okamio-sama, you won't enjoy it as much." Retsu murmured as his hands began to caress her wet skin under the soapy water, his lips close to hers. He squeezed her breasts experimentally, and she cooed.

The sound seemed to satisfy him and he began to massage them, showering her neck and shoulders with a series of kisses and bites and nips, all designed to torment his mistress and send her soaring.

Okamio's head leaned back, her eyes slowly turning a golden color. She exhaled, her voice quivering as Retsu continued his ministrations, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once.

He pulled her tight against him, molding their bodies together, his hands moving lower, his lips devouring hers. The more his hands roamed, the more she squirmed, trying to encourage him to go lower… and touch that spot between her thighs that was aching for him.

"Not yet, Okamio-sama." He whispered, his tongue flicking at her ear. "Just a little longer…" His hands massaged her thighs.

By now, Okamio was panting like a puppy, the smell of Retsu's arousal heavy in the room, mixed with her own. She could even smell the scent of her bath salts. The combination seemed to make her intoxicated and her cheeks flushed.

"Retsu-chan…." She whimpered, her nails, sharp as claws, digging into Retsu's pale shoulders.

"Shhhh…." He soothed, kissing over one of the bites he'd left behind. "Almost…." His fingers smoothed over her thighs as he gently pushed her legs apart. "You've been so patient Okamio-sama."

A moment or two of wriggling, and he slid perfectly between her legs, one hand holding on to his mistress, the other making its way to that sweet spot she was aching for.

"I don't think I can be patient much longer, Retsu-chan." Okamio panted, that warm place, soaking wet and burning hot, her senses nearly on overdrive. Her fangs were showing and her eyes burned yellow.

"Shhhh… you've been such a good girl, Okamio-sama…" Retsu's eyes also glowed golden yellow. "I'm looking forward to rewarding you…" His fingertips smoothly caressed the outer folds before teasing the opening. "It's my turn to take care of my mistress, remember?"

Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him close to her. "Fuck me." She whispered into his ear, the words coming out in a hiss. "Fuck me **now**!"

He chuckled. "Not yet…" His lips, which tasted like sweet honey and passion to her, were so close to hers that they were almost touching. "… Just a but longer."

She wanted to scream at him that she wanted him to do it NOW, but her voice came out in a strangled cry as his fingers finally plunged inside the warm folds of her womanhood. He chuckled. "You're wet."

"I've been waiting for quite a while."

He laughed, and Okamio could make out the aura of his Rinki, which had taken on a Navy blue hue, surrounding his body. It was a signal that he'd long since surrendered to his passion and desire… and it was making him stronger. She could feel it.

She was quite proud, but the feeling of his fingers probing, moving, searching, stretching her out for him and he had her screaming for more within a few minutes. Okamio bucked against him almost violently, her voice reduced to strangled cries of pleasure.

But Retsu wasn't done yet…

Okamio's free hand wandered down and she found her hand wrapping around his pulsing erection, strained and throbbing. It was like he had been holding back for quite some time just because he had wanted solely to pleasure her. She tugged on it for a moment, her hand running up and down the flesh, her fingertips taking the time to examine every inch of it. She was rewarded by a mewling cry from Retsu, who was still maneuvering his fingers inside of her.

"Okamio-sama…."

"Retsu-chan… have you been denying yourself pleasure just to make me happy?" Okamio purred. "That's not right… you deserve some, too."

Retsu groaned, his body shuddering. "Stop being a tease, Okamio-sama."

"Oh, I'm not the only one being a tease here, Retsu-chan." Okamio decided it was time to get her jaguar to unleash his claws and show her what he was really made of. She squeezed the pulsing organ, her head moving close to his ear. "Let's see just how long it will take for me to get you to unsheathe your claws…" She giggled and squeezed harder, proceeding to move her hand up and down and up and down, deciding that treating it the same way she treated Long's little dragon might serve her well.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long, as Retsu picked up the pace with his fingers, continuing his probing, trying to find the sweet spot, delighting in his mistress' cries of pleasure. He ravished her with kisses and licks and teasing words as she continued her own activities.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Okamio-sama…" He purred, panting into her ear.

She smiled and spread her legs as wide as she could. "Come on, my cute Jaguar." She purred. "Show your mistress what you're made of."

The atmosphere at SCRTC was somewhat depressing, as Master Sha-Fu had figured out that Okamio's curse had been broken, meaning that not only was Retsu possibly dead, but the Gekirangers now had an enemy they weren't sure how to fight. Okamio was the daughter of two Kenma, and an incredibly old and powerful member of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata. Defeating her, especially with the possibility that she'd killed Retsu, would be a tall order… even if Ken returned.

Hence why Miki was about to make a phone call. She quietly left the room, took out her cell phone and dialed a number to connect her with someone who needed to come back ASAP.

"Hisatsu Ken." Came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ken… its Miki."

"Oh, Miki-san! How have you been! How is Natsume?"

"Oh, she's fine and I'm fine, but Ken, listen. Before you come back, I need you to do something for me and its quite important."

"Sure! Anything!" Ken sounded as cheerful as ever. "What do you need?"

"I need you to look up anything and everything you can about the legendary Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist Okamio." Miki said, calmly. "And more importantly, if you find any information about the curse that was said to have been placed on her… I need you to bring it back for me and Master Sha-Fu to look at."

"Is there something wrong?" Ken asked. "Did something happen?"

"A number of things." Miki explained. "And no one is quite sure as to what. But we need information on that curse."

Ken's smile could almost be heard through the phone. "No problem, Miki-san! I'll do what I can and be home in a flash!"

There was a click and Miki sighed. At least by the time Ken came back, things would be ready for him to come and help out. She glanced towards the SaiBlade prototype sitting on a table in the other room and sighed. _Hurry up, Ken._ She thought. _We need you._

The gold band sparkled in the soft candlelight as Mele held up her ungloved hand to admire it. She was really and truly, Rio's wife. Even after Okamio, the stupid bitch, had crashed the wedding. But even Okamio's appearance had failed to ruin Mele's day.

And now, she lay in bed, waiting for Rio to come back from whatever it was that he was doing so they could celebrate their wedding night. She smiled, her heart quivering.

_His heart must truly resonate with mine if even now, he still makes my heart quiver. _ She thought as she rolled over onto her side. She smiled.

She was still lost in thought when Rio came in and quickly shed his clothing. Stealthily, he crawled into bed beside her and nearly made her jump out of her skin with a shriek when he put his arms around her.

"Rio-sama!" She cried.

"Rio." He corrected. "Remember?"

"Right…." Mele murmured as he kissed her bare shoulder. "Rio…"

He chuckled. "Are you not happy? We did get married today after all."

"Only after Okamio crashed it." Mele sounded bitter.

"Forget about her." Rio crawled on top of Mele and looked down at her. "It's our wedding night, remember? We should celebrate." He kissed her on the lips then smiled. "We only get one."

He descended on her again, preventing her from responding and then there was a gasp.

"Oh! Rio-sama!"

Okamio growled softly as Retsu dug his nails into her shoulders, pushing her legs open with his knee. "Stop teasing me, boy."

"My sweet little girl…" Retsu purred, pushing himself into her, delighting in the mewling cries she made, the aura around him an electric blue color and darkening by the second. "… why would I ever tease my mistress?"

The flames had ignited and Retsu's skin was so hot it felt like it was burning. To Okamio, it was like no other feeling in the world. Even Gou hadn't felt this good. She cradled his head down to her chest as he pounded in and out of her, her breathing ragged, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Retsu's tongue lapped at her warm skin, his nails digging into his skin. The jaguar within had been unleashed and Retsu loved Okamio with the ferocity and the power of an animal attacking its prey. He clawed at her skin, growling and panting, sweat coming off in his pale skin in buckets.

One push, two pushes and then Okamio screamed in pleasure, her body convulsing. She collapsed against the tile, her body partially sinking into the water. She was panting, face flushed, her hair sticking to her face. "Wow." She murmured, taking in the blue-violet aura of Rinki that surrounded him. "Lesson complete. You've learned well,"

She stroked his hair tenderly, his face still pressed against her chest. He was practically purring in her arms. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Okamio-sama." He murmured. "I would not have done as well if I did not have such an willing and able teacher."

She kissed him then and they simply lay in the water for a while, spooning. Okamio smiled, her own aura showing a bit. _Feelings that scorch the body indeed._

Shiwa could spot Hisatsu Ken long before he'd even gotten off the train. He was handsome, dressed in orange and yellow, with jet-black hair and even facial hair. It looked like it tickled.

Shiwa licked her lips. "He looks like a tasty treat." She smiled, her gold dress shimmering in the warm sunlight. "I think instead of killing him like Mele-sama told me to, I'll keep him as my own." She smiled, imagining all the fun she'd have with the handsome young man.

She dove down from her perch and landed behind him.

He turned around. "Who are you?"

Shiwa smiled. "Hi. I'm Shiwa." She did her usual pose for him, a wicked smile on her face. "Rin Jyu Eagle-Ken Shiwa."

Ken was confused, but then he released that she may want to fight. There was just a problem. He still couldn't transform.

Much to his surprise, Shiwa kissed him full on the mouth… and then, everything went black.


	10. One Night and One More Time

09/11/2007 11:55:00

**Chapter Ten:**

**One Night And One More Time**

_Okamio was falling in love. From the moment she'd caught wind of his scent and from the moment he'd held her in his arms, Okamio knew deep down in her human heart that Fukami Gou was the man she was destined to be with. She loved being with him and she could tell that he loved being with her. _

_Even if Master Sha-Fu had told Gou again and again that falling in love with a Rin Jyu Ken was dangerous… and forbidden. Gou didn't care. Love was love… especially when it was something as important and special as true love._

_So, they snuck around… and they did so every time they wanted to see each other. They would meet in the woods under the full moon's light and some nights, they would spend in the warmth of one another's arms. _

_Nights like tonight were no exception. They had met in their usual place and made love under the stars and Okamio had curled up, content, next to him, listening to his heartbeat inside his broad chest._

"_Okamio?" He murmured softly, causing her to stir._

"_What is it?" She asked sleepily, one eye opening and looking up at him. _

"_Let's get married." Gou said. "You can come and live with me and take care of Retsu and we'll be a family." _

_The words made Okamio's heart leap with joy. "You really mean it?"_

"_Of course." Gou murmured, presenting her with a beautiful silver band with a wolf's head carefully engraved on it. "Why else would I propose marriage if I didn't mean it?"_

_Okamio gasped, her hand over her mouth. Tears filled her dark eyes as Gou slid the ring on her outstretched hand. "Gou…"_

"_I love you, Okamio." He said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_And I love you, too, Gou." She kissed him then, pressing her body close to his, trying to absorb all of the warmth he had into her skin. "I will for as long as I live…"_

The memory faded like a dream as Gou woke up slowly from his nap, unable to really function properly knowing that Retsu and Okamio were gone. He sighed, rolling over onto one side. His fingers idly stroked the empty spot beside him.

"I have to get them back." He muttered to himself. "Whatever it takes, I'll have Okamio and Retsu back." His heart felt heavy, as he looked at the spot Okamio had once occupied in his life and the spot she'd forever have in his heart.

_But what if there is no way to restore the curse?_

"From this point forward, I will be handling your training, Rio-chan." Okamio said as she regarded Rio with a slightly lustful eye. "My father has placed his faith in me… even if he doesn't think much of you."

Rio made a noise that showed he was all right with it. He kept kneeling, his head down. Even if Okamio wasn't a Kenma, she still commanded the same level of respect they did.

Okamio smirked. "Joining you will be my own pupil, Retsu. I trust you two may get along… somewhat. Retsu is very new to the ways of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, but he is a fast learner." The mistress of the wolf-fist knelt before Rio and forced him to look up into her eyes. "Kind of like you, Rio-chan."

Rio resisted the urge to try and fight Okamio. He was growing sick of her arrogance and overconfidence. She was just like her father… but beautiful, like her mother.

"And don't even _think_ of using your Dorinki on me. Yours is just a mere spark. I've refined and streamlined my technique for years and years. I'd wipe you out in a second."

Okamio smirked and then turned her attention to Mele. "So much potential you have." She said. "We shouldn't waste it. You'll accompany me while your friend Shiwa takes care of our new guest."

"Yes, of course." Mele said. Her opinion of Okamio wasn't much better than Rio's, but Mele knew that Okamio, like her father, had a hair trigger temper. Going along with what she wanted was a lot easier than getting into an un-winnable fight.

"A guest?" Retsu, who was standing a few feet behind his mistress, asked. "What sort of guest?"

"Apparently, the Gekirangers were supposed to get a new member named Ken. Thankfully, Mele's right hand, Shiwa, managed to intercept him before he got very far." Okamio paused. "Although… Shiwa did fail to say where she's keeping him…"

Ken's head felt fuzzy as his eyes opened. "Ow." He murmured. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Came a female voice. "I think hit you a little too hard."

A flash of gold and Shiwa appeared at the foot of the bed, dressed in a silk robe instead of her golden dress. She smiled. "Although that's okay. You're going to be nice and comfy for a while as you stay here as my personal guest." Shiwa giggled. "Can't have you going around becoming a Gekiranger and all that."

Ken pulled at his arms, but was surprised to find that Shiwa had tied him down to her large bed. "Where am I?"

"Oh, my personal mountain retreat. Eagles like high up spots to build their nest. I made this one for myself back when I was still a human woman." Shiwa smiled. "No one will ever think to look for you here. And that means I get to have your delicious self all to myself." She licked her lips. "Oh, you will be so tasty… I can't wait to sink my talons into you."

"What do you MEAN Ken's missing?" Miki cried into the phone. "That's ridiculous! I just spoke to him!"

"Did something happen?" Ran asked.

Miki held up a finger for a second. "Are you SURE he's gone? Did you actually look?" There was a pause and then in frustration, Miki hung up. "Our fifth Gekiranger is missing." She said at last. "He got off the train and then vanished… although there was some mention of a woman in a gold dress…"

"Could it have been Okamio?" Sha-Fu asked.

"Okamio wouldn't kidnap someone." Gou wasn't letting what had happened change how he felt. "She already has Retsu. What would she want with this Ken person?"

"That's why I don't think it was her." Miki said. "Besides, the last person to see him didn't even get a good look at the woman. I'm just worried about Ken's safety. He can't transform right now and if he got drawn into a fight with Okamio or another member of Rin Jyu Den… something could happen to him."

While they had been right to worry, they didn't need to quite so much. Ken was currently trapped in a bedroom with an amorous Shiwa, who had no plans on killing him.

She just wanted to fuck his brains out.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I mean, what did I ever do to you? Osu, why do you want to kill me?"

Shiwa laughed and crawled on top of him. "Kill you?" She asked, shocked. "Why would I want to do that?" She stared into his eyes. "Oh, Ken… I don't want to hurt you… unless of course, you happen to LIKE it rough…" She kissed his lips then, giggling as his facial hair tickled her smooth skin. "But… I don't use force." Her lips were inches from his. "So, just tell me no, and you'll go free."

Ken opened his mouth, but the word didn't come.

The smile on Shiwa's mouth grew larger. "Oh, so does that mean you'll stay awhile? Don't worry… no one knows you're here, not even Mele-sama. No one's going to hurt you. I was supposed to, but I changed my mind. I'd much rather get to know you then kill you." There was the sound of the zipper of Ken's jacket coming undone. "But of course… that can come afterwards…"

Her kisses were intoxicating and as much as Ken wanted to pull away from the bewitching Eagle-ken, he couldn't. Firstly, because she'd tied him up, but also because she intrigued him. It took guts to do what she'd done and even if she was evil, he admired her for it.

She let his hands go free, and surprisingly, he didn't take the opportunity to bolt. Instead he pulled her tightly against him and kept kissing her. And she kept laughing as his kisses moved further and further down.

"You look angry." Long remarked as Okamio entered his den, throwing off her coat in frustration. "Bad day?"

"Rio is the biggest Son of a Bitch that I have ever met in my entire life." Okamio snapped. "I have never met a man that I wanted to kill more than I wanted to kill him. No wonder my father hates him."

"I take it he didn't listen to you today."

"He said he didn't need to and that why should he have to be my lapdog when my father refuses to train him? Has it occurred to that little brat that my father thinks he's worthless?!"

"There, there, darling." Long murmured, embracing his bride to be from behind. "You'll just have to beat it into him. You know that." He kissed her neck. "Where is your pupil?"

"Resting." Okamio smiled. "He's still quite worn out from his lessons."

"Does that mean that I finally have you to myself?"

She smiled. "I believe it does."

Long took the opportunity to lock the doors to his bedroom and he smiled wickedly. "Well then… my beautiful bride-to-be, I intend to do anything and everything to you."

Okamio laughed. "You can try, Darling. You can try."

At those words, his robes seemed to open and he pulled her tight against him, devouring her mouth with his, and backing them up towards his large bed.

She hit the bed back first, his lips moving down toward her neck, his fingers unlacing the straps on her dress. She moaned softly, "Long…"

"Shhhh… I'll take good care of you… don't I always?"

"Gou?" Ran murmured, knocking on the door. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Ran." Gou didn't turn to look at her. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"It's not right. You shouldn't be in here all alone." She said. "You'll never heal if you shut yourself away." She touched his arm.

Gou looked at her. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"I'm Honest Heart." Ran smiled. "I'm nice to everyone."

Gou looked at her for a moment and he could have sworn he saw Okamio's smiling face instead of Ran. He pulled her to him and kissed her, without giving it much thought. Ran was not a substitute, as he was truly beginning to fall for her.

But some part of his heart still protested. It was impossible to love two women at once… wasn't it?

Making love to Long had never been anything short of incredibly satisfying to the incredibly polygamous Okamio (she never believed in taking just one lover), which was why, even after she'd been cursed, she'd kept coming back to him.

Of course now that the curse had been lifted, the sex just seemed to get better…

"Okamio?" Long asked as she stretched and curled beside him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." She was still coming down off her post lovemaking haze, her head still in a pleasant daze.

Long presented her with a golden ring shaped like a Chinese dragon. "How does being a bride of the Gen Jyu Ken sound to you?"

Okamio gasped, her eyes wide. "Long, are you sure?" She asked. "I mean the last time you asked, it didn't exactly end well…"

"Shhhh…" He placed a finger to her lips. "This time, things will be different. I promise. So how about it? Will you marry me?"

Overjoyed, she nodded and Long slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her again and smiled. "My lovely Okamio-chan… now you'll truly be mine."

"Rio, you shouldn't be so tense around Okamio-sama." Mele murmured as she massaged Rio's bare back. "She could tell Maku-sama… and he could wipe you off the face of the earth without thinking about it." She sighed. "Or he'll let her do it."

"Then, let her." Rio snapped. "The stupid bitch… who does she think she is?"

"She's the daughter of Maku-sama and Rageku-sama." Mele reminded him. "I know you hate hearing that, but that's the truth… and don't forget that she's much stronger than you are now. But I believe that it will change and that you'll be able to defeat her in a fight. I have faith in you, Rio-sama." She kissed his shoulder blade. "But trying to incite her to kill you isn't very smart."

"Her arrogance is annoying and so is her overconfidence." Rio sounded more peeved by the second. "She sounds as arrogant as her stupid father."

"You should give Maku-sama more credit than that. After all, he did raise a child."

"Whom he trained to become as brutal and angry as he was. That's not parenting… that's just grooming."

"Rio, please be careful of what you say… you know how bad Maku-sama's temper is. Even if they don't like each other, sometimes you can tell that he is, no matter what he says, quite proud of her."

The Lion-ken user made a frustrated noise and snorted as Mele worked a particularly tense knot in his back. "Proud my ass." He grumbled. "She's an arrogant piece of work."

"Rio-sama…"

"I'm entitled to my own opinion, you know." Rio muttered.

"Yes, I know, but Rio-sama, you must try to keep it to yourself. Okamio-sama is in charge of your training now and if she found out you were talking about her behind her back, she'd have your head on a silver platter… God knows what she'd do with the rest of you."

"I'm not afraid of someone like Okamio. She's a complete lunatic."

Mele sighed. "Rio… you should be. I have total confidence that you will be become stronger than her at some point, but… at the moment, she's on a level that is unreachable." She paused and braced herself for what had to come next. "And you forget; She's already defeated you easily. She won't think twice of doing it again. She said so."

Rio's entire body went tense at Mele's words. He knew she was right. Okamio was not only older than most members of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, but she was also incredibly powerful. She'd had centuries of practice refining her powers and her skills. He wasn't sure if he could ever match her level.

"Mele…." He began as the Chameleon-fist user redoubled her efforts.

"Rio-sama, please… for the sake of continuing your training." She said. "You might not get where you need to be if she refuses to train you… or worse."

Rio grunted. "Fine. I'll… get along with her."

Mele smiled. "Rio-sama... I have faith in you." She kissed her husband's shoulder and kept massaging. "You'll beat her… I know you will."

Shiwa sighed as she came down from her incredible high. She curled up next to him, her fingers gently playing with the hair on his muscular chest. "You're incredibly strong. It's impressive." She looked at him, drinking in the sight of his black curly hair flowing around his well-defined face, the facial hair on his face and chin, and the broad smile he wore. "That was… well, that was beyond anything I could have even imagined."

"Osu. I aim to please." Ken chuckled. "But I must ask you… why were you laughing when I kiss you?"

"It's the hair on your face." Shiwa admitted. "Your facial hair tickles."

"You mean like this?" He asked as his face nuzzled hers and his chin brushed her cheek. Shiwa started to laugh. The coarse hair tickled the smooth skin as their lips met for another kiss.

"Your aura is a little off." He admitted. "I don't sense pure Rinki from you. There's…. something else."

Shiwa turned a slight pink. "Oh… well… perhaps it is my new human form."

"Perhaps." Ken kissed her fully once more, pressing her close to his strong body. "Osu."

Shiwa sighed, but then a new feeling blossomed in her undead heart. As her eyes closed once more for the sweet embrace of sleep, the new feeling seemed to grow. And as it grew, she wondered. Was she falling for this handsome new Gekiranger?

_Gou could see her wolf-form as soon as it ascended to the top of the rock formation. In the light of the moon, her midnight black fur seemed to glow and he could make out the lean sinew under the fur as she moved down, towards him. Her eyes, a golden yellow, were alert and aware, and it was only a few seconds before she caught wind of his smell and turned her attention to him. _

_Gou smiled as the black wolf bounded downwards to him, nuzzling him eagerly once it was by his side. The wolf made a low growling noise before it shifted form to Okamio. _

_This was not the first time Gou had witnessed Okamio transform from wolf to human, but it was the first time she'd been __**naked**__ when she became human. His eyes widened before he averted them. "Okamio…"_

_Okamio looked down and covered herself in a panic. "Oh my goodness!" She cried. "Well, that's never happened before."_

_Gou took off his shirt and handed it to her, giving her a way to cover her body. "Here. Get decent."_

_Within a moment, Okamio was covered and she embraced Gou, inhaling his scent. "Oh, I wasn't sure if I'd find you here."_

"_How have you been?" he asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I was beginning to worry."_

"_I had to go to the North for a while. A Kensei sensed my presence and came looking for me." Okamio sighed. Her hand caressed his face, and for a brief second, her hand felt warm._

_Gou kissed her. "Come stay with me." He said. "You'll be warm and safe in the church."_

"_No, it's all right." She murmured. "I am fine out here. Don't forget, your master can sense me. I want to stay hidden so… I don't have to fight."_

_He remembered. Even though Okamio no longer possessed the dark heart that had made her Rin Jyu Den and had a human heart and soul and a capacity for love, she was still considered to be one of them. And therefore, he'd been encouraged to stay away from her. _

_Their love would forever be considered forbidden._

_Okamio looked up at him. "You should stay away from me." She murmured. "No matter how much it hurts. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I'll hurt more if you leave me." He admitted. "I love you, Okamio. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I want to be with you… Rin Jyu Den or not."_

The memory woke Okamio up with a start, and she shook it off. The dreadful memory of her past with GekiViolet, made her shudder. She clenched her fists as she sat up in bed, gathering the golden silk sheets of Long's bed to her.

Her Rinki intensified as her fury sank in. She despised herself for being so weak and desperate and falling in love with a mere human being. Even though he'd possessed unbelievable power, she still hated herself for loving him. It had been the ultimate show of her weakness for another user of the Wolf-fist.

"I'll kill him." She hissed. "I will."

"What is it, Okamio?" Long asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to murder Fukami Gou." She murmured. "If I want to make sure I stay the way I am now, I have to sever the final tie to my humanity and that means… that Gou must die."

"But what of your pupil?" Long asked.

"Retsu is staying with me. " Okamio reminded him. "He and I are quite fond of one another and he still has much to learn. And besides… he will be the ultimate device for destroying Gou."

She got up from the bed and slowly sauntered out of the room, covering herself in her heavy fur coat as she went. "That reminds me…. I should go pay my pupil a little visit."

Retsu was practicing with his RinFans, his body moving gracefully with each carefully choreographed movement, his muscles flexing, his skin covered by a fine sheen of sweat. His black hair was beginning to stick to his forehead and Okamio found herself unable to tear her eyes away. Even if she did just make love to Long, she found that warmth coming back…

"Retsu-chan." She cooed, shifting so her fur revealed a little cleavage. "I think its time you showed your new strength to those of the Geki Jyu Ken."

Retsu paused. "Okamio-sama… do you really think I'm ready?"

Okamio nodded. She just had to… prod him a little. "I think you have the potential to take down your brother and Jan and Ran." She smiled. "After all, your brother is the one who abandoned you to defeat Rio… but he survived, and never came back to see you until recently, and he betrayed me, your mistress, preferring a warm body over true love. I think it's high time someone took him down a notch. And I think _you_ can do it… Retsu-chan."

That seemed to be the spark that ignited Retsu's anger and his fury and the Rinki began to show, a violent shade of navy blue. His eyes glowed yellow as he regarded his mistress, fans in hand.

"You're right, Okamio-sama… I will make Gou-niisan pay for what he's done… to you and to me."

Okamio smiled, her own eyes shimmering yellow. "Yes you will…" She opened the fur robe. "Come."

Retsu came, as always and embraced his mistress, kissing her with everything in him, especially that one part of him that ached inside for perfection. Gou's death would be the best display of his new skills and he would make her proud of him.

Ken was surprised when he woke up once more and found Shiwa gone. He sat up in the bed, looking around. "Shiwa-chan?" He called. "Where'd you go?" She wouldn't leave him all alone up in the mountains, would she?

"Oh, Ken!" Shiwa popped out from behind a screen, dressed in her gold robe. "You're awake. I thought I'd let you sleep."

Ken smiled softly at the sight of the girl all flustered. "I didn't think Rin Jyu Den members got all embarrassed or kept Geki Jyu Kens as pets or something." He joked.

"If Okamio-sama could love a human, why can't I?" Shiwa asked, before covering her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that…."

Ken was mildly surprised, but he'd long since figured that Shiwa had grown fond of him. If she hadn't, he'd be dead. "You like me… that way?"

Shiwa was red in the face. "If Mele-sama finds out that I let you live, she's going to kill me… but you were too cute to kill!" She sighed. "What am I going to do with you? I can't let you go free… What to do, what to do?"

She didn't expect him to get up, push her against the wall and kiss her again, this time… with _passion._

Shiwa's entire body seized up when Ken kissed her. His warmth, the heat, the fire in those lips burned into her skin. _Was this how Okamio-sama felt when she first knew a human touch?_

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as his hair brushed her warm cheek. "It still tickles." She admitted, shyly. "Do that again."

He kissed her again, sliding the robe off her shoulders and pressing her close to him. His skin felt glorious against hers and she could feel the lean muscles tense, and then relax as she gave in. If she concentrated enough, she could almost feel his Geki flowing into hers via their passionate kiss.

If this was anything like the way Okamio had felt when she'd loved Gou, then Shiwa understood why Okamio had left the Rin Jyu Den.

Right now, becoming a Geki Jyu Ken sounded more and more tempting.

"I can smell him on you." Maku snarled as Okamio strode into the Rin Jyu Den, her coat wrapped tightly around her body. "I smell the scent of a filthy Gen Jyu Ken. If it's the same one who almost lead you astray before…"

"Shut up, Father!" Okamio spat. "You don't know shit. You're the one who cast me aside, saying that I wasn't strong enough or good enough to achieve your precious Dorinki! And when I did, you only pushed me harder. You were never appreciative, never proud, always degrading me and humiliating me! ME! Your own flesh and blood! How could you _not_ expect me to stray?"

"Into the arms of a dragon?" Maku snapped. "He's not good enough for you. And that filthy human pupil of yours? What is he, your latest sex toy?"

"What business is it of yours what I do?" Okamio roared, her fury reaching a fever pitch. "You never cared before. So what if I'm keeping Retsu as a toy? He's more dedicated to Rin Jyu Ken and to me than anyone else I've taught. And unlike how you were never proud of me or how I could never do enough to make you fucking happy, Retsu strives to make me, his mistress and his lover happy and proud by pushing himself, like I did, to his very limits to achieve perfection."

"He's human! Humans are worthless animals. They're not worthy of the powers bestowed on us."

"Which we achieved through TRAINING." Okamio was seeing red. "And Retsu is dedicated to his training. So, you, be quiet. Or I'll make you be quiet."

"You think you can take me on?" Maku laughed. "I could wipe the floor with you."

Okamio finally turned and stared at her father, a growl coming out of her throat. She focused her energy into a large wolf made purely out of Dorinki and stared at her father, assuming the posture of the alpha female. "Do you really think so?"

Maku roared and swiped at Okamio, barely missing her head as she sidestepped and lunged at him, snarling.

Father and daughter engaged in a violent fistfight, tearing, scratching, punching, kicking and launching attack after attack, all with the intention of either doing serious harm or aiming to kill.

Okamio had had enough of her father, enough of his arrogance and pride, enough of his hatred and fury. He wasn't going to stop her from being with Long. Not this time. Never again.

The attacks kept coming in brutal fashion, Okamio finally gaining the upper hand over Maku, forcing him back with her own violent Dorinki, beating relentlessly, aiming straight for the throat. She struck him hard enough to send him into a column nearby and then, her Dorinki grew stronger as her hatred grew deeper.

The Dorinki-created wolf charged at Maku, effectively knocking him back into a wall as Okamio approached, cracking her knuckles. "Had enough, father?" She asked, coldly. "I guess you're too out of practice to handle me."

Maku wheezed as he struggled to get up. He wasn't about to be bested by his insolent daughter. "You obnoxious little bitch."

"Of course." She tossed her hair. "I learned from the best."

This just made him angrier than usual and he lunged for her, this time managing to smack her in the face and send her into a wall. "You're just like your whorish mother: rude, inconsiderate and a slut! I should have snapped your neck while you were still in the crib!"

Something in Okamio snapped. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Mother that way. She lived in _fear_ of you! She would often hide me where you couldn't go just to ensure I survived long enough to grow up. You reduced her, the Kenma of the Sea, to nothing more than what she was in your eyes: a spineless jellyfish, when in reality, Mother has a will of steel and more power than you'll ever even imagine. And for that, I'll never forgive you!" Okamio's fury came out in a deafening howl. "Rin Jyu Wolf-ken Rinki! Ookami Gai Sou!" Okamio's body was glad in her black armor and she roared again, thrusting out all of her power and sending Maku flying into the courtyard.

Maku wasn't about to take defeat lying down and he engaged his daughter, now in her stronger armored form, into another violent brawl.

This time, Rageku, fearing for her daughter's life, was watching them.

Okamio was, to Maku's glee, stronger than Rio, and much smarter in how she attacked. Every move was carefully planned to counter his move, resulting in her once more gaining the upper hand.

"How dare you abandon your home for the arms of that filthy, disgusting dragon!" He yelled as Okamio moved faster. They were almost claw-to-claw. "I gave you life, you ungrateful brat!"

"What life?" Okamio asked. "All I knew was your training. If it wasn't for Mother, I'd have fucking lost my mind!"

"That was the point! I would not allow anyone to call _my _daughter a weakling. I wanted you to become strong… stronger than anyone who'd ever come before or since. And this is how you thank me? By turning your back on your family and your lessons? By falling in love with a Gen Jyu Ken?"

"Long loves me." Okamio snarled. "He wants me to be happy. And I will be happy with him! I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME!" The next attack, a full on blast of Okamio's Dorinki, sent Maku flying into a wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

Okamio fell to her knees, her armor vanishing. She was exhausted.

"Okamio…" Rageku was by her side, helping her daughter.

"I'm not leaving the Rin Jyu Den, Mother." Okamio said. "But I did fall in love with Long. He wants to marry me, like he did before. We're going to have something special. I just know it." The words came out in a wheeze, and she found it hard to stand.

"You must rest." Rageku said. "I'll take over Rio-chan's training, but for now, you must rest."

"Mother, I…" Okamio's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in her mother's arms, exhausted from the use of Dorinki.

"Okamio-sama!" Retsu yelled as he ran out into the courtyard, holding Okamio's coat. "What happened to her Rageku-sama?"

"She took on Maku-sama…." Rageku couldn't hold back her pride in her daughter. "… and _won._"

Okamio awoke sometime later, surprised to find Retsu pressing a cool cloth to her head. "Retsu-chan?" Her vision was fuzzy and her body still felt weak from the fight with Maku. "Is that you?"

"I'm right here, Okamio-sama." Retsu said. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." Okamio replied. "Did I really defeat my father?"

"Yes… Rageku-sama saw the whole thing. It was an impressive fight… even if you used so much Dorinki… I'm guessing that's what is making you feel so strange. You should rest. I'll be right here by your side."

Okamio sighed and nodded, too tired to fight with him about it. She closed her eyes as he wiped her forehead.

_Okamio-sama has great power and wisdom. _Retsu thought as she fell asleep. _I should do my best to make her proud and defeat GekiViolet! _He was tempted to go out and find him and defeat him, but first, he had to make sure Okamio would be all right. He smoothed the silver and black hair away from her forehead and kissed it.

_For your honor, Okamio-sama… I __**will**__ defeat GekiViolet!_

Gou kept pounding the punching bag over and over, trying to get his mind off Okamio. He'd been thinking a lot about her lately, about the relationship they'd once had and how quickly everything seemed to have changed. He gave it a few good kicks and another punch before pausing for breath.

_Why is she still on my mind? I have Ran now. I shouldn't still be thinking of her._ He wondered.

_I'm still on your mind because you still love me Gou._Okamio's voice whispered into his ear. _That may never change. You still feel guilty. Alpha wolves have a single mate until one of them dies. And you know, deep in your heart… that I will forever be your alpha female._

The words resonated through Gou's mind as he punched the bag harder and harder. He remembered the sweetness of Okamio's kisses, the warmth of her touch and the softness of her fur when she curled up against him in wolf-form. He sighed. "Man… looks like I may have to defeat her just to stop thinking of her."

It took Okamio two days before she was back on her feet and functioning again, her power surprisingly intact, given the magnitude of the way she had unleashed herself on her father. So, once she was up and running again, and not wanting to be rusty, she challenged Rio to a fight.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rio said as Okamio stood before him, dressed in her usual silver and black. "You're barely functioning."

Okamio snorted. "Does it look like I'm kidding? This is you new training exercise. And your goal is to see if you can either defeat me in a match or draw."

"Okamio, this is a mistake." Rageku said, trying to dissuade the Wolf-Fist. "You are barely functioning as it is. You don't have enough in you to fight Rio-chan and survive."

"Mother, please, I have to do this while I still have the will to do so." Okamio appreciated her mother's concern. "You always told me I could anything as long as my mind thought I was capable."

"It's suicide, Okamio-sama!" Retsu pleaded. "Please, rethink this."

Okamio looked at her mother and then at her pupil and then she stared at Rio. "That arrogant little boy told his bride he wasn't afraid of me. I'm going to make him afraid of me. " She cracked her knuckles.

Rio smirked. "You think you can take me on?"

"I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face." Okamio snarled.

"I'd love to see you try." Rio boasted.

That did it. Okamio lunged at Rio, managing to knock her fist into his jaw, causing him to reel backwards a little. She didn't give him enough time to recover before she began battering him with her fists and feet, punching and kicking over and over.

Rio dodged a good chunk, but it was clear from her viciousness and from the force behind her attacks that Okamio was treating it like serious business. After a moment of two of being caught off guard, Rio began to fight back.

They were matched in their viciousness and their determination to defeat each other, but that was the similarities ended. It was clear that Rio had not learned from his previous encounter with Okamio and he was beginning to get cocky in his movements. He thought that Okamio's condition would make for an easy win.

Oh, how wrong he was.

For every move Rio made, she had a counter and the counters were pretty vicious. She knocked Rio into a wall, and then pinned his arms above his head, moving her face in real close.

"If you think that I'm just going to give it up to you without a fight, you're kidding yourself." She hissed, her lips close to his. "Your arrogance is going to be the end of you… if your lust for power doesn't do you in first."

"And what about _your_ lusting… not for power, but for pleasures of the flesh. Won't they do you in?"

"Bullshit." Okamio's body was close to his and he could almost feel her fury coming off in waves. "If they were going to do me in, they'd have done it already." One hand grabbed his throat and choked him. "Instead, I think I'm going to do you in."

Rio struggled, but managed to kick Okamio hard enough that it forced her to let go and she fell to the floor.

There was a low growling noise coming out of her throat as she began to get up, her Rinki reeking of violence and a bloodlust so primal it could only come from a hunter.

Rio wasted no time. "Rinki Ga Sou!" His armor-clad body stood before the fallen Okamio, poised for victory.

Okamio groaned and forced her body to roll over so she had maybe a glimmer of hope for escape.

"Okamio-sama!" Retsu cried, but Rageku stopped him.

"Remember, Retsu-chan… this is Rio-chan's training exercise." She said. "I know you want to, but you can't interfere."

Rio was smirking behind his helmet as Okamio struggled to move. "Rin Jyu Lion-ken Ringi! Shishi Hokoha!" The large Rinki infused Lion charged at Okamio and sent her flying backwards into the altar at the front of the room.

In genuine pain, yet impressed by Rio's skill, Okamio collapsed on the stone, unable to will her body to move. Defeating her father had taken much more out of her than she'd though or… Rio was definitely improving.

But as the possibility of Rio beating her grew larger and larger with each advancing step he took, so did Okamio's anger. _I did not spend all this time training and perfecting and growing stronger than ever before to be bested by a child! I will not let him defeat me while I am at my weakest! _Forcing herself to work through the pain, Okamio rose to her feat.

"Rin Jyu Wolf-Ken! Rinki! Ookami Gai Sou!" Okamio's black and silver armor appeared and she faced Rio, armor to armor. "Little boy, I'm very impressed." She said. "You almost had me there for a minute. If you weren't otherwise attached, I'd have you for a lover."

"But I thought…" Rio was confused.

"I don't believe in monogamy." Okamio explained. "I've always had lots of lovers and they always knew about each other. Even her voice was smirking as she stalked closer to Rio until she was so close that their armor was pressing against each other. "But it's such a shame that you have a Rin Rinshi for a bride. That means I can't touch you. I'll just have to settle for kicking your ass." She punched him square in the chest, with enough force to send him a few feet backward.

Rio snarled and dove at her, and they re-engaged in their brawl, black and gold clashing with black and silver, wolf against lion. It was a seemingly epic match of wits and skill.

And unlike their previous fight, this time they seemed to be equally matched.

Okamio was furious that she couldn't defeat this little brat quickly. But she had to admit that the first time, she'd caught him off guard and pulverized him before he even knew what hit him. This time, he was ready for her.

So, finally, she decided to end this her way.

As Rio came charging towards her, Okamio unleashed her own Rinki infused wolf on him and it effectively managed to send him flying into the wall near Retsu. The attack had hit him so hard that it send him out of his armor.

Rio, bruised and bloody, collapsed on the floor.

Okamio became herself again and she smirked. "Better luck next time, little boy." Her Rinki bathed her in a violet colored aura as she stared down at him. "Although you're getting stronger. You almost had me there for a minute."

"Rio-sama!" Mele came charging in and she glared at Okamio. "What did you do?"

"Taught him to stop being cocky." Okamio snapped. "You might want to hammer that into your husband's head before my next lesson." She turned on her heel and left the room, Retsu close behind.

"Rio-sama, are you all right?" Mele asked as she cradled her husband close to her.

"I hate that woman." Rio grunted. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her."

Ran watched silently as Gou continued pounding the punching bags. She was concerned for him. Watching the man she loved suffer like this was driving her crazy. She felt that she had to act.

But how?

How could she ever hope to defeat someone like Okamio and be sure that she'd have Gou's heart once and for all?

Ran wasn't sure how… but she knew she'd find a way.


	11. All You Need Is Love

**Chapter Eleven:**

**All You Need Is Love**

The silver robe slid down Okamio's back as she entered the large bathroom and she stretched, trying to relieve herself of the leftover tension in her body.

The flashback dreams she'd been having about her and Gou were beginning to take a toll on her. She was more tired than usual, and her near defeat by Rio had sent her reeling.

And the near loss tainted her long-awaited victory over her father.

"I must do something about these dreams." Okamio murmured as she bent over the large tub and turned on the hot water. Long's den never lacked in comfort and luxuries. "It seems that the time to reveal Retsu's strength as a Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata student has finally arrived. I imagine that Retsu may take care of Gou for me." She smiled and allowed herself a little laugh. She was looking forward to the expression on Gou's face.

"Okamio-sama?" Retsu was standing at the doorway. "Are you all right? You seem…exhausted."

"The battles with Maku and Rio took a lot more out of me than I expected." Okamio explained as she sank into the hot water. "I just need a few more days of rest and I should be good as new." She turned her head to face her Jaguar-ken student. "Now that I think about it, have you seen or heard from Shiwa lately? She's been gone for three days with that Gekiranger… I hope nothing's happened to her…"

Retsu shook his head. "I have heard nothing, Okamio-sama. It is like they vanished."

Okamio nodded thoughtfully. "I see… I sincerely hope that Shiwa hasn't… fallen for this Gekiranger. If she has… well, let me say that it never ends well."

Shiwa had in fact, fallen for Ken and was trying to figure out what to do with him. She couldn't let him go free. Kata or Mele would kill her if she did. But she couldn't keep him up in the mountains forever.

"Are you sure you can't just let me go?" Ken asked as he comforted Shiwa, curled up in bed beside her, gently massaging her back.

"If Mele-sama found out I let you live to begin with, she's going to wipe me off the face of the planet." Shiwa sounded confused and lost. "But, I told you before, I couldn't make myself kill you. First, you were too cute and then, I actually did begin to like you."

"That is a problem." Ken admitted. "Osu." His faced scrunched up a little as he worked a particularly tense spot in her shoulders. "But eventually, you know… people will become concerned that you and I are gone."

"I know." Shiwa knew that Mele was probably looking for her at this point. Some part of her didn't want to go back, but knew she had to. "I imagine that Mele-sama and Okamio-sama are looking for me."

She sounded sad at that and Ken leaned over and kissed her neck, his fingers moving gently over her skin. "Then how about I make you feel better?" There was a smile in his voice as he spoke, pressing kisses along her back.

Shiwa allowed herself the tiniest of smiles. "I'd like that."

"You can't keep being cocky with Okamio-sama, Rio." Mele said to her husband, who'd been fuming over his loss to Okamio for at least a day. "It's beginning to get on her nerves and I really don't want to be here when she decides to snap off your neck because she's had enough of you."

"She's an obnoxious bitch who needs to be put in her place."

"Rio…" Mele sighed. "You may have brought her to her knees before but what makes you think that's a sure thing every time?"

"I'm getting stronger, Mele. I can feel it. Soon, I'll be powerful enough to take her down by myself and then we'll be rid of her."

_And I could possibly lose you in the process._ Mele thought. "Please, rethink this. She defeated her own father in a fight. What makes you think that she won't wipe the floor with you? And she did it when she wasn't even at full strength. " She wasn't trying to tear Rio down, she was just trying to be practical.

Rio smacked Mele then, sending her to the floor. "Don't you dare tell me that I can't defeat her." He snapped. "Okamio is meaningless to me. She's merely a stepping-stone on my way to the top. Taking her down is important."

Mele whimpered, unable to will her body to start moving again. Rio had been so rough with her since the Super Gekirangers defeated him that his behavior didn't surprise her. But, it still left a stinging wound on her heart. "Rio…" She looked at him, honestly scared.

He wouldn't look at her. "Don't tell me that I can't defeat her."

"I never said you couldn't." Mele's voice was quiet. "I just said it would be difficult."

Rio turned to her, his anger clear in her eyes and Mele was scared. She wasn't sure she could live with Rio if he was going to be like this all the time.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, softly as he averted his eyes. It had taken him a moment to realize what he'd done. The anger was dying down. "It's just… that she is more frustrating than GekiRed. At least I know GekiRed can be defeated. With her… I am not so sure."

"I know you can do it." Mele said as she sat up. "You're growing stronger each day. But, you just need to be careful."

Rio understood. "I don't know why she thinks I'm cocky. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was the cocky one."

_I can think of a few reasons._ Mele thought as she pulled herself up and crawled into bed. She curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. But there was a wound on her heart… just like there'd always been one every time he'd been rough with her.

_Does Rio really love me or is it all just an act?_ She thought, trying to ignore the little voice of doubt in the depths of her heart. But she knew that this was just because Rio was frustrated. Hell, she would be too. She liked Okamio as much as Rio did, but she understood the importance of treating the Wolf-Fist Mistress with respect.

Especially since Okamio could blow both of them away with one move.

Rio slid in beside her and kissed the wound his blow had left behind. "Forgive me, darling." He murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to keep her warm.

No matter how many times he saw her this way, Okamio just seemed to grow more beautiful in Long's eyes. She was spread out in his bedroom, fast asleep against the gold and red sheets, a small smile on her face. She was every bit as beautiful as she'd been the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

He slid a hand over her bare skin, his touch making her shiver in her sleep. "Okamio-chan…" He purred, leaning over her, the gold earring he wore cool as it brushed against her cheek. "…time to wake up."

One eye opened as Okamio lifted her head. "Oh…" She yawned. "Long…" She sighed. "Sorry… I was just really tired and your bed looked really comfortable, so I just thought…"

"It's all right." Long murmured. "I know you've been tired lately. Defeating your father must have been quite the feat."

Okamio sighed. "It was… but nearly losing to Rio tainted that victory. By the time I struck that final blow, I was ready to collapse."

"Then, you must rest." Long encouraged. "I want my bride to be at full strength before engaging the Geki Jyu Ken."

Okamio chuckled. "I won't be fighting them." She said. "No, I think its high time they saw what Fukami Retsu can truly do."

"Oh, you'll be sending your student out to fight instead, hmmm?" Long couldn't wait to watch this. "That sounds interesting."

"I want there to be a gap so big between them that there's little if any hope of them ever coming back together." Okamio murmured, her hatred for Gou clear in the sound of her voice. "I want to make sure that Retsu is willing to dedicate himself fully to Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata. And the only way to do that is to see if he can defeat his brother in battle. The others do not matter. Only Gou."

"Is something else bothering you in regards to him?" Long asked. "I notice how you tense when you say his name."

Okamio sighed and looked at the Dragon-ken user for a moment. "I've been dreaming about our history together. And by that I mean, my history with Gou." She exhaled. "It feels like the more I try to forget him, the stronger the memories get. But I can't wipe them away. I need some of them to tap into my anger… and in a couple of them, I learned a new skill that I could use later." She sighed. "Perhaps these feelings will go away once Gou is defeated."

"Perhaps." Long encouraged. "Don't worry, Okamio-chan. Soon, Fukami Gou will be nothing more than a memory and you will be rising to the top of the Gen Jyu Ken."

"And my student will be rising right along with me." Okamio wasn't about to leave Retsu behind. "I've taken students on periodically, but none quite so dedicated as my beautiful jaguar."

Seeing Okamio so pleased with Retsu's progress made Long very happy. He smiled as she curled up against him and closed her eyes, stroking her hair.

_Seducing her was the best idea I've ever had._

"Gou, you're so tense." Ran remarked as she gave his shoulders a rub. "Has something been bothering you lately?"

"Okamio…" The name was hushed. "…I was dreaming about her."

"How so?" Ran asked, softly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I keep having flashbacks to the time we spent together." The Shigeki user admitted. "I feel like some part of her that's still the person I loved is trying to reach out to me… trying to remind me not to forget. I don't understand it. What could it mean?"

"Don't think too hard about it." Ran murmured, putting more of herself into the massage. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

He sighed, but relaxed more as Ran kept massaging him and comforting him. He was lucky to have someone so pure hearted and kind to listen to him when he was sure hardly anyone else would.

"You know, Jan doesn't like Okamio very much. " Ran said. "He told me he hates her for breaking the triangle. I don't think he understands what hate is."

"He gets the general idea." Gou had heard that statement and the anger that had come out of Jan when he'd said it. "Otherwise he wouldn't have said such a thing. Man…."

Ran didn't say anything. She knew Gou had to be hurting. "I'm sure Okamio hasn't hurt Retsu. Maybe she's keeping him alive."

"I wouldn't put it past her." There was another sigh from the older Fukami. "She would never kill Retsu. She cared for him as much as I did at one point and she promised me she'd never let any harm come to him. She was never one to pass on her promises."

"So if Okamio didn't kill Retsu or let anyone else near him… what could she be doing with him?"

Gou had a very good idea of what his paramour was doing with (or should he say "to") his younger brother and it didn't sit well with him.

And then Ran said it. "It just occurred to me… maybe she's _doing_ Retsu."

Gou stared at her. "Ran…"

"I know… I shouldn't have said it, but considering that she was upset with you because of what happened between you and me… it makes sense!"

Gou exhaled and then moved away from Ran, flopping face down on the bed. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Warmth… Mele had spoken of it often, but Shiwa had never really paid attention to what she said. Now, drinking in the feeling of Ken beside her, she wished she had. It was a good feeling.

"I didn't know Rin Jyu Ken slept." Ken remarked as she snuggled closer to him.

"We do... every now and then." Shiwa sighed. "I still don't know what I am to do with you… I can't kill you and I can't let you leave here alive…" She shook her head. "What a puzzle… what a puzzle."

"Osu, Shiwa-chan." Ken said, brushing hair away from her face.

"Osu?" She asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's a karate term. It means 'peace with myself and others.' Basically, I'm trying to tell you to calm down. We'll think of something."

"And when we do… can I come with you?"

Ken sat up and looked down at Shiwa. "You… want to come back with me? But… they'll never believe a story like this."

"Yes, they will." Shiwa said. "Believe me, they will. Please, let me go with you. I don't want to go back to the way things were before." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to go back there anymore."

"What brought this on?"

"I began to like you and I thought maybe… we can have something."

Ken chuckled. "You know what, I'd like that. I figured it'd take a pretty special Rin Jyu Ken to defy orders and not kill me… so… why can't we have a relationship?" He kissed her then, searing her lips with the heat of his kiss.

_If I died again right now, I'd die a happy woman._

Okamio had returned to her own bedroom to rest for the smell of Long had been driving her into an aroused state when she should be resting. For once, she was far too tired for lovemaking.

Imagine her surprise when she entered her bedroom and found Retsu asleep amongst the fur bedcovers.

Her surprise grew when she noticed that Retsu was _naked_.

"Brusa-E be dammed, are they _trying _to torment me?" She muttered. "I'm so damn exhausted I don't think I could stay awake long enough to make love to him."

But Retsu was naked… and sleeping amongst fur. There was never going to be an opportunity as perfect as this again.

Okamio sighed and dropped her robe to the floor before approaching the bed. "Retsu-chan." She cooed, softly.

One dark eye opened. "Okamio-sama… I thought you were resting with Long-sama."

She crawled in beside him. "His smell drove me crazy." She pulled Retsu into her arms and closed her eyes. "And I like my own bed sometimes."

Retsu had a feeling he might not get any from his teacher tonight, so he settled for snuggling close to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was content just to be close to her. It was even better than the sex.

She stroked his hair and was pleased when he began to make a purring sound, expressing his contentment at their closeness. She was pleased and allowed herself a wolfish grin.

If Gou wanted his precious little brother back, he'd have to kill her. There was no way she was going to let a prize as priceless as Retsu go.

Night had come to the mountain range where Ken and Shiwa were hiding and Ken was surprised to find Shiwa sitting outside, staring up at the sky.

"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, Shiwa." Ken said as he put his clothing back on and went outside. "It's… wow." He paused to take in all the stars that seemed to surround them.

"The view from here is pretty nice." Shiwa admitted. "There isn't a lot of light out here, so you get to see all the stars, not just a few. Back at Rin Jyu Den, I can't see many stars at all." She looked at him. "Do you like stars?"

"Yeah…" He smiled and Shiwa's newly reborn heart warmed and fluttered. "… I like stars."

"When I first learned I could fly, I would spread my wings and fly amongst the stars until Kata-sama called me back. I loved it. It was the only thing he couldn't take away from me… my freedom."

There was a heavy sigh. "And now, I feel like I'm trapped in this all over again. It's not that I don't like my human form; it's just that I hate being someone's servant. I'm more than that. Maybe that sort of thing benefits Mele-sama, but not me. I'm an eagle, damn it! I deserve a chance to spread my wings and soar. And with you…" Shiwa looked at him, her heart still fluttering. "…I see a chance for me to have that… and have some happiness that I can call my own."

Ken kissed Shiwa's forehead. "Why don't you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"How you fly. Can you do that?"

Shiwa smiled and transformed into her Beast-Man form before flying up into the skin, swooping down and picking him up by the shoulders. "Hold on tight." She said as she carried him up into the sky.

Careful not to drop Ken, she flew around the mountain a few times, allowing him to take in the breathtaking view around them. Once she was sure he'd had enough, she gently placed him down before becoming herself again.

"That was great!" Ken exclaimed with a childlike excitement. "I wish I could fly so I could enjoy it with you."

Shiwa was surprised, but pleased. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did, too." Her face was a soft pink color as she spoke and her eyes seemed to shine in the soft moonlight.

Ken felt like he'd kissed her enough that night, but he couldn't resist her then. She looked beautiful in the pale light, still wearing that lovely golden gown, and that cute shy smile. He pulled her to him and kissed her again.

Shiwa was surprised, but happy. Every ounce of her leapt with joy. She felt like she was melting into Ken's arms with each passing second.

But a small part of her knew that she would have to return soon to the real world… and back to her personal hell.


	12. If I Never Knew You

**Chapter Twelve:**

**If I Never Knew You**

_Okamio awoke to the pleasant feeling of being nuzzled lovingly and she opened her eyes to see that Gou was still beside her and he'd been nuzzling her to get her to wake up. _

"_Gou, stop it!" She cried, half laughing as she rolled over on her back and he kissed her. "That tickles."_

"_That's the point." He murmured as he showered her with kisses. He paused, hovering over her and kissed her. "I love you."_

_The words were unexpected, but that was how Gou was. He was an opportunist. He would tell Okamio he loved her over and over, whenever he could, just so, if something happened to him, he would have said it to her so she'd always know. And she loved him for it. _

"_I know." She murmured as the bed shifted and he came to rest by her side. _

Gou's face was half buried in a pillow when he woke up from the dream and he shook his head dizzily. The Okamio he'd loved was reaching out for him, he could almost feel it. But why?

The last remnants of Retsu's former life as a Gekiranger were burning on the fireplace in Okamio's bedroom. His old clothes, the GekiChanger and the silver cross his brother gave him had been tossed into the fire and he turned his back as they burned, preferring to neck with Okamio on the large bearskin rug in from of the roaring flames.

"Are you ready for the fight, Retsu-chan?" Okamio asked as Retsu lavished her neck with kisses.

"Of course, Okamio-sama. I have trained hard and pushed myself to the limits. I am positive I will take Gou down with my new strength." Retsu assured her. "I will make you so proud of me."

"Oh, darling, I already am." Okamio said. "You've done so well in your training. I've never been prouder to call you my pupil."

Retsu smiled, pleased and he pressed his mouth to Okamio's swallowing up her moans, his hands roaming her naked skin, memorizing every curve, every dip, every possible impression. He wanted her to burn the way his past was burning.

Mele awoke alone in bed and the room seemed so much colder without Rio there. She sighed, shivering as she gathered the sheets to her body and crawling out of bed. Rio's fury towards her stung her heart and made her wonder.

_What if Rio gets worse and his anger grows?_ She thought as she headed into the bathroom. _And what if he stops being the man I love? What will I do then?_

She worried because Okamio's presence seemed to have struck a nerve in Rio. She knew that Okamio blamed him on an attack on her many years before and that she was possibly exacting revenge in her brutal method of training.

And she knew damn well that Rio was no big fan of her either.

But Mele, unlike Rio, had heard the legends of Okamio and she also knew how some Rin Jyu Ken members had large egos and the price that was paid for damaging those egos… and Okamio was no exception, especially since she was now back to her full strength.

"Mele… is something bothering you?" Rio's voice broke into her thoughts.

She looked up at him and then back down at the sink. She knew he was at the door, watching her. "No, Rio. Everything is fine."

_How long can you keep telling yourself that?_

Rio kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know I should never lay my hands on you like that now. You're my wife. You deserve better treatment."

Mele looked at him. "Okamio's presence is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes! She accused me of something I didn't do!" Rio was agitated again. "She told me I killed her many years ago when I left the Geki Jyu Ken. But I didn't do that. I had no reason to."

"Why did she think you killed her?"

"She claims she saw me and smelled me…" Rio was puzzled. "But I had no reason to murder her. I didn't even give a shit about her and Gou."

Mele was now even more confused than Rio. "But if you didn't kill her… who did?"

"Well, well…" Long was always appreciative of watching Okamio strut into his bedroom and throw off her fur coat. "… I thought I wouldn't see you until later. After your pupil was finished doing in Gou for you."

"Oh, you know our little agreement, Long." Okamio murmured as he pulled her close. "You gave me what I needed then… and in exchange I was supposed to give myself completely to you." She pressed herself against him and whispered. "Why do you think that even after the curse and falling in love with Gou, I still kept coming back to you? For kicks?"

"I thought you'd forgotten." He murmured, kissing her cheek and neck. "It was a long time ago…."

"You never forget your first sip from the devil's cup." She purred.

Long chuckled. "You do remember!"

She prevented him from getting very far by pressing her finger to his lips. "You'll have to wait a little while before we can get… busy." She murmured. "I do have to watch Retsu-chan achieve victory."

"Of course… I know how proud you are of him." Long kissed her again and let her move past him as she strode out.

He chuckled. All the pieces were falling into place and Long would soon be rid of Gou and the problems he gave Okamio. Then he could marry his Wolf-Fist mistress in peace.

Ken's eyes slowly opened as he heard Shiwa pacing, muttering to herself. She sounded nervous and upset.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, propping himself on one elbow. "Shiwa… did you hear something?"

"Okamio-sama is sending her new pupil, Fukami Retsu to fight the Geki Jyu Ken." Shiwa said. "Retsu's been training really hard under her and he thinks he is capable of taking out his older brother, Fukami Gou… Okamio-sama's former lover." Shiwa was visibly nervous. "I have to send you back so you can stop this madness before someone gets hurt or killed or worse!" She began to ramble on then, scurrying about like a chicken with its head cut off.

Ken threw off the bed covers, put his pants back on and grabbed Shiwa. "Osu." He murmured, holding her still. "Osu."

She looked up at him and she could almost see him radiate calmness and peace. "Osu." She murmured, back, her voice soft and quiet. She threw herself into his bare chest. "I don't want to watch this fight. I don't want to watch Okamio-sama destroy people's lives."

"It's all right." Ken murmured. "If we hurry maybe we can stop them."

Shiwa nodded and sighed. She wondered what would happen if Okamio found out… but she didn't care. Ken was well worth the risk she was taking.

Gou, Ran and Jan were more than a little surprised to see Okamio perched on top of a building, Mele a few feet away.

"Well, well." Okamio crowed. "Look what we have here: my former lover, his little girlfriend and the tiger boy."

"Okamio! What are you doing here?!" Gou asked. "Come down from there! We need to talk!"

"The time for talking is over!" Okamio jumped down from the building and landed a few feet away. "You lost your right to talk to me when you let this girl touch you."

"What did you do to Retsu, Zowazowa?" Jan asked. "What did you do to him? Where is he?"

Okamio smiled.

Mele had to admit that Okamio was a smart one. She had carefully crafted her plan not to fit with what her father or anyone else wanted, but what she wanted. And when Okamio wanted revenge… she got revenge.

Okamio smiled. "You want your little brother back? Then you're going to have to take him from me." She turned. "Retsu! Come!"

Jan had a horrible feeling in his stomach. "Retsu… is a Zowazowa?"

Retsu appeared beside Okamio; dressed in dark blue and silver, holding the RinFans she'd given him. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

Gou's jaw dropped.

Ran just stared. "Retsu… why? Why would you turn on us like that?"

Retsu turned, and stared his eyes cold, dark. He seemed to radiate a violent kind of Rinki as he opened the fans.

"Retsu-chan… defeat your brother."

Without turning to look at her, Retsu nodded. "Yes, Okamio-sama." And with that he dove at his brother, fans out and ready to deal some serious damage.

Miki was surprised not only when Ken turned up, but also that he'd brought the Rin Jyu Ken who'd captured him with him to the building.

"Ken… who is this?" Miki asked as she regarded Shiwa.

"Rin Jyu Eagle-Ken user Shiwa." Shiwa said, shyly. "Please… don't worry. I mean you no harm. I… am trying to reform."

"She was supposed to kill me, but she had a change of heart." Ken explained. "I guess you could say we began to fall for each other."

Miki nodded. To her, it was like watching history repeat itself, but there was a chance for a better ending. She wasn't about to question Ken, especially since he wouldn't have done this if he honestly didn't believe that Shiwa wouldn't hurt him.

Meanwhile, Retsu was dodging his brother's punches and kicks with amazing accuracy, but still paying attention to beauty. His movements were elegant, graceful, but every bit as deadly as venom. He was also incredibly fast and Gou was finding it hard to keep up.

Meanwhile, Okamio was engaging Jan and Ran in their Super Gekiranger Forms. Okamio may have been bested by Jan before, but now she had her powers back and she was putting up a hell of a fight. Jan was fighting with all of his anger, but it wasn't enough.

"Tiger boy, you impress me." Okamio said. "But anger is not going to help you win this fight."

"How could you hurt Gou like that?" Jan asked. "He must still feel AiAi for you!"

"AiAi?" Okamio asked.

"Yes! AiAi! You know, love!"

Okamio struck Jan hard enough to send him backwards and he fell to the ground. "What do you know about love?!" Okamio roared. "You know nothing!"

Ran was tempted to see if she could bait Okamio, but since she didn't know what sort of power she had, she decided to try punching the shit out of her.

She got one in before Okamio began to fight back. Okamio struck harder and faster than Ran and she found herself floundering. Before she knew it, she'd hit the ground, whimpering.

The other two meant nothing to Okamio. All she cared about was being there to watch Retsu defeat his brother.

Gou was having a hard time keeping up with Retsu's graceful "fan dancing" and he found himself on the receiving end of the blows instead of dealing them. It had become clear to him that Retsu was gone and that he'd lost him to the seductive charms of Okamio… and that Okamio was also gone, replaced by the evil of the woman she'd once been.

If he hadn't been engaged in battle at that moment, Gou would have lost the will to fight.

Retsu was overjoyed by how he was going about this. Okamio had taught him so well and he could feel his power flowing freely through his body, making every movement stronger. He closed his eyes and let the Rinki do the work for him as the fans sliced across Gou's body, sending him to the ground and knocking him out of his Henshin. 

The Gong Changer came off his wrist and Retsu picked it up and presented it to Okamio. "Okamio-sama… I have defeated my brother."

Okamio smiled broadly at him. "Good work, Retsu-chan. You have earned the victory."

Shiwa watched in horror as the events unfolded. "I was too late." She murmured.

"It's okay, Shiwa." Ken assured her. "You had no idea what it would it take to get me to Henshin." He patted her back. "Don't worry. Now, you're safe."

Shiwa sighed and watched as Okamio dropped the Changer on the ground in front of her and then stepped on it, smashing it to pieces. Her heart dropped. "I guess she really doesn't love Gou anymore."

Ken knew how much Shiwa had wanted to stop Okamio, so he consoled her. "Look on the bright side. They don't know that I'm not dead and you got me here without anyone noticing." He kissed her forehead. "And now… you're free."

_For the time being. _She thought as she rested her head against his chest.

"So…" Maku snarled as Okamio and Retsu appeared before him. "Your worthless student managed to take down GekiViolet."

"Yes, father." Okamio spat the words. "Retsu is better trained than most members of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata. His power was inspiring. I intend on keeping him."

Maku snorted.

Rageku however was pleased. "Retsu-chan has certainly proven himself to be worthy of Rin Jyu Ken. Okamio-chan, you did an excellent job in training him."

"Thank you, Mother." Okamio said. "Now, if you don't mind, Retsu and I plan to celebrate our victory and the end of GekiViolet."

Rageku waved them off, knowing better than to keep Okamio from what she was lusting after.

"That daughter of yours is interesting, Rageku." Kata remarked. "I don't think I've ever met someone with such a strong will to get things done. Perhaps putting her in charge of young lion's training wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"She will whip Rio-chan into shape in no time." Rageku agreed. "After all, look what she did with the Jaguar-boy. And he was a dedicated Geki Jyu Ken student. Now, he's the most prized of all her students."

"Bah!" Maku snorted. "That girl is a whore!"

"Be quiet!" Rageku snapped. "You were never proud of her, despite all she accomplished. She even pushed herself to her very limit to achieve Dorinki and you cut her down. I should have poisoned you in your sleep!"

Maku snarled at his paramour and Rageku shrank back against the wall.

A moment later, Okamio came back into the room and got in her father's face. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." She growled. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

Father and daughter stared at each other and it became blatantly clear that Okamio wasn't backing down.

"Fine." Maku was still smarting that his daughter had defeated in and he knew that she could do it again if she wanted to. "Get out of my sight."

"Not a problem." Okamio turned and stalked out of the room. "Retsu, come."

"Yes, Okamio-sama." Retsu followed his teacher back to her room.

Ran couldn't help but feel sorry for Gou as she tended to his wounds. In the span of a day, he'd lost his brother, Okamio, and his ability to transform.

"I should have been able to stop her." He murmured as Ran tied a bandage around his arm. "I could have stopped her… I could have stopped Retsu."

"Shhhh… Don't think about that now." Ran soothed. "You did your best. We had no idea what we were up against when we engaged them. And now, we have Ken and Shiwa. Perhaps Shiwa, with her inside information can help us."

"Does she know how to restore the curse?" Ken asked.

"I hope she does." Ran murmured, even though she was happy to have Gou to herself. She looked at him. "Gou, please you can…."

Gou grabbed her and pulled her to him, his lips on hers before she had a chance to speak. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail and tightened his grip on her, almost molding their bodies together.

Ran tensed, but then she relaxed, allowing him to do what he wanted with her.

After all… he'd kind of earned it.

The silver cup Okamio offered Retsu was shaped like the mouth of a wolf and full of a dark liquid that smelled strongly of wine. "What is this, Okamio-sama?"

"It's something that will help you grow much stronger." She told him as they sat down on the large rug in front of the fire. "Don't worry. It's not poison. I'd never let anything happen to you."

Retsu sniffed it again and then put the cup to his lips, drinking the full contents. It burned his throat, and made him cough, but still, he drank. He knew Okamio would never, ever hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. As he drank, the room began to spin.

Retsu dropped the cup and collapsed against the bearskin rug, his breathing heavy and labored. His face was flushed. The room seemed to be moving about on its own and he then closed his eyes for a moment. His head was pounding.

Okamio soothed him, brushing his hair away from his face and telling him to just relax. It would all be over soon. Her voice was the last thing he heard before the blackness took over.

Retsu awoke and found Okamio curled up next to him. "Okamio-sama…" He panted. "…what was that?"

"It's just a potion I drew up. It will unlock your full potential and enable you to grow much more powerful." She offered him another cup. "Here…"

Retsu looked up at her and she nodded and placed the cup to his lips. She encouraged him and he drank until the cup ran empty. Almost immediately he fell against Okamio's chest, the dizzy feeling returning. She smiled softly.

There was no turning back now.

"I see you kept the recipe." Long purred in her ear as she laid Retsu down on the rug.

"Shush." She murmured. "He's resting."

"What price are you going to ask of him?" He asked as she ran her fingers over Retsu's sleeping face. "If you remember, I asked for your body… what will you ask of him?"

"He's already paid the price." Okamio said to Long. "He severed all ties with Geki Jyu Ken… especially with his brother." She smiled. "He now belongs to me."

Ran panted and gasped as Gou's mouth descended on her neck, sucking and nipping. Her yellow jacket was in one part of the room, her skirt another and she was pinned underneath Gou's half naked body in panties and a little t-shirt.

Part of her was thrilled. She now had Gou all to herself.

"Ran?" Gou murmured.

"What?"

"May I have you as mine?"

Ran was panting, her face covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her face. She was practically in the throes of passion and Gou was _asking her if he could have her. _How gentlemanly of him. "What?"

"Ran-chan… may I have you as my own?"

She blinked and wondered what to do as Gou continued kissing her all over, hoping she wouldn't refuse him. "I really like you, Ran… but I'm not going to force you."

Ran bit her lip.

Gou was hovering above her, his eyes full of hope.

She kissed him, tugging at his jeans, deciding that actions spoke louder than words.

He smiled and descended on her with the ravenous hunger of a bear that had just awoke from a particularly long hibernation, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Oh! Gou-san!"

_Okamio was pacing around Rio slowly, their eyes locked in their seemingly endless fight. Her dress seemed tighter than usual and the silver flashed in the low lights. Her gloves were off, her hair down and she was baring her teeth. The smell of Rio was intoxicating to her and she was fighting back the urge to dive on him, tear off the leather and bang him until he was begging for more._

_Wife be dammed. What Okamio wanted, Okamio got._

_And Okamio wanted to see what Rio was truly made of._

"_You're too cocky, Okamio." Rio crowed. "It's time someone put you in your place."_

"_If you think you can handle it, bring it on… Little Lion."_

_Rio dove for her and they engaged in a brutal clash of fists, teeth and claws. As the adrenaline began pumping, the warmth between her thighs grew slowly, but surely. Soon, she was having difficulty focusing on the fight and Rio was beginning to win._

_Rio pinned her to the floor, their bodies pressed close together. It was leather against silk and bare skin and Okamio struggled, and for a moment, it was almost like foreplay._

_The scent of him was driving her wild._

_Okamio turned the tables by rolling him over so she was on top and she smirked. "Rio-chan…" She purred. "Congratulations…"_

"_For what?"_

_She smiled at him and leaned in so close to his lips that they were almost touching. "You've managed to tame the animal in me. Let me see if I can let the lion…" She began to pull at the buckles on his leather outfit. "…loose from its cage…"_

_As she worked on his outfit, she felt him tug on the laces that held her gown together and he pulled her down for a kiss so hot it made every single part of her body burn with heat. His smell, almost overpowering, reeked of pheromones and lust and his kisses burned her. She wanted more. _

_That one kiss whetted her appetite and only left her craving him so badly that she wasn't going to wait around to get them to a bed. _

_  
They were lusting like animals, so they'd fuck like animals._

_Rio tore her dress off and she shredded the leather, pressing him against the floor and impaling herself on him, bracing her arms on either side of his head._

"_Well this is awkward." He murmured._

"_Oh, I'm sorry… did you think you'd be on top?" She teased. "Not while I'm the woman you're fucking. Sorry… I'm not like your spineless wife."_

_Her mouth pressed against his to shut him up as they began their wild mating dance, clawing, screaming and whimpering as they rolled around the room, their bodies locked in a seemingly endless struggle for passion, dominance and power. _

_The more their bodies slapped and ground against each other, the more they craved each other. _

_Suddenly, without warning, there were some loud shrieks and howls as they exploded into a violent climax_

_The Lion and the Wolf were no longer at odds… now, they were united in a strange union of lust and the desire to see the end of Okamio's brutal father._

"_Welcome to my little harem… Rio-chan"_

Rio shot up in bed, panting, his body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Mele was still sound asleep beside him, seemingly unbothered by him waking up.

The Black Lion looked at his bride, but his mind wandered to that dream and to Okamio. He had to admit that the Wolf-Fist was a beautiful woman and she radiated the sort of power and control that Rio was craving. He knew that Okamio was a woman to be respected.

Even though he didn't always show her that kind of respect.

Despite his better judgment, he put on his black silk robe, kissed his wife and headed for the second largest bedroom in the hall… the one belonging to Okamio and her student.

Shiwa was having a hard time sleeping, Even though she was now safe with Ken, some part of her wondered if she made the right choice in leaving Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata. Okamio was the only other person who'd ever left alive and she'd been exiled.

_If Kata-sama catches me in the arms of Ken, he's going to blow me away…_ Shiwa thought, terrified. _But… I don't want to hurt people anymore. _

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice Ken slide into bed beside her and wrap her up in his arms. She jumped when she felt the tickle of facial hair.

"What's wrong, Shiwa?" Ken asked. "Aren't you happy? You're free."

Shiwa shook her head. "I won't be free until my former master, Kata-sama is gone." She sounded scared. "He may not be as scary as Maku-sama, but he's a force to be reckoned with!"

"Osu." Ken murmured. "You're not going to get found out unless you leave this place. You're safe here… with me. I promise." He sat up and held up the SaiBlade. "Besides, if anyone tries to mess with you, they'll have to deal with my SaiBlade!"

That made Shiwa laugh and Ken kissed her.

"I love you, Shiwa." Ken murmured. "I'll never let anything happen to you… I promise."

Ran's eyes slowly opened as she slowly came aware of the fact that she was wearing Gou's jacket… and not much else.

She smiled. She now had Gou all to herself. Okamio was out of the picture.

But even as her heart leapt with joy, she would never let herself forget the anger in Okamio's eyes as Okamio left Gou. Part of her felt bad that she had to hurt Okamio to get Gou, but it was worth it. Fukami Gou's heart was now all hers. It was a good victory… even with that little drug Long had given her.

She snuggled close to Gou, determined to enjoy every single moment she got to spend in his arms. After all… she had worked hard for it.

Rio was surprised when the door opened slowly and easily, allowing him access into Okamio's large bedroom. "Okamio?" He asked, looking around for her.

"Oh, Rio-chan." Okamio was in bed, a mysterious blonde man serving her wine and Retsu was dozing at her feet. She appeared to be covered up only by large fur blankets that covered her large bed. "What a surprise." She drank from the glass being served to her and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my bedroom?" Her eyes seemed to glitter a wolf-like yellow. "I sincerely hope it's for pleasure."

"Get out of my dreams." Rio snapped. "I am happily married to Mele, who has pledged to stay by my side day and night no matter what."

Okamio snorted. "Girls like Mele make me sick." She said as the blonde settled into bed beside her. "I will never understand how you can give all of yourself to a man and then be all about him. It makes you look like a fool!" She sighed. "I have given all of myself to a man, but he is not my whole world. He left me free to pursue as many lovers as I chose, to explore more about myself, to become stronger with and without him. And look where I am now." She had more wine. "I'm on top." She paused and then continued. "I'll admit that your bride is strong. But her strength and her weakness are the same thing: you. Eventually her devotion to you, while it empowers her to achieve more than she ever thought she could, will be what destroys her. You'd be surprised at how many girls in Rin Jyu Ken I've seen fall for those reasons. It'd be a shame to see Mele become one of them."

"More wine, darling?" The blonde man next to her asked.

"No thank you, Long… I think I've had enough."

"Long?" Rio asked.

"This is the first of my many conquests." Okamio murmured. "The first man I'd ever given myself to. I love him dearly" She kissed Long, and gave a little teasing display of tongue. She knew why Rio was there. She could smell it all over him.

Rio watched her carefully and he was reminded of how she'd been with Gou. So loving, tender… and openly sexual with him... and how jealous Rio was of it. He'd wished he'd had a woman like Okamio.

And here she was before him, naked, covered in furs and clearly tempting him away from his bride.

"Come, Rio-chan." She indicated for him to come closer. "This is Rin Jyu Den. You can't expect all of us, like that crazy Ruutsu, to be monogamous. I think it's more fun to have lots of lovers. Why, if it was up to me, I'd have my own little harem of men."

Retsu began to wake up then and he crawled close to Okamio, snuggling against her body.

She smiled. "Sit." She gestured to the edge of her bed. "Listen. Rio-chan, you and I both know that you are incredibly powerful." She purred. "You aren't worthy of a woman like Mele. She may be devoted to you, but you never thought that much of her, right? You need someone who will help you on your path to power. I can help you, Rio-chan. I am Rin Jyu Wolf-Mistress, Okamio… one of the eldest members of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata… and am willing to pass on my secrets to you."

"I will not betray my wife." Rio's voice was firm. "Mele doesn't deserve that, especially after all the shit I put her through. She deserves everything I have given her. Even if it did clash with what I want."

"I'm encouraging you to avoid having your heart broken." Okamio said coolly. "Mele is going to die eventually. This way, you'll have someone to lean back on."

Rio locked eyes with the beautiful mistress of the Wolf-fist.

"Besides… I can help you defeat my father." She watched his ears perk up at the sound of that. "It's not an easy feat, but it can be done."

Rio blinked and found himself staring at a silver cup full of a dark colored liquid. It smelled almost like wine. "All I ask from you is one thing: your body in exchange for a path to power that will have you succeeding and surpassing the levels you thought possible."

_A path to power that will lead me to greatness…_ Rio's mind was in a swirl as he stared at Okamio, her eyes sparkling. It was tempting. So was she, with her voice and those eyes and those lips and those curves…

Okamio smiled. One sip from her Devil's cup, and Rio would be hers. And out of all her conquests, he'd be the most satisfying. He'd still be loyal and devoted to his bride, but he'd also be taking lessons from the beautiful Okamio. And she would give him the most intimate of private tutorship.

"So, what will it be, Rio?" Okamio asked. "Will you stay faithful to your wife or will you seek greater power through me?"

Long moved closer to her and ran his tongue up the shell of her ear.

Okamio gave Rio a look as Rio leaned over and took the cup from her.

"And all you want in return?" He asked.

"Your body." Okamio replied.

"A small price to pay." Long murmured.

Rio looked into the cup.

"This will unlock all of your hidden potential, Rio-chan." Okamio cooed. "It's a special recipe." Suddenly, she sniffed the air. An unfamiliar smell was invading her territory.

"What is it, Okamio-sama?" Retsu asked.

"I smell a chameleon." She murmured. "Come out, come out, Mele."

Okamio put on her robe and got out of bed, despite Retsu's protests and she walked slowly around the room. "Mele come out… I can smell you there."

"How dare you tempt Rio-sama from me!" The tongue thrust out and Okamio caught it.

"You're a powerful woman, Mele. But your love for Rio is going to be the end of you." Okamio yanked on Mele's tongue and sent her flying across the room. "It may be your greatest strength, but it is also your biggest weakness."

Mele was thrown against the wall, where she reappeared a moment or two later. She pulled herself to her feet. "Having your student and this…Dragon aren't enough for you? You have to put the moves on my husband?"

"If I remember correctly, Rio's quite… rough with you when he's angry, yes?"" Okamio smiled. She'd silently watched as Rio had tossed Mele around and aside as he continued down his path. She knew that despite it all, Mele had stuck with him… even after Maku tossed Rio aside to lead the Rin Jyu Den. She knew full damn well that Mele was bound by her wedding vows… and that the punishment for defying the vows was death. "But you've never said anything… not once have you wavered from him. And now, you decide to step in and stop him from what he wants."

"You just want him for yourself!"

"If I did, I'd have gotten rid of you already." It was true. Okamio may loathe Mele, but she respected her. "And I'm not taking your husband from you. I'm just giving him some extra training. He'll still be yours. He'll just be getting some extra training from me."

"Oh, I know all about your idea of extra training." Mele snapped.

"Oh, like this is the first person in Rin Jyu Den besides you that Rio slept with!" Okamio smiled. "After you revived my mother, she gave him a special lesson of her own." She decided to add insult to injury. "Besides, Mother had nothing but the highest praise for Rio-chan's bedroom prowess. She insisted that when I could, I should get a taste for myself."

"You obnoxious bitch." Mele snarled.

"The best there is." Okamio smirked. "Besides, it's not like I'm trying to break up your marriage. I thought that this was what you wanted. You wanted Rio-chan to grow stronger, right?"

Okamio had her at that. She knew Mele wouldn't have a clear response to that, so she decided to see if she could push her more. "And the only way he's going to find the strength to defeat my father and de-throne him is through me. Especially since, you know, I've done it."

Mele snapped and extended her tongue so quickly it nailed Okamio's left shoulder. Shockingly, Okamio seemed unfazed by the fact that there was now a sharp spike poking through her shoulder. "Is that all you can do?" Okamio asked. "When I first fought you, you put up a much better fight." She carefully pulled the spike out of her shoulder. "But you're not stupid enough to Mugen Reppa yourself again, are you?"

As the two sniped back and forth, Rio was drinking from the cup. When he finished, he gently put the cup on the table by Okamio's bed and promptly collapsed.

"Rio-sama!" Mele screamed.

"Ken, did you find anything out about the curse that Okamio was placed under?" Miki asked the next morning as a rather depressed group of Gekis and the rather worried Shiwa sat in the main room. She figured that the sooner they got good news, the better.

"Oh, right!" Ken jumped to his feet. "I almost forgot!" He left for a moment and came back with a large bag full of several old books. "I did look up everything I could on the curse… and on Okamio's past."

"Okamio's past?" Shiwa asked. "What about it?"

"Well, as it turns out, when Okamio says she's a legendary member of the Rin Jyu Ken, she's not kidding. I suppose the status of being a daughter of the Kenma would give you that. There were lots of details on her exploits, especially the one that caused her to be cursed in the first place."

"What sort of exploit was it?" Ran asked.

"Well, the Rin Jyu Wolf-Fist is a much more violent version of the Geki Jyu Wolf-Fist." Ken explained. "It's also the only known fist that is shared between the two schools. Add that to the fact that Okamio is the daughter of the Kenma Maku and you've got a regular destroying machine on your hands." He paused and opened a book. "The incident that led to her curse was when she tried to destroy an entire village of people because one of them pissed her off."

"She tried to destroy a village?" Gou asked,

"Well, her and her companion." Ken said, pointing to a drawing of Okamio, accompanied by a young man in brown, red and gold robes. "In all the books, only his name is mentioned, no other details. His name was apparently Long."

"What was her relationship with Long?" Shiwa asked.

"Apparently, it says that they were lovers, but that's all." Ken asked. "But that's all. Anyway, it says here that Okamio laid waste to the village and Brusa-E found out and he was not happy about it. He told her she'd disgraced the name of JyuKen."

"Brusa-E?" Jan asked.

"The father of JyuKen." Ken explained. "Anyway, Brusa-E cursed her by restoring her humanity and sealing her Rinki. And so, unable to switch schools or find a new place, she was banished to the limbo between the schools as the GekiRin Rebellion commenced."

"Ah, I remember." Sha-Fu said. "I remember Rageku crying over the loss of her daughter. And I will always remember the sight of Okamio watching the battle, crying because she was unable to do anything."

"Is there anyway to restore the curse?" Gou asked, hopefully. There was still a little but of hope left in him. "Any way at all?"

Ken looked at Gou and then at Shiwa and then back at the book. "Gou… I'm afraid not. If Brusa-E himself cast the curse than he's the only one who can cast it again. And since he's dead…."

Gou's heart dropped to the very heels of his feet. "There's no way to bring her back?"

Ken shook his head. "Gou, we're going to have to destroy her. She's powerful, but she can be defeated. So… we have to defeat her."

"She's not an easy defeat." Shiwa said. "I heard that Rio-sama almost defeated her, but she came back and barely defeated him. But Okamio-sama is powerful. What else would you expect from the dangerous daughter of Maku?"

"What about Retsu?" Jan asked. "Can't we save him?"

"What exactly did she do with him?" Ken asked.

"She took him under her wing as her pupil." Shiwa explained. "And their relationship is quite… ahem, intimate."

"We noticed." Ran muttered, bitterly. She remembered the heated kiss she watched Retsu and Okamio share after they'd destroyed the Gong Changer.

Ken sighed. "Well, I don't know what we can do about that." He admitted. "But I'm sorry, Gou. I know how much you loved Okamio. But there really is no way to bring her back. Unless we can revive Brusa-E, but…"

"I understand." Gou murmured. He sighed.

Ran hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, too."

_This is all my fault._ She thought. _All my fault._

"Then, destroy her we will." Sha-Fu said. "Good work, Ken."

Ken nodded and looked at Shiwa. She gave him a shy smile. "Yes, Ken-kun." She murmured, her voice hiding her worries. 'You did a good job."

At her words, Ken pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "Osu."

"Rio-sama!" Mele bent over her husband, shaking him. "Rio-sama, wake up!"

"Oh, he's going to be out of it for a while." Okamio said as the wound on her shoulder healed itself. "See, the stuff I gave him is quite strong"

"What did you do to him?" Mele screamed. "What did you do?!"

"He drank the tonic I gave him." Okamio explained. "And sealed the deal. Your hubby's body now belongs to me. And he gets what he wants in return."

Mele charged at Okamio but was stopped by Retsu's fan. "Don't you lay a finger on Okamio-sama." His voice was soft, but full of anger. "Or I'll cut off that tongue."

"Out of my wa-" The fan turned out to be hiding sharp blades and Retsu pressed it to Mele's throat.

"Not another step." He hissed. "You will not lay a finger on Okamio-sama. If you do, I'll cut off your head."

"Retsu…" Okamio said.

"I just want my husband back." Mele said.

"He's yours to take." Okamio said. "I just get him two nights a week."

Everything in Mele wanted to impale Okamio, but she knew that the Wolf-fist mistress was being more than fair. She could be cruel and take Rio away completely. "Fine. Just two nights a week?"

"Of course. I think that's fair." Okamio had gone back to being polite. "Or… I could just have you."

Mele blanched at the idea and it showed.

"I take it you're not into women."

"Okamio-sama, I…"

Okamio waved it off. "Take your husband and go…if he can actually walk." She turned to Retsu. "If Mele can't make it, help her carry Rio back to their bedroom. And make sure nothing funny happens."

"Yes Okamio-sama." Retsu helped pick Rio up and dragged him out, Mele close behind.

As the door shut, Okamio tossed of her robe and got back into bed. "Stupid girl." She snorted. "Hasn't anyone warned her what can happen when you give your heart to a man?"

"Did anyone warm you when you gave yourself to me?" Long asked as his arms encircled her waist.

"If they did, I refused to listen." Okamio murmured as Long kissed her shoulder and neck. "But they didn't know who you are. But I did."

"You have quite the aggressive little student there, Okamio-sama." Long had to praise Retsu. "His movements are quite graceful, almost flowing. Watching him fight must be something special."

"You should see him dance." Okamio purred as Long began massaging her lower back. "It's like sex on legs."

"I can see why you picked him to be your pupil."

"It was more than just his gracefulness and beauty that attracted me to him." Okamio said. "I picked him for another reason. What better way to hurt Gou than by turning his precious baby brother against him?"

"It was a good plan."

"I've also become attached to him, so unless they come and forcefully take him back… I'm keeping my cute jaguar."

As she spoke, Retsu reappeared in the door of the room. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

"Yes." Okamio smiled and patted the bed beside her as Long continued massaging her. "Come here." There was a wicked glint him her eyes as she spoke.

Shiwa rolled over onto her side as she felt the bed shift as Ken slid in next to her. "I wish I could tell you more about Okamio, Ken." She murmured. "But I only know bits and pieces and its what most people already know."

"Didn't you already tell me this?" he asked. "Stop apologizing. I know that you wish you could do more."

She rolled over and looked at him. "I guess I'm not very good at providing you with information just yet."

Ken chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be useful soon enough." He paused to pull his hair out of its ponytail and shook it out. "But for right now… I'd just like to enjoy your company." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, gently laying her down beneath him. His dark eyes seemed to shimmer with kindness. "Okay?"

She smiled. "Osu."

"Hey that's my line." He said with a warm chuckle.

Gou was still sitting in the main room, idly going through the books, one of them still open to the drawing of Okamio and Long. The more he read, the more depressed he got. It seemed that only Brusa-E knew how to stop Okamio and since he was dead, there wasn't much of a chance to get her back.

But even though she was several thousands of years old, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

_There's gotta be something in here… anything! _ He thought as he frantically thumbed through the books. _Brusa-E must have left some kind of clue!_

Despite him knowing that there couldn't be any more clues, he kept looking and looking until he fell asleep with that one book still open, a silver engagement band sitting right on top of the drawing.

Even if Okamio was evil, even though she was using his brother as a tool to hurt him (even though that wasn't entirely true), he still loved her from the very bottom of his heart. He'd known she was evil back when they'd first met, but he'd overlooked it. She seemed different. She _was_ different.

"_Gou?" Her head was resting against his shoulder._

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you."_

_He stared at her for a moment. "Do Rin Jyu Ken even know what love is?"_

"_Yes… that's how I can say it… and mean it."_

_She turned away shyly after confessing. "I shouldn't have told you that."_

"_No, it's okay." He turned her head so she could look at him. "I love you, too."_

_The sounds of Tokyo rushing past seemed to fade away for Okamio as they looked into each other's eyes. Okamio kissed his warm cheek and turned to vanish into the night as she usually did, before someone caught her and Gou together._

_Gou grabbed her arm and pulled her close for a kiss that seemed to consume her entire being in a matter of seconds._

Somehow, someway, he was going to get her back… even if he did have Ran.

There just had to be a way.

Ran watched as Gou fell asleep and put a blanket over him so he'd be warm. She knew she was to blame. If she hadn't seduced Gou, Okamio would not have gone back, become evil again and then return for the sole purpose of hurting Gou.

As bad as she felt, she couldn't ignore the voice of the mysterious Long, who'd promised her that she'd know passion beyond anything she'd ever experienced with Gou. And she had. She couldn't deny it. Nor could she deny the strength of her feelings for him. But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that Gou had to suffer, as Okamio used not just their shared memories, but also his brother as tools to hurt him.

She kissed Gou's cheek and walked over to the couch and curled up on it, closing her eyes. And as she fell asleep, she wondered: _Would things have all gone to hell if I hadn't seduced Gou?_


	13. Can't Sleep, Can't Eat, I'm Sick

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Can't Sleep, Can't Eat, I'm Sick**

Rio awoke in a cold sweat, echoes of the previous night with Okamio, that tonic and that damned dream floating through his head. He thought he'd witnessed a brutal confrontation with Okamio and Mele, but then, any memory of that faded.

His head hurt badly and he rolled over on his side to try to relieve the pounding pressure on his skull.

"You're going to be feeling that for a while, Rio-chan." Came Okamio's cooing voice. "I think my tonic was just a little too strong for you."

"Okamio…." Rio groaned. "What the hell did you give me?"

"It's a special tonic that will unlock all of your hidden potential." She explained as she came out of the shadows surrounding his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Of course, now that you drank it, you entered into a binding contract with me… more power… in exchange for your body."

She was undressing him with her eyes as she spoke.

"On one condition." Rio murmured weakly.

"Anything."

"You leave Mele alone and I'll do whatever you want. Just… leave her alone."

Okamio had been looking forward to putting the bratty chameleon-fist user out of her misery, but she sighed. "You must really care for her… Fine. I'll leave her be."

Rio nodded and Okamio smiled.

_I suppose leaving Mele be is a small price to pay to have Rio-chan's body. _She licked her lips, allowing a glimmer of the fangs beneath. _Oh, I am going to have fun with him._

Warm sunshine from the windows in Ken's room was slowly making its way towards the bed where Shiwa lay, wrapped up in Ken's jacket, still sleeping. She sighed dreamily as she woke up, her eyes fluttering a couple of times as she blinked, adjusting to the light.

"Ken?" She asked, sleepily.

"Right here." He murmured, coming up from the floor. He'd been doing some weird kind of yoga for mediation. "Are you all right? You look sort of pale."

"I had a bad dream last night." Shiwa murmured. "I dreamt that Okamio would do something horrible."

"What did she do?"

"She… murdered people. She's never done that before." Shiwa was nervous. "You don't think that she'd murder Gou, do you?"

Ken shrugged. "If it's something she hasn't done before, it's not something she's likely to do now. Wolves are creatures of habit. They stick to their routines and Okamio is very similar. So, it's likely that she's not going to kill people if she hasn't done it before."

The words didn't comfort Shiwa too much. She knew that if the opportunity to kill Maku came up, Okamio wouldn't pass up the chance. Who knew if she' do the same for Gou?

A hard swipe from Maku was enough to send Okamio reeling into the wall. "You and you lust disgust me!" he roared. "I didn't raise my daughter to be a sexual deviant!"

Okamio was reeling from her father's ferocity. "Fuck you and fuck your rage!" She roared, still wounded from her father's swipe. "I don't know why I even fucking bother trying anymore." She stood. "I do things MY way. I always have."

"I'm trying to restart the GekiRin Rebellion and you are sleeping with that brat!" Maku wasn't pleased.

"You wanted me to train him!" Okamio snapped. "And I am going to train Rio MY WAY." She gave Maku the death glare. "So, stay out of my way and out of the training. And we'll get along just fine."

"Okamio-chan…."Rageku tried to go after Okamio.

"Mother, don't' worry about it." Okamio was limping out of the room. "I can handle it." She continued limping down the hall to her bedroom.

"Okamio-sama!" Retsu grabbed Okamio was she stumbled into her room, almost collapsing. "Are you all right?"

"My father…" She groaned. "I don't even know why I call him that. He took a swipe." She groaned. "Ouch…" She clutched at her chest, which was sporting a nasty looking wound. "Help me to the bed, Retsu-chan."

"Do you want me to get Long-sama?" Retsu asked as he aided Okamio in getting to her bed. "Perhaps he can heal you."

"No… my father knows Long is around…" Okamio wheezed. She groaned. "If he caught me with him he'll kill him."

"But Long-sama…"

"Retsu-please…" Okamio groaned and then her eyes closed.

He shook her. "Okamio-sama!" He screamed. "Okamio-sama!"

Retsu got up and ran to one of the tapestries. _I have to get Long-sama. He can help Okamio-sama._ He pulled the tapestry down to reveal a door. He rapped on the door in a certain pattern, knowing that Long would hear it.

Long was just waking up when he heard the urgent rapping that signaled to him that his beloved Okamio was in trouble.

_What did that father of hers do to her now? _He thought venomously as he pulled his robes on and went to her aid.

Gou was surprised to wake up with a stiff neck and among stacks of books, but it took him a moment to remember that he'd fallen asleep reading. He was even more surprised to find a yellow blanket draped over him. How would have done something so nice?

As he stood up and stretched, he got an answer. Ran was asleep on the couch. He smiled. Ran was so sweet and tender to him. He really didn't deserve her. But he did care for her. Perhaps he should leave Okamio to her own devices and focus on Ran.

But Okamio being freed from her curse was his fault, after all. He felt a sense of responsibly. He sighed and thumbed through one more book. And the, suddenly, he spotted something.

Not only was the spell he needed n there, but so was a hint that "Only someone of a power similar, if not equal to Brusa-E himself can restore the curse."

There was hope! It was right there in front of him! But… where was he going to find someone of power equal to Brusa-E?

"What happened to Okamio?" Long asked as he rushed into her bedroom.

"Her father, look!" Retsu moved the blankets away to reveal the nasty wound across her chest and body. "I don't know what to do about it."

"Leave it to me." Long pulled a bottle of salve out of his robes and 9 it over the bloody wound. "I've seen the kind of wounds her father has left her with. This stuff helps. What was he angry with her about?"

"Something about how she was a whore; I really didn't hear her too well. She told me she wanted me to help her into bed." Retsu sounded panicked.

"Don't worry." Long said. "Okamio has survived worse than this. But her father is a heavy hitter."

"She mentioned that her father knew that you were around." Retsu said. "Do you think he knows about you and Okamio-sama's engagement?"

"I think he does know… which is why its important that we take her to my den so she can heal. Help me with her."

"Of course, Long-sama." Retsu helped Okamio up and into Long's arms and the two of them made the way back to Long's den.

The other Gekirangers came into the room to find an excited Gou jumping around, screaming in joy. "I found it! I found it! I found a way to save Okamio!!"

"You found a way?" Miki asked. "What is it? How can she be saved?"

"The spell Brusa-E cast is in this book!" Gou pointed to the open book. "All we need is someone with a level of power equal or greater than Brusa-E himself to cast the spell and successfully re-curse Okamio. It will even erase her memories of this time." Gou sounded so excited and happy that he couldn't help himself. "I knew it… I knew I would find a way." His eyes sparkled as he spoke. "I will have Okamio back and I'll get Retsu back!"

"But where are we going to find someone as powerful as Brusa-E to recast the spell?" Miki asked. "Gou, this spell will be almost impossible to cast."

"But it can be done!" Gou said. "We can use Ken!"

"Me?" Ken asked.

"Ken-kun?" Shiwa echoed.

"Ken has the potential to grow that powerful and strong, right?" There was no stifling Gou's hope. "We can use him to cast the spell."

"It's a crazy idea." Sha-Fu said. "But, Gou is right! It just might work!"

Okamio's eyes opened slowly, the pain in her chest slowly ebbing away as she found Retsu and Long staring down at her.

"Okamio-sama…" Retsu murmured.

"My beautiful wolf-chan…" Long purred. "Are you okay now?"

"I hurt." Okamio said. "But I think I will be okay. Maku-sama took a big swipe at me and I guess the wound was deeper and more painful than I thought. I thought I could handle it."

"Shush, Okamio-sama." Retsu soothed her. "We'll take care of you. For now, you must rest."

"Bring Rio-chan to my bedside." Okamio said. "I need to give him a lesson."

"Is that wise?" Long asked. "I mean, here you are, wounded…."

"Bears can do serious damage if they want to. My father is no exception." Okamio wheezed. "But, Rio can take my father down and to do that, I must be able to train him properly. Bring him here, but tell him nothing."

"Okamio-sama, please…" Retsu was hesitant.

"Retsu!" Okamio's voice was commanding. "Bring Rio-chan here. If I have to train him here, so be it. I will _not_ let my father win this fight."

"Retsu… go do it." Long said softly. "Okamio is not one to be messed with when she's angry."

Retsu knelt and left.

"Ken, I still think this is dangerous." Shiwa said. "You have no idea what kind of power you have. This could kill you!"

"Don't worry." Ken smiled at her. "I think I can handle it."

Shiwa wasn't so sure. She was completely unsure as to what Ken could handle. "Shouldn't we wait until we actually confront Okamio-sama in battle before we attempt to redo the curse? I mean… isn't that how Brusa-E did it? He actually confronted Okamio and then cursed her, right?"

"Shiwa's right." Ran looked up from one of the books. "It says here that Brusa-E confronted Okamio after she laid waste to the village. If we want to re-curse Okamio, than maybe the best way to accomplish that is to bring her out into the open and trap her."

Shiwa sighed. "I'll be the bait."

"Shiwa, no!" Ken turned. "They're looking for you."

"That's the point." Shiwa replied. "Besides, there is an event that I think I should interrupt."

"An event?" Jan was confused.

"Okamio's marriage to Long." Shiwa explained. "Those books weren't wrong. Long really was and still is, Okamio's lover. He's a dragon-fist, but no one knows where he comes from, but his love for Okamio runs far and deep. He would do anything for her… and I have a feeling that he's the one who removed the curse."

"That doesn't sound like any school I've heard of." Miki said. "A dragon-fist? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Shiwa said. "You should see his robes and his fighting form… dragons everywhere. But, I know that he would do anything for Okamio if it meant he got to keep her as his own. That is why once she returned to Rin Jyu Ken, he proposed marriage to her."

"I had competition?" Gou asked. "But… this Long… I've never heard of Okamio speaking his name. I didn't even know she HAD another lover before me."

"That was because of the curse." Shiwa explained. "It gave her back her humanity and because of that, all the unspeakable acts she committed in the past, she no longer wishes to think about. That is why she never mentioned Long to you."

"Gou…" Ran began, but paused. "Do you really want to re-curse Okamio? She could lose all memory of everything that's happened. She could even forget you!"

"I can't… I don't want to go through life knowing I helped unleash a monster on innocent people. It was my fault that the curse was broken. I… I have to make sure it goes back to how it was. I have to rein Okamio in. I have to."

"It's not your fault!" Ran cried. "It was mine!" She had to confess. "I know Long! He came to me and asked me if I wanted to get rid of Okamio! And I was jealous because I wanted Gou to myself and I said yes and then… he gave me this potion and I drank it and Gou and I made love… and Okamio found out because she smelled it all over him and she got angry and left and…" Ran was on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault!"

The room fell silent and Ran began to cry. "I don't deserve to be Honest Heart. It's all my fault Okamio's curse was broken…"

"Retsu… he knew about it, didn't he?" Shiwa asked.

"I had a hunch. But I also knew that Okamio… was a vengeful creature." Ran murmured. "I knew, some part of me _knew_ that Okamio would look for a way to hurt Gou in the most intimate way possible and I didn't warn Retsu. And now, she came and she took him and she turned him on us and it's all because I wanted Gou for myself. It's all because I was selfish!"

The room was still silent, except for Ran's crying.

"Ran…" Miki began gently. "The day Okamio first reappeared, what happened?"

"Gou and I… we kissed." Ran murmured.

"I think I understand." Miki said.

"I don't. What does selfish mean?" Jan asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?!" Jan cried. "What did I say?"

Rio was mildly surprised when he entered Okamio's chambers and found Retsu tending to her, as she stood naked in the middle of the room. He was smoothing salve on her body and wrapping bandages.

In the firelight, he could see a host of old scars from claw marks. The sight of them all caused him to gasp quietly. He'd never even seen a body scarred.

"Take a good look, Rio-chan." Okamio's voice was quiet but demanding. "This is what my father has done to me over the years. This is why you and I must work together to bring him down. I have the brains, but you, my black lion, have the muscle."

Rio had to force himself to speak. "Is that what your father…"

"I call him father out of formality. But he was never a father to me. " Okamio's voice was a low growl. "What father does this…" She turned around and Rio could see the large, nasty, bloody claw wound on Okamio's chest and torso. "… to his own child? You see, Rio-chan? You see what he could do to you?"

He nodded.

"That is why I have decided to train you under _my_ wing. My father has no intention of teaching you how to achieve Dorinki. But it's clear that you've already learned how to make it appear. But, like I said earlier… it is a mere spark compared to my father and mine. But I can make it grow." She paused and sighed as Retsu smoothed more salve on and wrapped Okamio in bandages. "Stick with me, Rio-chan, and I'll have you in top shape in no time." She smiled. "And then you and I, together… can take down the Kenma of the Earth and put a stop to this ridiculous GekiRin rebellion idea of his. I have my own fucking war and so do you. We'd like to fight it ourselves, right?"

Rio chuckled. "A woman after my own heart." He remarked.

"Retsu…" Okamio murmured once Retsu had finished with the bandages. "…leave us. Dorinki is not a technique I want you learning."

"Yes, Okamio-sama." Retsu said, bowing his head and quickly leaving the room.

Once the door had shut, Okamio turned to Rio. "After your own heart, hmmm…" She smirked. "Perhaps you aren't as awful as I thought you were."

Rio took off his coat and wrapped it around Okamio's body. "I shouldn't be in the presence of such goddess-like beauty."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Rio-chan." Okamio purred, wrapping the coat around her body. "Now, let us begin your training."


	14. Can't Let Go

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Can't Let Go**

Ran had left the salon and ran into her room to hide. She didn't want to face Gou, knowing that she was truly the one to blame and having finally confessed what had been eating away at her heart. She didn't want Gou, whom she'd come to love to hate her for it all.

_Ran, you idiot._ She thought as she buried her face in her pillow and cried. _You probably ruined any chance you have of ever being with Gou. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? _ She already knew the answer to that. It wasn't who she was. She was Honest Heart… and she hadn't been honest with Gou at all until a few minutes ago when she finally revealed who was truly to blame. She felt horrible, almost sick and the tears came faster.

"Ran?" Gou asked as he quietly opened the door. "Are you all right?"

"I love you, Gou!' She blurted out. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you… and when you kissed me, I thought I was so close to finally winning your heart… and then Okamio came and I thought I'd lost you and I got desperate and I…" Her voice began to falter. "I…"

Gou had come to kneel by her bed and he, in a moment of impulse, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

The Cheetah-Fist user froze when her lips met the Wolf-Fist user's. After a moment, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. But that made the kiss all the more bittersweet…. Ran knew that the image of the scorned Okamio would never leave her mind.

It was only a matter of time before she came for her.

"So it was all Ran." Shiwa murmured as she sank down on Ken's bed. "She started the chain reaction. Well… it's never who you think, that's for sure."

"Jealousy is a normal thing to feel." Ken sounded calm about it as he placed the important book down on his dresser. "I'm sure that Ran felt almost consumed with jealousy when she saw Okamio in the arms of the man she'd come to love. So, she resorted to almost desperate measures. All she wanted… was Gou's love."

Shiwa could understand, but she couldn't see herself doing anything drastic to keep Ken by her side. But that was probably because Ken was so uniquely wonderful that only Shiwa could appreciate him for who he was. Most girls just wrote him off. But Shiwa loved him… and had slowly come to adore him.

"I understand." She murmured as lay down on the bed. "It just seems so… out of character for her, that's all."

"Love makes us crazy." Ken replied as he rested beside her. "Heck, I'll admit, that I would do anything in my power to keep you with me."

"What stops you?"

"Sometimes there's a line between what we want and what is right. Most people learn that early on, but for others, the lesson comes hard. Like what Ran has learned. Unwittingly, in her quest to have Gou, she accidentally unleashed a monster that has turned our lives upside down."

"Okamio is not as feared as her father, but she can be dangerous and vicious." Shiwa bit her lip. "I worry more about what she's up to now. It's not like her to lay low for so long… unless, of course, she was injured or something."

"But who could injure her?"

Shiwa looked at him, her face dead serious. "Her father."

"I like to think of Dorinki as the embodiment of pure fury." Okamio said as she paced around Rio, his coat wrapped tightly around her wounded body. "Considering how far you have to push yourself to achieve it, it fits pretty well." She looked at Rio. "Now, I want you to tap into your fury, your hatred… tap into the rage you know is at the very depths of her soul. I want you to _feel_ it."

"Feel it?" Rio asked.

"Yes… truly feel it." Okamio said. "Feel it as clearly as you would feel skin on skin when you make love, feel it… the way you feel lust."

Rio closed his eyes and let his fury well up from the very depths of his being. He thought about everything that had happened to him and he thought about Okamio deciding to teach him… and the lust he felt for her. And then, came the fury. He could feel it coming from the depths of his being.

Okamio was thrilled when she saw him emit the waves of Dorinki. It gave her a rush between her thighs. "That's it, Rio-chan…." She encouraged. "Let the fury flow through your blood!"

A lion's roar ripped through the large room as Rio's Dorinki took on the shape of the black lion. Rio was fully, enraged, Dorinki going at full blast.

"FEEL it!" Okamio encouraged, firing up her own Dorinki, which took the form of the black wolf, howling long and low.

The two animals engaged in a violent brawl, teeth and claws clashing, in the ultimate battle of cat and dog.

Okamio decided to prod Rio more. "The great evil that took everyone you loved…. My father who treated you like shit even after you worked so hard to revive him…. The fact that I came in with my arrogance and pride and greed and took you down a peg… and then the fact that I took you into my harem…and crashed your wedding." She smiled wickedly. "Let it all out, Rio-chan! Let your fury go!"

Rio was so enraged now that all he could see was red, but he knew better than to attack the wounded Okamio.

She was thrilled.

"You see, Rio-chan? It becomes easier to summon it once you find out what triggers it. Now, the trick is maintaining it." She paced around him again. "For me, its easy. I just think of these." She dropped the fur to show her scars and wounds. "And I think of how much I loathe the man who calls himself my father." She moved closer to him and ran her hand down his chest. "Think of something that really sets your blood on fire."

There was a growl and Rio's face leaned close to hers. "There's you."

"Now, as much as I would love to have you… my body is not up for lovemaking." Okamio murmured. "Once I heal, then, I will teach you passion and lust on a scale greater than anything you've even imagined." She smiled. "You will be ready to take on the Geki Jyu Ken and win."

Rio pressed in real close to Okamio's body, his fingers caressing her skin and face, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You really think I can do that, Mistress Okamio?"

"I know you can." Okamio murmured as Rio's hands gently touched the bandages surrounding her torso. "You are incredibly powerful, Rio-sama and it will only be a matter of time before the Geki Jyu Ken falls to your strength."

Okamio knew that it was important to stroke Rio's ego. She didn't mind. Rio was just as power-thirsty as she was. She enjoyed watching his eyes grow darker and dance in the firelight. She smirked as Rio's fingers played across the bandage on her torso. "But first…"The black lion murmured. "… I should deal with your father."

Okamio picked up Rio's fur and wrapped it around her body once more, "My father is arrogant and full of pride. You can use that to your advantage. He thinks nothing of you, so surprise him by how much you can truly do." She smiled. "Father hates surprises."

"You should have seen him when I showed him that I could emit Dorinki." Rio murmured. "He was shocked, but then, he told me I was worthless."

"Don't listen to his opinions. Focus on my mother… she was the one who encouraged you to train under me instead of her and Kata-sama." Okamio paused and moved to lie down on her bed. "Now, for your lesson."

Rio watched her carefully as she lay down, regarding him with her eyes, which were now glowing a golden yellow. "Now, Rio-chan… let us begin. You are going to learn how to carefully control your Dorinki the way my father and I do."

"Shiwa, you can't be serious." Ken said once he was alone with her. "You can't use yourself as bait to lure Okamio out."

"Yes, I am serious." Shiwa turned to Ken. "As much as I love being with you, Ken… it's clear that we can never truly be. I'm still a Rin Jyu Den and you're a Geki Jyu Ken. We can only end the way Okamio and Gou ended… in disaster. So, I have to make a choice and I want to do the right thing and amend for all the things I did before… like Okamio wanted to. Even if doing the right thing isn't what I want to do." She sighed, her heart feeling heavy. All she wanted to do was stay with him, but that couldn't happen as long as Okamio was running loose and causing random acts of destruction and violence. "You've been wonderful to me, Ken…and I won't forget that." Her hand touched his face and ran over the coarse stubble, the smooth skin and played with his black curly hair.

"Shiwa, this isn't your fault. You don't have to be the bait. I'm sure there's another way to get to Okamio."

"The only other bait I can think of is Gou!" Shiwa cried. "And I can't have you distracted by me. They need you to cast the spell."

"But, Shiwa, I don't even know if I _can_ cast the curse!" Ken said with a sigh.

"I know you can. If you are in fact, the prodigal user of the Rhinoceros-Fist and if you are as powerful as they say you are, I'm sure you can do it!"

Ken sighed and he looked at Shiwa. "Is that how you knew me?"

"I listen a lot, but that's not how I became attracted to you." Shiwa murmured. "I had heard so much about you from listening, but when I saw you, I was struck by how relaxed and carefree you were… and before I could stop myself…" She looked at her feet. "…I'd fallen hard and fast."

Ken pulled her against him as she began to cry. "It's all right." He murmured as he held her close to him. "I understand… but sometimes, Shiwa, it's okay to think of yourself." There was a pause and then he murmured. "Osu."

She chuckled at the sound of the word, spoken with so much love and adoration. She felt her heart swell and she buried her face deeper into his chest.

But no matter, what Ken told her, she knew exactly what she had to do.

Long was concerned for the state of his bride to be. The presence of Maku was clearly beginning to get to Okamio and he was exercising his usual brutality towards her. And now, Okamio had been seriously injured at the claws of her father and was lying in bed, unable to fight. The idea made him angrier and angrier.

_No woman should suffer the way my Okamio has suffered. I must do something about Maku._ Long knew that Okamio was already joining forces with Rio to take Maku down, but he felt he owed it to the woman he loved to do something. After all, he'd taken care of many of her problems before and in some cases, without her knowing. But he knew that getting rid of her father would be a rather large undertaking.

But for Okamio, there was nothing that was undoable. Long would move mountains if it made her happy. But first, he had to set the stage for things to happen the way he had before. Although his attempt to force Gou into staying a lycanthrope hadn't worked the way he hoped….

But no matter. His plan to drive a deep wedge between Okamio and Gou had worked the way he hoped. The beautiful mistress of the wolf-fist was his once again. And as a bonus, Okamio had gained a new pupil in Gou's little brother. He was pleased. Okamio would be his in no time.

But first, he had to figure out what to do about her father…

Then it came to him. He'd seen the Eagle-fist user with the Rhinoceros-fist user. If the legends were true, than the Rhinoceros-fist user should be able to use SaiDain and the SoZyuTo. An idea was forming. Soon he'd have the Kenma out of his hair and Okamio would finally be free to marry him.

_But what should I do with that Shiwa?_ He wondered. He pondered exposing her to Rin Jyu Den, but he decided not to. He knew better than to get in the way of true love, which was what he'd sensed when he encountered those two. Besides, he figured that she'd be exposed soon enough.

_And now, to take care of business… _he thought as he pulled his hood over his head and left in search of the SoZyuTo.

Retsu couldn't help but watch through a crack in the door as Okamio delivered her instructions to Rio. He knew that he shouldn't, that Dorinki was not something Okamio wanted him to learn, but he was fascinated. He wanted to see her at levels of fury thought unreachable. For him, seeing her when she was like that was like watching her during orgasm. It was almost indescribable.

He watched in fascination as Okamio practically glowed with Rinki, her eyes a wolf-like yellow, her voice calm and flat. She was radiating Dorinki… but if it was the embodiment of fury… why was she so calm?

_Because she can control it! _Retsu reminded himself. Okamio was incredibly powerful. She had tight control over her powers and it showed as she instructed Rio on how to do it himself.

"I know that right now, all you want to do is use your new powers to make life for my father very unpleasant, but trust me, that is not the way to do it." Okamio had carefully arranged herself in a way that wouldn't cause her too much pain. "First, you must be able to tap into the fury at all times… without thinking about it, much like a reflex."

"A reflex?"

"Yes… let me put it to you this way: anger to my father is almost second nature. It does not take much for my father to be enraged. However for you and me, well, it's a bit harder. It took me quite a while before I learned how to channel my rage effectively and it took me a couple millennia before I could defeat my father in a fight…"

"So, I should be able to tap into my fury at anytime?"

"Yes." The Black Wolf nodded. "Think about something that makes you furious… something that makes you shake with anger."

It didn't take long for Rio to come up with something. "GekiRed… that little brat."

This made Okamio smile as she watched him. "That's a start. Now… tap into that."

Rio began to think about it and then, just the thought of Jan besting him in a fight made Rio so angry, he was shaking. Within seconds, Okamio watched as his Dorinki began to emerge and cloud his Rinki.

She smiled. _What was Father talking about when he said that Rio was an unreachable student?_

"You're doing a good job." Okamio murmured. "Now, keep that thought in mind and eventually, you'll have total control."

"How long did it take you to have total control, Mistress Okamio?"

"Once I figured out… and that took me about a year or two, how to control it properly, it took me a couple of weeks. This is why I am imparting my secrets to you. I want you to have an easier time than I did."

Rio was still radiating as he crawled onto the bed beside her. "I imagine that I will benefit from learning all the daughter of the Kenma has to teach me."

Okamio chuckled. "I am looking forward to teach you all I have to give." She looked thoughtful. "I remember, when I was young, watching my mother practice her Jelly-ken Rinki. Do you remember that venom technique she used?"

"How could I forget?" Rio asked. "She used it on me."

"Did she now?" Okamio was slightly amused. "And you lived to talk about it?"

"I created a Rinki stronger than her venom. That is how I survived." He was confused. "Why are you surprised?"

"Many people died not realizing how dangerous my mother's venom is." Okamio explained. "It's a rather interesting Rinki she has. I was there when she perfected it. She told me I could learn it, but I preferred not to. I wanted to find my own path." She looked off into space for a moment. "Mother was kind like that. She always told me to achieve things at my own pace."

"Your mother is an interesting woman." Rio agreed. He paused to increase his focus. "Already, I feel myself growing stronger."

"Good, good…" Okamio encouraged as her face leaned closer to his. "I can see why Kata was so

impressed by you when you defeated him. It takes a lot of strength to reach your level. And to accomplish it all at your young age… most impressive."

As Retsu listened and watched, he decided that he would channel his anger towards Gou into Dorinki. Maybe, he could achieve it and outdo Rio, even though he knew Okamio was only using Rio to defeat her father. But even that knowledge did nothing to quell the jealously in his heart. He wanted Okamio to himself.

_I want to be the only one who touches her. _Retsu thought. _Not Long-sama, not Rio-sama, not Gou… only me. _His jealously grew as he watched Okamio kiss Rio. He knew she did what she wanted because Rio had paid the price for great power: His body for her power. But even so, Retsu couldn't help his jealously. He belonged only to her. Why couldn't she belong only to him?

Shiwa sat on the roof and stared up at the sky. Her freedom had seemed so close… but she knew that she'd never have it. She'd be trapped in Rin Jyu Den forever. It was akin to being forever trapped in hell.

_I was so close… close to being able to spread my wings and truly fly. Now, I'm going to go back and have them clipped… or worse…I could be killed for my insubordination. And I'll never get to be with Ken again. It's not fair! _

"You shouldn't be out here, Shiwa." Gou's voice came from behind her. "It's too dangerous"

"Gou… tell me… when you learned that Okamio-sama was Rin Jyu Ken, did you love her any less?" Shiwa had to know. "Ken and I… it seemed like it almost didn't matter. It was like he loved me anyway."

"I wasn't surprised, but I was more interested in her history." Gou admitted. "Her story was long, complex and almost heartbreaking. The more I learned of her, the more I fell in love with her." Gou chuckled. "It broke my heart to have to bury her…but…" He sighed. "… now, everything is so complicated. But I know, I can get her back!"

"You still love her?"

"Yes, but it's complicated by Ran. I like Ran… I like her a lot. If Okamio hadn't come back, I would have gone after her." He sighed. "But… Okamio… she's my alpha female. You can't ignore something like that."

Shiwa looked at Gou. "She meant a lot to you."

"Oh yes… Shiwa, is that what's bothering you?"

The Eagle-fist user nodded. "I told Ken that despite my feelings for him, that we can never be. Our love is not just forbidden…"

"…it's unthinkable?" Gou finished. "That is what Okamio said, too. But…I refused to let her change my mind. I loved her as she was and Ken loves you as you are. With love, that is all that matters."

Shiwa understood. "I love Ken." She confessed. "I want to be with him." She sighed and finally looked deep into her heart. "I want to become human and stay with him… but I know that I can't. Instead… I'm going to do the right thing and give Ken enough time to cast the curse… that way, you have Okamio back."

"But Shiwa, if they take you back…"

"I've already thought about it. Losing Ken is a small price to pay compared to how the world will suffer if Okamio continues to run loose." She wiped her wet eyes. "I'm just happy to have spent the happiest time of my life with him."

"Does Ken know what you're about to do?"

"Of course. I told him." She sighed. "And now, I wish I hadn't."

"Don't." Gou asked. "Ken loves you so much that it's not funny. He deserves to know what you were about to do. It's a huge sacrifice you're making."

"I don't want to go back to Rin Jyu Den." She murmured. "I never want to go back, but it was either that or lose everything when Okamio destroys the world. And don't think that she won't do that." She stood. "Thank you for listening, Gou." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Sometime late that night, Okamio was awoken by the smell of Long in her bedroom. Careful not to disrupt the bandages, she sat up. "Long… is that you?"

"Okamio, my darling, I have a wedding present for you." Long removed his cloak. "I think you'll be pleased by what I found."

"We haven't even announced our wedding yet and you're buying me a present?" Okamio was pleased. "Long, you spoil me so much."

He knelt on the bed beside his bride to be and presented her with a small wooden box. "I had to do quite a bit of searching for this, but I finally found it."

"Oh, is it a rare treasure?" She asked. "A diamond? A jewel? Something beyond price?"

"Something even better than that." Long smiled and opened the box. "My love, I have brought you the SoZyuTo."

Inside the box was the legendary katana used by Brusa-E himself.

Okamio remembered this sword well. She had seen its use with her own eyes. "Long… you found it?!" She gasped. "How? Why? Oh…"

"I have overheard that the Gekirangers have found the curse that bound you to your humanity and they pan to use the Rhinoceros-fist user to restore the curse and put an end to your newfound reign."

Okamio was shocked. "Long, I have been alive for several millennia. No one has _ever _tried to master that fist. It was the fist used by Brusa-E himself. And you're telling me now that a Gekiranger is using it?"

"Not just any Gekiranger, my love… but the one Shiwa was supposed to kill."

"WHAT?!" Okamio was furious and she stood up too fast, crumpling to her feet as the pain kicked in. "He LIVES!? Is that girl MAD?!"

"No." Long murmured. "She's in love."

"Love? She _loves_ this man?" Okamio snorted. "I should have known… and sent a male to do the job."

"You did the same thing she did…"

"But I had my humanity and was in fucking exile! Shiwa is still a Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata member, through and through." Okamio shut the box and growled deep in her throat. "What she did is insubordination… just wait until I get my hands on her… and on Mele."

"Mele?" Long was surprised. "But Mele…"

"Shiwa reports to Mele." Okamio reasoned. "And besides… I own Mele's husband. Didn't I tell you? He drank the tonic and now, his body belongs to me."

"You plan to use that, don't you?" Long murmured.

"Oh yes." Okamio smiled and relaxed, holding the box close to her. "I plan to use her delicious husband against her. We already had our first training session and he is quite the impressive little pupil."

"You are such a wicked little girl, Okamio." Long praised as she stood up carefully and went to a large black tapestry near her fireplace and moved it aside to reveal a safe. "If Maku only knew what you're capable of…"

"I could care less, to be honest." She put the box in the safe and made sure it was secure. "He means nothing to me in life and he will mean nothing to me when he's dead. I meant nothing to him, after all." She paused. "But… what I am unprepared for is my mother's death. I know it will come. My mother… she means something to me. She taught me that emotions can be used as powerful weapons." She turned to her future husband. "Leaving her… will be the hardest thing of all."

"You will become powerful as the GenJyuJoOh." Long murmured. "And I will train you exclusively. You will achieve power so great that it will blow your mind."

"I am not comfortable betraying my mother, Long." Okamio said. "She has given me power and love. She _gave me life_! LIFE, Long! She is MY MOTHER! I refuse to let you kill her once she serves her purpose."

"How do you know…"

Okamio's dirty look cut Long off. "I just know, that's all. Long… respect her. Without her, I wouldn't be here. Remember that."

Long got up from the bed and approached Okamio. "All right." He vowed. "I won't hurt her."

"You swear on your life?" She asked, knowing full well what sort of power he had.

"Yes." He murmured, kissing her deeply, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. "Now… let me heal that nasty wound…I want your first appearance as the GenJyuJoOh to be something to remember."

"Wouldn't that mean that I have accepted Genki instead of Rinki?" Okamio asked. "And gained a new form?"

"Well yes… and I intend to give you that new form as your second wedding present." Long placed his hands over Okamio's chest. "But first… you must be at your full strength." He murmured a soft spell and gently healed Okamio's claw wound.

"Where would I be without you, darling?" Okamio asked as she took in the freshly healed skin.

Long kissed her again and took her into his arms. "Lost, my beautiful Ookami."

Ran was surprised when she awoke to find Gou crawling into bed with her. "Gou…?"

"Shhhh…" Gou soothed her. "It's all right. I forgive you."

"But how could you?" Ran asked.

"Because you are Honest Heart. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. I admire that." He kissed her, forcing the thought of Okamio out of his mind. "Don't worry about Okamio. I will handle her."

Ran closed her eyes and let the kiss absorb all of her. She pushed away her guilt and let herself just feel. She could do that. After all, it had taken so much to confess… it wouldn't take much to go with her feelings.

Ken was sitting on his bed when he heard the door open. By then, it had begun to rain and lighting would occasionally illuminate his bedroom.

"Ken-kun." Came Shiwa's soft voice. "Please, look at me."

He turned to her. "Shiwa…"

She walked the short distance to his bedside and stared at him. "I don't want to leave you behind. You made my life so happy in such a short time. If I wanted to, I'd become human and stay with you forever. But…" She couldn't make herself say it nor could she honestly stomach the idea of leaving Ken behind. "It doesn't matter. Our love is more than just forbidden, it's unthinkable! But… that no longer matters to me." She looked down at her feet. "I want to spend what time I have left with you."

Shiwa had accepted the inevitable: Not only was she going to go back to Rin Jyu Den, she wasn't going to survive her return. She was going to die and that was that.

Ken slowly got up, his eyes wet with tears. "I'm going to lose you, aren't I?"

"Yes." Shiwa's voice was soft and small. "Insubordination is not well tolerated."

Ken made her look into his eyes and he could tell that she'd been crying about it too. Gently, he wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I'm glad we met and that you didn't kill me. You made me happy, too."

Shiwa nodded in agreement, unable to say anything.

Unable to think of another thing to say, the Rhinoceros-fist master lifted her chin and kissed her gently, trying to make her forget her sorrows and their mutual pain. He wanted his kiss to be powerful and all consuming so that when she died, she'd remember it and remember him.

Shiwa, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her body. She was trying to absorb his warmth into her skin. She wanted his warmth, his joy, and even that smile to be on her mind when Kata blew her away. She never wanted to forget.

There was the soft sound of his jacket unzipping and she pulled away to push it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Their eyes met, hers asking a silent question. He smiled as an answer and pulled her against him, unlacing the ties that held her golden dress together, picking her up and laying her across his bed before pressing more kisses along her body, taking in her little cries of pleasure.

If they were only to have just one more night together… then they were going to end it _their_ way.

"Mele…"

Rio's voice promptly woke Mele from her deep sleep as he re-entered the room. "Rio-sama… you're back. How did your training go?"

"Excellent." Rio began to disrobe as Mele sat up. "Mistress Okamio taught me a way to tap into my Dorinki that I'd never explored before. You should go see her, too. She is incredibly wise and talented."

"I don't trust her."

"If this is about the tonic, Mele…" Rio began. "I don't want to hear it. I am going to become stronger. You wait and see. I will make it."

Mele knew in her heart of hearts that Rio would make it to the top. She was hoping for it. But… She wished he didn't have to use Okamio to get to it.

"She and I are going to join forces to de-throne Maku." Rio informed her. "I know you may not like it… but she can help me. I'm not going to waste an opportunity"

Mele understood, but she still felt uneasy. "Yes, Rio… I understand that it all apart of your plan for your own world."

He smiled at his bride. "Don't worry, darling… you will always be my JoOh." He kissed her then to ease her fears.

_Okamio may be powerful and intelligent, but Mele is loyal… that is why she will be my queen instead of Okamio. She has earned her place by my side… now and always._


	15. Sweet Misery

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Sweet Misery**

Shiwa's eyes opened slowly and she sighed as she became slowly aware of the feeling of Ken's chest hair tickling her back and his arms warm around her waist. She wanted to go back to sleep and revel in the feeling of being warm, safe and feeing alive, so she wouldn't have to worry about never getting to see Ken again.

As she crawled out of bed, picking up the spell book, she sat down in a chair by Ken's bed, idly flipping through the pages. She was midway through the book when she found the spell and then read something interesting… that to cast it, they would need the legendary SoZyuTo.

_That's odd… I don't remember Ken ever saying he has this…_ She thought. And if he had had it on his person, she definitely would have known. There were numerous legends about the sword and what it could do. And then, it struck her. _Uh-oh._

Nearly dropping the book, she leap up and shook her boyfriend. "Ken! Ken!"

"Huh, what?" Ken was still sleepy when he woke up. "What is it?"

"Ken, do you have the SoZyuTo?"

"The what?"

"Ken, please, this is really important!" Shiwa cried. "Do you have the SoZyuTo?"

It clicked in Ken's brain what she was talking about. "Oh… no, actually I don't."

"WHAT!?"

Okamio smelled a chameleon again and wasn't the least bit surprised when she awoke to find a silver tongue sticking out at her heart.

"Mele, this is no way to treat your husband's teacher."

"You keep your hands off him." Mele murmured venomously. "Rio-sama is _mine._ I fought to earn his love."

Okamio propped herself up on her elbows. "And you think coming in here and killing me is the way to get your point across?"

"Yes." Mele threw a tsai at Okamio, who dodged it and then pinned Mele to the wall.

"You know, the only reason why you're still existing is because I promised Rio that I wouldn't hurt you. Although right now, I am seriously considering terminating you, despite your usefulness." She gave a low growl. "So, let's make a deal, shall we? You keep your nose… if you've got one… out of my business and I'll attempt to keep my hands off your delicious husband."

"Fine." Mele muttered. "If I find out that you laid a finger on him…"

"You'll do what?" Okamio asked, letting go. "Kill me? Little girl, I'd like to see you try." She smirked. "Now see, remember who you're dealing with here. I go back to the GekiRin Rebellion. Before my curse, I was powerful enough to lay waste to entire countries. I can blow you away just by snapping my fingers. And I'm quite used to getting what I want. And I would like your husband. He may love you _now_ but wait until you fuck up. You know how he strives for perfection."

"Rio-sama would never turn against me." Mele could say the words confidently. "And he certainly would never leave me for the likes of you."

Okamio laughed. "Little girl, you're too naïve. Rio may have vowed to stay with you, but he'll leave you in a heartbeat if someone gives him the right… incentive." She smiled. "Now, I suggest that you leave. Otherwise, I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. Got it?"

Mele refused to yield to Okamio. "You don't scare me."

Okamio moved in closer to Mele and their faces were so close that their noses touched. "You know, that actually doesn't bother me." She whispered. "I like the fact that you're so strong willed. It's admirable… Mele-chan." With those words she kissed the Chameleon-fist user, shocking the poor thing out of her skin.

Mele fought against Okamio for a moment, before the wolf-fist let her go, smirking. "If I wasn't occupied with your husband, I'd have you. But no matter."

Mele, freaked out, ran from the room, without evening giving Okamio a second glance.

The would be GenJyuJoOh smiled. "I can see why Rio likes her so much." She murmured. "But she's beginning to become a problem. I'm going to have to do something about that."

"You're not going to kill her, are you, darling?" Long had appeared from behind a tapestry. "I'm rather fond of her."

"No, no… she's much too useful to kill." Okamio waved her husband off. "I think I may… send my Retsu to keep her occupied while I'm training that husband of hers."

"Speaking of your jaguar, I haven't seen him lately." Do you think something happened to him?"

"No…" Okamio had a hunch as to what Retsu was up to and she didn't like it. "… I think he's training. Although… if he's trying to gain Dorinki to outdo Rio…"

"Oh, so he's jealous." Long chuckled. You couldn't script drama this good. "And he wants to be your star pupil again."

"I say let him achieve it." Okamio murmured. "It means that as a sensei, I have done my job."

"Let me get this straight." Sha-Fu said. "You sold the SoZyuTo for traveling money?"

Ken looked down at his feet. "Yes."

"Why would you do something like that?"

Shiwa looked at her boyfriend. "Because he needed it, apparently."

"That sword is very powerful." Miki gestured to an illustration of Brusa-E wielding the sword. "There is no telling what would happen if the Rin Jyu Ken got its hands on it."

"What about if OKAMIO got her hands on it?" Gou asked. "I'm pretty sure she has lots of sources. Something tells me that she has found out what we're about to do and she's not happy about it."

"If she's not happy about it then why hasn't she come out and confronted us?" Ran asked.

"Because that's not her style." Shiwa explained. "Okamio's clever. She relies on mental challenges instead of physical ones. Why else would she kidnap Retsu and take him as a lover?"

"Because that was the best way she knew how to hurt me." Gou murmured. Part of him still ached knowing she was lost to him. "She knew how much Retsu meant to me and she proceeded to use that against me."

"We're going to get Retsu back, right?" Jan asked, eternally optimistic. "She can't have that much influence over him, right?"

Shiwa wasn't sure what to tell Jan. She knew full well just how much Okamio had influenced Retsu. Retsu's loyalty was to Okamio and Okamio alone. He trained as hard as he could, striving for perfection. He did it all to make her prouder than she could be. And so far, it looked like he was doing a good job.

Everyone looked to Shiwa, who looked at her feet. "I don't know." She admitted. "Okamio's influence on him is rather… strong."

"How strong is… rather strong?" Miki asked.

"Try… I don't think we'll be able to get him back… strong."

"Oh dear." Ran murmured.

Retsu pushed back the door to Okamio's bedroom and was surprised that she was alone, in bed. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

Okamio smiled warmly at him. "My cute jaguar… come here." She opened her arms for him.

Retsu crawled into bed beside her and let her hold him close.

"My cute little Retsu." She murmured, stroking his hair. "You've grown so much since I began to groom you. I'm very proud."

"Thank you, Okamio-sama."

"Retsu, tell me something… are you trying to achieve Dorinki?"

_How did she know? _Retsu was alarmed, but knew that his smell would give it away if he let it show. "I don't know what you mean."

"Retsu, I smelled you as I was teaching Rio. I know you watched the lesson. I could almost smell your envy. But, I am not angry with you. I understand. You want to outdo Rio."

"He doesn't appreciate how powerful or wise you are the way I do, Okamio-sama." Retsu murmured. "He's not loyal to you… not like me. He has that meddling wife of his, who is so jealous of you and hateful that she'd tried to kill you! You had to make a bargain just to get him to agree to your training. He doesn't deserve to be taught by you."

"Oh, darling, you understand that all of this is so that Rio and I can unite our powers and throw my father off his throne." Okamio told her beloved pupil. "Rio isn't ready for that yet." She paused. "You've come a long way, too, Retsu, but you're not there yet, either."

Retsu understood, but he didn't like it. "I don't trust Rio."

"Neither do I, truth be told, but he's quite powerful for someone so young." Okamio wasn't about to deny that. "It's his wife who's causing issues, though. So, I need you to keep her… occupied."

"How so?" Retsu was curious. "You know her. She's loyal only to Rio-sama. And you know that if she violates her vows, it means death."

"Oh please. Those are shit." Okamio said. "Use your charm on her. Seduce her…if all else fails…. Use Long's special medicine."

She followed the statement with a little wink.

"Ooohhh." Retsu got it and he smiled.

Some hours later, Shiwa and Ken were exhausted. They'd been all over Chinatown, were Ken said he'd sold the SoZyuTo with no luck whatsoever. One lady had even thrown them out of her shop because they were Jyuken users.

"I'm going to assume that someone bought it." Shiwa said at last. "Although I doubt we're going to find out who bought it"

"The lady who threw us out mentioned a girl in green." Ken said. "Do you think she meant Mele?"

Shiwa looked thoughtful. "Maybe… but I'm sure that not many people even knew it was missing!" She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if someone from Rin Jyu Den found out that the SoZyuTo was missing… again.

"Mele-sama." Retsu murmured as he came up behind the chameleon-fist user. "Okamio-sama asked me to tell you to leave her be."

"That's not going to be a problem." Mele was still trying to forget the feeling of Okamio's lips on hers. "I don't even like her."

"Oh, come now." Retsu murmured. "She's not all that bad. She is an incredibly able teacher… strong, beautiful. Why I'm sure you could benefit from her teachings."

Mele glared at Retsu. "I don't swing her way." She snorted. "Why did she send you anyway? She normally just comes herself."

"She wants me to keep you… occupied."

Mele raised an eyebrow. "You mean away from her and _my husband._" She was fuming. "Rio-sama is _mine._ I spent a long time fighting to earn his love and I am not about to let your psycho bitch of a mistress steal him from me!"

As she attempted to go past Retsu, she was stopped by one of his fans. "Another step and I will cut that tongue off." He glared at her. "I will give my life to protect MY mistress and if you think I'm going to let you stick that tongue of yours anywhere near her…"

Mele's fist jabbed out and Retsu stopped it before aiming the sharp blade of one of his fans at her throat. "Somehow, darling Mele, I don't think you'll want to be doing that."

Gou sighed. He was still thinking about Okamio. Somewhere deep within him, he knew that there was some part of her buried in there that still loved him. He just knew it.

What he didn't know was how he was going to get it out.

He knew it would be dangerous just to try recasting the curse. Even if Ken was powerful enough, there was a chance that the spell wouldn't even go through and it would all have been for nothing. And whoever broke the curse had done it because they wanted their Okamio back.

Gou's mind flicked back to the picture of Okamio with her former lover, Long. And then, he wondered….

_Could her former lover have been the one with the power to break it?_ But he'd looked through all the books and only one of them had even mentioned Long… even in passing. But there had only been the name, no mention of his fist or anything about his power. Long could have easily just been some human!

Gou wasn't sure. But he was determined to find out.

Okamio was unprepared for the heat that Rio brought into her room. Even though there was a huge fireplace to keep warm in, she was always warmed when there was a lover… especially when that lover had the added bonus of being human.

In Okamio's eyes, Rio had a most imposing presence and seeing him drop his fur in front of her fireplace, the flames silhouetting his… magnificent body…. It just made her mouth water.

"Okamio-sama…" He murmured, careful to stroke her ego the same way she stroked his. "…my lesson?"

Those yellow eyes of hers seemed to glow in the darkness of her room as he heard her stretch out. "Rio-sama… come."

He could see it. The dangerous aura of her Dorinki… the large, almost completely black wolf that seemed to hover above her bed, staring at him with alert yellowish eyes. Okamio had truly mastered control over it, had fine-tuned it to the point that she could do what she wanted. She was already where he wished to be… perhaps it was a good idea to learn from her.

In time, with patience, he could even overthrow her.

But right now, he wanted to learn her ways….

"Now, Rio-sama…" Okamio's voice was a low, sultry purr. "You see how easy I can do it? With time… and once you ignore the pain, you can do it. Try it. Let me see what you're made of…."

Rio turned his focus inwards and closed his eyes. As Okamio watched in the darkness, she could see the dark purple aura of his Rinki slowly turning a deep, almost violent blue color, surrounding him. As he concentrated harder, a large lion emerged from the wild energy, growling low, its eyes fixed on the snarling wolf.

It was clear that the beasts were looking forward to a fight.

The fur on Okamio's bed moved as she shifted and the wolf seemed to pad forward, sniffing the lion curiously. The lion let out a soft growl and a swipe and the wolf lunged forward, attacking with teeth and claws. The battle between the Dorinki animals continued until Okamio's wolf stood victorious, having staved off an attack from the lion.

Okamio chuckled. "You're over stepping your bounds, Rio-sama." She murmured, teasingly. "You have a long way before you can call yourself my equal in terms of power. However, feel free to call yourself my equal in…" There was a laugh. "Other ways."

Rio moved closer and then, Okamio's figure could be made out against white fur. His jaw dropped.

If he thought that Okamio was beautiful when she had clothes on, she was a downright goddess when she was naked. She was spread out against pale white furs, her every curve and dip visible. A smile was gracing her face. "Oh… Rio-sama…" Her imitation of Mele was almost perfect. "…perhaps someday a hit of my love with slake it… your… _thirst." _

Rio chuckled. "Okamio, I highly doubt that any part of you thirsts for anything. You seem to be the mistress of getting what you want."

"Not so."

"How so?"

"Because you're standing at the foot of my bed, still clothed and staring at me." Her dark eyes shone yellow.

A few clicks and the leather dropped and Rio had crawled beside her. He chuckled. "Well, why didn't you say so, Okamio-sama?" He murmured, his lips pressing against her warm skin.

"I didn't think I had to."

He chuckled. "You should be sure to always tell me what you want."

"Well, right now." She pressed her body close to him, his aura so strong, his smell so overpowering, that she could almost reach out and touch it. "I don't think that I have to tell you what I want." Her fingernails grazed his smooth back, taking in the warm heat coming off his skin. She smirked. "You should know."

The blades of Retsu's fans were so sharp that Mele could almost feel them cutting into her skin as he pressed them close to her throat. "Another step and off comes your head." He murmured, his eyes burning with a passionate fire. "And I don't think it grows back."

Mele raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "What do you want with me?"

"We've been over this." Retsu smirked and closed the fans. "You leave Okamio-sama alone and I won't have to cause you bodily harm. And don't think for a second that I'm not capable of kicking your ass."

Mele let out an infuriated scream and lunged at Retsu, knocking him to the ground. They fought back and fourth for a while until Retsu pinned Mele beneath his body and kissed her lips. Mele fought violently for a moment until the kiss took hold and before she could push him off, she fell unconscious.

Retsu smiled. _Thank you venomous kisses. _He thought as he picked Mele up and carried her to her room, making sure to stop and pick up the anti-venom from his own room. _Wouldn't want her to be dying on me, now._

"Gou, why did you love the crazy wolf-lady?" Jan asked as he watched Gou dig into a bowl of ramen. "She's a Zowazowa! Why would you like someone like that?"

Gou sighed. He really wanted to eat his noodles in peace. But peace did not come easily with Jan around. "Because when I knew her, she wasn't evil. She was good, and kind and thoughtful. She wanted to reform and do good. She was someone that a person could love then."

"AiAi?' Jan asked.

Gou was confused by Jan's attempts at language. "AiAi?"

"You know… love. You felt AiAi about her! In fact. You still feel AiAi for her! She makes you wakiwaki!"

Jan was right. In his own weird way, he was right.

And as he came to that conclusion, he wondered… was he doing the right thing by comforting himself with Ran's affection? Ran was warm, sweet, wonderful…

And she was like Okamio.

She was just like the Okamio that Gou had once loved with everything he had.

What had happened to the woman he loved?

As Okamio and Rio slept, Okamio felt something. She could almost feel a part of her… the part that still loved that damn GekiViolet, reaching out for him. This part was calling for him… and it was beginning to get annoying.

As she lay awake, she wondered if this was a side effect of the spell Long cast.

She decided that she would go and see him later. He created this mess… perhaps he could fix it.

When Ken came to bed, depressed that he'd let the SoZyuTo out of his hands, he was surprised to find that Shiwa was already there, fast asleep.

He chuckled. _Guess there'll be no lovemaking for me tonight._ He thought as he climbed into bed beside her and kissed her cheek.

And as he fell asleep, he thought about how lucky he was. With all the trouble that had been brewing, he was happy to have someone who gave him so much hope.

_One day… Shiwa…. I promise. I'm going to give you the world._


	16. The Secret of the Wolf Fist

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Secret of The Wolf-Fist**

"You fucked up." Okamio was not happy as she stormed into Long's den, wearing a silk robe and an angry expression. "This spell was supposed to rid me of my humanity, not force it to lay dormant."

"Something happened, I see." Long remained calm. He knew his beloved was quick to anger. "Tell me about it."

"My humanity is still with me, dammit!" Okamio snapped. "I can feel it, buried deep within… and it's reaching out to GekiViolet." 

"Are you saying there a part of you that still loves him?" This was troubling.

"My humanity." Okamio stated. "_It's_ still with me and _it _loves GekiViolet. And it will _NOT _shut up!" She got really close to her betrothed and growled. "You cast the damn spell, so you'd better be able to fix it."

"Don't worry, my love." Long murmured. "I brought you back. I'm very sure I can fix this problem."

"You'd better fix this problem." Okamio glared. "Or I am going to mount your head on my bedroom wall… engagement or no engagement."

Long kissed her to placate her. "I told you not to worry. I will take care of your lingering humanity and restore you to your glory. Everything will be fine." He chuckled. "Now… tell me... how go things with your… lionhearted student?"

Okamio chuckled. "Oh, the stories I could tell you…"

Ken awoke to find Shiwa curled against him, her ear pressed against his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat within his chest. It was a warm, comforting sound. She wished she had one just so she could know… that she was alive. She only felt alive when Ken was with her and that was probably because he loved her….

And then she remembered. She was just a reanimated corpse, raised from the dead to fight a war she wasn't even fully invested in anymore. She just wanted to go to her mountain retreat and spend her days in peace.

If it were up to her… she'd become human and be with Ken for as long as she could.

"You like it here, don't you?" Ken asked as he hugged Shiwa as tightly as he could. He almost wanted to melt with her, so they'd be a part of each other forever.

"Yes…" She murmured. "It's warm here… safe and happy." And then, she bit her lip. "I'm worried about Gou. He seems so lost these days. Sometimes I wonder if he's still thinking about Okamio."

"He is." Ken had figured this out a while ago. "Even though Ran and Gou are together, part of him still loves Okamio. I wonder if it has anything to do with those dreams he said he'd been having…"

Shiwa understood. "I wonder if Okamio has the same dreams… I was reading that spell and there was a warning against breaking the curse."

Ken looked at her. "What kind of warning?"

"Well, something about splitting personalities…" Shiwa wasn't sure. "Something about how the humanity couldn't be driven out completely without the body splitting in half…"

Mele's vision blurred as her eyes opened slowly. She heard a low chuckle next to her and her head turned to the right to see Retsu, naked and wrapped in something that resembled tiger fur, lying beside her and smirking. "Good morning, Mele-chan." He murmured. "Sleep well?"

"You're worse than Okamio." She snapped.

"Why thank you." Retsu murmured. "And you should see how delicious you look."

Mele looked up and found herself handcuffed to Retsu's bed, stripped of everything but her dress. He was undressing her with his eyes again.

"What the fuck are you up to now… what sort of twisted games to do you and Okamio play?"

"Oh, be quiet, darling girl." His hand ran up her thigh. "The first lesson I ever learned from Okamio-sama…. Don't rape…. Seduce…"

"And you handcuffed me why?"

"Oh… I wanted to know what Okamio-sama got out of it." His lips were close to hers. "Now, here's how it will work: you behave and I let you go. You don't and you stay like this… and you don't get anything."

Mele whimpered as he came closer to her.

"You say no… and I'll set you free." He added. "I'm not about to have you accuse me of rape."

She prepared to say no, her mouth opening, but the word did not come out.

He was surprised. "Oh, Mele-chan… you _want _it?" He laughed. "Excellent." Surprisingly, the cuffs came of and she did not run off. "Now… we're going to have some fun."

_Okamio's skin felt warm as Gou kissed his way down her body, the black hair occasionally tickling her skin. She lived for what little time they shared together… what little bit of life he offered her. She was alone in the world, no place to call home… except that warm spot in his arms saved just for her. _

_If there was ever a time when Okamio wanted to be human more, now was it. She wanted to leave everything behind and start over… start fresh. Forget the past, forget Long (like she'd ever see him again) and adopt a whole new life… and a family._

The thoughts broke into Okamio's brain and she tried quickly to shove them out. She had no use for sentiment… or the weakness of human emotions. She had bigger, better plans… and moving up into the Gen Jyu Ken with Long and becoming the Gen Jyu JoOh was one of them. She wasn't going to be under Rio-sama much longer… although she was sure going to enjoy it when while it lasted.

_Fuck the training…_ She thought as she wrapped his coat around her body and strode into her room where the Black Lion lay sleeping. _… now, we're just going to get down._

He was awoken by the sound of the door closing and her throaty purr. "Rio-sama…"

Rio sat up and he could see one of her legs in the darkness surrounding her bedroom. "Okamio-sama, you're back."

"Of course." She murmured. "I always come back." Her eyes flashed. "Now… about your lesson…"

"Screw the lesson." Rio said. "I'd much rather sample what the teacher has to offer… personally."

She chuckled. "Oh, no wonder the ladies were lining up to sample you, Rio-sama…" The fur dropped. "Now…let's begin."

Ran had fallen asleep wrapped in Gou's leather jacket, content just to have something that had been full of his scent near her. Unbeknownst to her, Gou had, at some point, crawled into bed with her, determined to put Okamio out of his mind.

She was awoke by him kissing and nuzzling her and she smiled. "Gou…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "No more words… just feelings." He kissed her lips. _No more thinking… just do it._

Long sighed as he poured through the books. He certainly didn't want Okamio to keep her humanity. He wanted his lovely Okamio to stay as wicked as she was. So he had to find away to drive out what humanity was left… without causing that nasty side effect that would split her in two.

That would mean double the trouble. And he was already in deep enough as it was. It had been stupid to cast the spell without the SoZyuTo, but he didn't want to go after the katana because he wasn't sure who had it. He sighed. He had told Okamio not to worry, but he wasn't sure if he could follow his own advice.

_Poor planning on your part, Long. _ He thought. _You should have waited. The SoZyuTo would have destroyed all her humanity, not just driven it into dormancy. But no matter… I'll have my Okamio back soon enough. _ His thoughts drifted back to the legendary sword, now in Okamio's possession. Perhaps if he couldn't destroy every ounce of humanity in her…. She could do it herself.

A night with Rio had opened Okamio's eyes to just what it was about him Mele loved so much. He was handsome, strong, powerful… and _hot._ But more importantly, Okamio could respect him for his devotion to his desires, to his lusting. Everything Rio-sama wanted, Rio-sama got.

"Now, see…" She purred as she untangled her body from his, allowing the feeling of skin on skin to linger as much as she could. "This is what I like about you, Rio-sama…. You are never afraid to go for what you crave. Be it power… or a woman." She sighed. "It reminds me of what I was like when I was young." A chuckle and her fingers caressed his face, stroking his hair a little. "Unafraid, powerful… willing to do whatever and take care of whomever got in my way…"

"I like you as you are now, Okamio-sama." Rio murmured, his fingers lightly tracing the curves of her body. "You're never afraid to depart your wisdom on others."

"Oh, of course." She smiled. "I always find it useful to pass on what I know. Contrary to what you may have heard, I don't take on lots of pupils. You are actually my second, Retsu… my cute little jaguar, was my first. But anyone else claiming to have learned from me didn't learn nearly as much as the two of you." She rolled over onto her back, their eyes still locked. "Now…I want you to focus… concentrate. Think of something that makes you _burn_ with fury."

He leaned in close. "How about something that makes me burn with passion?"

She smirked. "Actually, that works, too. You'd be surprised how many people don't understand that most of my power doesn't come from anger. It's draining to be that angry all the time." She focused her attention again. "Now… I want you not to try so hard. Let it come naturally… easily. Like a reflex."

He remembered that from her first lesson. How Okamio had told him that after practice, Dorinki would come naturally. And it wouldn't hurt. So, he focused on her and how she made him burn inside… first with fury, then with passion…

He closed his eyes and let it come naturally, coming to lie beside Okamio. She could see it, the deep blue aura... In fascination, she watched it materialize into a large lion, coming to rest beside her wolf. She chuckled. _What an interesting match we make… _ The wolf seemed to nuzzle the lion's mane before resting on its paws.

Meanwhile, the Black Lion and the Black Wolf were kissing again, generating Dorinki as they went, and if Rio had noticed… he would have known.

Generating Dorinki didn't hurt anymore. At first, it had burned him terribly to generate the stuff and even though he got off on the rush of power it gave him, he wasn't sure if he could handle the pain.

Now, he knew that he could.

Mele couldn't pull her clothes on fast enough when Retsu was finished with her. He was even more lustful and evil than his mistress (and Mele suspected that Okamio was borderline psychotic) and as good as it had felt to feel his skin on hers, she strongly suspected there was another motivation for his madness.

And the motivation was blackmail, she reasoned. She had to hand it to Okamio, though. Okamio was the mistress of manipulation. She had Retsu completely under her thumb, and Rio under her sway. No other member but her could have pulled something off with such style and flair.

As much as Mele admired Okamio for her talent, she was still worried for her husband. What did Okamio have planned for him?

Ran and Gou were cuddling, content in their warmth and the closeness. Ran was content, but confused. Gou did seem to adore her, but she could tell he was trying to figure out what he wanted. She knew she had to convince Gou that she was the one for him. But how? How was she to rid Gou of Okamio, when Okamio was proving to be a bigger enemy than anyone could have predicted?

She wasn't sure, but she decided not to dwell too much on it. She was suddenly surprised when Gou's arms pulled her tight against him, enveloping her in warmth and heat. It was pleasant, but not erotic, which suited her.

She sighed. _Gou is mine._ She thought. _Gou is all mine… Okamio is irrelevant…. right?_

"You're in a better mood." Long murmured as Okamio returned, clad in gold silk, instead of black or silver or even that damn fur she insisted on wearing. In his opinion, she looked so much lovelier clad in gold. "What did you do? Fix your hair? Put on a better outfit?"

"I believe the term is sexual healing, darling." Okamio murmured. "Rio-sama and I had a very good session today. He learns fast." She chuckled, coming to stand beside her fiancée, peeking over his shoulder. "Oh, you're looking for a way to drive out my humanity?"

"Yes, but I'm not getting very far, but don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Oh, I'm not worried." She backed away and undid her robe. "Why don't I give you something besides grief for a change?"

"Whatever did you have in mind, Okamio-chan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She pressed in close to him, her fingers running along his robes. "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something, darling."

Long shut the book and rose to meet her lips with his own, devouring her with everything he had. A smile curved her lips, as she began to undo his robes, pushing them down his pale shoulders.

He smiled. "I love you, darling." He did mean it. Originally, Long had wanted to use Okamio to gain a foothold of power, but as time had passed, he had grown quite fond of Okamio. So much, so… that marrying her seemed like the next logical choice. But first, he had to make sure that Okamio embraced the Gen Jyu Ken ways… and rose to become the Gen Jyu JoOh.

And then, he would marry her and reign with her… and together… they'd bring down the Geki Jyu Ken.

_And making sure she rises to the occasion will be my proudest moment._ The thoughts swirled around his head as he kissed her. Her kisses never failed to make him feel lightheaded and woozy, but he had to focus.

As he lay her down on his bed, between the two magnificent golden dragon statues, he leaned in to her throat as close as he could. Time to start his beloved's ascension to greatness… and to the power he always knew she craved.

Okamio's neck leaned back and he moved in for the kill. Carefully, gently, he bit her neck and injected her with just a bit of his Genki… just enough to give her a taste of what she could truly do.

The bite made her cry out in pain and he soothed it with more kisses. "Don't worry, Okamio-chan." He murmured. "I'll take good care of you. Haven't I always?"

Their lips met again in a soft loving kiss.

"Yes." Was her whisper.

Bedroom relations between Rio and Mele had become strained. It was obvious that something was driving a wedge between them. Mele complained that Rio was no longer interested in her now that Okamio was teaching him and Rio was angry that she would dare try to stand between him and greater power.

"All those things you did for me, claiming to be for my sake and benefit, and you can't handle Okamio's lessons?" Rio was furious.

"She's a whore!" Mele yelled. "She'll sleep with anything that moves or say yes! How can you trust her?"

"I knew you wouldn't appreciate all she has to offer. Okamio is brilliant. Maybe you should take a lesson with her. Then, perhaps you will understand that to take down Maku, we'll need the aid and power of the only one who knows his weaknesses. And that one happens to be Okamio."

"What has that bitch done to you?!"

"She has opened my eyes. You should understand that."

"No, she drugged you. It was that damn tonic!"

"That tonic unlocked my potential." He moved to strike her, but lowered his hand. "Mele, I want you to go see her. Learn from her. She has much to offer you. I want you to just have a sample of all she has."

Mele was positive that her husband was losing it and that Okamio was taking it…. She couldn't believe her own ears. "You want me to take lessons from that crazy whore? Are you mad?"

"No." Rio was completely serious. "Either you take one lesson from Okamio-sama or I am annulling our marriage."

The color drained from Mele's face. "You'd leave me because of her? What happened to letting nothing come between us?"

"Well, it's become clear that your jealousy has come between us." Rio wasn't budging. "And I am your husband."

Mele stared at him and then she sighed. She was desperate, but determined not to let anything come between her and her beloved Rio. "Fine." She agreed. "I'll go see her."

He smiled. "Good."

She'd do it, but she wasn't going to like it.

When Okamio awoke, her beloved student, Retsu was in bed with her, curled up as close to her as he could get, his deadly fans resting on the wall beside her bed.

"Okamio-sama, are you all right?" Retsu asked the moment he saw her eyes open. "You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?" Okamio murmured. "That's odd. I wasn't doing any sort of hard-core fighting. I wonder if it had anything to do with that bite Long gave me." She rubbed her neck. "But wow…"

"Don't worry, darling." Retsu murmured. "I'm here. I will always be here." He stroked her hair.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Retsu." Okamio held him close to her body. "I'll be all right. I can survive my father, I can survive anything."

He was purring again and she smiled. "Darling, I want you to do something. See if you can still access SCTRC. I have a feeling that our little Shiwa is there."

"She's a traitor. She abandoned Rin Jyu Ken for what? A man?"

"Don't be so quick to judge." Okamio had an idea of what Shiwa was going through. "This young man she's with must have charmed her quite a bit." She was willing to bet that Retsu wouldn't be allowed in. No matter. "And if you can't get in, at least find out if she's there. Then, I'll figure out what to do with her." She gave her student a look. "Insubordination is not well tolerated, pet. You don't do as you're told, you're imprisoned and then, you die."

He nuzzled her. "Don't worry, Okamio-sama. I'd never betray you."

"There's a good boy." She smiled.

He began to smile as well, but then he noticed the dragon shaped mark on her neck. "Okamio-sama, have you and Long been getting tattoos or something?"

She felt the mark. "Oh, that's nothing." She assured him. "Long just got a little rough with me." She wondered if it was a bite and if it was dangerous. "Don't worry."

Retsu nodded compliantly and came to rest beside her. He nuzzled her again, purring as he curled against her and fell asleep.

Okamio chuckled. _What a good little pet he is._

As Shiwa and Ken slept, Shiwa was suddenly awoken by a presence… something she wasn't used to feeling. She thought it was Okamio at first, but then she realized that the presence only had a trace of Okamio on it. And that trace could only have belonged to one of her personal students.

_RETSU!_

Shiwa got up and approached the window. Retsu was in the plaza, staring up at her with golden eyes. She knew why he was there. He was there to take her back to the Rin Jyu Den… where her death awaited her. She turned back to look at the sleeping Ken.

Suddenly, her resolve stiffened. She wasn't leaving Ken without a fight.

A moment or two later, she leaped out of the window, transforming and engaging Retsu in a brawl of feathers versus claws.

It didn't take long for Shiwa to gain the upper hand; Retsu had come a long way, but he hadn't come far enough to take down an older member in a fight. He had grown powerful, but it was not quite enough to take down Shiwa… even with the RinFans Okamio had made for him.

"You've betrayed the Rin Jyu Ken!" Retsu shouted as Shiwa came swooping down to kick him in the face. "You deserve everything that's coming to you!" 

Shiwa managed to send him crashing into a building. "You go back and tell Okamio that if she wants to take me down, she'll have to come and do it herself!"

Retsu groaned. His head felt like it was about to split.

And then, he noticed the SaiBlade pointed in his face.

"Leave my Shiwa-chan alone or I will split you in half." Ken's voice was almost dangerously low.

"Ken-kun!" Shiwa cried. He'd come to her aid!

Retsu snorted. "So this is the man you left us for? Okamio-sama will be highly amused. He doesn't look anything like the rumors made him out to be. I thought he was supposed to be the legendary heir to Brusa-E."

"You wanna make a bet on that? I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Retsu smiled. "No, I think I'll tell my mistress and let her deal with you. She may have something you want, anyway."

Before Shiwa or Ken had a chance to stop him, Retsu vanished.

The thought came to Shiwa fist. "You don't think she has…"

The color drained from Ken's face. "…she's got the SoZyuTo!"

Long chuckled to himself as he watched the fight with Okamio. "How interesting." He murmured. "I see that Shiwa and her boy toy are a lot smarter than we gave them credit for. And I thought the rhino wasn't a particularly bright animal."

"It's not about the intelligence, it's about the potential. I can't wait to engage this Ken person in a fight. Let's see how well he can live up to the real thing." Okamio cracked her knuckles. "Besides, it is high time I unleashed the Wolf-Fist's hidden Ringi and show them the power of the pack." She smiled as Long's arms came around her waist, and he kissed the dragon-shaped mark on her throat.

"I'm sure you'll break him darling."

Okamio knew better than to underestimate Ken, who was said to be more powerful than Brusa-E. "I'm not so sure. I'm sure Ken will be a worthy opponent." She'd seen what the SaiBlade could do and what Ken would do, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she'd found the perfect opponent from the Geki Jyu Ken.

She smiled. "For the first time, I am actually looking forward to a fight with the Geki Jyuken. This will be better than watching Retsu destroy his brother."

The plan was set. At long last, Okamio would show them… she would show them all… just how powerful the Wolf-Fist was. She'd take back her place from Rio and then take them all down.

And then, she would be the Gen Jyu JoOh.

_And no one will ever doubt my power again._


	17. Animal Attraction

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Animal Attraction**

"Shiwa-chan, are you okay?" Ken asked as he helped her to her feet. "Did Retsu hurt you?"

"He never got a hit in." Shiwa said. "He's come far, but Okamio hasn't trained him enough to face a member of Rin Jyu Ken. He got his butt whooped." She laughed. "That felt pretty good, actually."

"I'm glad you're okay." Ken picked her up and carried her inside. "I would have come sooner, but I had to find out where I'd put the SaiBlade."

Shiwa understood. "I'm just glad you showed up. God knows what kind of power Okamio's taught him."

"Just how powerful IS Okamio?" Ken asked as they reached his room. "The books I read didn't mention anything, but they said she was strong."

"She's the daughter of two Kenma and she's had lots of time to refine her powers. This is the first time most of us have seen her since before the GekiRin Rebellion." Shiwa said. "So… that means she's pretty strong. And influential. I mean… look what she did to Retsu!"

"I don't think that's Retsu anymore." Ken murmured as he laid Shiwa down on his bed and came to rest beside her. "I think… that's someone else in there."

Okamio was pleased. She had almost complete and total control over Rio. She valued Mele, but she didn't want Mele to be in a position of power. Mele's best work was as a grunt. And Okamio was going to make sure she stayed that way.

_Mele-chan's fallen out of Rio's favor. _ Okamio thought as she had more of the tonic Long had given her to feel better. _And she's going to fall more out of favor with him once he realizes that she is unable to do what he asks anymore. He wants the SoZyuTo… and she won't be able to find it since I have it._ She laughed. _Rin Jyu Den crown, here I come!_

A day or two before, Rio had sent Mele to find the SoZyuTo… with the threat that their marriage would be finished if she failed. Okamio knew she would. And then, the path to her power would be clear and she and Rio would take down her father.

_And Rio can take my place beside me as the Gen Jyu Oh. No longer just the Black Lion, but the Gryphon, glorious and strong. He wants the power I possess… and I'm going to show him the path._

Her marriage to Rio… and his love for her was already dead and Mele knew it. She had failed to find the SoZyuTo and Rio would end the marriage the moment she returned without it.

Inside, Mele wept, but she figured losing him was better than death. And inside, she burned with anger. Okamio's influence over Rio had grown so powerful that it was hard to ignore… and Mele had been unable to stop it or fight her. And she still had yet to take a lesson from the Wolf-Bitch. Mele didn't want to. She wanted to be nowhere near Okamio.

But she had promised Rio… and even if they were no longer husband and wife (for Okamio had destroyed that), she still wanted to keep her promise.

She just wanted to wait until her brief happiness was gone.

"You failed me, Mele." Rio's voice was cold, just like before. "How could you not have found the SoZyuTo?"

"Someone came and bought it already." Mele murmured. "It could be miles away by now and no one knows where it could be. It's like it vanished off the face of the earth."

"If you hadn't done so much for me, you'd be joining it." Rio said. "You know what this means."

Mele slowly got up, and placed her wedding band at Rio's feet, where his also sat.

"As of right now, our marriage is annulled." He regarded her coldly. "And if you fail me again…"

"I won't, Rio-sama!' Mele cried. She was not going back to the darkness.

There was a laugh from the back of the throne room. It was Okamio and she had a box in her hand. "Too bad, so sad, Mele-chan." She cooed. "But, I have succeeded where you have failed."

Mele paled. "What?"

Okamio sauntered up to where Mele stood and opened the box. She smiled, her eyes glittering yellow. "Rio-sama, I give you… the SoZyuTo."

Mele made a shocked noise and Rio's eyebrows went straight up.

"Okamio-sama… how did you find it?"

"When I learned that Ken, the Geki Jyu Ken student Shiwa left us for, had lost it, I sent some friends out and one of them brought it back. I only didn't say anything because no one asked me."

Mele's face was practically pale and she was furious. "You… you… YOU BITCH!" She exploded. "YOU KNEW I WAS LOOKING FOR IT!"

"Oh, but Mele-chan…" Okamio's voice was like poisoned honey. "…you didn't ask."

Rio chuckled. "Okamio-sama… good job. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

"Oh, I am." Rageku's voice came from the back as she came in, giving Okamio a hug. "Good job, my darling. What are you going to do?"

"Rio-sama… you don't mind if I keep this, do you?" Okamio asked, secure in the fact that she was now in Rio's favor. "The Gekirangers are looking for it so they can recast the curse and restore me to my neutered state."

"How will they accomplish that?" Rageku asked. "They need someone as powerful as Brusa-E once was."

"Hisatsu Ken. Apparently he is the heir to Brusa-E's power. He's obtained levels previously thought unreachable. They plan to use him in Brusa-E's place. I'm not sure if it will work, but I refuse to take any chances."

"So, that's the young man who has our Shiwa so enchanted." Rageku was thoughtful. "Do you want me to take care of her?"

"No, no…"Okamio began to sashay away from the three, tapping the katana against her cheek. "Shiwa needs to learn the very reason why falling in love with a human is a bad idea…" She smiled and turned back. "…Humans die."

She began to laugh, her eyes focused on Rio, glowing golden yellow.

Rio returned her smile and Okamio couldn't help herself. That crown was as good as hers.

But Shiwa was already being reminded that she wasn't human… and that she would stay young and beautiful forever, while Ken would grow old and die. She watched as Miki helped Jan treat an injury and looked at her own skin. While Ken felt warm, she was cold… dead…

_Is this how Okamio felt when she was in love with Gou? Did she remember, all the time that Gou is mortal, while we are immortal?_ She wanted to be with Ken forever… but how long would forever be?

"What's wrong, Shiwa?" Ken brought her tea. "Is something on your mind?"

"Ken…" She murmured. "…I'm not human. I'm immortal. I'm going to live forever and stay young and beautiful… and you're going to grow old and then die. And then I'll never see you again."

"Shhhh." Ken kissed the tear making its way down her cheek. "Don't think about that. I don't care about forever or the future. I just like to enjoy what time I have with you."

Shiwa sighed. Somehow she knew that Okamio knew this… and was going to exploit it.

"Okamio will exploit the fact that you are human and I am not. She's been through this. She knows what it's like. She's clever, shrewd and she's not afraid to cut down whomever she wants to get her way." Shiwa was scared. "Ken… she could kill you! She KNOWS you're a threat to her!"

"Calm down!" Ken took her out of the room. "Shiwa…"

She was about to cry. "Ken…I… I don't want to lose you. I love you too much! I don't want Okamio to take you from me."

"She's not going to get me." Ken reassured her, kneeling down to meet her eyes. "I promise you… I won't let her hurt me. I'm sure I can defeat her."

"Physically, but not mentally. " Shiwa murmured. "You may be stronger than she is, but she will find new ways to tear you down. Ken… you're precious to me. Please. Promise me you won't fight her until we have the SoZyuTo to re-curse her."

Ken sighed. He knew that Shiwa had a point. Okamio was not an easy to defeat foe. Her power and cunning ensured that. So, he catered to the wish of his love. "All right. I promise." As they kissed, Shiwa's heart felt lighter.

She and her love… and their hope was safe.

For now.

"I wish I could have been there to see Mele's face when you walked in with the SoZyuTo." Long murmured as he watched his soon to be bride stroke one of the golden dragons in his bedroom, flicking her tongue at it. "She must have shit bricks."

Okamio laughed. "She was livid. It was beautiful. Not only did I destroy her marriage, I stole her hubby and took her spot as his favorite." She gave a final flick of her tongue and turned to her beloved Golden Dragon.

"Stop molesting my décor." Long scolded. "Sheesh, does anyone ever give you enough?"

Okamio smirked. "You should know the answer to that. Almost no man slakes my thirst…except for the man who shares it. The future Gen Jyu Oh to my Gen Jyu JoOh: my beloved Black Lion." She smiled. "But you…. you gave me my first taste of love, Long. And even if he is my king, I will still… willingly… give all of myself to you." She smiled and moved close enough to him for their lips to meet in a soft kiss.

Long and Rio ignited her passion… just in wildly different ways.

The Golden Dragon pulled her close and held her tight to his body. She flicked her tongue at him playfully. "Darling…" She purred.

There was a tug at her dress. "I know just what you crave, darling."

Mele was infuriated. She was willing to bet that Okamio had _planned_ every ounce of what had happened. Okamio had already gained the SoZyuTo, hid it and brought it out just as her marriage to Rio had collapsed. She had wanted to make Mele look bad… and she had succeeded.

Mele had lost everything…and it was all Okamio's fault.

And she couldn't even wail on Okamio the way she had wanted to because she knew Okamio would take off her head and mount it on her wall… and make her watch as she made love to _her_ beloved Rio. Mele was powerful… but there was no way she could take on the daughter of a Kenma. It was suicide. But Mele wondered if perhaps she couldn't take down the mighty Wolf-Fist… maybe she could train under her.

Mele hated Okamio, but there was no denying her skills as a teacher. She'd transformed Retsu from Geki Jyu Ken student into an Aku Gata prodigy in a relatively short time.

But Okamio had the brains to back up her power. She would see right through Mele. It was useless. Mele had lost and Okamio had won.

"Mele-chan." Okamio's voice, a seductive purr, echoed through the halls. "You must be furious with me. I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"You evil, vindictive…." Mele transformed and stuck out her tongue as fast as she could towards Okamio's chest. "How dare you break up Rio and I!"

"Mele, you forget the primary lesson of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata!" Okamio was holding her tongue. "Natural Selection: only the strong survive. I know you loved Rio, but trust me, love is not enough. I loved Fukami Gou, but that was not enough to spare me the pain of being attacked by YOUR ex and to have to be buried by him. I knew then, that I would have to work my ass off to reclaim my spot. I would have to claw and scratch to the top and what do you think I've been doing. I WORKED for this! And don't think for a second that I am going to let YOU snatch it from me." She got really close to Mele, forcing her back to her human form. "I'm letting you live only because I believe you have potential and power and passion. It's admirable. You know that."

Mele backed into the wall as Okamio smiled. "Trust me honey…" Okamio was licking her lips. "Believe me when I say that if I really wanted you gone… you'd be dead."

"You stole Rio-sama from me… and you feel nothing but hatred for him!"

"Not true. I do admit I hated him, but now… now that I've gotten to know him…. My emotions have changed." Okamio smiled. "And an alpha female always needs a mate. You just weren't right." She let her eyes roam up and down Mele's figure. "For Rio, anyway…."

"I'm not going to be one of your sex toys!" Mele shouted.

"I don't have toys, I have students." Okamio corrected. "And I want you to be one of them."

"Gou…" Ran's voice was soft as they curled in her bed, relaxing after training. "…if you ever had the chance to patch things up with Okamio… would you?"

"Truth?" he asked.

"Yes… don't worry… it won't hurt me."

"If I could change things with Okamio, I would." He confessed. "I would take her into my arms, hold her tight and tell her how much I love her and how sorry I was for everything. If that could make her the woman I loved once more… well… then, I would do it." He looked at her. "But…" He stroked Ran's face. "I enjoy my time with you more, Ran-chan." Their lips met in a soft kiss. _No tension, no stress, no worries about being caught… just her, me and that warm blanket of love to cover us._

"I can't believe she said yes." Retsu was curled up beside Okamio in her large bed as she stroked his hair. They'd just finished his daily regimen and he had asked her what had happened between her and Mele earlier.

"I can." Okamio said. "She has nothing left to lose. And she wants to take me down and to that, she desires to know my weaknesses. I don't intend to show them to her. But, I am going to have some fun with her."

"What kind of fun, Okamio-sama?" Retsu was interested. "Can I help?"

"Oh, you know me, pet…" Okamio was awash with giggles. "…It's my kind of thing."

Retsu began to laugh with her as she pulled him close for a passionate kiss. "But, first darling… why don't you…break her in, hmmm? I want Mele to be ready for me." The Wolf-Fist mistress was rather somewhat loose on her terms, but she was well aware that Retsu wanted to have some fun with Mele.

"But Okamio –sama, what will you be doing while I'm with Mele?"

"Marrying her ex-husband." There was a wicked glint in her eyes. "Why else would I have broken them up? I want Rio-sama to myself."

Retsu laughed. "All hail the Rin Jyu JoOh!"

"Exactly. At long last, it will be I who takes the throne." Okamio smiled. "Right after we steal it from under Maku's nose."

"It was always meant to be yours." Retsu murmured, stroking Okamio's cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "And now, its time to get you back were you belong."

As Retsu began to break in the lovely Mele for Okamio's first lesson, Okamio was being fitted into an extravagant black and gold dress for her wedding. Rio had decided to marry Okamio after she proved that she would be a more suitable bride than Mele had been. It had shocked everyone and infuriated Maku, who almost refused to do it.

Her father no longer mattered. The SoZyuTo would see to that. Her smile grew wider as the dress was laced up her back and the veil placed on her head. "I'm so close to glory." She murmured as she put on her make up and lowered the veil.

"You look magnificent." Long had appeared to wish her well. "Black and gold really suit you."

Okamio smoothed her dress. "Are you jealous darling? It seems that everyone wants to marry me and will get to but you."

"Don't worry." Long came up behind her, his hands running up her sides and embracing her. "We'll be wed soon enough." He paused, stepped back and transformed into his golden dragon form. It was only the second time Okamio had ever seen it. "I'll be sure to make it an event to remember."

Okamio chuckled and flicked her tongue out at his face teasingly. "Oh, so you still have it? I didn't know you even used this form."

A long, thin forked tongue slid out from between the vents on the mouthpiece as he pulled her closer, her fingers tracing over the little dragons on his chest. Their tongues played with one another's for a moment before the vents pressed against Okamio's mouth.

A flash and Long was human again, and pressing Okamio so close to her that she thought that he was going to absorb her flesh with his own.

She laughed. Some would say that Long was just another lover, but she would always have a special place for him in her black little heart… no matter how big her harem got.

The large doors that swung out into the courtyard slowly opened as Okamio, dressed in back and gold, slowly made her way down the black aisle towards Rio and the Kenma. To her, it was like walking a path to glory.

Rio was pleased. He wore a smirk on his face as she came closer, taking note that Mele, who was being held on a chain by a smiling Retsu. The chain was to ensure she didn't go anywhere, Rio reasoned.

Mele wasn't thrilled with being forced by Retsu to watch her beloved Rio marry that meddling Okamio, but she knew what Retsu was capable of. She figured that he could even rape her if he truly wanted to. The thought was terrifying… even more so than the idea of Okamio gaining power and stealing the throne from Rio.

"Now, see, Mele." Retsu murmured. "This is what Okamio-sama warned you about… this is what happens when you're so devoted to someone you block out everything else. You had a clear chance to ask Okamio-sama for help and you blew it. Now… she has everything… and you have _nothing._" Retsu pulled Mele close. "How does it feel to have fallen out of favor?"

Mele whimpered, but Retsu yanked on her chain. "Bet it sucks to see the man you adored so much in the arms of someone more worthy of him…like my mistress."

While they talked, Kata had begun the wedding ceremony.

"You look beautiful." Rio murmured as they faced each other for their vows. "Like a true queen."

Okamio smiled and nodded at him, her eyes taking on a wicked little glint. The crown was just within her reach. "Thank you…Rio." There was no need for formality anymore. In a way, she could see what Mele found so appealing about him. In a way, Okamio, lover of many, but devoted to two, had fallen for him.

They were so busy staring at each other that they almost didn't hear Kata pronounce them husband and wife. And they wasted no time in sharing a passionate kiss that made Mele want to die inside, but it made Retsu smile.

_Okamio-sama is going to get everything she desires and I am going to ensure that happens._

Mele was crying and Retsu tugged her back into the confines of the dojo. "Come now… we're not done yet."

Okamio watched Mele be pulled away out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She kissed Rio again, making sure to have his full attention. "Now…" She murmured. "about that wedding night…"

Unbeknownst to the others, Shiwa, who had managed to make herself nearly invisible, had watched the whole thing from her perch on top of the building. She was pale. "Oh dear… I should go and tell someone. This can't be good!" She turned into a small golden eagle to tell Ken what had happened.

A wedding between the ambitious Okamio and the devious Rio could mean nothing for trouble for the rest of the world. And that spelled disaster.

Okamio had smelled the little bird from her hiding place, but decided to let her go. No point in making the poor thing suffer more than she had to.

Ken was surprised when a golden eagle landed on the window of his room than let itself in. His surprise grew when the eagle became Shiwa. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Some members of Rin Jyu Ken have the ability to become their fist animal." Shiwa explained. "Okamio, like I, has that power." She sighed. "Speaking of Okamio… she and Rio just got married… and trust me: that's BAD."

"How bad?"

"Well, I imagine they teamed up to take down Okamio's father, which is good for us. The problem is their combined power is going to be a force to be reckoned with, especially if Okamio has been training Rio." Shiwa sighed. She regretted making Ken promise not to fight.

"Ken... about that promise…"

"I won't fight Okamio." He told her. "But I will fight Rio."

She perked up.

"But first…. I want to ask you something." He smiled at her and began digging into his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Shiwa's eyes slowly closed, but she was puzzled.

Ken bit his lip as he pulled out a golden ring. He knelt before her and took her hand. "Shiwa-chan?"

Her eyes opened and then they widened. "Oh…Ken…oh!... oh!"

"Shiwa-chan…osu…will you marry me?"

She began to cry. "Oh my…oh…. my…"

"How fascinating." Okamio and Retsu were keeping tabs on Shiwa by watching them through a special mirror. Okamio was amused. "GekiChopper wants to marry our little Shiwa."

"Okamio-sama, now would be a perfect time to crush her by killing him." Retsu suggested. "You said yourself that she needs to learn the price that comes with loving humans."

Okamio nodded. "I did and Shiwa does. I learned the lesson the hard way." She smiled. "Retsu-kun, I want you to make sure that Shiwa learns two lessons. One being the price you pay for betraying Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata and the other being the price of loving a human when you are immortal."

"Yes, Okamio-sama."

Okamio paused. "Oh, and another thing: I don't want you to engage Ken directly. Play with him a bit. I'll handle him. He's more of a threat than the others." She smiled. "I want to see if I can break him."

"I heard he's powerful." Retsu said. "Like Brusa-E himself."

Okamio got up from the bed and picked up a black and navy box she'd been keeping in her room. "I have something that will help you with that."

"Oh, Okamio-sama…"

She opened the box and presented him with something that resembled his GekiChangers. "A little bit of reverse engineering helped me create the RinChangers. These will transform you into an armored warrior capable of holding his own against your former friends." She smiled. "I figured a little boost would help you."

Retsu slipped the RinChangers on his hands. "How do I activate them?"

"The same way I activate my own armor: Rinki Gai Sou." At his puzzled expression, she sighed. "You're not advanced enough in your training to directly channel your Rinki into armor like Rio-chan and I can. Trust me, if you do it now, you could hurt yourself." She ran her fingers over his hands. "These changers will channel your Rinki into armor for you so it's less stress on your body."

The Wolf-Fist user embraced her pupil and pulled him tight against her. "I'm very proud of you, Retsu. You've come so far. "

"Thank you, Okamio-sama."

Okamio turned. "Now, tell, me… how's our little Chameleon?"

Retsu looked thoughtful, then he smirked. "Broken."

"You didn't…"

"Oh no. I played with her head."

Ran was lost in though. She knew Gou had forgiven her for all that had happened, and that his heart was hers, but she was still wary. She knew Okamio was probably planning some twisted way to make Gou suffer. As if losing his brother wasn't suffering enough.

She'd had enough. Gou would suffer no longer. For the man she loved, Ran would go into battle and take the Dark Wolf-Fist down and get Retsu back. She had her affections and her own strength to back her up. Okamio had to have a weakness.

Plucking up her courage, she picked up her GekiHammer, gave it a twirl and stormed out of the room.

Okamio was going down.

"Shiwa-chan?" Ken was confused as to why Shiwa wasn't responding to his proposal of marriage. "You're going to have to open your mouth eventually."

Tears shimmering in her eyes she nodded. She knew a scream would only come out if she opened her mouth. She watched as the golden colored ring was slipped on her finger and Ken smiled at her.

"I love you, Shiwa-chan."

She still couldn't make herself speak.

He understood and he hugged her. He just wanted to hold her tight and twirl her around and watch her smile.

She smiled broadly. "Ken! I love you!" She could finally speak. "I will marry you."

"What took you so long to respond?" He asked.

"Mmmmm…." Okamio couldn't help the warm purr that emerged from her throat as she admired Rio's armored form, her fingers running up and down the elaborate decorations and caressing the roaring lion on his chest. "This form is really something."

She looked up into the dark colored visor, her fingers coming up to play with the black and gold "mane" attached to the helmet. "It gives you such an aura of power, of control… of arousing sexuality… it sets my blood on fire."

"Doesn't everything?" Rio was amused by Okamio's purring and a black and gold hand came up to caress her skin, making her tingle from head to foot.

She laughed. "Oh yes. I'm easily aroused, you see… but the trick is pushing my buttons a certain way…" She turned and dropped her dress. "You've shown me yours, let me show you mine." She raised her first. "Rinki Ookami Gai Sou!"

A wolf's howl and a flash of silver light and there was a black and silver clad warrior before the Black Lion.

Okamio's armor was something to see. The howling wolf on the chest was outlined by silver accents, and it seemed to cling to her body like a second skin. It was very different from any female Beast Man form she'd ever seen.

"Magnificent." Rio remarked, regarding his wife with awe and pride. "It's a beautiful form."

She nodded, running a clawed finger along the visor of Rio's helmet. "In the kingdom of animals, wolves and lions… we are the kings of our respective families. No animal survives by cunning and intelligence quite the way the wolf does and no animal survives by sheer brute strength like the lion does. And the Rin Jyu Den… has never seen a pair of rulers like us."

"But Okamio…what about…" Rio suddenly understood. He knew now one of the reasons why Okamio had gotten the SoZyuTo.

The Black Wolf looked at her husband and he could have sworn he could see fury burning in her eyes. "You understand. Good."

He pulled her close. "Forget your father." A flash and Rio was himself again and Okamio was herself again and he wrapped her in his coat, sweeping her into his arms. "Come… let's go break in our new bedroom."

Mele wasn't sure what was worse: Retsu keeping her for a bit or that she was beginning to like him. He wasn't harsh, towards her, except for reminding her of what she'd lost and carefully seducing her into falling for him.

He was just like Okamio.

And for some reason, she liked that.

At least it didn't give her that creepy feeling the way Okamio leering at her did.

She just wished he hadn't chained her to his bed while he'd gone off.

The doors opened and there was Retsu. "Guess what, Mele." He murmured. "Okamio-sama has no use for you after all… so she's letting me keep you as mine."

"You must be so happy." Mele scoffed as Retsu climbed on the bed and caressed the curves of her body.

"Oh, I am." Retsu pressed a kiss to the armband she wore. "I get to have you, you delicious little chameleon all to myself." He smiled at her. "And don't worry… I will take good care of you." He cupped her face and kissed her gently.

The kiss made Mele's spine tingle in a way she'd never felt before. His dark eyes burned into hers as he pulled back and he smiled. "Darling, Mele…we will make my Okamio-sama so proud of us."

_And I will take Okamio down._ Mele thought, carefully planning her revenge. _I'm going to make her sorry she ever took Rio-sama from me._

"I think you've made an enemy in Mele, darling." Long informed Okamio as she came into his room, a smirk on her face. "She's not happy you stole her beloved Rio from her."

"No shit, she's not.' Okamio smirked. "That was the whole point. Her fury is going to give her power and she'll become much stronger than anything you could have imagined. This is how I do training."

"It's quite twisted."

"And so am I." Okamio chuckled. "And I placed her in Retsu's care. She'll be well taken care of and ready by the time you decide to convert Rio and Mele into Gen Jyu Ken."

"Oh, you're not going to join us?" Long was surprised.

Okamio winked. "Oh, I will darling. I will be right there with you." She smiled as she stroked his golden hair. "And you will finally be able to call me yours. You're so patient, Long… not too many men would have willingly stood by while their girlfriends slept with as many men as possible and grew stronger and stronger…" Her tongue flicked towards his. "Until they finally reached the top."

Long smirked. "I'm quite patient." He said with a smile, his eyes closing as her fingers caressed his face. "And I always knew that you were a woman…" One hand inched through the slit on her dress. "…worth waiting for."

She kissed him deeply then, pressing him against her. "I should have known dragons were patient creatures." She paused. "And for the record: I didn't actually steal Rio from Mele… she lost him because she failed him. All I did… was help a little."

"Always a clever one, darling." He remarked as his lips moved down her neck, nipping and sucking and giving the dragon mark on her throat… the only thing on her flesh that marked her as his, a soft kiss.

"Ran, you can't be serious." Gou said. "I mean, I appreciate the thought and all, but you can't be serious about taking Okamio down."

Ran was busily practicing with the GekiHammer, making sure her aim was as accurate as possible. "I am serious, Gou. I can't stand the way she's made you suffer. I'm going to put an end to it and to her… and I'll get Retsu back, too. I swear."

"Have you lost your senses?!" Gou cried. "Okamio is powerful! She's much stronger than anything we've faced! She's one of the oldest members of the Rin Jyu Den and when she attacks, it _shows._ If you face her alone… she could kill you!"

She stopped and looked at him. "No… I lost my heart and you have it. I love you… do you understand that? I am doing this for you. I am going to get Retsu back and end the suffering and shit she's putting you through. That is how much I fucking love you!" She sounded exasperated. "What do I have to do to get that through to you?" She began waving the hammer around. "Knock it into you with this!?"

"You love me?" Gou was surprised.

"YES!" Ran screamed. "Like Jan says, you're my ai ai darling." She looked at him. "And I'm tired of watching you suffer."

Gou looked at her. She was crazy… about him! And crazy enough to risk her very existence for him! He had to stop her…so he grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he could.

Ran's eyes shot wide open as he kissed her, almost dropping the GekiHammer.

He suddenly pulled back, his cheeks tinged pink. "I'm sorry…"

"No…" A quick movement and Gou found himself pulled closer to her via the chain of the GekiHammer. "…do that again."

"You should have seen Mele, Okamio-sama." Retsu smirked as Okamio lay on her bed, draped with her furs and allowing Retsu to massage her back. She was tense from the day's events. "She was so angry I could almost feel it. Having her as mine is going to be a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you're happy." Okamio exhaled as he worked a tense spot. "I could tell… you wanted her."

"Oh? How could you tell?"

"Smell, darling. I could smell it on you." She laughed. "Hardly anything escapes me, Retsu. I could tell you were all excited after you had a night with her. So, I decided to improvise a little. As delicious as Mele-chan is…. I have to focus on my more immediate goals."

"Like getting into Rio-sama's pants?"

"No, ruling the world… and then Rio-sama's pants."

Retsu chuckled. "Does my brother fall into those plans?"

"Oh, you bet he does." Okamio chuckled. "We'll crush him under our heels, won't we?"

"Yes…" Retsu smirked. "We will." He remembered how good it had felt to watch Okamio destroy the Gong Changer. He wanted to feel that way again… and he knew Okamio would show him the way.


	18. The End of Aku Gata

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The End Of Aku Gata**

"Good morning, Mele-chan." Okamio's voice broke into Mele's thoughts as the Chameleon-fist user opened her eyes. "While I admit that you now belong to my beloved pet/student, Retsu-chan… in a fashion, you are still mine."

"Over my dead body, you bitch." Mele snapped as she sat up in Retsu's bed.

"Your body's already dead." Okamio said as she sauntered closer to Mele and picked up the chain that kept Mele tied down to the bed. "So, that really doesn't matter now does it?"

Mele glared at her. "You wicked, vindictive…vile…"

Okamio slapped her across the face. "Be quiet." She pulled the chain and forced Mele to get incredibly close to her. "You are in _no_ position to address the Queen of the Rin Jyu Ken in such ways. You lost your standings when you lost your husband. The only reason why we keep you around is because you're useful. And my Retsu likes you." There was a laugh. "And besides… you're cute."

There was a tug and Mele was forced to her feet and subjected to Okamio's hand running along her body as though it was inspecting her curves and lines… making sure there were no imperfections. "Hmmm… very nice." Okamio was appreciative. "It's too bad Rio-sama is no longer interested… you're quite lovely. And I bet you catered to his every whim…"

Another tug and they were nose-to-nose and she was smiling a wolfish grin. "Well, now, you, Mele-chan are going to cater to _my_ whims."

Understandably, Mele was freaking out. "Why would I ever want to do anything with you, you obnoxious…"

"Because if you _don't_… oh, I don't know… perhaps you go back to the ground… back to the darkness and cold. You'd be forced to give up this…svelte human form for that Rin Rinshi form or worse… I'm sure you don't want that."

Mele's eyes widened. How had Okamio KNOWN?

A warm arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. "Oh, but don't worry. Just relax… it'll all be over soon."

Mele was tense, but Okamio was persistent and without giving the Chameleon any advance warning, the wolf kissed her.

And the wolf, pleased, chuckled. _Another successful hunt._

Ran smelled nice. If Gou could spend his last moment on earth in her arms, smelling her scent (she smelled like lotus blossoms), he would die a happy man. He liked holding her close.

Even when they hadn't made love, it was nice.

"I'm still going to fight Okamio." Ran informed him, breaking the quiet of his bedroom. "Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"I don't want to lose you, Ran." Gou murmured. "I don't want her to take you from me like she took Retsu. Make no mistake, she knows you mean something to me and she will exploit that. She could kill you without thought or care."

"Gou… stop it. I'm sure I can come up with something to defeat her."

Gou got on top of Ran and pinned her to the bed. "Ran, listen to me. OKAMIO WILL MURDER YOU. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU." He was pleading now. "And she will not only kill you, but display your body in a gruesome manner just to further drive the point home." He shook her. "Do you get it? She may not kill you right away, but she'll torture you, maim you and do all kinds of horrible things! Do you get it?"

Ran was quiet. "I'm going to do it."

"RAN! STOP IT! Stop talking crazy!"

"Gou…"

"Ran please… don't do this. Do not put yourself through this. I told you… I don't want to lose you."

Shiwa was fascinated by all the beautiful dresses in the dress shop as she and Miki entered. "Wow."

Miki smiled. "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear in here."

"What lovely gowns!" Shiwa was like a kid in a candy store, running back and forth between the beautiful gowns. "Oh, wow… how am I going to pick just one to wear?"

"Well, the trick is to find something that you will be both comfortable and radiant in. Just look for something that suits you." Miki said. "I'm sure Ken will think that you look beautiful no matter what you wear. But a wedding gown is something very special. I'm sure you'll know it right away when you find the perfect one."

Shiwa looked slowly through the racks of the gowns and then, one on a mannequin caught her attention. It was a pale ivory color and resembled a wedding dress from fairytale books. She squealed. "Oh, Miki-san, I think I found it!"

As Shiwa was fitted for the gown she picked up, something tinged at the very edge of her senses… it was a familiar presence. Suddenly, she felt that pull of recognition that she felt when and only when her teacher was near… which could only mean one thing:

Kata had returned.

Shiwa paled. "Oh no." She looked around. "Miki-san! We have to get out of here!"

Miki looked up from her bridal magazine. "Why, what's wrong?"

There was a loud blast and the window glass shattered and Shiwa managed to dash to Miki and protect her from harm. "My former master, the Kenma of the Sky is here… he's nearby." She rushed Miki out of the shop, not caring much as to the dress. "We have to get you somewhere safe."

"SHIWA!" Kata's voice boomed.

"Run!" Shiwa encouraged Miki. "You've got to get back to SCRTC!"

Shiwa turned to fast her former master. "Kata-sama!"

"So…" The Kenma approached the Golden Eagle. "The rumors are true. Not only did you abandon the way of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, you left it for a human. And not just any human… GekiChopper, heir to Brusa-E!"

"Okamio did the same thing!"

"Okamio was EXILED! You are still Rin Jyu Ken!"

Shiwa was not about to go back. "Then, I quit!" She shouted. "I don't want to do this anymore! You were human once! How can you do this to other people? What have they done to you?"

"SILENCE!" Kata boomed. "You stupid child! You don't understand!"

"No, YOU don't understand…" There was a pause. "Father." Shiwa sounded like she wanted to cry. "I'm not going back. I'm not leaving Ken and I am not going to hurt another human being… ever again!"

Kata was ready to explode. "You … you…" Without wasting time, Kata fired a shot at his daughter, who transformed into her golden eagle form and flew off.

She circled around her father, her heart feeling heavy. She was going to regret what she was about to do, but she knew it must be done.

Gathering up all of her strength and her courage, Shiwa transformed into her Beast form and unleashed her special Ringi:

"Rin Jyu Eagle-Ken! Rinki! Darkness Talons!"

A huge black eagle burst from the sky, swooped down and picked Kata up and proceeded to tear him apart.

"Goodbye, Father." Shiwa watched as she descended to the ground and became human again, still wearing the wedding dress. "Good bye, Rin Jyu Ken."

"Shiwa!" Ken yelled as he and the others ran to Shiwa. "Are you okay?"

She was sniffling. "I just murdered my father…" She told him. "There will be people after my head."

"Your father was a Kenma?" Ken asked.

She nodded, and began to cry, burying her face in his chest.

"Kata's dead." Okamio was amused. "And his own brat took him down. How very interesting."

"So, Shiwa did turn out to be useful." Retsu was just as amused. "And powerful. Who knew? She seemed like such a flake."

"No member of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata is a complete flake." Okamio told her pupil. "We have our moments… and so will you." She smiled and turned. "Mele-chan?"

Mele emerged from the darkness, fully clothed. She was glaring at Okamio as though she was ready to kill her. "What?"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your mistress." Retsu lectured. "You're supposed to treat Okamio-sama with respect."

Mele looked at Retsu and Okamio and grunted.

"Darling." Retsu walked over to Mele and took her into his arms. "Relax. Okamio-sama knows what's best. She won't hurt you… right?"

"Oh, of course not." Okamio said, smiling. "Mele-chan, you're quite useful… that is why I want you and Retsu to go and get GekiChopper for me. He and I need to have a little chat…"

"What sort of chat?" Mele asked. She was just going to have to get used to taking orders from Okamio.

"Oh… just a nice little talk." Okamio chuckled. "With blood." As she spoke, she opened the box that contained the SoZyuTo. "And while you two take care of that… I'll be doing something that I have been waiting to do for a very long time…" There was a gleam in her eyes. "It's time the wolf took down the bear…"

"Here…" Jan pushed a bowl of pork cube stew towards Shiwa. "This will have you feeling wakiwaki in no time!"

Shiwa stared at the bowl before picking up the chopsticks and having a bite. "Oh… this is good. Thank you, Jan."

She was rewarded by a big smile. "Wakiwaki!" Shiwa laughed. Jan was funny and cute… like a human child.

"Are you feeling better, Shiwa?" Ken asked as he brought her tea. "Thanks, Jan."

"I'll be all right, Ken-kun." Shiwa murmured in between bites of pork. "I just need a little time and I'll be okay once again." She sighed. "I can't believe I killed my father… I mean, where did I get that power from? I didn't know I was that strong."

"Your body is strong!" Jan announced. "Like mine!"

Shiwa was surprised. "But… my body is not like yours… it's not unbreakable!"

"No, but your spirit is!" Jan leapt up. "Unbreakable Spirit! Shiwa-chan!"

Shiwa couldn't contain her laughter as Jan leapt around the room, full of energy and happiness. Already she felt better.

Okamio wasn't pleased when she entered the room and found her husband lying against the wall, bruised and bloody. "RIO!"

"Okamio…" Rio coughed and Okamio could see claw marks. She seethed. Beating on her was one thing, but beating on her husband… unforgivable.

"You coward." Okamio fumed as she turned to face her father. "Can't pick on someone your own size?"

"He's the one who thinks he should be chief." Maku replied arrogantly. "I was testing his power."

"Bastard." Okamio murmured. "Your days are numbered." She tended to her husband. "Don't worry, darling… I'm sure I have something for those wounds."

"You and your brat are plotting against me!" Maku shouted.

Okamio growled. "Don't test me, you bastard. I have had enough of you and your arrogance!" She began to slip the SoZyuTo from its hiding place between the folds of her gown. "It's time someone put you in your place."

Rageku was shocked to walk into her daughter's chambers and find Long sitting there. "Hello, Rageku." Long purred. "Remember me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to say away from my Okamio?!" Rageku roared. "You have been after her since she was a child. I'm going to kill you if I found out you touched her again!"

"I've been _touching_ your daughter for a very long time, Rageku." Long murmured. "And she loves every minute."

"She won't when she learns what you're up to with her."

"I'm going to make her queen of the Gen Jyu Ken." Long said. "She'll never go that far as a Rin Jyu Ken. Her father won't let her and you can't imagine how frustrating that is to a girl with so much potential."

She pointed her staff at him. "You leave now, or I am going to make you regret ever laying a hand on her."

"Okamio belongs to me now, Rageku." The Golden Dragon chuckled. "She's been mine for quite some time and I intend to see her through to the throne she and Rio are destined to share."

"You are not taking my daughter from me."

"I already have." A flash and he was in his fighting form, striding to the Kenma of the Sea. "Sorry… but your time is up." And then he touched her.

Okamio pulled out the SoZyuTo and donned her armor. "Never again will you ruin my life, Maku." She said coldly. "It ends today!"

"Over my dead body."

"That will be arranged." Okamio lunged at him, ducking and sliding as he began to swipe at her, aggressively attacking her.

Rio watched, barely conscious as his wife took on her father in what appeared to be a violent final battle between them.

He could almost feel all of Okamio's pent up anger and fury as she screamed and unleashed her power, moving faster than her father and keeping him confused.

"You stupid child!" Maku roared, as Okamio seemed to vanish into the darkness. "When will you learn? My way is law!" He turned his back and Okamio suddenly appeared.

"Hell no." She spat and shoved the SoZyuTo in his back. "Good bye… Maku."

There was a scream and suddenly he exploded in a violent burst of Rinki and Rio could see Okamio again.

"Rio…" She murmured, running over to him. "Oh god, Rio… are you all right? Do I need to call someone?"

"You did it…" Rio coughed. "Your father…"

"Quiet." She ordered as she managed to get him up. "You need to rest."

"But…"

"Rio, be quiet!"

Long was chuckling as he watched Okamio carry Rio out to their bedroom. "And so… the Era of the Gen Jyu Ken begins…"


	19. All Hail The Queen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**All Hail The Queen**

Okamio quietly wept as Long handed her the broken pieces of her mother's staff. "Mother…" She murmured as she held them close. "How did this happen?"

Long was uncomfortable lying to her, but he knew he had to tell her a lie. "The Gekiranger defeated her not long after Shiwa defeated Kata." He told her. "I'm sorry."

She placed the broken staff on the foot of her bed and sobbed over the death of her mother. "My mother, who loved me from the moment of my birth to her very last breath…. She's gone. There is nothing left for me here…"

"Hush now…" Long embraced her, pulling her close. "Everything's going to be all right. I know you loved your mother, but listen… now, you're free to show Rio-sama the path to his destiny."

"But you're the coordinator…"

"I know, but you hold more sway over him as his bride. He'll go along with it if he sees you doing it first."

Okamio sighed. "You're probably right…" She looked up and let him kiss her tears. "But… my mother…"

"She'd want you to go on, right?" Long encouraged. "So, you will… and embrace your new destiny… and rise to your new throne." His mouth moved closer to her ear. "And let me be the one to show you the way."

Mele stared at the large double doors that marked the entrance of Rio's bedroom and sighed. She fought the urge to push the door open and see if he was all right. But old habits died hard and before she could stop herself, she pushed open the large door and walked into the darkness of his room. "Rio-sama?"

"Well, this is a surprise." Rio remarked, coughing. His body was still wounded from Maku's blows. "Mele… what are you doing?"

"I came to see if you were alright, Rio-sama." Mele looked at her feet. "I heard that Maku had harmed you."

"You don't need to worry about me anymore." Rio's voice was cold.

Mele didn't say anything. She just turned and left the room. She didn't want to be anywhere near him now.

"You shouldn't have gone in." Retsu was waiting for her when the doors to the bedroom slammed shut behind her. "You should know when to leave well enough alone."

"Shut up." Mele snapped. "You don't know anything."

"I know you're still bitter that Okamio-sama has succeeded were you have failed." Retsu murmured into her ear. "But you caused your own failure. I told you that. You had a clear shot at asking Okamio-sama if she knew where the SoZyuTo was. But you were so wrapped up in your own little world that you failed… and lost it all."

"Be quiet!" Mele shrieked at him. "I hate you and your bitch of a mistress!" Her aura was slowly beginning to turn blue. "You people make me sick!"

Retsu chuckled. "Please… I heard you with Okamio-sama. You enjoyed it. And I know you like it when it's me. You're going to let life pass you by just because you lost Rio-sama?" He got close to her. "Or are you going to let go… and know what real life feels like?"

"You are just as bad as she is!"

"No honey… I'm worse." With that, he yanked Mele to him and kissed her hard, not giving her enough room to struggle. A couple of seconds and she went slack, the medicine in Retsu's lips causing her to black out.

Retsu laughed as he swept her up. "Such a pretty little girl…" He carried her back to his bedroom. "So feisty."

Shiwa was free. She couldn't believe it. But she was finally, truly, free. Kata was dead. Now, she could spread her wings and fly away. But, why would she fly when Ken, the man she loved was right there with her?

Now, Shiwa could put her past behind her and look forward to forever with Ken… and forever started today. She could hardly wait. She was going to get to live in peace and happiness, far away from everything that had plagued her.

"Shiwa!" Ken was surprised to find her on the roof. "What are you up to, darling?"

"I'm just sitting here thinking." Shiwa smiled. "I'm free." The idea made her giddy. "I'm finally free of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata! My father is dead!"

Ken chuckled and picked her up. "Somehow, I knew you'd be back to your old self in no time. Was it the pork cube stew?"

"That and Jan's kindness." Shiwa said. "He's such a pure hearted sweetie." She embraced Ken to her and sighed. "I can't wait for our wedding. It'll be such a happy day."

The doors to Rio's bedroom opened again and Rio opened his eyes, his vision blurry. "Mele?"

"No, darling." Okamio's voice, a soft purr, was music to his ears. "It's just me, Okamio."

Rio smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Okamio asked, "Any better?"

"Oh yes, much." Rio sat up. "I still can't believe you defeated your father, once and for all."

"And that leaves you to ascend to the throne." Okamio murmured, her new black fur coat wrapped tight around him. "But don't worry… I'll be right beside you."

Rio squinted. "Is that a new coat?"

"Why yes. It is." She smirked and opened up the coat to reveal her new, shorter and tighter black and gold dress under the coat. "It goes nicely with my new dress, doesn't it?"

Rio looked her up and down and smirked. "You look gorgeous…. Come here."

"Are you sure you're up to that?"

He managed to get up, pin her beneath him and kiss her.

"Well…" She said after he let her go. "That answers my question."

Ran and Gou weren't speaking. Ran was refusing to back down on her decision to fight Okamio and Gou had given up trying to get through to her. So now. They'd stopped talking.

Gou was honestly concerned for Ran if she decided to go through with her stupid plan and fight against Okamio. He knew Okamio would do whatever she could to make the ordeal as painful as possible for her. And Gou, who'd already lost so much, didn't want to lose Ran. He loved her.

But she was being incredibly stubborn about it.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, but he knew he had to stop her before Okamio decided to use her for her next "art project". If he had to tie her down with chains and bind her to his bed, he would.

_I will not let Okamio take something else from me. If this means that I have to defeat her myself, then that's what I'm going to do. _

But how could he defeat someone like Okamio without the Gong Changer? She'd completely destroyed it and Miki was having a hard time finding all the parts to repair the changer. He sighed. He'd just have to get by without it.

_And possibly lose my life, but better than losing Ran._

"Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata is dead." Okamio declared. "At least, the way the Kenma ran it, anyway. Now… we are entering a new era: the era of Rin Jyu Oh Rio and Rin Jyu Jo Oh… that being myself…. Although…" Okamio turned around to smile at her husband and then regarded Mele and Retsu. "There has been a change of plans."

"What sort of change?" Rio asked.

Okamio smiled. "Long!"

The doors opened and there was Long, smirking.

"May I introduce my long time friend and coordinator of the Gen Jyu Ken… Gen Jyu Dragon-Ken… Long."

Mele was shocked. "You KNOW him?"

Okamio smirked. "Yes. He's an old friend." Okamio turned to Rio. "Rio-sama… your destiny is not with the Lion-fist… it's with something else. Something much stronger."

"There's something stronger?" Rio asked.

"Oh, yes." Long said. "Gen Jyu Ken… "

"Gen Jyu Ken?" Retsu asked. "What is that?"

"It's called the Phantom Beast Fist." Long explained. "We follow one philosophy:"

"You've already surpassed the power of a human." Okamio said, her eyes shimmering. "Now, surpass the power of a beast. Gen Jyu Ken uses mythical beasts instead of real ones."

"How long have you known Long?" Rio asked, suspicious.

"Since I was human." Okamio said. "And remember… I'm old. Now, Rio-sama… if you choose to embrace Gen Jyu Ken, you will become more powerful than you could ever imagine. I already have."

"You've left Rin Jyu Ken?" Retsu asked.

"Not yet." Okamio murmured. " But I plan to." She gave Long a smile. "Darling… I believe now… we are entering the era of the Gen Jyu Ken…. And the glory of the Gen Jyu Oh…" She moved in front of Rio and knelt before him. "…Our beloved Rio-sama."

Retsu knelt and Mele followed suit, reluctantly. Long was the last. "Rio-sama… this is your true destiny." He said. "We are your loyal followers, generals… and your beautiful Queen."

Okamio was genuinely surprised at Long declaring her queen. She'd always assumed that she would step aside when she and Long revealed Rio as the true King. "Long…."

"Queen?" Retsu asked. "Okamio-sama?"

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Mele thought. _SHE gets to be queen?_

Rio smirked, his eyebrows rising. "All right, Long… tell me more."

Some time later, Retsu accosted Long in the hallway. "How do you know my Okamio-sama?" The blades of his fans came close to Long's throat. "I know you know her and I know she loves and trusts you, but how... and why?"

"When Okamio was a young woman, she was severely held back by her father." Long explained. "She had so much potential just waiting to be unleashed. I helped her… and I loved her. I've loved her since she was seventeen. And I'm quite patient. I mean… look how long I've waited for her."

"You're using her." Retsu murmured. "You've been using her! I saw you murder her mother and then I saw you lie to her! And you claim to love her. You… how could you?!"

Long raised his eyebrow. "She would never succeed if she stayed Rin Jyu Ken. This will make her powerful. Isn't that what you want for her?"

"Okamio-sama wanted her mother to watch her rise to glory." Retsu said. "You knew this. For Okamio-sama, this is pointless unless her mother is there to see. I'm going to tell her the truth!"

"You do that and I will make sure that she never looks at you with such adoration ever again." Long murmured. "Just like Okamio holds sway over Rio-sama, I hold sway over her."

Retsu closed the fan. "Why should I trust you? All you've ever caused Okamio-sama is pain. You took her mother from her!"

"You know why she trusts me. I've given her so much over the years. It was me who truly unlocked her potential and enabled her to become the Queen she was born to be. " Long gave Retsu a look. "Stay out of my way, boy. This goes far beyond just you."

"I would give my life for Okamio-sama." Retsu declared. "And I still don't trust you. My loyalty is to her and only her. So, because it's what she wants, I'll go along…but you watch YOUR step."

"Ran-san, don't you think that when Gou tells you that you shouldn't fight Okamio that he means business?" Shiwa asked. "Okamio is very dangerous. You know this."

"Don't you start, too." Ran was twirling the hammer as hard as she could, preparing herself to leave cracks in Okamio's armor. "I know what I'm doing."

"You have no idea how powerful she is!" Shiwa cried. "Take it from someone who knows first hand. Like Gou said, she won't just torture you to death, she'll display your corpse in a very gruesome way. She calls it art. You should see what she's done to deer."

"I will defeat her." Ran was confident. "For Gou. And I'll bring Retsu back. I want Gou to be happy again. That is why I am doing this to myself. I know Gou doesn't want to lose me, but I will emerge victorious!"

Shiwa sighed. "Fine. Let Okamio fillet you. And Gou will die of a broken heart."

"My beloved Okamio-sama." Long murmured as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife… something Long had been looking forward to for a long time. "You make a glorious bride."

Okamio was dressed in gold from head to foot; even her hair was adorned with golden colored flowers. She smiled. "Thank you. I can't believe we waited so long for this day. It was completely worth it."

Long kissed her softly as they departed from the small Chinese temple where they'd had a small, private ceremony. Okamio was now, the wife of two husbands, but she couldn't be happier.

"I know you were worth waiting for, darling." Long said. "Anyway, now… we can get started. Are you ready to take the blood oath and become the Jyuken user you were meant to be?"

Okamio's smile grew. "Always."

Sometime later, Okamio, dressed only in a large black fur wrap that just barely covered her up and Long stood before each other in the throne room, Rio, crossed legged, observing them. Retsu and Mele were standing close together, both watching carefully.

"The blood oath ceremony involves the Rin Jyu Ken user releasing Rinki and replacing it with Genki, something only a Gen Jyu Ken user can produce." Long explained as Okamio stood before him, her eyes focused on him. He glanced at Rio and then back at the future Queen of the Gen Jyu Ken. "Okamio-sama, the once and future Gen Jyu Jo Oh, accept my Genki and change your Rinki into Genki."

_Oh, I'll do more than just accept your Genki, Long._ Okamio thought, lustfully. _I'll accept every single inch of you._

Long, pressed a thumb to his chest. "Genji Genkaihou!" He glowed golden for a moment and then his genki, a beautiful gold aura, seemed to pour from his body into a pool on the floor.

Okamio cast a glance at her beautiful Gen Jyu Oh and winked, before pressing a thumb into her own body. "Ringi Rinkaihou." A purplish aura flowed from her body and swirled with Long's on the floor.

The entire room seemed to be bathed in the glow, but Long's eyes were focused squarely on Okamio's and vice versa. "Okamio-sama, you are…"

"I am…" Okamio murmured.

"Release the Rinki" he instructed

"Release the Rinki." She repeated.

Long had to fight to contain his smirk. Okamio was so close. Once she accepted his Genki, she'd have a part of him inside of her… forever. "Accept the Genki."

Her smile was slow, deliberate. "Accept the Genki."

Long closed his eyes and raised his hands. Okamio was about to be completely, totally his. And not even the Gen Jyu Oh would be able to take her away from him. "Genji! TenRinGenDou!"

The swirl lit up and glowed brilliantly before seeming to pour into every inch of Okamio's body, making her shiver and drop the robe.

Mele gasped and covered her eyes.

Okamio smiled. "I have lived long enough to know the full extend of the Gen Jyu Ken's power. And I know that to be the Gen Jyu Jo Oh is my true destiny and with Rio-sama as the Gen Jyu Oh, we will crush the Geki Jyu Ken and the Age of the Gen Jyu will truly begin." She faced Rio. "Everything is for you, Rio-sama!" The aura of Dorinki surrounded her, only to slowly turn golden as she became the Black Wolf one final time and then, her form changed. She grew taller, her form tighter, leaner, black fur seeming to cover the armor and the helmet changed to resemble the face of the wolf.

"Gen Jyu Lycanthrope-ken!" Long cried, admiring the new form of his wife. "You've embraced the form and power of the lycanthrope."

"Okamio-sama, that's amazing…" Retsu was in awe, stepping out of his corner, to stroke the black fur now covering her body, careful not to touch any place that might rile her up. "You look incredible."

Mele snorted.

Rio squinted. It was slightly clear he wasn't impressed. "Interesting." He remarked. "You do look… amazing."

Okamio smiled. "It is clear that you are not impressed, Rio-sama." She said. "Then I will impress you… by taking out GekiYellow… and using her for my next art project."

"GekiYellow?" Mele was curious. "Why?"

"Because…"Retsu replied. "GekiYellow thinks she has the power to defeat Okamio-sama. Let us see what she thinks as Okamio, with her newfound strength, crushes her."

"And then, Mele-chan, perhaps if you are so inclined." Okamio knew where Mele's destiny lay. "You can join me at this new level of power. It's amazing… beyond your wildest dreams."

Mele snorted again, but she nodded. "I wish to see this power. Show me."

"And me." Retsu wanted to see Okamio rise to glory. "Show us your power, Okamio-sama."

Okamio's eyes flicked towards the large mirror she kept in the room to watch the Gekirangers, and smirked when Shiwa and Ken appeared in its glossy surface. Time to hit the lovebirds where it would really hurt.

The explosion came quickly and sent random people running for cover, Ken included. Shiwa had not moved at first, her senses picking up on something that wasn't quite what she was used to dealing with. Shiwa wasn't used to dealing with demons, which is exactly what she saw when the large black werewolf emerge from the rubble and start attacking people.

"Ken!" She screamed.

"What is that?" Ken asked.

"I think it's a werewolf." Shiwa said.

The werewolf was incredibly strong, throwing people left and right out of her way. She was heading straight for them.

"Ken?"

"Osu?"

"I don't know how to deal with demons."

"Don't worry, baby. I do." A few clicks and the SaiBlade was out. "Sharpen! Blade of the Beast! Beast On!" A flash and he'd become GekiChopper. "Refined ability, the future cut open by ones self. Amazing ability! GekiChopper!"

And then… the werewolf spoke. "Well, well, well… the legendary GekiChopper finally makes his appearance."

Shiwa's eyes widened. "I know that voice."

"You should." There was a chuckle. "But I think I'll enlighten your precious boy toy. Born in the full moon's light, a love warrior to the Gen Jyu Oh… the form of a woman, but the power of a wolf… the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, Gen Jyu Lycanthrope-Ken, Okamio!"

"QUEEN?!" Shiwa shrieked.

"Yes… queen." Okamio was smug.

Suddenly, Shiwa was restrained, sharp blades pressed to her throat. "Are you surprised?" It was Retsu. "Okamio-sama was always meant to be queen."

"Shiwa!" Ken was about to leap to her aid, when Okamio punched him and sent him reeling a little.

"No, no, Rhino boy." Okamio murmured. "She needs to learn an important lesson."

Ken aimed the SaiBlade at her. "Let go of her."

"I think not. She can't die… you however… can."

"If I defeat you, will you let her go?"

"OF course. I'm a lycan of my word." Another punch sent him backwards but he was ready and it was his Kageki Kensan against her Lycanthrope Genki.

Ken was strong; she'd give him that. Had she been in her armor, he'd have left serious dents in it by now. But she had grown so much stronger thanks to Long and blows that could have done damage were deflected.

And for every hit he didn't get in, she got in two.

To Shiwa's despair, her beloved Ken was _losing._ And she couldn't go and help him or at least stop Okamio's rampage. Retsu's blades were too close to her throat. "Ken!" Shiwa shrieked.

"Not another step." Retsu whispered.

Suddenly, Ken went flying and he was knocked into a wall. He fell back into his human form.

"KEN! NO!" Shiwa shrieked, as Okamio became herself again.

Ken was half conscious as Okamio picked up him up. He was bleeding and bruised, clearly defeated.

"So, this is the heir of Brusa-E?" Okamio asked. "At least Brusa-E could fight."

Ken struggled to take just one breath. His entire body hurt, but he could still see Shiwa. She still needed him. "Why?" He gasped. "Why?"

"Because she needs to learn early on what I learned! It doesn't pay… at least not all of the time… to love a human!"

"I thought you didn't love Gou." Shiwa asked.

"I might have… but then, he got badly hurt. I almost lost him. And then I realized: Gou was mortal, while I was not. I am going to live forever… and I don't want to do it with a mortal lover. It just does not work. I learned it… and so can you."

"No!" Shiwa wept.

Okamio threw Ken towards Shiwa, his body flopping down limply. Retsu let go and Shiwa knelt by Ken's side. "Ken? Ken!"

"We're done here, Retsu." Okamio instructed. "Come. I have a cheetah to put down."

Ken opened one eye. "Shiwa-chan?"

"It's okay." Shiwa murmured, cradling his head in her arms. "I'm right here."

He reached out for her. "You're really pretty."

"Shush." She murmured. "I've gotta get you some help." She looked around. "Please! Somebody! Help me! Help us!" She began to sob. "Help us…"

Mele found this amusing as she watched. Gen Jyu Ken was powerful. And Okamio had put down Ken in a rather quick fashion. She had a new respect for her. "I think that's very interesting." She murmured to herself. "And maybe I can take down Okamio…."

"I take it you're impressed, Mele-chan?" Okamio smiled. "What did I tell you? Gen Jyu Ken is powerful. She smiled. "Now, where is my new subject for my art project?"

"Right here, bitch."

Okamio turned around. "GekiYellow, I presume?"

Ran, in her Super GekiYellow form, was wielding the GekiHammer and twirling it around. "That's Super GekiYellow to you, you bitch."

"This is going to be fun." Okamio said. "I take it you've been practicing."

"Long and hard… just like I've been riding Gou." She smirked. "And I am going to take you down."

"If Brusa-E's heir couldn't what makes you think you can?"

Behind her helmet, Ran's eyes widened. "Oh my god… Ken…." Her voice began to rise. "What did you do to Ken?"

"If I caused the right amount of internal injuries, he should be dying in Shiwa's arms right about now. I doubt you'll find him in time. But for now, since its clear you want to take me down so badly… let's get started." Okamio took a moment and transformed into her Lycanthrope-ken form.

Ran was shocked.

"Like my new look?" Okamio asked, "I thought you would."

Ran shrieked and began swinging the hammer wildly.

The fight between the two of them began to look a lot like the fight between Okamio and Ken; only Ran was barely making contact with the hammer. It seemed like nothing she was doing was working.

Ran was fast, but Okamio was faster. She wasn't even feeling the blows from the hammer.

Suddenly, Okamio stopped one of the hammer blows and began to swing Ran around and around before throwing her into a wall.

"Poor, poor cheetah girl." Okamio taunted as she dragged Ran off. "Too bad… so sad."

"Ken!" Shiwa murmured as he opened his eyes. "You're all right."

"Shiwa-chan!" Kei leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Shiwa asked. " I'm just glad you'll be okay. You gave me quite a scare."

"Where's Okamio?"

"I don't know…. I'm worried about Ran. Okamio may have used her to… oh!" Her eyes widened as she glanced out the window. "Oh shit!"

Ran was hanging from a building opposite the building, her body arranged as though it was being prepared for crucifixion. She was still alive but badly beaten and then strung up with chains and rope. It must have been Okamio's new masterpiece.

"What is… oh my." Ken was surprised. "Well, at least she hasn't been filleted like a fish."

"A small mercy… where's Gou?"

Gou was staring at Okamio's "masterpiece" in shock. He assumed that Okamio would have filleted her or something, but he was relieved that Ran was still breathing. "I've gotta get her down from there."

"I don't think so." Okamio was behind him, a murderous rage burning in her eyes. "Now, see… you stupid child… this is what happens when you cross me. I will take everything near and dear to you and either transform it or use it for my art." She smiled. "What do you think, Gou? Isn't she lovely all strung up like that? I would have filleted her… but…"

"You… you…. how could you?"

"No, how could you leave me for the likes of her? Me, who took a dirt nap for over a decade in the hopes that I would one day get to see you again? Me, who was prepared to give up everything she knew for you? And this is how you repay me? By absconding with a human girl? A WORTHLESS human girl?"

"Okamio…" Gou was about to break down. "What happened to you?"

"My eyes were opened." Okamio snapped and she then punched Gou so hard, he went flying into a wall. "And you are now meaningless to me. But your brother isn't. Retsu, my darling pupil, now belongs to me. And you will _never_ get him back."

As Gou's consciousness faded, he watched as Okamio walked off… taking Retsu with her.

"Most impressive." Rio murmured as Okamio sauntered into the throne room, turning back into herself.

"The tiger boy was smart enough not to appear, but… no matter." She laughed. "You should have seen Gou's face. It was delicious."

Rio nodded. Gen Jyu Ken still didn't impress him, although it had been fun to watch Okamio do what she did best. "I am still not convinced."

"What does it take to impress you?" Retsu asked. "Can you not see that if Okamio-sama can become much stronger… strong enough to defeat Brusa-E's heir and her former lover without breaking a sweat, that you, the Gen Jyu Oh, can surpass her with Long's Genki?"

"Retsu, bite your tongue." Okamio lectured. "Obviously, we need to give Rio-sama a better demonstration. Long?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why don't you introduce Rio-sama to two of your friends? Two of the Shi Gensho?"

"Not a bad idea." Long replied. "Now if only we could find them…"

"Not a problem." Okamio opened the door and in came a huge hulking beast, covered in fur and gold with glowing snake like eyes. He was dragging a coffin behind him. "I already called for the one who's actually conscious."

"Who is this?" Rio asked.

"Gen Jyu Basilisk-Ken, Sanyo" the beast said. "I am honored to serve you… Rio-sama."

"I wouldn't look directly into his eyes." Okamio warned. "He'll kill you instantly."

"That's a lie." Sanyo said, coughing. "Those dammed Harry Potter books… spreading tales like that… I have looked plenty of people directly in the eyes and they didn't die." He looked at Okamio. "So this is our Gen Jyu JoOh? Long, she is lovely… I can see why…"

A sharp look from Long quieted Sanyo.

Okamio laughed. "Sadly, I belong only to the Gen Jyu Oh, although your words are flattering. Sanyo… we need you to help us convince Rio-sama to open himself to the way of the Gen Jyu Ken. He's being quite… resistant."

"Refusing your destiny, yo?" Sanyo was intrigued. "Leave it to me."

"I am not refusing my destiny." Rio snapped. "I am just not impressed."

"Oh trust us, yo." Sanyo chuckled. "You will be."


	20. The Good, The Bad and The Phoenix

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Good, The Bad and The Phoenix**

"I don't understand why you don't like Mele." Long murmured as Okamio shut and locked the door to his room. "I mean… I know you had your eyes on her and all…"

"Mele is beautiful… powerful… but…. her devotion to Rio is becoming a major problem. It's blocking her common sense! I don't want to her to end up like so many others. If you want to know why so few female members of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata survived the rebellion, that's why!"

"Are you sure you're not jealous of her because Rio revived her personally and made her his right hand?"

"Of course not." Okamio snapped. "Rio-sama is now under my full sway and power. And it took a while to get that far. Now, the tables have turned and I am Rio-sama's favorite." She smirked. "Now, I am his bride, the Gen Jyu Jo Oh. And Mele is just a general." Okamio smirked. "A general who will prove herself, but she's not getting my crown or my Rio."

"Forget her, darling." Long murmured.

"She's suspicious of us and so is Rio." Okamio snapped. "But don't you worry. Rio has his lapdog and I have mine. Retsu's loyalty is to no one but me." She smiled. "Besides… I like a little…healthy competition."

Long was kissing her shoulder. "You mean healthy competition as in getting rid of Mele."

"She's moved from a person of interest to a problem. And you know how I get rid of my problems." She sighed as she took off her gloves. "Although… I have yet to get rid of my main problem."

"Gou?"

"Gou." She spit the name out. "I can't believe I let him _live_. Where is my usual touch?"

"You wanted him to suffer and watch Ran suffer." Long explained. "What fun is it to make people suffer if they can't watch?"

"Not that much fun…" Okamio was lost in thought. When Sanyo had brought in the coffin, she'd sensed something familiar. But she was unable to put her claw on it. She shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed. "There is someone I'm familiar with in the coffin. But I don't know who it is…" She gave him a look. "You mind cluing me in as to who it is?"

"Gen Jyu Chimera-Ken Suguu."

"Oh, I see. Then, it couldn't be…" She tapped her finger on her chin.

"Is something bothering you, my love?" Long asked. He was concerned for the state of his bride.

"I don't know." Okamio murmured. "I just don't know."

The appearance of Okamio had brought back some unpleasant memories for Miki. She remembered Okamio hanging around back when it had been her, Rio and Gou. She remembered how enamored Gou had been with her… and how jealous she'd been of Okamio.

She'd been steps away from asking Gou on a date when he met Okamio. Miki had known that Okamio was different, not fully evil, not fully good, but that didn't stop her from trying to talk Gou out of falling in love with the girl.

And so, Miki had watched, envious, as Gou and Okamio fell in love, wishing it was her he'd had his eyes on. She knew how it would reflect badly on her if she tried to do something to break them apart.

Fortunately, Rio turned on them all and in his first act of depravity; he'd attacked and murdered Okamio. But, something about the night didn't sit well with the former sukeban. She had strongly suspected for years that Rio hadn't done it.

Her proof?

Natsume.

Natsume had no idea that Rio was her father and Miki was going to make sure that it remained a closely guarded secret. She wasn't even sure, herself, but Rio was the last person she'd made love to before she'd become pregnant, so she knew it had to be. But she would never reveal this secret, for fear that Okamio would exploit her love for Gou… which was still going strong… despite the fact that she'd changed so much and he so little…

"Mama?" Natsume sounded concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Miki looked at her daughter for a moment before smiling. It was amazing sometimes how much she looked like Rio when he was a good person. "No, now, how about we get some pastries? I have time."

Ken awoke to a warm presence beside him in the hospital bed and it was not just the sunshine from the window. He opened his eyes and found Shiwa curled up beside him, fast asleep. She must have been exhausted from everything. He could still see the golden ring on her finger as she curled against him. He smiled.

Okamio's plan to get Shiwa to leave him wasn't going to work. He could understand where she was coming from, but he wasn't giving up his golden treasure. He and Shiwa were going to spend forever together… even if it only lasted a day.

Shiwa stirred and then lifted her head. "Oh… Ken…" She smiled. "You're okay."

"You knew that already, baby." He murmured, stroking her hair with his fingers. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and took in how cute she looked when she woke up.

"I just wanted to make sure." She replied, yawning. "Oh, you make one nice pillow."

He laughed. "You're just adorable." He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where have you been?" Rio asked as Okamio came back into their shared bedroom. "I was a bit worried."

"I was with Long." Okamio said. "No need for you to worry. Long and I were lovers, but that was a long time ago. It's now about you and me." She smiled softly.

"Oh." Rio trusted his wife. "Is that a new fur?"

Okamio looked down at the floor length leopard skin she had wrapped around her body to conceal whatever she was wearing under it. "Oh this? Yeah… I went hunting a while ago. Ate a leopard. Used its fur for a new coat." She smiled. "You like it." She stared at him for a moment. "Rio-sama… how can you not be impressed by the new power I possess? I took down the Gekirangers… I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am… I'm just…unimpressed."

Okamio rolled her eyes as she turned her back and took off the fur, tossing it aside. "Then tell me…Rio-sama…." Her voice came out in a soft purr. "What impresses you?" She tapped her chin for a moment. "The power of the white tiger?" She picked up a white tiger fur off a rack and wrapped it around her body. "Tell me all about it." _Tell me about it so I can use it to help you become stronger and be the king you were meant to be._"Besides darling… who can you talk to if not me?"

Rio looked at his wife for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Oh, darling, I'm your bride. Husbands and wives are supposed to know everything about each other. Even the most intimate of secrets."

"The white tiger is the only one I could not defeat. The only one who didn't fall to my power. The only one who makes my rage burn hotter than lava. I want the power to defeat him. And no one seems to offer it!"

Okamio had stretched out on the bed, leisurely nodding as Rio spoke. "Oh, I know what that feels like… to know there is the one person whom you can not defeat. For me, for years, it was Maku. His rage and brutality made me see red. I wanted to badly to defeat him and prove to him I was worthwhile and not a waste of Rinki. And then… that day came." Her dark eyes glowed with a dangerous shimmer. "I proved my worth… even without Genki." She smiled. "But for you… it might be a bit of a challenge. That is why you need to become something so much more powerful than the Black Lion. That's why I called Long here. He'll help you and the rest of us, as your loyal generals… will protect and serve you." She pulled him down so close their lips were almost touching. "It's all for you Rio-sama…"

Gou's head was throbbing as he woke up, a pain in his heart so great that it was almost unbearable. Okamio was gone. She was so far gone that it wasn't even funny. The woman he loved was dead and he was not going to get her back. All of his work… was for nothing.

And he'd unintentionally brought Ran into it. Okamio saw Ran as a threat… someone younger, prettier and more attractive than her. She'd taken Gou, whom Okamio had loved, from her and Okamio had fought back, taking Retsu and then setting out to get revenge. And she'd almost used Ran for a new art project.

_I don't think this could continue…_ Gou thought, his head turning to face Ran in the next bed. _I care about Ran… I don't want her to get hurt anymore. And if this goes on… she could die. _ Plus, Okamio was just plain crazy now. There was no telling what she would do and Gou wasn't sure if he could drag Ran into it. But she was as stubborn as she was strong and he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere.

So he had to force her out.

"I told you, Long…. My husband is a difficult man to impress." Okamio was telling Long as Mele and Retsu observed the two from a corner. "Convincing him to take the blood oath won't be as easy as you think it will be. Rio is after a very specific kind of power."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like I mean." Okamio sighed.

"Well, you might want to clue me in." Long said. "I'm not a mind reader."

The Lycanthrope-fist smirked. "Now, unfortunately, my vows to keep Rio-sama's darkest secrets to myself have to be upheld. Otherwise, he'd have refused to tell me. I told you. He's stubborn. But don't worry… you'll figure it out soon enough."

Okamio was very careful not to drop any hits of the true nature of her relationship with Long. She knew Mele was watching… and waiting for the opportunity to ruin her marriage to Rio. It was her twisted plot for revenge. Okamio wasn't having it. She'd outsmart the little girl… no matter what it took.

"Long-sama…" Retsu appeared from behind the pillar. "Didn't you say that Mele was going to be a Shi Gensho?"

Okamio and Long shared a look. Long smiled. "All right, Mele… let's take care of that."

Ran's entire body was racked with a pain she had never felt before as she awoke, but she knew from what she'd been told that she shouldn't be waking up at all. Okamio should have slaughtered her… but she didn't. Why?

She was unsurprised to see Ken and Shiwa, all cozy and together. She was envious. Gou wasn't like that with her at all. But she knew why…and then, she saw the bright yellow flowers and the card. She leaned over, ignoring the pain and picked up the card.

"_I love you and I'll always protect you. Gou." _The simple words made her smile. She sighed. She knew he felt guilty about Okamio… but she felt worse.

"Ran?"

She turned, wincing. Her eyes lit up. "Gou!"

He smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Of course… I don't know why I'm still alive though… I thought Okamio was going to fillet me."

Gou sighed. He knew Okamio was going after Ran specifically to hurt him in a way that couldn't be measured in physical pain. She probably would have made him watch as she eviscerated her. The idea was borderline sickening. "Don't worry about it. I'll do my best to protect you."

"Yes, but who's going to protect _you_?" She asked..

Gou bit his lip. _I don't know._

Rio nearly had a heart attack when he walked in and saw Okamio, his _bride_, in her lycanthrope form, kissing and caressing something green and gold and female shaped. As erotic as the scene was, he nearly collapsed. He knew Okamio would flirt and fuck anything, but this was ridiculous.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" He roared.

"Oh, darling!" Okamio was smiling, by the sound of things. "Do you like Mele's new form?"

"WHAT?!"

The girl turned towards Rio and he could tell she had some sort of Phoenix motif going on. "I am honored and humbled to continue to serve the Gen Jyu Oh and Gen Jyu Jo Oh in this way." It was definitely Mele's voice. "I have been reborn as Gen Jyu Phoenix-Ken, Mele."

Rio's eyes widened and then he passed out.

"Rio-sama!" Mele and Long cried as Okamio rushed to his side.

"Darling!" She cried propping his head in her lap. "Are you all right?"

Rio moaned a little as he woke up. "Okamio… why were you kissing Mele?" 

"Because I felt like it. I like her new form. Isn't it lovely?"

"She looks like she belongs in a Mardi gras parade." Rio remarked.

"Still skeptical, I see." Okamio said. "Well, maybe seeing Mele and I in action will change your mind and convince you to take the blood oath."

"Maybe." Rio was unconvinced.

Long, Okamio and Mele all shared a look. Rio was proving to be tougher than they thought he would be.

"I am sure you'll change your mind. Anyway, each Shi GenSho has two Twin Phantoms that serve that general." Long lectured. "Why don't we meet the two who will serve Okamio-sama."

"Something tells me, yo, that Rio-sama will be a tough nut to crack." Sanyo muttered.

The doors opened and in came two beasts; one resembled a white winged horse, the other, a multi-headed serpent.

"I am Gen Jyu Pegasus Ken Pegasos.." The winged beast said.

"And I…" The multi-headed serpent said. "Am Gen Jyu Hydra-ken Charybdis."

"We are the twin Phantoms who serve under the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, the beautiful Okamio-sama." Pegasos said. "We are honored to serve her."

"Won't Shiyuu be surprised?" Charybdis asked. "He serves Sanyo… we serve the Gen Jyu Jo Oh. We'll be the envy of the So Genshi! How many of the others can say they have the privilege of serving the gorgeous wife of the Gen Jyu Oh?"

Okamio smiled. "Hello, there."

"We are honored to be in your service, Okamio-sama." Pegasos said. "We hope to do our best to make you proud to call us your So Genshi."

"Do I get So Genshi, too?" Mele asked.

"Yes!" Came a female voice.

"Oh! That must be Hiso and Haku!" Charybdis said. "They are going to serve Mele-sama as her So Genshi."

Two more Gen Jyu Ken came in, one looking like a unicorn-style beast, the other a weird pixie sort. The pixie was clearly female.

The pixie spoke first. "I am Gen Jyu Pixie-ken, Hiso." She said.

The unicorn beast spoke again. "And I am Gen Jyu Unicorn-ken Haku."

"Okamio-sama do you want us to help you impress Rio-sama?" Charybdis asked. "I'm sure you'll be impressed by what we can do."

Charybdis had horrible breath and to Okamio, it was like breathing poison. "Charybdis…" She began, gasping.

"Stop breathing on her!" Pegasos cried. "She's a lycanthrope-ken! Her sense of smell is like a dog's ! And you practically breathe poison!"

"Oh, sorry." Charybdis turned his head. "I didn't mean to offend you, Okamio-sama."

Okamio gasped. "Shit! Your breath is horrible!"

"Forgive Charybdis and his stupidity." Haku said. "He often doesn't realize that his breath is poisonous until he kills someone."

Rio and Retsu were scrambling to avoid being in the path of Charybdis' breath at this point.

"Well…" Okamio was trying to remember what she knew of Greek mythology. "Didn't the Hydra from the Greek myths also have venomous breath?"

"Yes, that's part of my Genki." Charybdis said. "I kill people by breathing on them."

"No kidding." Retsu murmured, keeping his distance. "Ever heard of a mint?"

"I doubt it would work." Hiso grumbled under her breath. "He'd probably melt it."

"Why do they get to serve Okamio-sama?" Haku asked.

"Because the others were taken." Pegasos said. "We were called upon specifically to serve under the Gen Jyu Jo Oh."

Charybdis chuckled. "Although… I would love to serve under Mele-sama."

"You are such a pervert." Hiso said. "You hit on anything with breasts."

"I haven't hit on Okamio-sama."

"Because you know she'll rip off your head and singe it to make sure another doesn't grow back." Pegasos said. "She's a lycanthrope. They're fantastically strong. And do you want to incur the wrath of the Gen Jyu Oh?"

"But she's so damn gorgeous!" Charybdis said.

"And she's so damn taken!" Pegasos said. "For the love of Brusa-E, keep it in your pants!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Charybdis said. "If Rio-sama was truly the Gen Jyu Oh, he wouldn't need convincing to take the Blood Oath. If you ask me, he's being a coward."

Okamio knocked their heads together, keeping clear of Charybdis' breath. "Be quiet, both of you, you morons!" She pointed a claw at Charybdis' face. "You talk about my husband that way again and I'll do you the way Hercules did the original Hydra. Got it?"

"Yes, Okamio-sama." The two said in unison.

"Now, the rest of you do what you must to convince my husband. I have something very specific for my Shi Genshi." Okamio allowed herself a wolfish grin. "I need you two to do your best to take care of someone for me."

"Your wish is our command Okamio-sama." Charybdis said. "Whoever he is, we'll get rid of him."

"May I help, Okamio-sama?" Retsu asked. "I would like to learn from them."

"Who is this?" Pegasos asked, pointing at Retsu.

"Fukami Retsu… my student." Okamio said. "I want you two to take him with you. And if anything happens to him, so help me…"

"Is this the boy you seduced into your harem to get back at his older brother?" Hiso asked. "Now, I know where I've heard of you. The legendary daughter of Kenma, the lover of our very own Long-sama… destined to be the Queen of Rin Jyu Den…only to have Brusa E himself curse you with humanity. And then, Long-sama broke the curse and returned you to glory."

"And lead me to my true destiny." Okamio finished. She was amused that she'd become so storied. "Now, if only Rio-sama would accept his destiny… and join us at this new level." She smiled.

"I'm not impressed yet." Rio's voice was flat.

"You're never impressed, yo." Sanyo muttered.

"It's good to see you up and about Ken." Miki said as Ken walked into the main room, stretching himself out experimentally to make sure nothing hurt. "Thank goodness for quick recoveries."

"No, thank goodness for Shiwa." Ken said to the executive. "She was there every step to make sure I was okay."

"You two seem so fond of each other." Miki replied with a smile. "I'm surprised by how much she's changed."

"I'm not." Ken smiled. "Shiwa just wanted to stretch her wings and be free and now… we're free." He smiled as he thought of their wedding day, which was coming faster than anticipated. "Free to be in love with no one to stop us, not even Okamio."

Gou listened outside. He didn't want to rush in and crush Ken's hope. He knew that Ken and Shiwa were very different from him and Okamio. For one thing, the love between them was so pure… and they didn't hide it the way he and Okamio had. They saw no need to. In a way, Gou was envious. They had it so easy. Maybe that was why Okamio had grown resentful.

Maybe she had grown tired of being Gou's secret… and for that he didn't blame her.

A gentle touch on his shoulder caused him to look behind him and there was Ran, beautiful and sparkling, looking much better than she had before. She smiled. "I'm all better thanks to you, Gou." She murmured, kissing his cheek. "Your love and tenderness…" She sighed, softly, feeling comfortable enough to bare her heart. "…made me grow stronger. I know it sounds cliché…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhh… I know." He kissed her softly, causing Jan to pop out from nowhere.

"Ai ai darling!" Jan exclaimed, causing both to jump up. "Ai! Ai! Love love!"

"Do you even understand what love is?" Gou asked. Ran smacked him.

"Love is you and Ran! Love is Ken and Unbreakable Spirit!" Jan was bouncing around. "Love is wonderful!"

_And messy…_ Ran thought.

"Unbreakable Spirit?" Gou asked.

"I think it's what Jan calls Shiwa."

"I call her that because Shiwa's spirit is like my body! Unbreakable!"

It had become quite clear that Shiwa had a strong spirit, so the name fit and it caused Ran to laugh.

"Ran should smile more." Jan announced. "Ran's smile is pretty."

At that, all Ran could do was blush.

"Okamio, I though you'd be able to use your 'powers of persuasion' on your husband to get him to become Gen Jyu Ken." Long murmured the moment he and Okamio were alone in his room. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"These curves don't work miracles you know." Okamio snapped. "Rio wants power, yes, but trust me, what he wants is specific. I had to do a lot of work to get him to spill the beans." She wiped her mouth at that. "He wants…" She sniffed to make sure Mele was not nearby and then she leaned in to whisper into the dragon-fist's ear. "… the power to defeat the only one he couldn't defeat before. He wants the power to defeat the white tiger."

And Okamio had a sneaking suspicion she knew who the white tiger was an exactly what happened. But she remained quiet. She didn't want anyone else to know what she knew. She could now place the smell on a familiar face from her past with Gou… and she had to wonder….

"Oh!" Long understood. "So if we show him that…."

"He'll gladly accept the crown of Gen Jyu Oh." Okamio smiled. _And to do that Sanyo and Mele's So Genshi must fail so Suugu can awake and at last… the era of the Gen Jyu Ken can begin._


	21. The Chimera's Secret

_**Chapter Twenty-One:**_

_**The Chimera's Secret**_

"**How does it feel, Mele-chan?" Okamio asked as Mele practiced her Genki in the courtyard, watching as flames lit the sky. "How does it feel to fully embrace the Genki and to be reborn with a phoenix's power?"**

**Mele's body, still adjusting to the new phoenix form and its new power, shuddered as she released more Genki and it emerged into the form of a beautiful phoenix, brilliant gold and red. Her voice seemed to invoke the wide-eyed sense of wonderment that Okamio had felt the first time she'd evoked the power of Rinki Ookami Gai Sou. "It's amazing." She murmured. "This is unlike anything I've felt before."**

"**In these new forms, we will do Rio-sama proud." Okamio said as she transformed effortlessly into her new lycanthrope fighting form. "And perhaps, if we manage to succeed where our So Genshi fail, you and I will convince Rio-sama to embrace his destiny."**

"**Why are you so interested in helping me?" Mele was slightly suspicious. "Not too long ago, you wanted to kill me!"**

"**Because of your power and beauty." Okamio replied. "Mele-chan, you can become so much stronger than where you are now. In fact, you **_**are**_** much stronger than before. I also believe its time we bury the hatchet and become allies, love warriors fighting for the love and the glory of Rio-sama." Okamio's eyes glowed golden behind the visor obscuring her face. "Also… I can't be the only woman in Gen JyuKen." **

"**Don't think I know all about you and Long-sama." Mele snapped. "I know that you and he… there's something going on between the two of you!"**

**Okamio sighed. "Oh Mele-chan… Long and I have shared a very long relationship, I won't deny that. Not too long ago, I could even say I loved him."**

"**What happened?"**

"**He crossed a line… and tried to interfere in my affairs." Okamio sounded bitter. "I strongly suspect he has something to do with my mother's death." **

**Mele knew how much Okamio had loved Rageku. "Are you sure? I mean… even if you are the Gen Jyu JoOh, you can't just go around accusing your Shi Gensho of such a crime."**

"**I'm not sure… which is why you must never tell anyone the things I will tell you." Okamio said, her voice quiet and dangerous. "Mele-chan, from this moment on, you are my right hand Shi Gensho and only you and Retsu will be privy to my deepest secrets. But only under one condition."**

**Mele was unsure, but she knew that being asked to be the right hand of Okamio would give her access to just about every one of Okamio's dark secrets. Perhaps there was something that would aid Mele in her quest to dethrone Okamio. But while the part of her that was scheming was gleeful, another part of her, the part that knew what a high honor it was to be asked to be the right hand of the Gen Jyu Jo Oh… it meant that Okamio had burned the hatchet and that she truly trusted Mele… and that betraying Okamio's trust meant the gravest of consequences.**

**And Mele had heard of what Okamio had done to those who'd betrayed her. **

"**The condition is that you never reveal to another what I tell you. " Okamio continued, ignoring that Mele was lost in thought. "If you do… well, I'm sure you've heard the stories of what happened to those who turned on me."**

**Mele gulped and she nodded. "I am honored to be your right hand Shi Gensho, Okamio-sama." She knelt, becoming her usual form before her eyes. "I will not betray you."**

**Okamio became her human form again and smiled. "Now…" She turned away. "You can stand, by the way. I've had many lovers over my long life, male and female, but… Long… he was the first. I met him when I was still a human girl, before my mother taught me to become immortal and before I learned Rinki Ookami Gai Sou. He seduced me and we fell for each other. He was there when I performed the act that left me cursed and he vowed to find a way to someday break it and restore me. And he did… but then…" Okamio paused. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "…Gou betrayed me, that ass. This is why humans and those like us should never fall in love. It never ends well."**

"**Like Shiwa and GekiChopper." Mele said. **

'**Yes…" Okamio would not admit it, but she envied Shiwa. "Like them."**

**Shiwa sighed as she curled up against Ken in their bed, feeling warm… safe… and truly alive. She didn't understand it, but she seemed to feel the most alive when Ken was with her… and just for a moment, she could close her eyes and pretend she was human.**

**After a moment, she noticed that Ken was still tense. "Ken-kun?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"**

"**We still have no idea who has the SoZyuTo." Ken was worried. "I never should have sold it… I was so stupid!"**

"**Don't be so hard on yourself, darling." Shiwa murmured. "You needed traveling money. It was a logical thing to do at the time. You couldn't have possibly known what it could do then."**

"**I'm worried about what it can do now." Ken confessed. "That Katana has the power to awaken the legendary Jyuken God, SaiDain. And what if Okamio has the SoZyuTo? Think of what she could do with it!" He looked at his beautiful bride to be. **

"**And if anybody would know about it, it's probably Okamio." Shiwa murmured. "Okamio, like me, was the daughter of Kenma, but I was born the night of my father's sealing and trained in secret. Okamio was there for the entire GekiRin Rebellion… and Brusa-E himself cursed her." She bit her lip. "Okamio is still angry at Brusa-E and I'm sure that if she got a hold of SaiDain…. She'd use it to extract her vengeance not only on Gou for betraying her, but for us all. She's seen what it can do…" Shiwa was terrified.**

"**But we don't even know if she has it, Shiwa-chan." Ken assured her.**

"**You underestimate Okamio, Ken." Shiwa murmured. "If she was to ever find out it was missing, she'd try to get her claws on it before we do. And considering her new power… I don't put it past her."**

**Meanwhile, Gou and Ran were actually out on something that "wasn't exactly a date" according to Gou. But Ran had accepted and they'd gone out for tempura. **

**On their way back, Ran covered her nose. "What is that horrible smell?" She cried.**

**Gou wrinkled his nose in response. The stench was almost unbearable and he turned his head around a few times to figure out where it was coming from… only to see a strange multi-headed serpent-type creature standing a few feet away… and it smelled like **_**death.**_

"**What the hell is that?" Ran screamed, trying not to breathe.**

"**I am Gen Jyu Hydra-ken Charybdis." The beast said, the foul stench nearly overwhelming the couple. "The So Genshi under the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, Okamio-sama. She sent me to get rid…" He pointed at Ran. "Of you."**

_**Great. **_**Ran thought. **_**How am I supposed to fight if I can't breathe?!**_

**But before she had a chance to even move, Gou was in front of her… protecting her. "Okamio's fight is with me."**

"**Oh, I know." Charybdis said. "But she just told me to take care of the little girl."**

**A sharp blade sliced through the air towards Gou's head, just barely missing him.**

"**Okamio-sama told **_**me**_** to take care of **_**you.**_**" Retsu's voice, cold and calculating said, as the blade swooshed back towards him. He caught it in a smooth, perfect motion. Retsu smiled. To Gou's disbelieving eyes, he hardly looked a thing like his little brother. He was clad in black leather and navy blue, his hair grown out just a tad, but his eyes were so cold… like Okamio's when she was stalking prey. He chuckled. "Oh, nii-san, how does it feel to be powerless? Miki hasn't fixed the Gong Changer, has she? I guess not. However will you cope against me, Okamio-sama's perfect student? I have refined myself with all she taught me until I, a grand flower of darkness, bloomed in the night, colored with perfection… and now… with your blood."**

_**This can't possibly end well.**_** Gou thought, for Retsu was right. The Gong Changer was still not ready. There was no way for Gou to properly channel his Shigeki into becoming GekiViolet without it. So, he had to focus everything he had into dealing with Retsu in hand to hand combat… Retsu's weak point.**

**But how would his Shigeki fare against Retsu's Rinki?**

**Retsu put his fans away and smiled. "Now, nii-san… let me show you what Okamio-sama, my beautiful mistress gave to me. He held up his knuckled and Gou saw something black and gold that had resembled the GekiChangers he'd once worn. He raised his fists and clenched them. " Rin Jyu Jaguar-ken! Ringi! Jaguar Gai Sou!"**

**A flash of light, a screech of the jaguar and Retsu had become a black and blue armored fighter, with a roaring jaguar smack on his chest. "What do you think, nii-san? Isn't she a wonderful, generous teacher?" He was practically smirking with pride. "Okamio-sama will be so pleased… maybe she'll tell Long-sama and allow me to become Gen Jyu Ken… and her right hand man." He smiled. "A grand dark blossom, colored with perfection and blood… Rin Jyu Jaguar-ken… Retsu!"**

**For Gou, it was like being trapped in a nightmare. Okamio had Retsu on a string and he was paying rapt attention to her. The form in front of him looked like Retsu, smelled like Retsu and even sounded like Retsu, but Gou knew… it wasn't Retsu. **

**Ran could only watch in shock and horror. She kept her nose tightly covered, remembering her Greek myths, but her heart ached. She had to get Gou away from Retsu before he did something stupid.**

**Something inside Gou snapped and he lunged at Retsu, one of his many fists and kicks slamming into Retsu's armor. He didn't care about the effect, he just wanted Retsu dead. He couldn't stand to see him this way. **

**Retsu was prepared and the fight between the brothers continued, fist meeting fist, kick meeting kick, a whirlwind of fury and exchange of blows creating a spectacle before Ran's eyes.**

**And no matter what she did, she could not make her body move. She was terrified that not even her Kageki could take down a beast like Charybdis. He was like no Rin Jyu Ken member she'd seen before. **

_**But didn't he say he was not with Rin Jyu Ken…. But with Gen Jyu Ken? What's Gen Jyu Ken?**_

**But then, before Ran could do something, the smell overpowered her and she collapsed.**

"**Ran!' Gou cried, forgetting to guard himself. The next punch from Retsu sent Gou flying into Ran's unconscious form, the smell from Charybdis also knocking him out.**

"**We could kill them." Charybdis suggested.**

"**No, no…" Retsu murmured. "This…" He took Ran's GekiChangers. "…will do quite nicely." He laughed. "She will be so pleased… perhaps pleased enough." **

**Gou's body had moved in such a way that he was lying protectively on Ran.**

"**How cute." Charybdis sneered, kicking Ran in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.**

**Okamio and Mele both watched the scene unfold before them in the large mirror in Okamio's room. Okamio chuckled. "That's my beautiful boy." She cooed softly. "Retsu's come so far."**

**Mele had to give it to the Lycanthrope-Fist. She knew full darn well that no one could whip fighters into shape like Okamio could. "He fights well."**

"**It's his anal attention to detail." Okamio murmured. "Retsu strives for and expects perfection in everything he does. It's admirable and now, my blossom has begun to bloom beautifully. I'm so proud." She couldn't have kept the pride out of her voice if she tried. She looked at Mele and then pulled the girl close.**

"**I hope to one day talk about you with the same level of pride." Okamio whispered into the Phoenix-fist's ear, the sensuality of her voice making Mele shiver all the way down to a spot in the pit of her stomach that seemed to grow warmer and warmer the more Okamio spoke. Mele could almost feel the girl's smile against the shell of her ear. "Although… technically, I don't plan to take you on a student… more like an ally…" Her tongue caressed Mele's cheek for a moment, almost thoughtfully. **

"**Are you always this… persuasive? " Mele asked. **

"**Oh yes." Okamio replied letting the girl go and walked a few steps away, her hips swaying from side to side. "Long likes to think of my seduction prowess and my beauty as my 'powers of persuasion'. All of this, Mele-chan, comes from years of refining my techniques. I could probably convince the Emperor to rewrite Japanese law and let a woman take the throne of Japan if I wanted to."**

"**Could you really?" Mele was curious.**

"**I'd like to think that I could." Okamio said. "Darling little Phoenix, there is no limit to what any one person can do. People like to think so, but I know differently. That's one of the best things about being alive so long. You learn quite a bit."**

**Mele watched, her eyes slowly roaming up and down Okamio's body, taking in the curves, the almost seductive motions of her body. To Okamio, this was all reflex. "Is that why you are frustrated that Rio-sama refuses to accept the mantle of Gen Jyu Oh?"**

"**That's part of it." Okamio said. "I've never had an issue getting Rio-sama to see my way before… and suddenly… he is unimpressed by what the Gen Jyu Ken has to offer him. I'm sure that once he see you and I in action…"**

"… **it will change his mind."**

**Okamio smiled. "That's right." She turned around. "Although…" Her eyes seemed to shimmer golden again. "…I would much rather be impressed by what else you can do." There was a pause. "Drop your dress."**

**Mele blinked. "I'm sorry… what?"**

"**I said drop your dress."**

**As Ran's eyes opened, the first thing she remembered was the horrible smell, then watching Gou try to protect her… then there was nothing. Suddenly, she sat up in the bed, looking for him. She had to know if Retsu had hurt him.**

"**Are you all right, Ran?" Shiwa asked. Gou was not there, but Shiwa was. "I heard you had a run in with… a hydra?"**

"**If you're referring to the mythological beast that Hercules fought, then yes." Ran said. "We didn't see if its heads split, but it had nasty ass breath. He said his name was Charybdis and that he worked as something called So Genshi under the Gen Jyu Jo Oh."**

"**He works for Okamio." Shiwa murmured. **

"**What are you talking about?" Ran asked.**

"**Okamio has some kind of new power… she attacked me and Ken in the form of a werewolf and called herself the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, Gen Jyu Lycanthrope-ken Okamio…." Shiwa was trying to explain it as simply as she could, even though she was confused. "I think I've heard of Gen Jyu ken… but I don't remember where…."**

**I've **_**never**_** heard of it." Ran said. "What is it?"**

**Shiwa shrugged. "I don't even know. All I know are ancient rumors and there's no way I can get those checked. All I know is that it's a rumored Jyuken school that specializes in the powers of mythical animals instead of real ones. But no one has been able to prove it exists."**

"**Well, obviously it exists!" Ran snapped, angry.**

"**Well, I know that **_**now**_**." Shiwa had no patience for Ran if she was going to be cranky. "But I first heard these stories when I was a child and that was many years ago. I thought it was a story my teachers told me to scare me. Clearly not, if Okamio has embraced its power and is encouraging Retsu to do the same. So now that we know its true, what are we going to do?"**

**Ran fell silent. She and Gou couldn't transform. Ken had no mecha of his own. She and Jan hadn't even attempted to form GekiTouja or GekiFire without Retsu. The Gekirangers, as a whole, were screwed. For a moment, Ran looked like a lost little girl as she curled into the sheets, realizing that the world as they knew it was about to come crashing down. She wanted Gou to hold her close.**

**Long wasn't at all surprised to find Okamio and Mele's clothing strewn about Okamio's room, nor was he surprised to see the two princesses of the Gen Jyu Ken making out on Okamio's large bed. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and watched from the darkness, taking care to hide himself and his smell from Okamio's sharp nose. But right now, she looked occupied with smelling Mele.**

_**This is new.**_** He thought to himself. It had seemed just a short time ago that Okamio and Mele were at each other's throats. Now, they seemed to enjoy each other's company… in more ways than one**

**This amused him very much. Okamio had never been picky about whom she took as a lover, but Long was almost positive that she'd never taken a former enemy before. **

**Either way… he was going to enjoy watching.**

**Shiwa stood alone in Ken's room, fingering the ivory wedding gown she'd purchased the day Kata had died. Something told her that no matter how much she wished for it, she was never going to get to the altar. **

**She could almost feel it. The Gekirangers were going to be destroyed. And if Okamio didn't see to it herself, she knew this new Gen Jyu Ken and that companion of Okamio's… Long, would. **

**Sighing, she tried on the dress and just stared at her reflection. **

**She knew now what must be done.**

**Okamio, dressed in a shimmering gold robe, chuckled as she observed Shiwa in the mirror she kept. "Poor, poor girl." She murmured. "Life's just not fair, is it? See, this is what happens when you get mixed up with Geki Jyu Ken. Stuff…." She managed to create a little image of Ken and Shiwa dancing together with her Genki. And then, just like that, she waved her hand and they were torn apart, Shiwa forced to watch as Ken was murdered. "… gets messy."**

**It was time for Okamio to go home again and retrieve something that would celebrate the reign of the gen Jyu Ken. Since the SoZyuTo was hers, it made sense that she should use it revives the greatest GekiBeast ever known.**

**It was time to awaken SaiDain. **

**One Week Later**

**It had been a long time since Okamio had been to the Beast Origin Village. In fact, it had been so long that she'd almost forgotten that she needed the SoZyuTo to enter. Luckily, she'd kept it safe on her person… Maku's blood still staining its blade. She smiled as she and Retsu walked through the village. Retsu was too busy admiring the place to notice that Okamio had stopped before the massive statue of SaiDain, the legendary GekiBeast and he walked into her.**

**Okamio chuckled. "I'm not sure if I can even use this to activate SaiDain." She admitted to her pupil. "I don't think I'm the ideal user." She had a feeling she knew who the ideal user was to begin with. **

"**You think its GekiChopper, Okamio-sama?" Retsu asked. **

"**They all insist that he's the heir of Brusa-E." Okamio muttered. "Brusa-E actually put up a fucking fight. Ken wasn't so tough. But that might have been because he was worried for Shiwa." She sighed, raising the SoZyuTo, praying to whomever would listen that SaiDain would awaken.**

**The blade glowed and suddenly, the GekiBeast changed from stone to a brilliant white and golden, its eyes glowing. **

"**Well, what do you know?" Okamio smirked. "I guess I can use it."**

**Retsu clapped. "Most impressive, Okamio-sama." **

**SaiDain seemed to regard Okamio as its master, which made the Lycanthrope-Fist smirk with pride. "I'm going to have some fun with this." She said to herself. "from now on, SaiDain belongs to the Gen Jyu Jo Oh!"**

**SaiDain seemed to nod and proceeded to follow Okamio as she and Retsu left the village. **

**The arrival of SaiDain on the field of battle caused panic for the Gekirangers who had no idea how to handle the legendary manifestation. But Long, Mele and Rio watched in a mix of shock and awe as they, along with Okamio and Retsu, were covered in the GekiSoul, unlocking all of their potential.**

"**So…. Okamio is considered one of the ideal users of SaiDain." Master Sha-Fu said. "This is very dangerous indeed."**

"**We're screwed." Ran muttered. "Jan and I can't form GekiTouja or GekiFire without Retsu and even if we could, Charybdis stole my GekiChangers. I can't transform. Gou can't transform. Only Ken may be able to use SaiDain with the SoZyuTo and OKAMIO HAS IT!"**

"**She probably stole it." Gou muttered.**

"**No, I don't think so." Shiwa had heard the rumors of Long, but it wasn't until she'd gone back to the mountain fortress and saw him with Okamio that she knew the rumors were true. Okamio had been involved with the Gen Jyu Ken user. "In the books, Ken-kun brought with him, only one of them mentioned her companion, Long… a Gen Jyuken. As it turns out, not only is Long real, he's still alive… and I have a feeling that he'd do almost anything for Okamio if he's still with her all these decades later."**

"**What are you saying, Shiwa-chan?" Ken asked. **

"**I think Long got it for her. Look at the blade." Shiwa made the image of Okamio wielding SaiDain bigger. "I think he got it for her for a reason that didn't involve SaiDain."**

"**Is that…" Jan began.**

"**Blood?" Miki finished.**

"**Not just any blood…. That's the blood of a Kenma right there." Shiwa said. "I imagine that Okamio used the katana to slay her greatest enemy: her own father."**

"**Why would anyone kill their father?" Jan asked wistfully. He'd always wanted a family of his own…**

"**Jan, you don't understand." Sha-Fu said. "Okamio's father was the brutal and ruthless Kenma, Maku. She despised him with everything in her. He was cruel and hateful towards her and beat her regularly. As a result, she resented him and thought of ways to kill him. It seems fitting that she slew him with the SoZyuTo in the same fashion in which he slew Brusa-E."**

"**So, Okamio used the SoZyuTo to murder her father…" Ken began.**

"… **and then, she figured out exactly what else she could do with it." Shiwa finished. "So she went to the Beast Origin Village to see if she could activate it."**

"**No shit." Ran muttered. "How is she always a step ahead of us?"**

"**Because that is how she works." Gou murmured. "She always tried to outthink her opponent… and by the looks of things she definitely outthought us."**

"**She has something with the power of a God and she's running around calling herself the Phantom Beast Queen." Ran snapped. "THIS CAN'T END WELL!"**

**A nearby explosion punctuated her statement.**

"**Shit." Shiwa poked her head out the window and saw Okamio sitting on SaiDain's head. Without thinking, Shiwa ran out of the SCRTC building and straight into the mecha's path.**

"**STOP!" Shiwa shrieked, her Rinki amplifying the sound of her voice. "Okamio, stop! Haven't you caused enough destruction?"**

"**Shiwa!" Okamio made SaiDain stop. "What a nice surprise."**

"**Oh my god, no…" Ken had a horrible feeling he knew what Shiwa was about to do.**

**Shiwa had a knot in her stomach. "Okamio, stop this pointless destruction! Yes, Gou hurt you! We get it! I know you must be in pain! But is it really worth it to destroy everything in your path?"**

"**You don't know shit, Shiwa!" Okamio snapped. "You get to run around with your beloved GekiChopper all wild and free as though there was never a boundary between you two! Like you were never from two opposite schools that hated each other. You don't deserve such happiness!"**

**It struck Shiwa then what Okamio meant. "You're jealous." She murmured. "While you and Gou had to hide your love for fear that everything you knew would tear the two of you apart, Ken and I enjoy the freedom you once wished you could have. Is that what this is about?"**

"**Yes AND that Gou hurt me. When I first saw him again and embraced him, I didn't smell a trace of GekiYellow. But then, when I came back, I knew… he no longer loved me. He preferred warm flesh and a quick fix to everything I had planned to give him. The bastard. He deserves what's coming to him."**

"**You took his BROTHER from him, you stupid bitch!" Shiwa shouted. "And then you shattered the Gong Changer. You've already crippled him. So you think destroying him is going to help? It's only going to make things worse! You may have the power of a Queen now, but you're still the same insecure girl who watched, exiled from the action as the Rebellion commenced. Whining all the damn way, too!"**

"Shiwa get out of my way or I will make your boyfriend watch as I slaughter you."

**At that, Shiwa froze. But she knew that if she were to sacrifice herself, it might unlock Ken's potential and SaiDain would recognize him as the rightful wielder of the SoZyuTo. She knew it would all be worth it… even if she wasn't there to watch his victory. She knew then what must be done.**

"**Is she serious?" Mele observed as she, Rio and Long watched the events unfold in Okamio's mirror. "Is the Golden Eagle, daughter of Kata, really going to sacrifice herself for a Geki Jyu Ken student?" She laughed. "This is priceless!"**

"**Okamio's not going to allow SaiDain to fall into GekiChopper's hands." Long murmured. "Even though she knows that there's usually more than one ideal user for the SoZyuTo. But she'll gladly take the love of his life away. She gets off on other people's pain."  
**

**Rio allowed himself a glimpse of a smile. That was his bride out there, about to bring the Beast Arts to its knees. He couldn't be prouder.**

"**Mother always told me there is training in envy and jealousy." Okamio said as she readied SaiDain to run Shiwa through. "Even though I am now the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, I still take her lessons to heart. And so, I'm going to use my envy of you to get rid of you, you traitorous little thing."**

"**I will take back the SoZyuTo!" Shiwa transformed into her beast man form. "And I will make sure Ken, the rightful wielder of SaiDain, gets it! I won't let you stop me!" She raised her arms and shouted, "Jashin Goten Hen!" She became a giant at his point and prepared to take Okamio on.**

"**Oh this will be all too easy." Okamio raised the SoZyuTo high and the battle between them began.**

**Shiwa was clearly outmatched, but her spirit refused to let her give up. She fought as bravely as she could against Okamio's attacks and being trampled by a giant Rhino god…**

**But it was clear it was a fight she could not win.**

**Okamio had always been much stronger than her, and that had been back when they were both Rin Jyu Ken. But something in Shiwa told her to keep going, keep moving… to fight… so Ken could claim what was rightfully his.**

"**Shiwa!" Ken was shouting. "Shiwa, please stop! I don't want you to die!" **

**She could hear him. She wanted to listen to him… but that meant letting Okamio win. Okamio **_**couldn't **_**win. Not this time.**

**Shiwa leapt up into the sky as high as she could. "Rin Jyu Eagle-Ken Ringi! Sky Of Darkness!" **

**Golden feathers by the thousands began to fall from the sky, sharper than knives, slicing into Okamio's armor, causing her to fall off SaiDain and drop the SoZyuTo. Okamio shrieked in fury, but Retsu was there to catch her.**

**But Okamio, had already, unknowingly, won.**

**As Shiwa came down, SaiDain charged and his horn went straight through her chest.**

**Ken gasped. "No…"**

**Shiwa choked as the Rhino God moved backward, removing his blood soaked horn from her chest as she fell forward, becoming herself again. As she collapsed on the asphalt, she wrapped her hand around the SoZyuTo, holding it tightly to her body. **

**She could hear Ken coming to her, rushing as fast as he could… to save her.**

"**Shiwa-chan!" Ken cradled her dying body in his arms. "Shiwa-chan… stay with me. I'll get you to a hospital…."**

"**It's… too late for that." Shiwa choked. "here. Take the SoZyuTo. It's rightfully yours. You were the one meant to control SaiDain." She raised the katana with a shaking hand.**

"**Shiwa…" Ken wept. "Stay with me." **

"**Take the SoZyuTo!" She instructed. "Stop arguing with me and take the weapon!" She gasped, blood coming from her mouth. **

**Ken slowly took the weapon from her. **

**She reached up and caressed his face. These might as well be her last words. She had to make them count. "I…" She coughed. "Hisatsu Ken… I… love… you…" The words died on her lips as she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.**

**Ken pulled her body close to him and began to cry, one of his tears, along with a tear she'd shed as she lay in his arms dying made its way down to the blade of the SoZyuTo, causing it to glow.**

**SaiDain's horn began to glow at that and suddenly, the entire mecha began to glow brilliantly and suddenly, there was an explosion of little white sparks.**

"**NO!" Okamio screamed. "No! I don't fucking believe this!"**

"**Okamio-sama, we must leave." Retsu insisted. Okamio was badly injured. "You're wounded. You need to rest."**

**She looked at him and nodded. She didn't want to, but she knew she was in no condition to fight Ken. Although, she wanted to watch in glee as Ken wept, but her pupil dragged her off.**

**The little white sparks seemed to cover Shiwa's body, attaching themselves to her wounds and face as the blade glowed brighter and brighter.**

**Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the wound on Shiwa's chest was gone. Her skin began to feel warm and he could hear an odd thumping sound in her chest.**

**After a second, there was a gasping noise and Shiwa's eyes opened. "Ken!"**

**Ken's sobbing stopped. "Shiwa-chan?"**

**Shiwa was alive… really, truly… completely alive. The power of SaiDain had grated her one and only wish: to be human. She looked up at him as she took her very first breath. "Ken…"**

**He began to cry again, this time in joy. "Shiwa!"**

**As Okamio watched, she felt ill. "I'm going to be sick." **

"**You'll kill them next time." Retsu assured her as he took her back to the fortress where she could heal.**

**As they left, Retsu thought he saw an Okamio dressed in white watching them leave. But upon a second glance, he saw nothing. He was confused and then he shook his head.**

"**Okamio!" Rio rushed to the aid of his wife as she practically fell into their bed, wounded and bloody. "Are you all right?"**

"**Shiwa's a tough little thing." Okamio gasped. "Kata-sama taught her well. She's quite resilient." She exhaled. "But I lost the SoZyuTo and control of SaiDain! It's fucked up! That little bitch!"**

"**It doesn't matter." Rio assured her. "You are all that matters to me." He began to wipe away the blood on her body. "Just relax. I'll take care of you."**

**A month or so later, the Shi Gensho had failed in trying to convince Rio to take the blood oath and accept his destiny as the Gen Jyu Oh.**

**But that was when Suugu was awakened.**

**Okamio, almost immediately knew exactly who Suugu had once been and she was infuriated. So much so that she dragged Long into her bedroom, locked the door and accosted him.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**I take it you know Suugu."**

"**What did you do to Dan?" Okamio asked.**

"**You do know him?"**

"**Of course I knew him." She paused. "He was a student Gou looked up to when he, Miki and Rio were all training together. I would use my wolf form to watch. I'd recognize those moves anywhere…. But what did you do to him?"**

**Long chuckled. "I took his GekiSoul and created a new body for it. Hence why he is the Chimera-ken." **

**Okamio made a noise. "What you did is dangerous! Not to mention incredibly stupid! Is that why he can't talk?"**

**Long chuckled. "Don't worry about this." He told her. "This is for Rio. Once he understands, everything will fall into place."**

_**And what of Jan? **_**Okamio had been there when Dan had told Rio of his son, Jan… Rio's destined rival. **_** What will happen when Jan learns what you've done?**_

"**You're thinking too much into this, my love." Long murmured, his hands on Okamio's shoulders. He kissed her lips gently, his eyes almost seeming to glow the same golden color the had the first night he spent with her. "Do not worry about Suugu. Worry about the Gekirangers and that traitorous Shiwa, who turned her back on her own father's teachings."**

"**I'm still surprised she survived being impaled by SaiDain's horn." Okamio murmured. "And not only did she survive…" Okamio walked away from Long, lost in thought. "His power turned her human. Interesting."**

"**You haven't figured it out?" The Dragon-ken asked.**

"**No." Okamio said. "But no matter. I'll fix her. Or better yet…" She pulled her robe tightly around her. "Pegasos!"**

**A wind blew through the room and Pegasos came in, wings fully unfolded. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"**

"**Take care of the Gekirangers, Pegasos." Okamio said. "And do it rather quickly."**

"**It will be my pleasure." Pegasos said. "I'll trample them in my dust. You forget, Okamio-sama… I can fly. They can't." **

"**Of course they can't." Long muttered, but Okamio smacked him as she and Pegasos left the room. **

"**I'll deal with you later." She muttered as she left. **

**Pegasos, who had power over air the way Sanyo had power over gravity, gave the two remaining Gekirangers the absolute worst of it. Jan and Ken kept going in every possible direction but the one they wanted to go in.**

**But lucky for them, they had a brand new ally.**

**Miki had been talking and working on getting the Gong Changer replaced (which was harder than she thought because the shipments of parts kept going missing), but she'd presented Shiwa with something called the Wing Changer. It was a bracelet that allowed Shiwa to access her newly created Geki.**

"**With this…" Miki assured Shiwa. "You'll be able to do more than just help."**

"**What do I say?" Shiwa asked.**

"**Open! Wings of the Beast." Miki told her. "And you'll be a brand new Gekiranger… GekiGold."**

**Shiwa wasted no time rushing out to deal with Pegasos with her golden feathers. **

"**Shiwa." Pegasos said. "Shouldn't you be staying behind now that you're human?"**

"**Human yes…" Shiwa opened the Wing Changer. "Powerless, no. Open! Wings of the Beast!" The Changer glowed brilliant white and there were a shower of golden feathers. "Beast On!"**

**A brilliant flash of light caused Ken and Jan to cover their eyes and then, with an eagle motif, GekiGold appeared. **

"**My spirit enables me to soar high above the clouds. The future is mine for the taking. Unbreakable Spirit! GekiGold!"**

**Pegasos stared. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me. You? A Gekiranger? You used to be one of us!"**

"**Yeah, well… then I died." Shiwa smiled. "And I got a new lease on life." Shiwa was smirking. **

"**You stupid bitch." Pegasos grunted. "Genki! Darkness Tornado!"**

**The wind blew so hard it sent Jan and Ken flying but Shiwa, who was used to such attacks from Ruutsu and Rasuka, stood strong as she got up to the sky and they engaged in a fierce battle. It was eagle fist vs. Pegasus-fist and for a while they seemed to be equals in battle.**

**But Pegasos was no match for Shiwa's fighting spirit and her newborn beast heart. **

"**Geki Jyu Eagle-ken!" Shiwa sent out her Geki in the form of a huge, eagle swooping down and ripping Pegasos to pieces.**

"**Pegasos!" Charybdis cried as he and Okamio watched. "I don't believe it!"**

**Okamio growled deep in her throat. "Long…"**

"**Would you like me to convert your student?"**

"**Retsu?" Okamio was thoughtful. "Not yet… give it some time. But… I don't believe it."**

"**Kata would be spinning in his grave." Mele remarked.**

"**So…" Sanyo. "We lost another, yo? How?"**

"**SHIWA!" Okamio screamed. "That stupid little bitch!" She put her foot down. "I'm going to get her. Mark my words."**

"**You couldn't get her before, yo." Sanyo pointed out.**

"**Oh, be quiet you overgrown reptile!" Okamio shrieked. "Or I'll turn you into a pair of boots! You'd think that being impaled by a gigantic Rhino god would be enough to stop her, but no! She has to get new powers… stupid little bitch, flaunting her relationship like its no big deal!" Okamio's fury made her Genki glow brilliant gold. "She doesn't deserve to have it so easy…"**

**Long moved to stop her, but Retsu stopped him. "Let her rant. She's envious because while she was forced to hide her relationship with nii-san, Shiwa gets to bring it out into the open. I'd be jealous and enraged, too." He smiled as he watched Okamio get angrier and angrier until she finally managed to shatter a nearby column in her fury before charging out of the room.**

**Retsu loved seeing his mistress infuriated. It got him hot. He gave Rio and Long a devious look and rushed after her. "Okamio-sama!"**

**Rio ran after him. "You keep your hands off my wife, you little pervert or I'll show you true pain!"**

"**I had her first!" Retsu shouted, but then a blast sent Retsu back into the room, slamming him into a wall. "Okay… that hurt."**

"**She's mine!" Rio snapped, storming back into the room. "Keep your hands to yourself."**

"**No problem." Retsu muttered, in too much pain to argue.**

**Shiwa came out of a dressing room, dressed in a gold jacket and black skirt, looking more like a normal woman than the Rin Rin Shi she'd once been. She had a big smile. "What do you think, Ken-kun?" She asked, twirling around for his benefit. "How do I look?"**

"**Beautiful." Ken kissed her cheek. "You're one of us now. I wonder what Okamio's reaction was."**

"**She was probably furious." Gou murmured. "And now she might be throwing things."**

**Ran chuckled. "Serves her right." She paused as she looked down at her empty knuckles. "I can't wait until I can be out there again." She cracked them. "I'll show her a cheetah's fury."**

"**Stop freaking out." Gou said calmly. "When you and I are back, we'll both show her."**

"**Not if I can't find those parts you won't." Miki said. "The shipments keep getting lost. I don't understand… although there is talk of some kind of sea monster attacking the ships… Ugh. How was I supposed to know that repairing the Gong Changer was going to be such a hassle?"**

"**Miki…" Sha-Fu said. "…Isn't the hydra a type of sea monster?"**

**Everyone stared at each other.**

"**OKAMIO!"**


	22. And So It Begins

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**And So… It Begins**

"What's wrong, Okamio?" Long murmured as he watched Okamio sit down in front of her vanity and just stare at the mirror.

"I hate Gou." She muttered. "I hate him with everything in me. I can't figure out what I ever fucking saw in him!" She threw one of her perfume bottles across the room. "He ruined my life!" Her voice was rising steadily. "I want to take off his head and mount it on the wall of my bedroom!"

"Forget him darling." Long said as he sat down on her bed, watching her fume. "You'll kill him soon."

'It's not that…" She gritted her teeth. "It's how much I resent him for keeping me a secret while he runs around with the cheetah girl as though it was no big deal. He made me hide in my wolf form, or meet him out in remote places where no one would see me. I wanted to be seen Long… I wanted the whole world to know he loved me. And he made me hide… while stupid GekiChopper and that stupid Shiwa run around and he's not afraid… they were supposed to be enemies. Now, they're all happy and in love and it makes me fucking sick!' Another perfume bottle went flying. She looked like she was about to cry. "I thought I meant more to him than that!" The bottle crashed against the stone wall.

Her fury was such that her Genki was glowing a brilliant golden color and she was sitting there, in front of the mirror, shaking.

"Darling…" Long purred. "… I know how badly he hurt you. But you can't fret about things like that now. You are going to move up to much bigger, better things. Like ruling the world."

Okamio was quiet. She didn't want to bite Long's head off.

He embraced her and pulled her close to him, panting soft kisses on her neck. "My beautiful alpha female… don't think for a moment that I won't take care of you. To combat your enemies, I will send my OWN So Genshi into battle to fight for you."

Okamio looked down at her vanity as Long kissed her, his tongue lapping at her tears. "All I wanted was for someone to love me… to make me happy." She murmured. "And I thought he could give me that."

"Obviously, he couldn't." Long whispered. "But don't worry. I will give you everything your heart desires. Haven't I always tried to make you happy?"

_No…_ Retsu thought as he watched them through a crack in the door. _… You don't love her the way I do. I'm on to you, Long. And I'm going to tell her the truth! _ He opened one of his fans. "I will mount his head on her wall and she'll be as mine as can be."

"So, Okamio has been sending her So Genshi, Charybdis to attack my parts shipments?" Miki asked. "Or has he been doing it himself?"

"I imagine…" Shiwa said. "That he's doing it himself since he knows that Okamio hates GekiViolet with a fiery burning passion and that keeping him powered down is a good idea and that it keeps her happy. If he's like any good lapdog, like Retsu, then keeping Okamio happy is top priority."

"He gave me the lapdog feeling." Ran agreed. "He seems really devoted to her."

"But nowhere near as devoted as Retsu." Gou muttered. It killed him to witness his brother be reduced to a slave for Okamio's lust. "So, now what?"

"We do what we do best." Shiwa said, cracking her knuckles. "We fight back."

"How?" Ran asked. "He smells like _death!_ How can we fight against something when we can't breathe?!"

"You leave that to me." Shiwa cracked her knuckled. "I've handled things that smelled worse to me."

"You're being awfully foolhardy." Sha-Fu said.

"Shiwa is being kenakena!" Jan said. "And I'll go with her!"

At that, Shiwa had to smile. She knew she had an ally in the Gekirangers. "Okay, Jan." She said. "Let's go."

Retsu and Mele waited until Long had left (both had their reasons not to trust him.) before going into Okamio's bedroom. "Okamio-sama…" Retsu murmured. "Are you all right?"

"Your brother is causing me problems." Okamio was lying in the bed, the canopy curtains drawn. "I don't need this kind of stress right now. I want him DEAD. Do you hear me? DEAD!"

"Oh course, Okamio-sama." Mele said. "But I have to ask, why do you put so much emphasis on him? Why not kill one of the others?"

"Because my brother hurt Okamio by not only forcing her to hide when they were first together, but he also betrayed her by going into Ran's arms even after he knew she was alive and coming back for him. Okamio-sama doesn't let such things go. You betray her… she wants your head."

"And no alpha male ever strays from his chosen mate unless said mate dies." Okamio murmured. It was clear she was hurting. "I want to put his head on my wall!"

"And I will make sure nii-san's head is on your wall for all to see." Retsu smiled wickedly, unfolding his fans. "For my blades are now made of the werewolf's weakness: pure silver."

"If they're made of silver, get away from me. I'm allergic to silver." Okamio moaned.

"Don't worry, Okamio-sama." Retsu murmured. "These blades are mean solely for my brother." There was a smirk as he slowly shut the fans.

"Mele-chan… I need you to do something for me." Okamio murmured.

"Anything." Mele said.

"Charybdis is being an idiot and attacking shipments of parts that the SCRTC executive… I believe her name is Miki, is ordering. Unfortunately, the idiot forgot that eventually, the Gekirangers would catch on to him…. He is a sea monster after all… and one who smells like death."

"And he thought he would go unnoticed?" Retsu laughed. "He's got no brains."

"Mele-chan… make sure he doesn't do anything overly stupid… and whatever you do… stay out of GekiGold's way. She's proving to be rather… tenacious."

"GekiGold?" Mele cocked her head to one side. "Who is she?"

"Shiwa." Retsu murmured. "She jumped ship… in every possible way."

"SHIWA?!" Mele was shocked. "SHIWA?! Are you kidding me?!"

The canopy was flung open and Okamio appeared, wearing what looked like a black jaguar fur, not much else, and a very angry expression. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" She snapped. "Shiwa is GekiGold. Don't engage her, Mele. She knows your new tricks. I don't know how, but if she can defeat my Pegasos…"

"All right!" Mele threw up her hands and turned to leave. "I'm going, I'm going!"

As the door shut behind her, Retsu moved towards his mistress. "Okamio-sama…"

"Leave me be, Retsu." Okamio seemed to vanish in the darkness of her bed. "I want to be left alone."

Retsu turned and followed Mele, but before he pulled the door shut, he asked. "Would you like me to send Rio-sama along? He's been asking about you."

"Yes…" She murmured.

"Okamio-sama…" Retsu hesitated. He had a perfectly good opportunity to tell Okamio that Long was using her and that he'd murdered her mother. But he also knew Long was powerful… but what of Okamio's happiness? He was loyal to no school… just her. She was all that mattered to him. "… there's something I have to tell you. It's about your mother."

"My mother?" Okamio sounded somewhat worried. "What of her?"

"The Gekirangers didn't kill her." Retsu replied. Fuck Long. Okamio deserved the truth. "They didn't have the kind of power required to destroy her until Shiwa took the SoZyuTo back from you and GekiChopper obtained SaiDain." He paused. "Long LIED to you! The Gekirangers didn't kill Rageku-sama… HE did!"

Okamio froze. "What did you say?"

"Long murdered your mother after she told him to say away from you. He killed her for trying to do what any other mother would do! Protect her baby! I saw him!" He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I know you've known him for a long time, but… You shouldn't trust him! He's up to no good!"

"So my suspicions were correct." Okamio sounded sad. "It was Long who killed Mother. And all these years I thought I could trust him…."

"Okamio-sama…" Retsu wasted no time in rushing to the side of his mistress. "Long… he's dangerous."

He could make out the tears slowly streaming down her face in the darkness. "I've known that for a long time." She murmured. "That was part of his appeal to me. He was dangerous, seductive and he seemed to care for me. Now, I know…. It was all a lie."

One of the things about Long that perplexed Retsu was how far he would go to see Okamio become stronger and how much he did seem to care for Okamio. "I think he does care for you, Okamio-sama… but… it's in an odd way. He told Rageku-sama that as long as she was alive, you would never reach your destiny. You would always be content to never reach your full potential. He couldn't allow that… not for the future Gen Jyu Jo Oh."

Okamio bit her lip. Long did seem to love her… but it was in a strange way. "But why would he lie to me about that?"

"Probably because he knew how angry you'd be." Retsu confided. "Don't worry Okamio-sama… for you, I will avenge the murder of Rageku-sama!"

Okamio pinned him to the bed, making sure he didn't move. "Don't you dare." She hissed. "Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT engage Long in a fight, He could annihilate you! No, he WILL kill you without trying. It's very clear that he's much stronger than any of us give him credit for."

"Yes, Okamio-sama." He wriggled underneath her body, absorbing the warmth coming off her skin. "Now… as long as I'm here…."

As Okamio chuckled and shut the curtains closed, she thought she saw a glimpse of Retsu in his former attire and herself, dressed in a white Mandarin dress, staring at them. She blinked and the images were gone.

But then she wondered… if she was feeling _warm…_ could she have become… human?

As soon as it was safe to reappear, the Okamio in white looked at the Retsu in blue. "At this rate…" she told him, her voice tight with worry, "I fear we may never be able to return to our bodies."

"So, what do we do?" The Retsu in blue asked as they hid in a corner of a darkened room. "Do we just wait for the Gekirangers to figure it out?"

"We can't afford that luxury. We're only here because Long messed up." Okamio murmured. "We must clue them in to what happened. Only the SoZyuTo can completely vanquish our darker sides…. And then… we can return to our bodies."

"But you'll never get nii-san back, Okamio." Retsu whispered. "Why would you want to return when the whole reason you're fighting back… left you?"

Okamio caressed Retsu's face. "Because… as has always happened in my life… when one lover leaves me…" She kissed him softly. "I find another." She smiled. "Now, come on… we have to hurry." She transformed into a white wolf and he into a black jaguar and the two rushed off as fast as they could, back towards Tokyo.

Meanwhile, Jan, Shiwa and Ken were keeping watch at the docks, waiting for sight (or more importantly, smell) or Charybdis.

"Charybdis seems to have less brains than Pegasos." Shiwa muttered. "Why is he attacking Miki's shipments?"

"These shipments have Miki's parts for the Gong Changer in them, remember?" Ken replied.

"True… but how would he know which shipments to attack?" Shiwa asked.

"Random guessing?" Jan suggested.

"That may be." Ken said. "Shiwa-chan… are you sure you'll be all right out here? I mean, I'm sure…'

"Don't worry about me." Shiwa said. "Worry about yourself and Jan. We're the only ones with the power to Henshin now. We have to make sure these parts get to Miki."

Jan wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Charybdis had arrived and he was attacking innocent people in his attempt to get to the ship that had just arrived with Miki's parts.

Ken pinched his nose. "Ew… he does smell like death."

"Just don't cut off his head. Two might grow back and we'll be worse off than where we started." Shiwa sighed. "Let's do this. Beast On!"

As it turned out, Charybdis, unlike Pegasos, had some actual fighting skills to go with his supremely nasty smell. The three Gekirangers had to take "breathing breaks" while fighting just to make sure none of them died.

It was one of those fights that made Shiwa wish Ran and Gou were there to help, but she knew they were on their own.

Then out of nowhere was the most deafening howl any of them had ever heard followed by a large white wolf and a large black jaguar, charging Charybdis and knocking him to the ground, clawing and scratching and growling.

"What the hell…" Ken asked as they watched, but the Jaguar seemed to point to a spot on the chest of Charybdis.

Somehow, Jan seemed to get it. "Weak spot!" He shouted. "Super Beast on!" Jan wasted no time in managing to use his claw in smashing Charybdis' weak spot, followed by Ken charging with the SaiBlade.

Charybdis screamed for Okamio before exploding, the stench of him vanishing.

"Stinky Zowazowa gone!" Jan declared.

Shiwa laughed, but paused to look around for the animals. "Hey… they're gone!"

Ken and Jan looked around. "You saw them, too?"

"Well, I must have!" Shiwa said. "You don't imagine wolves that big!"

"But they must have been phantoms or spirits or something." Ken said as Jan did his frustrated dance.

"Ujauja!" Jan whined.

For once, Shiwa had to agree with him.

Ran stretched out beside Gou in bed, her head coming to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes and allowed herself t just feel. For a while, the world seemed to just fade away and it was only them. No Okamio to try to bother them or hurt them, no Gen Jyu Ken… just them.

Just the warmth of Gou's skin… the beat of his heart in his chest… the sound of his breathing as he slept. For a while… everything was perfect.

And for her, it was enough.

But she wondered… what would she do if Okamio came back for Gou and followed through on her plan?

_I'll do what I always do. _ She told herself. _I will fight until there is nothing left in me._

But then, she wondered… How would she fight without her GekiChangers?

The wolf and the jaguar nuzzled each other as they watched Shiwa, Ken and Jan look around in wonderment. They hadn't gotten the hint out, but they'd done their part. Getting to Ken and telling him what he needed to do could wait.

The jaguar was purring softly as he nuzzled the large white wolf, but the wolf was staring at Ken and Shiwa who were embracing and kissing as Jan looked around. Okamio remembered what it had been like to feel that way and she saw the reason why she was looking forward to getting her body back.

She envied Shiwa. Ken would never make her hide, as though she was meant to be a secret. She was free to be open and pubic with their affection. Okamio was looking forward to that… freedom. Freedom to love Retsu and be happy… no hiding required.

"_I don't want to be a secret, Gou." Okamio was pleading for him to reconsider making him meet her in remote places. "I hate that… it makes me question how much you really love me if you're making me do this."_

"_It's only temporary, I promise." Gou assured her. _

"_It doesn't FEEL temporary!" She cried. "Gou… I'm not like other Rin Jyu Den! I'm different! You know this! I'm not bad. But why make me hide? I thought…"_

"_Okamio, please, not so loud. Someone could hear you."_

"_Gou, stop it! Why do you care so much about what Master Sha-Fu will think? Isn't what your own heart wants more important?"_

_Gou was quiet. "Okamio… you know I love you."_

"_Do you? If you did, Gou… why would you make me hide?" She was upset. "I've been a secret for most of my life. My birth wasn't even celebrated because my mother didn't want my father to find out she'd had a daughter when he wanted a son. But my father found out. He never loved me at all and even he made me hide. I'm sick of being someone's secret! I don't want you to think I'm someone to be hidden." Okamio sniffled. _

"_Okamio…" Gou began, but his voice trailed off._

"_You're worse than my father. You may not beat me, but you hurt me just as badly." She ran off before he could stop her._

_And then Gou heard a terrified scream and a flash of energy and Okamio's body fell limp on the ground. He could see Rio… but then, he saw nothing but red._

The memory echoed through the white wolf's mind and she rested her head on her paws, the jaguar curling beside her. Gou had been willing to leave with her, but he was hesitant to tell Master Sha-Fu and Miki and Okamio had lost her patience with waiting… and that was the last thing she clearly remembered.

At the thought, the wolf let out a mournful howl.

All she'd ever wanted was to be free.

The jaguar nuzzled her again, contently purring at the feeling of their noses touching. Slowly, the jaguar became Retsu, his head resting next to the wolf's body, slowly stroking her fur.

At this, the wolf seemed to calm down, closing its yellow eyes as she and Retsu finally fell asleep… warm, content… and for the moment… free.

Rio was awoken from meditation by the sound of high heels clicking on the stone titles. He turned around and saw a long pair of legs and then… a lion skin and then… a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Rio-sama…" came the sensuous purr.

"Feeling better, Okamio?" Rio smirked.

"Oh, much. There is nothing quite as invigorating as…" The lion skin fell down around her ankles. "… sexual healing. I'm sure you understand, darling."

His fur coat dropped as she began to circle around him. He could outline every curve in her body, "Beautiful Okamio…" He murmured. "My gorgeous Queen… tell me… tell me what your black little heart desires."

"Besides GekiViolet head mounted on my wall?" Okamio asked. "I want the whole world. We're the ones to rule the world. It was meant for us. You'll give me the world, won't you, Rio-sama?"

"I'll give you everything your heart desires." He smiled. "Nothing is too good for you."

She smiled, moving towards him, her fingers tracing the patterns on the leather of his clothing. "Then, join me." Okamio murmured. "Join me as my Gen Jyu Oh… reign with me." She pouted. "It's no fun without you by my side."

"I'm still not impressed."

"Darling, you will finally have the power to destroy GekiRed." Okamio murmured. "The heir to the White tiger… the only one who didn't fall to your power. This is your moment…" Her body pressed close to his. "…Seize it!"

"Okamio…"

"Imagine, it, Rio…" Okamio's voice had taken on a seductive tone she saved only for Rio. "GekiRed… broken, bloody… dying at your feet. Imagine you finally getting rid of him…" Her arms wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close. "And imagine US… you and me… the King and Queen of the Phantom Beasts, finally getting what is so rightfully ours." She laughed. "This world is ours for the taking..."

At those words and at her purr, he had to smile. His lips were so close to hers they were almost touching. "Make me king."


	23. Flight of the Gryphon

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Flight of the Gryphon**

The white wolf slowly opened its eyes, nearly blinded by bright sunshine, and she noticed that Retsu had become a jaguar again, and he was curling up beside her. The wolf seemed to sigh and nudged the jaguar. It was time for them to go on the move once more. They had to get to Ken.

"A wolf?" Miki asked as Shiwa, Ken and Jan recounted the story of what had happened during the fight with Charybdis.

"Yes, and a jaguar." Shiwa said. "It was strange. They came out of nowhere and attacked Charybdis. The white wolf had some odd markings. I know wild wolves often show signs of life on their coats…but I've never seen anything like the pattern on its fur. It looked like… a dragon or something…"

"A dragon?" Jan asked. "I didn't see that."

"Your eyes aren't as sharp as mine." Shiwa said. "And the wolf was definitely female…. And there was something familiar about her. I can't put my finger on it… but maybe…"

"What is it, Shiwa?" Ran asked.

"I think there's a chance that the wolf may be Okamio in disguise… but it's not the Okamio we've been fighting."

"How is that possible?" Gou asked. "There's only one Okamio."

"No, there is only one _body_ that belongs to Okamio." Shiwa corrected. "You see, when Brusa-E cursed Okamio by giving her soul back and making her feel emotions, he may have accidentally created a split personality: a empathic Okamio and the evil one she used to be. So, when Okamio's curse was broken, her soul and the personality that had evolved to go with it over time must have been forced out. And… it took a bit of Okamio's power with it. Okamio and I are two of the only members of Rin Jyu Ken who learned how to transform into our respective animals… so, maybe… her soul became the white wolf."

"And the evil Okamio must have thought that her soul was destroyed." Ken added.

"_That's_ why Okamio needed the SoZyuTo. She must have thought whoever broke her curse messed up. Only the SoZyuTo could completely destroy her soul and so, she set out to use it for that, only to get distracted." Shiwa said. "It all makes sense."

"But what about the jaguar?" Gou asked. "Who's the jaguar? Could it be a wild one?"

"Do wild jaguars have the SCRTC symbol on their shoulders?" Shiwa asked. "I saw it on a patch of fur."

"So, if the wolf is Okamio's soul, then the jaguar must be…" Ken put it together the fastest. "Retsu! It must be Retsu's soul!"

"Right you are." Came a voice from the window. It was Okamio, dressed in a white dress instead of her usual black. "You're quite bright, Ken. I see why Shiwa likes you so."

"Okamio?" Gou recognized the warm eyes of the woman he loved. "Is that…"

"Partially, not completely." She said as she and her black jaguar companion came into the room. "What you see is currently a manifestation of what little power I have left. Dark Okamio has the rest of it, and its been amplified by her ascension to becoming the Phantom Beast Queen. But, Shiwa is in fact, correct. When the curse was broken, I was forced out, and so I took the form of a wolf for easier travel. But in order to get my body back, I have to destroy Dark Okamio. And for that, I need the SoZyuTo."

"And, the jaguar…" Gou began.

"When you think that the Retsu who has pledged himself to Dark Okamio and to no one else is not your brother, you're right. Somehow, Dark Okamio forced his soul out, too, and all of the Geki that went with it. " She gestured to the jaguar. "This is the manifestation of his Geki. We can only take on human forms for a short while… which is why we need your help so badly."

"Of course we'll help!" Jan announced. "Good Okamio is also kenakena!"

The good Okamio smiled. "Thank you. When I am able to take on a human form again, I'll come back… and give you all the details of what you need to do."

The Retsu-jaguar nudged Okamio and she nodded. "I have to leave now." With that, she turned and dove out the window, the jaguar close behind, transforming back into the white wolf and vanishing from sight.

"It just occurred to me that we have to look out for them." Miki said. "Two wild animals like them running around… someone might hurt them."

"Okamio's smart enough not to get caught." Gou said. "But you may be right."

Long was unprepared for a bottle of lotion being lodged at his head as he entered Okamio's room and was mildly surprised to see her so angry. "Did I do something?"

"How dare you look me in the eye and lie to me!" Okamio roared as she stormed over to him, shoving him backwards. "How dare you! I know what you did! You betrayed me… and murdered one of the only people who ever loved me."

"You think your mother loved you?" The Dragon-fist caught on fast. "You said yourself that she never celebrated your birth."

"Because of my father!" Okamio snapped. "My father didn't want a daughter, he wanted a son!" She crossed her arms. "He didn't believe that a daughter could fight with the fury he planned to instill in his child. So, my mother kept my birth a secret for my own safety! You think she wanted to awake one morning and find her daughter dead in the crib?" She slapped Long, her fury building. "And you killed her… and then, as I was mourning the death of my mother, you LIED to me. I don't know what's worse! I trusted you! How can I ever do that again?"

"I did it for you." He spit out, his cheek stinging.

"Bullshit." She spat. "You knew how much I wanted her to see me rise to the top. And you stole that from me."

"You would not have reached your potential with her still alive."

"You bastard. Why should I believe anything you say? How many other lies have you spewed?"

"Okamio, you know how I feel about you."

"You used me!" She shrieked. "You used me to get a foothold in power! How dare you try to tell me you love me! You never loved me! I never meant anything to you!"

"That's not true, darling." Long murmured. "All I ever wanted was to make you stronger. I adore you. That's not a lie. I do adore you. Seeing you happy is my heart's only desire."

"Why should I trust you?" Okamio asked. She had trusted Long and he'd betrayed her trust and her love. "Why should I love you?"

"Okamio, there was nothing more your mother could do, it was only a matter of time before the Gekirangers defeated her. I was sparing you that sight. Darling, come now. You know I only had your best interests at heart. And you know this is the only wrong I have done to you."

The Phantom Beast Queen raised an eyebrow. As shady as he'd been, he had a point. But forgiveness would not come easy. "Don't think I will readily forgive you, Long. You will have to earn back my trust… and my love."

Long bowed. "Of course, Darling."

"Be quiet." She snapped. "I have good news for your sorry ass. Rio has finally been convinced."

"Has he?"

"Courtesy of me." Okamio smirked. "See, I figured once what you'd done wore thin, I could step in… and use my oh so famous powers of persuasion." She smiled. "Now, you can get on with it." Her eyes turned on him. "Get to it. And get out of my bedroom."

Long left and as he left a glowing eye slowly appeared behind Okamio. She crossed her arms as she turned to face Suugu. "I need you to do something for me." She said to him as he knelt.

He wordlessly nodded.

"Go confront the Gekirangers." Okamio murmured, a small smirk appearing on her face. "There is one in particular I want you to meet."

Another nod and Suugu turned to leave.

_The ocarina playing comforted Okamio as she curled up beside Dan in her wolf form, gnawing on some scraps of meat he'd given her. Dan was not afraid of her, but then again, he had no idea who she really was. He thought Okamio was Gou's pet._

_Okamio stood up quickly as she smelled the scent of Rio. Normally, the smell didn't scare her, but something was different… it was troublesome. She nudged Dan to try to get him to move. She had a bad feeling._

_Dan seemed to heed her warning, but he chose to confront Rio instead of run. "Leave, quickly." He told her. "I don't want you to be harmed. You have no defense against JyuKen. I do."_

_Okamio nodded and dashed off, but she didn't go far. She hid and listened. Her sharp ears couldn't hear, but she knew that Rio had turned on Geki Jyu Ken. He seemed the type. She heard them talking and watched them fight. She was somewhat impressed by Rio's new power. _

_But then she watched in horror as Dan fell to the ground. She could smell the blood from a wound and knew… he was dying. She heard Rio speaking, Dan gasping and then a name… Jan. Kandou Jan… Dan's son. Rio's new rival._

_And then, she smelled death._

_Carefully, she padded over to Dan, nudging him with her snout. She sniffed. Dan was dead. _

_She looked at Rio and she could see the aura of hatred and anger surrounding him. It was frightening. _

_He scowled at her and tried to kick her but she snarled and ran off to find Gou._

Okamio shook her head as she thought about that day. Why did it matter? Those were just silly memories from a time long since passed. And why was she thinking about Dan? Dan was irrelevant to her. But… she knew whom he wasn't irrelevant to. She smirked.

_Sweet revenge._ She thought. _Sweet, sweet, revenge._

The wolf and jaguar had returned to SCRTC and took up residence in the main salon, surprising everyone when they were there the next morning.

"I figured that they'd come back." Sha-Fu said. "They must think this place is safe."

"Better here than out there." Miki said.

Shiwa looked thoughtful and then, looked around. "Hey… has anyone seen Jan or Gou?"'

"I think they went out to the woods." Ken said. "You know Jan. He likes to get back to nature."

At the mention of Jan's name, the white wolf woke up and nudged Ken.

"I think Okamio knows something." Sha-Fu said. "I don't think she can turn back into a human again yet."

Okamio was moving around like an excited dog. Something had her panicked.

"Okamio…" Rio saw his bride sitting at her vanity, muttering and shuffling through her bottles and containers.

"What?" Okamio asked. She wasn't looking at him.

"Are you all right?"

"No. I found out that someone I though I could trust lied to me." Her voice was cold.

"Long?"

"How did you…"

"You two have an odd relationship." He said. "It figures."

She wouldn't look at her husband. "He's been feeding me lies for as long as I've known him. I don't know what to do."

Rio embraced his wife. "You let me handle him later. Now... you and I must prepare for our 'coronation'. We will show the world our true power."

Okamio smiled softly. "And make them all see our worth." She clenched her fist. "I'll make Gou regret turning his back on me."

"Why are you so hung up on him?" Rio asked, sitting down on her bed. "I don't understand."

"You don't understand because a wolf pack is different from a lion pride." Okamio said. "Male lions have lots of mates, but alpha pairs in a wolf pack… they, under normal circumstances, stay monogamous until one of them dies. And the last time I checked… I'm not dead yet. So he betrayed me… and I returned to the woman I used to be. Lustful, angry… powerful…" She stood and approached her husband. "I'm not strictly monogamous, you see. But, when I give myself to someone the way I did to Gou, the last thing I expect is betrayal. And Gou betrayed me… and for that, he will pay." Okamio stared at her reflection. "I will take away the one thing he treasures more than his precious baby brother." Her eyes turned towards the golden mirror she used to keep tabs on the Gekirangers and frowned when she saw Ran and Gou, laughing and happy. "I'm going to take away his precious Honest Heart."

"You've been saying that for a month. I've yet to see you do it."

"Quiet, you. You've been running around, going on about killing the white tiger, but now that he's here, I have yet to see YOU do it. You can't even defeat his dammed son more than once." She put a hand on her hip. "All you've done is give Long a hard time and fuck me senseless." A smirk appeared. "But now, you see, Ran is a sitting duck. All I have to do is shoot."

By the time the white wolf had found Jan, the damage had already been done. He'd encountered Suugu, tried to be friend him, only to be fought back by Gou. And they'd already realized that Suugu was Dan.

The white wolf was too late. It was only a matter of time before Rio and Okamio found out and came to take charge. And she wouldn't be able to take the chance to get her body back. It seemed hopeless.

And as the day wore on, things just got worse.

After the Gekirangers cornered Suugu, Okamio and Rio were there, looking at him and they were talking.

"Suugu…" Okamio murmured, kneeling next to his fallen body. He was still alive, but only just.

"So you know." Rio said. "That Suugu was once Dan."

"Of course, I knew." Okamio was saying. "I was deeply involved with Gou… but I was hidden. Being able to become a wolf enabled me to hide in ways unusual. Dan thought I was Gou's pet and would feed me meat scraps while I waited for Gou. But, I was also there the night he died."

"You were the black wolf I saw that night." Rio's voice was quiet. "But then…"

"I also know what he told you."

"You know too much."

"What can I say, darling… I'm old."

Their conversation was interrupted by Sha-Fu. "Okamio, the last time I saw you, you came up to my knee."

Okamio turned, the wolf fur she wore clinging tightly to her curves and she smirked. "Sha-Fu… the last time I saw you… I think my father was trying to kill you. So…."

"Are you planning to use someone's pain to further your agenda?" Sha-Fu asked. "Considering how you were when you loved Gou…"

"Gou is meaningless to me!" Okamio snapped. She would have none of it. "I only let him live, the bastard, because I enjoy watching him suffer."

"And you intend to make Jan suffer?" Sha-Fu asked.

"No… Jan is still breathing because my husband is an idiot who can't defeat him more than once!" Okamio snorted. "If it were up to me… "

"It's not up to you darling." Rio purred.

"Then kick GekiRed's damn ass and be fucking done with it. If I can bring Geki Fucking CHOPPER to his knees without fucking **trying**…."

"You got lucky."

"The hell I did. Ever faced Geki Kensan? I have. If you're not careful, it will take off your limbs. Ken didn't even get a hit in." She smirked. "It's the hardest technique to defeat and I did it without breaking a sweat. And that is my great talent, my ai ai darling. I have lived long enough to see every possible technique, so I know how to counter them."

"I bet there is one that you haven't seen."

"Oh fuck you." Okamio snapped.

"Don't you always?" Rio smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

"What are you talking about?!" Jan screamed.

Okamio smirked and she shot her husband a look. "What's the matter, GekiRed?" She teased. "Don't you recognize your own father?"

"My father?" Jan was confused.

"Yes…" Okamio gestured to Suugu. "Your father. And I thought mine was bad."

"You lie!" Jan screamed.

"No, she doesn't." Rio murmured. "She tells the truth. I heard him speak of you, just like she did."

Okamio chuckled. "Poor, poor GekiRed. Wants a family and then finds out his father is bad. How heartbreaking." She could feel his agony, his pain… they both could.

Suugu choose that moment to stand and leave, closely followed by the Gekirangers.

Okamio chose that moment to strike. With a speed Ran would possibly envy, she grabbed Ran, with a whip made of her own Genki and held the girl close.

Gou stopped. "Ran!"

Ran had been trapped with what looked like rope infused with Genki and was being held close against Okamio's body. She was struggling to move. "Another step, wolf boy and I'll slaughter her." Okamio snarled. "This is my special entrapment Genki. It'll drain the energy of the trapped if they try to struggle too much. Now, I'm going to make her suffer…. the way you made me suffer." A claw slowly cut unto Ran's cheek, making her whimper. "Oh, honey, do me a favor and not scream.' Okamio murmured into Ran's ear. "If you scream, I'll get off on it… and I have a thing about fucking my ex's cast offs… although I do think you are quite the dish." She paused to lick the blood off Ran's cheek. "So, go on, Gou." The name was spit out like a curse. "Go follow your little friends… because if you don't…. I will make your life a veritable hell. Oh, wait… I already have." A cruel smile graced her face.

"Gou." Shiwa murmured, touching his arms. "We have to leave. I know you don't want to, but we have to make sure Jan's okay. We'll rescue Ran, I promise…"

At her urging, Gou glared at his former lover. "This isn't over."

"Not by a long shot." The smile grew wider. "Say bye-bye to your friends, Ran-chan." Once they had left Okamio's smirk got wider. "Sanyo?"

"What is it, yo?"

"Take Ran here back and make sure she's… comfortable. And then, come back here. We don't want to miss Rio-sama's coronation now do we?"

"Of course not, yo." Sanyo said as Okamio knocked Ran out, wrapped her up in the Genki rope and handed her to the Basilisk fist master. "I would not miss it."

"So, this is the path you've chosen, Rio-sama?" Mele asked.

"Of course." Rio was confident. "I'm making the right choice… aren't I darling?" He kissed Okamio and she smirked.

"Of course you are." Okamio was not about to doubt her husband.

"And once Sanyo returns." Long said. "We can begin."

Meanwhile, Wolf Okamio and Jaguar Retsu, as well as the remaining Gekirangers were being treated to one of the most heart breaking sights they'd ever seen.

Jan was pleading with Suugu to remember who he was, begging him to stop being evil and to be his father. Watching it made the white wolf remember how much she loved and missed her own mother.

"_Okamio-chan?" Rageku was still a lovely human woman and her daughter still a beautiful teenager. "Okamio-chan, what are you doing in there?"_

_Okamio turned around to face her mother, having trouble moving in her wedding kimono. "Oh, Mother…" She sounded sad. "I don't want to get married."_

"_I know you don't, darling, but you know your father. He insists upon it."_

"_Why can't I marry Bat Lee-san?" Okamio asked. "Why must I marry Kata?"_

"_Darling, it was up to me, you'd marry whomever you choose to marry, not whom your father dictates. But, it's either do this or face his wrath. And I think your father has hurt you enough. Its too bad Jelly-ken doesn't always work on Bear-ken."_

_Okamio allowed herself a chuckle. "If it were up to me, I'd marry Long."_

"_I wish you would not involve yourself with him, Okamio." Rageku said as she knelt by her daughter's side and helped her fix her hair. "He gives me a worse feeling than Elehung."_

"_That's because Elehung is a pervert." Okamio muttered. "He'll flirt with anything female."_

"_My beautiful Okamio…" Rageku murmured as she carefully pinned Okamio's hair. "You make a lovely bride."_

"_Mother… I don't want to be anyone's bride. I just want to be free to follow my own path." Okamio looked at her mother, her eyes pleading. "I… I want to live my own life. Sometimes… I want to give up Jyuken and run away…"_

"_Oh honey." Rageku kissed her daughter's cheek. "I understand… but that is only possible…"_

"…_If I was born a man, I know, I know." Okamio was tired of hearing it, her mother was tired of hearing it and even Michelle Peng was tired of hearing it. Just because they were women didn't mean they weren't entitled to the same freedom men were. "But mother… you wouldn't even tell father when I was born."_

"_That's because he was still fuming that I'd become pregnant." Rageku murmured. "And he got angrier when I told him I'd given birth to a daughter and not a son. You know how he is."_

_Okamio's hand drifted to a wound covered up by the folds of the silk. "How well I know."_

"_Okamio, honey, please… I don't think its fair to force you to marry, especially someone you despise… but your father wants to ensure your security and I don't feel like arguing with him." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "But honey, if things don't work out… you can always come home to your Mother. Understand?"_

_The Mistress of the Wolf-Fist gave her mother, the Grand Mistress of the Jelly-Ken a look. "Yes, Mother." She paused. "I love you."_

"_I love you too… wolf pup."_

_Okamio laughed. "Oh… Mother…"_

The White Wolf understood what the others did not. This being, this Suugu, was not Dan. It had his Geki Soul, but not his true soul. She had to put a stop to this before Jan got further hurt.

The Jaguar nudged her forward. He knew what she knew.

The White Wolf seemed to nod and ran out to Jan, tugging on his pant leg. She was trying to get him to understand, this monster was not his father. She tried as hard as she could as a wolf to pull him away.

Jan refused. He kept on and on, crying, bruised, bloody and still calling Suugu father.

Finally, the White Wolf transformed back into Okamio. "Jan, please. This is not your father. I knew what kind of man your father was."

"Stop it!" Jan cried. "Stop lying to me!"

"Jan, you don't understand. This being may have Dan's GekiSoul, but it's not him. It doesn't have his true soul. That can never be replaced." She looked at him. "It doesn't have his heart."

"You lie!" Jan cried.

Suugu chose that moment to strike and Okamio grabbed Jan, not caring how strong he was and dragged him off. "No, Jan… I don't lie. I know how much this hurts." She knew if he tried to get back, Suugu would kill him. "Jan, please… listen to me."

Jan turned and then began to cry into Okamio's chest.

Suugu made another move but the Black Jaguar got in front of him, baring its teeth, protecting Okamio and Jan.

Jan just cried and cried, even crying into Okamio's fur when her power ran out and she became a wolf again. She tugged on his sleeve. She didn't want him to suffer any more.

Just as the wolf was getting Jan to leave, there was an explosion and two figures made of shimmering golden energy appeared on the cliff side.

It was Okamio, dressed in gold and black and Rio. Both were smirking.

"Rio…" Jan murmured. The white wolf got in front of GekiRed, growling.

The couple looked at each other and smirked, throwing off their coats.

A pause and then in perfect synchronization: "Genki Gai Sou!"

The Jaguar had become Retsu and the wolf managed to get a little more power left to become Good Okamio. "Shit." She muttered. "We're too late."

There was a flash of golden light and the couple seemed to transform into newer, more… powerful looking forms. Okamio's armor became tighter, leaner, her armor golden and black, a werewolf's face emblazoned on her chest. Rio took on an armor fit for a king, a gryphon's face on his chest. There was more gold on his armor than black and it looked like something out of a fairytale book.

Suugu seemed to understand what this meant and he leaped onto the cliff, kneeling before the couple.

As he knelt, there came three more of them: a woman who looked like a walking phoenix, a big creature in fur and gold and something that was covered in dragons with a glowing red face. Then, a fourth appeared… looking like a cross between a chimera and something out of a Harry Potter book.

"And now…" The Dragon said. "It is the era of the Gen Jyu Ken. We are the Shi Gensho, loyal followers of the Gen Jyu Oh and Gen Jyu Jo Oh. I am… Gen Jyu Dragon-ken Long."

The Phoenix woman chuckled. "I am Gen Jyu Phoenix-ken Mele."

_MELE?! _ The Good Okamio thought. _What happened?_

The fur and gold colored turtle pressed its hands together. "I am Gen Jyu Basilisk-ken, Sanyo."

The creature formerly known as Dan, made hand motions but no words. "This is Gen Jyu Chimera-ken, Suugu." Long introduced.

Jan began to cry again and Okamio hugged him close. "It's gonna be okay, Jan…"

The fifth beast, which now reminded Good Okamio of the legendary Manticore. It had a human head on its chest with… three jaws? Cleared its throat. "I am Gen Jyu Manticore-Ken, Retsu… loyal servant to the Gen Jyu Jo Oh."

Gou's stomach dropped. "Retsu…."

The Good Retsu and the Good Okamio exchanged looks.

"I don't think I want my body back, now." Good Retsu muttered.

Dark Okamio chuckled. "I am… the Gen Jyu Jo Oh… Gen Jyu Lycanthrope-ken… Okamio!"

Rio paused. "And I am the Gen Jyu Oh… Gen Jyu Gryphon-ken… " He paused. "Rio."

"Pure power…" Dark Okamio began.

"Pure ferocity…" Rio finished as his clawed hand rested against Okamio's.

"The world is destined to be ruled by us." They said together, their voices in perfect harmony.

"I'm going to be sick. "Shiwa murmured, as Ken held her protectively.

Good Okamio wasted no time. "You stupid bitch!"

"YOU!" Dark Okamio shrieked. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Do I look dead?" Good Okamio asked. "Your precious Long fucked up."

"In more ways than one." Dark Okamio muttered. "Oh, don't worry… I'll take care of you." She smirked. "But you are not getting rid of the world Rio and I plan to create. See, the SoZyuTo can only do so much. And I know that letting you live is very important. See, if I get rid of you… I can't enjoy sex anymore. And you and I both know how much I love sex." She paused. "And if you get rid of me… see, you will lose all of your memories… especially since I have the lot of them. Now, that means your precious Retsu, too. Do you want to lose all of that?"

"You… why do you do this? Why do you enjoy tormenting people so much?" Good Retsu asked.

"Because I get off on it. People's torture gives me power." Dark Okamio smiled. "It gives me enough power to assume a role of power I've always desired. I always wanted to be called… queen." She shrugged. 'Besides… there's not much you two can do to stop us. You're only human for short periods of time… Gou probably still can't transform, Jan's too broken up… and that leaves my favorite lovebirds… who… might not have a say in what happens much longer. Oh, and did I mention I have Ran as my new little toy?"

"But enough of this." Rio murmured, his claws caressing Okamio's helmet. "GekiRed … prepare for the fight of your life."

Good Retsu and Good Okamio leaped in front of Jan, having become their animal forms again, protecting the already wounded Jan from further harm. Jan was crying still, but his chest was hurting so badly and he was murmuring in his odd language again.

Rio and Okamio looked at each other. "Oh, enough of this bullshit." Rio muttered. He turned to his Shi Gensho. "Kill them."


	24. Reign of the Gen Jyu Ken

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Reign of the Gen Jyu Ken**

Shiwa was the only one prepared to take on the Gen Jyu Ken. She knew she might lose her life… again. She pulled herself into her fighting stance. "Retsu… Okamio-san… look after Jan." She said, bravely (albeit stupidly) stepping in front of the two animals. "In fact, get him out of here. He's only going to get hurt."

The white wolf nodded and tugged on Jan's sleeve. Jan seemed hesitant to get up, as he was still crying, but the black jaguar also nudged him. He seemed to understand and the two animals sped off, Jan close behind.

"You?" Dark Okamio seemed to taunt Shiwa. "What can you do?"

"Jan called me 'Unbreakable Spirit" for a reason." Shiwa said. "He told me once my spirit was like his body. And now, someone broke his spirit… and for my good friend Jan… I'm going to make sure it doesn't _stay_ broken. You killed me once, Okamio, but I still won."

"Quiet, you." Okamio snapped. "Or I will make you be quiet."

"No… I don't think so." Shiwa pulled open her Wing Changer. "Beast On!" A flash of golden feathers and GekiGold appeared. "Unbreakable Spirit! GekiGold!"

"I'll take care of this." Okamio jumped down and she and Shiwa began to engage each other in a fight as the remaining Gekirangers took on Sanyo, Suugu, and Mele.

Shiwa was quicker than Okamio, but Okamio was clearly stronger, having been steadily feeding off Jan's pain the entire time. But then, Shiwa, remembering a key part of the modern myth of the lycanthrope, came up with a brilliant idea.

She was taking Okamio down… even if it was only temporary.

"Geki Jyu Eagle-Ken! Geki Waza… Silver Diamond Bullet!" From her spot in midair, Shiwa fired a concentrated blast of energy that went straight through Okamio's body, causing her to fall to her knees in pain and become her human form. She backed away, her skin taking on a weird green shade just as the other Shi Gensho defeated the other Gekirangers.

"Okamio-sama!" Manticore-Retsu rushed to his mistress' side. "What happened?"

Okamio's voice was choked. "Silver…bullet."

Retsu's fury intensified as he fixed his gaze on Shiwa. "Don't worry, Okamio-sama. I'll take care of her for you."

"No." Okamio grabbed his armor. "We've done what we came here to do. Now… we leave."

Retsu was surprised when Rio came and lifted his wife into his arms, holding her close against his armored body. "We retreat. " he instructed, turning to leave, with his generals leaving the defeated Gekirangers behind.

Shiwa could have sworn she heard a chuckle coming from Mele as they left.

"Man…" Gou, Ken, and Shiwa had come across a panicked Wolf-Okamio and Jaguar-Retsu. "I guess Jan ran faster than they could keep up with."

"Osu, darling… I cannot believe you defeated Okamio." Ken said, giving Shiwa a squeeze. "That was brave of you. Stupid as hell, but brave. You truly do have an unbreakable spirit."

"I didn't defeat her… I just sent her packing for a bit. Bought us some time so we can get Jan's head back together." Shiwa was concerned for her friend. "Now, if we could only _find_ him." She looked around. "Jan! Jan! Where are you?" She ran a short distance. "Jan! Please answer me!"

"I don't blame him for running away." Gou said. "But…man… how can we find him?"

"Shiwa, maybe we should take Okamio and Retsu back so they'll be safe from possible poachers."

"We're out in the middle of nowhere." Shiwa muttered.

"We can't take a risk." Ken told her. "I know you're worried about Jan, but we have a short window…"

"You let _us_ worry about the window." Good Okamio had appeared again. "Finally, I can do this at will. We will go back and tell Miki and Sha-Fu what happened. That way, once we change back, we'll be safe… if only for the moment."

"You should be more worried about Manticore-Retsu right now, Shiwa." Gou reminded the Eagle-fist. "You heard him. His loyalty is only to Okamio and you know he'll be coming after you for wounding her."

"He's the least of my concerns." Shiwa brushed it off.

"He shouldn't be." Good Okamio said. "He's incredibly faithful to her and you know it. If she told him to bring back Ken's head just to make you suffer, he will."

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Ken asked.

"Shiwa loves you." Good Okamio said. "Plain and simple. That's something she gets off on. She couldn't have love and happiness, so she destroys it for others." Good Okamio looked thoughtful. "Or, I should say, that she could never have the love she desired so much… so she ruins it for others."

"Of course you should know that. You're still…" Good Retsu began.

"Yeah… she and I… somehow… still share consciousness sometimes. Like right now… I know that she's on the verge of death... and she is not happy about it. And yeah, I was right. She does want Ken's head."

"So, let me get this straight, yo." Sanyo said as Rio laid Okamio down in their bed. "Okamio-sama was defeated by a silver bullet?"

"More specifically an attack designed to mimic one." Long said as he smoothed some healing salve over the wound. "Lycanthropes are reported to be felled by silver. That Shiwa girl is very smart."

"I've survived worse." Okamio grunted. "Although maybe now would be a good time to take one of my hibernations…"

"Hibernations, Okamio?" Rio asked.

"It's how I have lived so long without transforming my body the way my mother did." Okamio replied. "After the GekiRin Rebellion, I took to sleep… I only awoke a decade ago… just in time to meet Gou. And after I was wounded from an attack, I took to sleep once more… awakening when I first sensed Gou's presence once more. I heal faster from injury if I am hibernating. The last time… my Rinki took care of the wound." She coughed. "I am not sure if my new Genki will do the same… there is a chance that it may not work and I could finally… see the end of my life."

"Okamio-sama, I think it is too risky for you to try hibernation." Long said. "Your powers, at least not all of them, are working the way they used to."

"I agree, yo." Sanyo said. "The Gen Jyu Ken world is about to begin. It would be a shame, yo, for us not to have the Gen Jyu Jo Oh there."

"There must be a way for your wound to heal faster." Mele said. "Let I, your right hand, Mele, find it for you, Okamio-sama."

"Actually, Mele-chan, that will not be necessary." Okamio tossed Mele her Genki whip. "I need you to capture GekiChopper for me. And watch your limbs. Geki Kensan is nothing to be trifled with. I don't care if you have to drag him here by his hair, I want him here. Maybe Ran could use some company."

Mele understood. "I will take care of it. I'm sure you want to make that Shiwa pay, correct?"

"You read my mind." Okamio chuckled. "And what better way to get to her than through her weakness?"

Mele knelt. "I'll take care of it." She turned and left.

"You're looking better already, my queen." Rio kissed her hand. "Your skin is no longer greenish."

"I imagine with more screams…" Long said wisely, "…she'll be back to normal in no time."

"I will take care of that." Retsu had been kneeling in the darkest corner of Okamio's boudoir, in deep mediation. "I will bring back more screams of despair so Okamio-sama will get better… and she and Rio-sama can have… their wedding night."

Okamio allowed herself a chuckle. "Retsu… don't concern yourself with such things. "I have suffered through worse. I am a warrior, a queen… and a woman far stronger than many give me credit for." Her dark eyes glowed yellow. "Bring me those screams… we have a world to conquer."

By nightfall, Shiwa and Gou were really worried. Jan was clearly gone. It was like he'd vanished into thin air. Depressed, they and Ken, the last Gekirangers standing, headed back to Tokyo. The night was quiet and they were greeted by Sha-Fu, upon returning, who then inquired as to where Jan was.

"We have no idea." Shiwa said, sadly. "He ran away."

"Not that I blame him, but he could have at least said something." Gou added.

"Jan doesn't deal with stress very well." Miki said sagely from her spot at the computer. "I'm sure when he comes back, he'll have calmed down."

"How could he have calmed down that quickly from what happened?" Ken asked. "I'd be a complete wreck."

"What I am worried about is how you and Ken are going to handle being on the front lines." Miki said to Shiwa. "You are the only ones left with the ability to Henshin."

"I can handle anything." Shiwa was confident. "Right, Ken?"

Ken nodded in agreement. They were facing the toughest opponents of their career… now was not the time to show weakness. It was time for them to show their strength.

"But what about Ran?" Gou asked. "We have to save her! Shiwa, you know where she's being kept, right?"

"We're not storming the fortress!" Shiwa cried. "It's an invitation for suicide! You don't even have the Gong Changer back! And there are only three of us and SEVEN OF THEM, Okamio and Rio included. We could die before we even get to her." Her face softened. "Gou… I know how much you care for Ran and how much you want to save her. But we can't storm the fortress. It's… not logical or practical."

The White Wolf nuzzled Gou's leg. He looked down and saw the yellow eyes peer up at him, pleading with him to reconsider it.

Gou looked down at her. She nudged him.

"Now, what do we do?" Ken asked.

"We fight." Shiwa said. "That is what we must do."

Retsu waited until he and Mele were out of the room before he pressed the blade of his fans to her throat. "I'm on to you." He hissed. "You put even a toe out of line and I will make sure that you are the first of us to die."

"I just want to help Okamio-sama, same as you." Mele was internally panicking. He was on to her plan to dethrone Okamio… even though Mele had partially come to admire her. "I want to ensure a speedy recovery, so I offered to gather screams."

"You want her dead." Retsu pressed the fan closer to her neck. "I know you, Mele. You want her gone so you can get back into Rio's bed. It's not going to happen. Okamio-sama and Rio-sama are going to rule this world together. And if you try to ruin it for her, so help me…"

"Now, wherever would you get that idea?" Mele asked.

"Just because you and Okamio-sama did the horizontal mambo doesn't mean that you and her and are allies." Retsu wasn't budging. "I can see why she appreciates your curves, though. But, you are her right hand. She trusts you… and I am sure you know the price of betraying her trust." Retsu leaned his face close to her ear. "I do... and it's quite unpleasant."

"I would never…"

"The hell you would." Retsu snapped, slapping her hard enough to send her to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair. "Now, you listen to me. If you put even one feather out of line and make even the slightest hint of betraying Okamio-sama, I will take off your head and mount it on the wall. You'll make a fine addition to Okamio-sama's collection. Understand, you little bitch?"

Terrified, Mele nodded.

"Good." Retsu let her go. "Now… go bring back GekiChopper's head… or better yet… his body."

"Mele-chan?" Okamio called from inside her bedroom. "Give Retsu the whip and come here. I'd like to talk to you."

Retsu hoped that Okamio had heard and he took the whip and stalked off to take care of business.

Mele cautiously entered Okamio's bedroom, her body outlined in the candles of the room. "You called for me, Okamio-sama?"

"Is what Retsu accused you of true?"

Now was not the time to lie. "It was." Mele confessed. "But, then… I changed my mind."

"Did you now?" Okamio asked, a hint of coldness in her voice.

Mele could admit that she deserved it and she looked at her feet. "Yes."

"Come closer." Okamio instructed and Mele obeyed. She had a horrible feeling she knew what was in store for her. "Now, if you were planning to off me, why not make it quick while I am clearly incapacitated? Why wait? Or better yet, why would you try to reveal my dark secrets to my husband? To make me look bad? Mele-chan these are all tricks I have tried and used. So, you know... they're not going to work."

_That's it. I'm finished. _ Mele thought. _She's going to tear me apart and mount my head on a pike,_

Mele could barely make out the shape of Okamio's body through the black canopy.

"So, you must not want to kill me, is that it?"

Mele's head snapped up.

Okamio was smiling. "I knew it. You did change your mind, little Mele-chan."

Now, was it was time for a full confession. "I thought I could take you down, but then I realized, by watching you, that you were clever and smart. You know exactly how to make people truly suffer." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "It's admirable."

"Oh, is it? Or are you just telling me that to save your skin?"

"I have no reason to lie to you, Okamio-sama."

The was a rustling and Okamio slowly pulled back the curtains that surrounded her bed. "Mele-chan… I am, because I am too exhausted to get out of bed right now, giving you one more chance to prove your worth. No more lies, no more plotting. I want you to vow to me… on the life that Rio gave you… that you're not going to betray me…. Because I have a very important job for you." Her eyes narrowed, taking on a wolfish yellow glow. "Now remember, this is your last chance, and I won't mind if you failed… as long as you try."

"What sort of job is it?" Mele was shaking.

"Bring me back the head or body of Fukami Gou. He should be easy prey for you now that he's powerless." Okamio smiled. "I'd do it myself, but as you can see…" Okamio shifted and Mele could see the bruises and wounds left behind by Shiwa's attack. "…I'm in no condition to take on my former lover. Especially not against his Fukami-Style. But my right hand girl is and she can… can't you, beautiful phoenix?"

A focused blast from Okamio forced Mele into her Phoenix form. Okamio, straining somewhat and smirking, got out of bed, lassoed the stunned general with her whip and yanked her close. "You are quite lovely, you know." Okamio pressed her lips close to Mele's. "So, my pretty little Phoenix… tell me… can you get rid of the nasty thorn in my side for me?"

Unable to make herself speak clearly, Mele nodded.

Okamio kissed her. "Good girl." She smirked. "Get to it."

"If I see you near my Okamio again long, I will kill you myself." Rio growled from his new spot of authority to Long. "Coordinator or not, stay away from my wife."

"But, Okamio-sama and I have a long relationship, Rio-sama." Long said. "I consider myself to be a close confidant."

A focused blast from Rio sent Long into a wall. "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!" He growled. "I don't care if she trusts you or not… stay away from her. She's mine, not yours." Rio straightened himself up. "Besides, you already blew it with her. I'm sure Okamio would have been able to handle you murdering her mother. But what made her so angry was that you lied about it." He snorted. "I should take your head… I'm sure by the time she and I are through, we'll have a nice collection mounted on our bedroom walls."

Long snorted. "Okamio-sama never would have gotten this far if it weren't for me. She was perfectly content to never reach the top!"

"Don't speak on things you do not know." Okamio, feeling somewhat drained of energy, appeared, a black silk robe wrapped around her body. "Long, you may have been the one to start me on this path, I will not deny that, but it was my desire to surpass and take the life of my father that drove me to this point. And even then, I was not satisfied. I wanted more."

"And you have gotten more, Okamio-sama." Long said. "I ensured that just as I have always ensured your future."

"And how many other lies have you told me?" Okamio snapped. "How many? I trusted you with my life and let you into my bed…and THIS…is how you repay my adoration and my trust? By fucking LYING to me?""

"You'll let anyone into your bed, yo." Sanyo muttered. "I bet you'd even sleep with Suugu."

"Sanyo, be quiet." Rio snapped.

"My point, Long…." Okamio snapped. "Is that you have a long way to go before Rio… and I are ever able trust you again." She glared at him. "You'll have to prove yourself all over again."

Ran was convinced. She was going to die in this dammed place. She lay on the floor in her cell, tired from doing her usual exercises to keep herself from going mad. Retsu came by three times a day to feed her and make sure she wouldn't try to escape.

Like she'd even have a prayer of getting out of the cell and out towards freedom alive. She was powerless and there were 5 Shi Gensho and Okamio and Rio. She was outnumbered and definitely over powered. There was just no way.

So, she waited. She waited for something, anything to happen.

She knew Gou would probably come to save her, but she wasn't sure. She was sure that Shiwa would advocate against it. Even though she knew how to get there. But, she knew one thing:

She was probably going to never see Gou or her friends again. She might never see her mother again. Depressed, Ran curled up into a ball. As she moved her hand, she hit something solid in her pocket.

She pulled it out and then she mentally kicked herself.

For Ran was in possession of the repaired Gong Changer.

And she'd forgotten to give it to Gou.

_Shit… I knew I forgot something._

"Osu." Ken murmured as he watched Shiwa pace around their room, pausing to look out the window for any sign of Jan. "Osu, my love. Jan will be all right. You have to stop worrying about him."

"Ken, I can't help it. I'm really worried about him. The world is dangerous. What if he got hurt? What if someone killed him? You know how Jan is… he's very trusting."

"I'm sure Jan went somewhere where he feels safe." Ken assured her. "We should be more concerned for Ran. Okamio might have killed her."

"No… she hasn't. Okamio wants to play with Ran a bit and then kill her." Shiwa knew Okamio's habits well. "Jan she'd kill on the spot." The eagle-fist sighed. "I'm going to check his room again."

Before Ken could stop her, Shiwa pulled her robe on and walked out. She sighed as she approached Jan's room and knocked on the door. There was silence there and she slowly opened the door. The room was dark and quiet and she was depressed to see no sign of Jan.

Wondering if things would ever be the same again, she crawled into Jan's bed and hugged a stuffed panda, trying to forget the ache in her chest at the possibility of the loss of her friend. _Jan is going to be okay... right?_

"Okamio, you must rest." Rio murmured as he carried Okamio back to her room. "Your body is not as strong as it was before Shiwa's Geki waza hit you."

"Don't lecture me." Okamio said. "I am perfectly fine."

"You almost collapsed while lecturing Long. Any use of your powers could kill you. You need to rest."

Okamio didn't say anything, but she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the drawing of her and her mother that had been made after her birth. A young Rageku embraced the infant Okamio in her arms, a soft smile on her face. "Mother… I will avenge your death…I should have listened to you about Long… I should have known something about him wasn't right…"

"How long have you known Long, anyway?" Rio asked. "You two always seemed unusually close."

"I have known Long since I was a human… before the GekiRin Rebellion." Okamio told Rio. "He was always interested in me… and over time, I suppose we developed an affection for each other."

"An affection?"

"I told you before that he and I were lovers." Okamio didn't want to reveal the true nature of the relationship she and Long shared. "Through the years, he has been my confidant… the one being I felt I could trust." She looked at her husband as he pushed the door to their room open. "That is why his betrayal hurt me so deeply. I have trusted him with my most intimate secrets… how could he do that to me?"

"I will handle Long." Rio assured her. "You need to rest. I am sure Retsu will return after gathering screams to ensure your quick recovery to protect you. You know how much he adores you. I am sure he, like I, will do anything for you, my love."

Okamio, too tired to speak, rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as his fur seemed to surround her as well as his intoxicating smell. She felt herself relax in his arms and before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, feeling warm, safe, and for the first time in a decade… loved.

Could she be… falling in love with the man she'd vowed to kill?


	25. The World Is Not Enough

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**The World Is Not Enough**

Ken was surprised when he pushed open the door to Jan's room and found Shiwa sleeping on Jan's bed. She was still hugging one of Jan's beloved stuffed pandas. Ken thought about waking her up, but he could tell that she was worn out from worry. So, he crawled into the small bed beside her and held her close in his arms.

He sighed. _Jan… where are you?_

The White Wolf sniffed the ground near the Beast Origin Village. Once upon a time, she'd called this place home but she'd returned because she knew this was where Jan had spent his life and that if he had gone somewhere safe, he would have gone home.

She could smell him, but even though her night vision was tailored for this kind of thing, she saw no sign of him. She was confused. Jan should be here. His smell was strongest. The white wolf seemed to sigh and lifted her head.

And then, she spotted him. Jan was… asleep. In a tree.

Internally, the wolf breathed a sigh of relief. At least she knew he was alive. She curled up at the base of the tree he slept in and closed her eyes. Her body was tired. But the worry was gone. Now she knew Jan was all right.

Sleep did not come easily to Gou. He was worried about Ran. He hoped she was okay and that Okamio hadn't been torturing her or something. He worried about Jan and if he was okay. And then, he wondered if he would ever get Retsu back.

The more he thought about it, the more impossible it seemed. Retsu's soul was stuck in the form of a jaguar and unless they figured out a quick way to break the spell, they were all screwed. Not that they were already screwed to begin with….

_If I only had my Gong Changer…._

_Rio's body feels so strong… _Okamio's brain was fuzzy and her body felt like it was floating… probably due to the drugs, but she was aware of Rio lying beside her, their bodies pressed close together. She could feel leather on bare skin and the beating of his still human heart. She could feel the Genki radiating off him, mixing with hers, almost like they were bound together.

Movement and she could feel his skin on hers. He felt good… warm… like Gou. And now… she could feel the same feelings she once felt for Gou… it was odd. It was strange… but it was _real._

Okamio could feel his breathing now, and then there was the heat from his lips and her body began to respond, her fingers running along the smooth skin, touching the straps of leather… and then… an odd mark on his shoulder.

Her lips moved away. "What's that?" She asked, half breathless.

"What's what?"

"This mark on your shoulder. What is it?"

It took Rio a moment to realize what she was talking about. "It's the mark I got after I performed a hidden Ringi to halt my aging. That is why I have not aged since you saw me last."

She'd been wondering about that, but she decided not to ask too many questions. Her mind was still in a haze, but she could smell Rio, feel him… almost taste him… it was like their bodies had melded together and were feeding off each other's passion. Now, it was like how things had gone with Gou… she could not tell were she ended and Rio began.

Meanwhile, with the Gekirangers decimated, Retsu took the time to go and fetch screams for Okamio, hoping that perhaps her recovery would hasten and she would be back to her old, sexy, badass self once more. As he went about his work, unaware that Eagle-Shiwa was watching him, he was confident that the two remaining Gekis wouldn't dare go up against him.

He'd snap that SaiBlade in half if he ever got a chance…

Jan awoke to hearing the sound of a wheezing exhale beneath his branch and found that Wolf-Okamio was sleeping beneath him.

"Oi! Wolf-chan!" Jan yelled, perking Okamio's sensitive ears. "What are you doing here?"

Okamio woke up and changed to her human form. "I came looking for you. Shiwa's so worried about you. She thinks you're dead!."

Jan was surprised. "Eagle-chan was worried about me?"

"Yes!" Okamio was tired and worn out, and she just wanted to take Jan home and get something to eat. "She was very worried about you. Ken had to practically drag her back home so she wouldn't do anything stupid! So please… for her sake, would you come back?"

"I don't want to be a Gekiranger anymore!" Jan yelled. "It's too painful!"

Okamio sighed. She was starving. "Jan, please… just come so Shiwa will know you're okay."

The GekiChangers hit Okamio in the head and Jan ran off. Okamio sighed. "Oh, Jan…."

"Well, well, if it isn't Okamio-sama's personal slut." Dorou chuckled as Retsu entered his laboratory, a glowing orb of screams of despair and pain, part of his personal Genki, in hand. "What brings you here?"

"Okamio-sama requires your assistance." Retsu told the Capricorn-fist. "I need you to help me by using your alchemy to create a potion to aid in her recovery from Shiwa's silver bullet."

"And why should I help you?" Dorou asked. "I don't like you and I don't like Okamio-sama. I don't want to help her."

"You may not want to, but you will." Another voice said.

"Long-sama!" Dorou cried as Long appeared. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Okamio-sama is the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, Dorou. It was a title she was destined to receive and she wears it with pride." Long smiled. "You will help Retsu and aid Okamio-sama in her recovery."

"You're only doing this to save your own ass." Retsu growled at Long. "Okamio must hate you now." He chuckled. "Well, what goes around comes around."

"Dorou is one of MY Twin-Phantoms." Long muttered towards the Manticore-fist. "I don't want her thinking that I told Dorou not to help her. She thinks I'm capable of such things. It's untrue. I love her."

"If you loved her, why did you hurt her by murdering her mother and then LYING to her about it?"

"Because she would never have accepted what was hers if Rageku wasn't dead. Okamio doesn't deserve to live in the shadow of the Kenma. She deserved her own identity. And I was going to give it to her, no matter what."

Retsu was suspicious, but he had to admit that Long had a point. Okamio, throughout most of the written history of her, had been referred to as the daughter of the Kenma instead of by her own name. It was infuriating. The writers had clearly been biased. Okamio was more than that.

"Dorou… make the potion. I believe Retsu has gathered enough to ensure Okamio-sama's full recovery." Long gave Retsu and Dorou a look and left.

Retsu glared at Long's back. "I don't trust your master."

"Long-sama is very odd when it comes to Okamio-sama." Dorou said as he took the screams and began to create the potion. "He claims to have known her and loved her since she was human. I believe it. Although sometimes… he tends to over do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you should see his face whenever Okamio-sama mentions your brother. He looks partially disgusted." Dorou paused. "And then, he gets this odd look on his face… like he has something to hide…"

_I bet Long has many things to hide… _ Retsu thought.

Okamio's body was feeling much stronger now and she could feel Rio's hands on her skin. Her daze had gone and her mind was clear. "Rio-sama…" She murmured, her voice still weak.

"Rio." He corrected her. "We don't need formalities anymore." His head hovered above hers, his eyes seeming to glow almost golden… like a lion's. "Okamio… how do you feel now? Better?"

"Stronger, but not strong enough." She rolled over on her side. "Stupid Shiwa! How dare she…."

"Its clear GekiChopper's love has changed her…for the worst." Rio murmured. "Face it, and I'm sure Master Kata knew this as well, Shiwa has abandoned her birthright."

"Yes… it made her… human." Okamio spat the word out. "I hope she's comfortable with the possibility of dying again. But then again… it's what she wanted… to live and die with him… I don't see what's got her so excited. He looks unkempt."

"Hush now." Rio kissed her lips to silence her. "Forget Shiwa and her stupid man. You will heal and then you will have your revenge… and so shall I."

Okamio allowed herself a chuckle at the words and the thought crossed her mind that even for them, the world was not enough.

When Okamio awoke again, Rio was gone, but Long was there.

Okamio wanted to rip off his head, but she found she could not move, having been tied down with golden string.

"Good morning darling," Long purred. "How are you feeling?"

"What the fuck are you up to, you sick freak?"

"I've come…" Long's fingers slid slowly up Okamio's bare leg. "To reclaim what's mine." He smiled. "And that, my sweet, would be you."

"Oh, first you kill my mother, now you're going to fucking rape me? Are you high?"

"I would never do that." Long murmured, his face leaning close to Okamio's. "I love you. Why would I ever even dream of violating you in such a manner?"

"Because you are capable of anything, Long. I've known you just as long as you've known me. I know how you work very well."

Long chuckled and his hands moved higher. His face pressed in close to Okamio's. "Darling… then you should know. I would never hurt you."

Okamio growled at him. "You sick son of a bitch."

Long opened his mouth, but he was distracted by a fan slicing into his arm before flying back to Retsu, who had the potion Okamio wanted. And he didn't look too pleased.

"Get off of Okamio-sama or I am going to cut you in half." Retsu growled. "I knew you were capable of some sick shit, but never did I think you were capable of raping the woman you claim to love."

"I haven't laid a finger on Okamio-sama." Long snarled. "And how dare you challenge me, you little brat. I only allow you to live because Okamio-sama needed a manservant. Now, I am going to show you…"

"Don't you fucking dare." Okamio snarled. "If you even so much as lay a finger on him, I will eat you. And don't think that I will…"

Long looked at Okamio and then at Retsu and then, he made a noise. "Fine." He transformed into his dragon form before cutting the golden ropes and letting Okamio loose. "Your wish is my desire, Okamio-sama."

Okamio glared at him. "I see you got Dorou to help you." She said to Retsu.

"Oh that wasn't me." Retsu glared at Long. "Long-sama took care of it."

"Did you?" Okamio asked, her eyes shimmering golden as she regarded her second husband. "How… nice of you."

"Anything for my Gen Jyu Jo Oh." Long said, his smile making Retsu's skin crawl.

"Retsu, leave." Okamio instructed.

"But Okamio-sama…"

"NOW!" She barked.

Retsu glared at Long and looked at Okamio before making a hasty exit.

Long caressed the bare skin of her arm and the side of her face, his claws barely scratching her pale skin. Okamio wanted to shove him away.

"Don't you touch me." She snapped, pulling her arm away. "Don't you dare. My mother's blood is on your hands. Don't you touch me with them!"

Long forcibly grabbed her and forced her body against his golden one, his face leaning in closely. "I gave you this title. I can take it from you just as easily." His tongue slid out and licked her lips as she struggled to get away from him. "Now, my beloved lycanthrope. I need you to do something for me."

"Shiwa-chan?" Ken awoke to find his bed empty and Shiwa gone. She was staring out the window, watching the rain fall down.

"Jan's still not back yet, Ken." She murmured, as there was a flash of lighting. "Where could he have gone?"


	26. The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game**

Gou's head ached as he opened his eyes. He could hear the words "Gong, gong, gong…" being muttered nearby in an oddly familiar voice. He remembered fighting Mele and losing. But that was all.

As he took in his surroundings, he could see that he was in some sort of jail and then…

"RAN!" Gou could make out the form of Ran in the cell across from him. "Are you alright?"

Two dark eyes turned to him and Gou recoiled. Ran's hair was stringy, she was dirty and thin and she looked at Gou and he could tell she'd lost it. She stared at him, unblinkingly and muttered "Gong.", fiddling with something in her hands. "Gong."

"Oh, Ran…" Gou's heart broke. "Did Okamio drive you mad?"

Okamio was thrown into a wall, her body bruised and her heart broken. Long stood over her, his eyes glowing demonically. "You _will_ kill Rio… or I will strip these powers and leave you just as you were before… with nothing."

"I will not." Okamio snarled. "I will not betray Rio the way I betrayed Gou! I will not leave him at the mercy of the likes of you!"

Long grabbed her by the throat. "I can't believe I wasted four thousand years on you, you stupid whore. How dare you. I gave you these powers. Everything you have now is because of me." He began to choke her, and she was gasping, her vision blurring. "And this is how you repay me? By renouncing me? I should have let your father kill you."

Okamio was blacking out and Long threw her across the room, causing her to crash into a dresser. The Dragon fist threw a golden dagger at her and glared at her. "Now, kill him. Or I will make you regret ever crossing me."

The Gen Jyu Jo Oh whimpered as Long left her, broken, bruised and betrayed. _Serves me right for listening to him for so long. I should have known… he was up to no good._ Okamio curled into a ball and began to cry. She loved Rio… she didn't want to hurt him.

Okamio was like that when Mele found her and flipped out. "Okamio-sama!" She cried. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Long… Long is not who we think he is." Okamio coughed. "He ordered me… to kill Rio-sama."

Mele's eyes widened and her expression quickly changed to one of absolute fury. "How dare he! I'll fix him."

"NO!" Okamio grabbed the Phoenix-ken's arm. "Who do you think did this to me? You can't confront Long. I don't know why he wants Rio dead. Mele…" She kissed her forehead. "It is up to you now. You must find out what Long wants."

"You're not going to do it, are you?"

"Betray our beloved Rio-sama? Are you mad?"

Mele sighed a sigh of relief, and then she grew puzzled. "Why?" She asked. "Why will you spare Rio-sama?"

"My feelings for him have changed." The Lycanthrope-first confessed. "I feel for him what I once felt for Gou… and I know… in my heart he feels the same."

The words made the Phoenix-fist pause. She knew now that she had lost to Okamio. But, if it was what made Rio happy….

"Mele…"Okamio murmured. "Please… I beg of you because I know I just broke your heart… find out what Long is up to."

She nodded. There were bigger things at stake here than her heart. "Save Rio-sama, Okamio." She said, softly. "And please… don't ever let harm come to him."

Okamio kissed the Phoenix-fist. "Don't worry. I won't."

Jan was surprised when he came upon the wolf and the jaguar again, but this time, the wolf had something in its mouth.

"Wolf-chan? Retsu?"

Wolf-Okamio nudged him and he noticed she had a locket in her mouth. She dropped it and indicated it with her paw.

It was a silver locket.

"What is this?" Jan picked up the locket and opened it to find a picture of Dan, a woman, and a baby inside. "Who are these people?"

"Your parents." Okamio said. "The man is your father, Dan. And the woman is your mother, Moon Li."

"Moon Li?" Jan asked. "That is my mother's name?"

"Yes." Okamio murmured. "I met her once. She was warm and pure hearted. Like you are." Okamio smiled. "I know you must have forgotten your past, but I'll help you at least try to remember it." She pulled out a piece of paper. "I know how important having a family can be."

"What is that?" Jan asked.

"Oh, this?" Okamio showed him the drawing of her and her mother. "This is my mother when she was human."

"That's the Jellyfish?" Jan asked.

Okamio laughed. "Yes, that was my mother. Remember, the Kenma and the Kensei were not always animals. They were humans." She smiled wistfully. "I miss her."

"Was my father nice?" Jan asked.

"Oh yes, very nice and very friendly." Okamio laughed. "You see, he never saw me in my human form when I lurked around the dojo waiting for Gou, so he assumed I was Gou's pet wolf and he would feed me meat scraps. Sometimes, he'd play his ocarina while I waited and rub my stomach like I was a pet dog. I did enjoy it though." Okamio fretted over telling Jan how Dan died, but she decided to keep silent, She paused. "Your parents… they loved you very much." She looked at him. "I know, it doesn't mean much, but…"

Jan hugged her fiercely. "Thank you, Wolf-chan."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Jan."

Sha-Fu watched the scene chuckling. "It looks as though Okamio is trying to make up for the evil deeds she's done." He observed, looking around the ruins of the Beast Origin Village. "What a mess…hmm? What is this?" He'd caught sight of a golden fin or scale type thing and he picked it up. "How odd."

"Master Sha-Fu!" Okamio yelled, waving. She'd spotted him by smell.

"Neko!" Jan was waving frantically. "Look what Wolf-chan gave me!"

Sha-FU sounded like he was smiling. "I noticed. You are a good woman, Okamio."

"I'm not that good." She said, spotting the scale. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She knew her home had been destroyed… and she had a sneaking suspicion that scale had something to do with it.

"Are these my parents, Neko?" Jan asked, showing the Shishou the locket.

"Yes…those are your parents." Sha-Fu replied.

"Jan… you know, running away from problems does not solve them." Okamio said as Retsu nudged her hand. "Take it from someone who has run away from her problems for a long time."

"She is right, Jan." Sha-Fu added. "You have to face your problems… no matter how big they may seem. Remember how frustrated Gorie made you while you were trying to achieve Kageki?"

"Gorilla asks too many questions." Jan muttered.

"The point Master Sha-Fu is trying to make is that you didn't give up then, even though you were frustrated." Okamio said. "You can't give up now. Ken and Shiwa need you. And if you give up, we might never found Gou or Ran." She knelt down to Jan. "Jan… remember why you fight? You want to be a hero, ne? Well, heroes don't give up."

It had become all too clear to Gou that being locked up in this prison had driven his beloved Ran mad. She stared at him, her eyes dark, but wild and she kept muttering "Gong" over and over again. She'd snapped… and she didn't even recognize him.

"Ran?" he asked, trying yet again to get through to her. "Ran, do you know me? Do you know who I am?"

"Gong." Came the reply in a flat tone. "Gong."

And then he noticed what she was messing with.

_THE GONG CHANGER._

"Shit." He muttered.

"I'll kill him." Retsu muttered after his mistress told him what had happened between her and Long. "I'll rip off his head and mount it on the… why are you bleeding?"

Okamio wheezed. "Somehow in this insanity, I found out… I've become human."

"Human? How?" Retsu was alarmed. "Okamio-sama you could have DIED."

"You don't think I know that? I think it has something to do with the curse or something. I am not sure, but now, I am alive instead of undead. I prefer it. Now I can make love to Rio and not have to worry about freaking him out." A trickle of blood made its way down her forehead. "Retsu, do not take any action against Long. He could kill you." She made sure her pupil understood. "He is very powerful… and he wants Rio dead."

"And for you to commit the act so he can make you look like a villain." Retsu growled. "That is ridiculous. You love Rio-sama. Why would you betray him in such a manner?"

"I wouldn't." Okamio muttered. "Long is envious because I love Rio. He wants me back and if you think I am going to go back to him after this… he is insane. INSANE, I tell you!"

"Okamio-sama…"Retsu wiped the blood away. " "What are you going to do?"

Okamio clutched the golden dagger close to her. "I'm going to warn Rio while you and Mele find out what Long is up to."

The trip back to Tokyo seemed a lot longer for the wolf and the jaguar because they had to stop, kill something and eat it just to keep going. Jan was worried. "Ran and Gou have been gone a long time." He said. "Do you think the evil wolf got them?"

The jaguar paused and became the good Retsu again. "It's possible." He admitted. "I hope nii-san is alright."

"Dark Okamio probably told Mele to fetch Gou for her." Sha-Fu hated admitting the worst, but he could put nothing past Okamio at this point. "What for, I do not know."

"Probably to torture him." Retsu muttered.

"Maybe seeing evil Retsu is torture enough." Jan suggested. He was trying to be helpful, but it wasn't working.

"Shut up, Jan." Retsu muttered.


	27. The Shocking Truth, Part One

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **

**The Shocking Truth, Part One**

The more Gou thought about it, the more his heart sank into his stomach. Okamio had once been someone warm and loving… like the good Okamio… but that version of her was in love with Retsu. Not that he blamed her for leaving him… he'd leave himself too, if he were in her shoes. And then there was the Darker Okamio, who was in love… with Gou's former best friend. She'd captured Ran and imprisoned her and Ran had slowly lost her mind.

And Ran had the Gong Changer.

Gou was screwed.

He was also angry. Angry at himself for abandoning Okamio, angry at Rio for abandoning Miki and him, angry at Rin Jyu Ken for taking his best friend away and then angry at Rio again for taking Okamio… or at least what was left of her, away from him.

"Gong." Ran muttered messing with the Gong Changer. "Gong…"

"Ran?" He ventured. He'd been getting nowhere attempting to talk to her, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Ran, please… talk to me."

The dark eyes turned back to him. "Geki… Gong…"

He perked up at the sound of the word "Geki." It was the first time she'd said anything other than "Gong." He looked at her and reached out through the bars as much as he could. "Ran… Gong."

She perked at the sound. "Gou… GONG!" She threw the Gong Changer at him. "Henshin!"

Gou wasted no time in strapping it on. "Beast on!"

Rio gently tilted Okamio's face from side to side. "What happened to your face?"

"Long beat me." Okamio replied, her voice flat and tense.

"Why?"

"Because I refused to kill you."

Rio's face tensed. "You mind repeating that?"

Okamio looked at her husband, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Long wanted me to kill you and when I refused, he beat me."

Rio's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"If I knew why he wanted you dead…" Okamio couldn't finish. "I don't know!" She wailed. "He just told me to kill me or else I'd regret not doing it. He didn't say why, but I know that he is up to no good." She paused. "Rio, please, tell me, in your dreams… what do you see?" She asked because she had felt something coming from her better half. Good Okamio had found a scale of some sort and it had Long's smell all over it.

"I see a shadow…" Rio didn't question his bride. "…And it was… I think… in the shape of a dragon."

Okamio's eyes widened. "Oh…my god…."

"What is it, Okamio?" Rio was concerned.

The words came out in a soft, low voice. "Long destroyed my home… and he murdered your parents."

Rio's eyes widened, and then narrowed and then he turned to go find Long and take off his head. But before he could leave the room, Okamio grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't." Okamio pleaded. "Rio, please, don't do it."

"Why?" Rio growled. "He betrayed me, hurt my wife, slaughtered innocent people and God knows what else. Why should I let him live? Because you have feelings for him?"

"No, because he's smart!" Okamio snapped. "Look at all he's done. Long is smart and prepared. He'd probably kill you…. Or worse. And Rio, I love you! I don't want him to kill you the way he killed my mother."

"Did your mother know him?" Rio asked

"Through me." Okamio murmured. "She seemed so scared of him… but I have no idea why or how, but… I won't let him take someone else I love away from me. Why do you think I'm so angry with him? He murdered my mother…. And he lied to me about it." Okamio looked at Rio. "And I have a feeling he wanted us both dead."

Rio forced back the urge to snap Long's neck in half and took his bride into his arms. "I'll protect you."

_Yes, but for how long?_ Okamio thought. _It won't belong before your lust for power overrides any love you have and drives you mad._ Okamio wasn't sure what she was more scared of: Rio or Long.

But, she loved Rio… no matter what… she loved him. Unable to speak, she rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes…the golden dagger clutched tightly in one hand.

Shiwa threw herself at Jan when he came back. "Jan, you're okay!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad!"

"Eagle-chan, you were you worried about me?" Jan asked as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I made you worry. But I am okay now! Look! My parents!! I have a family!" He proudly showed her the pictures of his parents. "Wolf-chan met them! She told me about them! " The smile on Jan's face was so big that it made Shiwa's own smile grew. "And I'm not going to give up!'

"How wonderful, Jan." Shiwa said. She hugged Wolf-Okamio. "And thank you, Okamio. You really came through."

Suddenly, Wolf-Okamio became human again and turned around. "GOU!" She cried.

Everyone turned to see Gou, holding an unconscious Ran in his arms, coming toward them, the Gong Changer on his wrist. Gou was smiling. "We're back!"

"Gou!" Ken cried. "You're okay? What happened to Ran?"

"We were captured, but Ran's gone… a bit crazy." Gou said. "But she also had my Gong Changer, so she gave it to me and I broke us out." He pulled Ran tighter. "Don't worry, Ran-chan. I'm right with you."

"Gou." Ran murmured as she snuggled into his embrace.

A few hours of sleep and some food and familiar faces and Ran was back to her normal self. She was smiling and laughing and then she told Gou she had never given up hope that he'd rescue her. She had also acted crazy to get the Gen Jyu Ken to leave her alone.

"I'm just glad to have you back." Gou murmured, kissing her cheek. "I don't care what happened… I'm just glad to have you back."

"Me too." Ran said with a smile.

Retsu and Mele were not so fond of one another, but they found it necessary to form some sort of an alliance: Mele to protect Rio and Retsu to protect Okamio. But they did share a dislike for Long that united them in their mutual goal. They wanted him dead as much as he wanted Okamio and Rio dead.

So, after a week of following him around, all they had found out was that he was using Rio to bring about something called the Mugendo and that he'd been feeding Okamio lies for several millennia. He'd just been using her to get to Rio.

And it was also becoming clear that Rio's lust for power was starting to drive him just a bit crazy. Okamio was trapped no matter where she went but it was clear why she stuck with him. Rio hadn't destroyed her home, murdered her mother, lied to her or threw her around the room.

"If you know his desire for power is going to override any love he does feel for you, Okamio-sama, why are you staying with him?" Retsu had to know why Okamio was doing this to herself.

Okamio was arranging black roses on her dresser and she sighed. "Because, at least he's honest." She admitted. "Rio's never been two faced about his desires. He's been clear. I've been lied to for four millennia. I'm sick of it. I deserve better than that!"

"He's losing his mind!"

"Well…" Okamio had to admit that Retsu had a point. "There must be a way…" She looked at the golden dagger. "…to save him from himself." She now knew how people who loved those who had horrible addictions like crack addiction felt as they watched those they loved descend further and further downwards.

And the worst part was that Rio's drug of choice was power… and that had been the case for a long, long time. What was she going to do?

And then, she had an idea. "Retsu… perhaps its time we aided the Gekirangers." She smirked. "Just to piss Long off."

"How do you plan to do that, Okamio-sama?"

A raise of her eyebrow and she said, quite simply. "Suugu."

It took a bit for it to click in Retsu's brain. "Oh, I see what you are up to, Okamio-sama. Very clever."

"If not tragic." Okamio mused. "I don't want to send Suugu out to fight Jan, but knowing the little tiger boy, he'll fight to bring his father back, effectively breaking Long's spell. And Long's ticked off that Jan exists. This will only piss him off further."

"What kind of sick freak raises people from the dead, anyway?" Retsu asked.

"A desperate, yet crafty sick freak. And I give him credit for being creative about it. At least he didn't rob the grave." Okamio sighed.

"You should be careful, Okamio-sama." Retsu murmured. "What if Long finds out what you are up to?"

"I'm not worried about Long." Okamio murmured. "I'll take care of it."

"But we are worried about you, Okamio-sama." Mele had been sitting on Okamio's bed, listening to the conversation. "What if, to get to you, Long destroys…"

"Don't you say it." Okamio snapped. "Don't even finish the sentence." She was already worried about Rio losing his sanity because of the ritual Gengi. She didn't want to think about Long, just to spite her, murdering the only other person in the world she truly loved.

"I don't like thinking about it either!" Mele cried. "But, Long murdered your mother, he destroyed people's lives, he decimated a village! God knows what else he can do!"

Okamio stared at the golden dagger before collapsing to the stone floor in tears.

"So…" Shiwa said. "You found this." She was staring at the scale Sha-Fu had brought back. "What is it?"

"That I am not sure of." Sha-Fu replied. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a dragon scale." Shiwa said. "That reminds me of a story my father told me when I was young. He told me about a powerful dragon with the power to destroy whole villages. He said it was like the Golden Dragon of Chinese myth. But other than that…"

"I too, have heard that story." Sha-Fu said. "But I always thought it was just that… a myth."

Okamio and Retsu, temporarily human again, were listening in silence. Okamio was trying to figure out how to tell them the truth about Long, but the words would not come out. And to make it worse, she was feeling the betrayal and pain her darker self was suffering through. Long's true nature had finally revealed itself and she was suffering because of it.

Retsu nudged her gently. "Don't worry."

"I'm worried about my darker half… she and I now share some parts of the same mind and right now, she's in horrible pain from betrayal. I don't know what to do."

"All we can do is wait." Retsu said.

He was right… that was all they could do.

"Okamio-san." Shiwa began, holding up the scale. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a dragon scale." Okamio said, softly. "That golden dragon Kata-sama told you about? Well, it was real."

"You have seen this dragon?" Sha-Fu asked.

"Once, a long time ago." Okamio thought.

And then came the hiss. _Liar._

Ran, now fully back to her senses was curled up next to Gou, her fingers tracing little patterns on the dark leather. She sighed. It was so good to lie beside him, feel his skin next to hers and smell his warm, musky scent. A small smile graced her face.

"So, you were there all that time and she never laid a finger on you?" Gou asked. He was impressed. He thought that Okamio would have tortured the heck out of Ran. "What were you doing there, then?"

"Trying to stay sane." She murmured. "It was hell. I got fed, but I had no company and I thought I was going to lose my mind. All I wanted to do was be in your arms again. I hoped that by acting a little out of it, I would be set free. I was so happy to see you…"

He silenced her by kissing her lips, pulling her tightly to his body. He'd ached to feel this way for so long…

Ran was surprised. "What was that for?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "I have just been meaning to do that for a while."

Ran's ears were pink. "Oh…Gou…"

Okamio was emotionally and physically exhausted and after she shooed Mele and Retsu out of her bedroom, she decided to take a nap. As she slept, she dreamed of a life with Rio… free of evil and darkness, free of the power that was slowly destroying the man she's grown to love. A life far away from the likes of Long.

She knew that his love was the only thing that kept what was left of her human heart alive and she was determined not to lose that. She could almost feel his kiss against hers, his fingers on her skin…the softness of his voice…

Okamio was suddenly shocked out of her dreams by the feeling of a grip against her throat, cutting off her air. Okamio choked and gasped. Her eyes opened and there was Long, choking her.

"So…" Long hissed. "You little whore. Rio is _mine._ I spent a long time grooming him for this. And you, you stupid whore, are not going to take that away from me."

Gasping for air, kicking and punching, Okamio struggled to get him off of her. "Stop it!" She cried. "You're not helping Rio, you're destroying him! Turning him into the worst kind of addict…into a fucking animal!"

"Which is exactly what I want." His grip tightened and Okamio felt her vision began to blur. "And since you don't want to go along with it anymore, I'll just have to get rid of you."

The Gen Jyu Jo Oh whimpered as her body began to slack and she began to feel her vision black. She called for Rio in a soft voice, further infuriating Long and causing him to squeeze even tighter.

And as she blacked out… she could have sworn she heard Rio murmur her name.

"_Okamio…"_

She could see a blur of fur and hear a roar, but she thought it was all a dream… but she reached out a shaking hand for what she thought was her beloved Gen Jyu Oh….

"_Rio… help me!"_


	28. The Shocking Truth, Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**The Shocking Truth, Part Two**

Wolf-Okamio nuzzled Jan as he climbed into bed, clutching the locket to his chest. She then padded over to the end of the bed, cleared a spot for herself and curled up into a ball. Jan came over and rubbed her head. "Thank you, Wolf-chan." He said.

A contented yip and she gave him another nuzzle before yawning. Within a few minutes, she and Jan were fast asleep.

Shiwa watched from the doorway before quietly pulling the door shut. It seemed like Jan had another "protective nee-san." She smiled. Maybe, they could all be Jan's family.

Her mind trailed back to the scale Sha-Fu had and she noticed the look Okamio had had on her face when she saw it. And then… there was the rumor.

"What rumor?" Ken asked as she told him her concerns.

"A long time ago, there was a story going round about how Okamio had become involved with someone named Long. The term 'long' is a Chinese name for dragon. So, the rumor was that Okamio was screwing around with a golden dragon… I think that's how she knew where it came from…"

"Long was mentioned in those books I found about her." Ken said. "And wasn't that dragon-fist general named Long?"

"Yes, I think that's the same person. But, you see, no one but Rageku-sama knew who he was." Shiwa was confused. She shook her head and sighed. "But I do remember Rageku was worried about Okamio getting hurt…"

Okamio jolted awake, her hand on her throat. She'd dreamt Long choking her… hadn't see? She gasped for breath. "Oh, just a dream…"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" Long's voice broke into her thoughts as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against his body. "I'd say your nightmare has just begun."

"You sick bastard." Okamio struggled to get free, but as lanky as Long was, he was also quite strong. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, when I met you, I just wanted to make you part of my plans for your beloved Rio. But now, since I've become fond of you..."

"You beat me." She snapped.

"A minor detail."

"You put your hands on me and tried to kill me just because I refused to murder Rio, whom I actually love." Okamio was enraged. "I should break your neck."

Long forced her on her back and pinned her down to the bed, looming over her. "First the bastard tiger boy and now this." He snarled. "Now you listen… you _will _kill Rio or I will kill your precious little allies and I will make you watch." He paused. "Or…" He forced Okamio into a kiss. "I can make the consequences infinitely more unpleasant."

Okamio didn't want to think about that. She squirmed beneath him, trying to ignore the fact that his tongue was licking the shell of her ear and he chuckled. "My beautiful little lycanthrope." He purred. "You belong to me… and I am going to ensure that no one else takes you from me."

"Over my dead body."

He let her up and then made her face the mirror, keeping her body close to his. "Now, now… don't think that way." He gently caressed her body, golden string keeping her from running from him. "Or, I can speed up the Gengi destroying Rio's mind and make you watch as this man you claim to love becomes something… different." He kissed her bare shoulder, causing her to shudder. "Now, don't you want to spare yourself the sight of him becoming a true monster? Don't you want to spare yourself the sight of him being destroyed?"

"You're turning him into that monster. He's losing control of himself and it's all because of you."

"Of course." Long laughed. "I need him that way for the Mugendo." He caressed the curves of her black dress, his fingers moving towards places she didn't want him touching. "And you and I will rule this world together. That is why I ensured your survival for so long. I want you to be my queen."

Okamio felt sick. "You lie."

The golden string tightened around her throat. "Now, Okamio would I ever lie to you?"

Sha-Fu was not sure what to do about the golden scale, but at Miki's request, he'd hidden it away from Jan, and away from the others. No need to involve them until he could prove Okamio's story. But he knew that Shiwa and Okamio were not telling him something… of what he could not be sure. Something told the Shishou that they were holding back. He was not going to press. It would not help.

"Master Sha-Fu… is there something wrong?" Miki asked.

"Okamio and Shiwa are not telling me something." He told her. "I would like to know what it is."

"Perhaps it is regarding her past with Long." Miki said. "Okamio has been hesitant to tell us much about her history and probably with good reason."

"Maybe." Sha-Fu replied. "But I am not sure."

"I am sure Okamio would have told you if she thought it was important. She told me once she has nothing but great respect for you."

The words made him smile. "I am surprised to hear that considering what I did to her mother's heart."

"Yes, you would lie to me." Okamio muttered as the string tightened around her throat. "You've been doing it for so long… and where is this string coming from?"

Long chuckled and pulled at his hair a little, shocking Okamio as it grew longer and longer before falling off and becoming a strand of golden string. "From my roots, so to speak." If he got any closer to Okamio, their bodies would meld together. "Now, my sweet, are you going to do what you're told?"

"I would never betray, Rio-sama, you sick bastard!"

"Fine." Long let her go and she fell to the ground, shaking off the string. "Then I will get someone less willing, but more susceptible."

Okamio glared at him. "Don't you dare use Mele that way. Don't you _dare."_

Long laughed and then he knelt over Okamio, leaning in closely to her face until their lips were almost touching. "How do you think that I got this far in the first place? Who do you think I used to help me get here? Her. It was almost too easy. " He smirked. "She's all about Rio-sama… It would be amusing to see the look on her face when she learns her desire to help him and her almost sickening love for him is what brought him down."

"Mele's love for Rio is not disgusting." Okamio snapped. "I feel almost sorry for taking him from her."

"Oh please, there was a point when you were mocking her, remember?" Long teased, inching closer and closer to her as she tried to move away from him. "You couldn't keep your hands off her precious Rio-sama… just to spite her." He laughed. "Don't feel sorry for her, feel sorry for yourself."

"Fuck you, Long."

"You have… for years, remember? My beautiful Mei Li."

Okamio's eyes widened at the sound of the name she'd once taken when she was human. "That's not my name."

"It was when we met. I remember you so well... the beautiful lotus blossom Mei Li, daughter of the Kenmas of earth and sea, so shy and reserved…so unaware of her own power." He smirked. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was determined to make you mine… include you in my plans." He caressed her face and hair, making her shudder with disgust. "I worked so hard cultivating you…"

"Don't touch me." Okamio snapped. "I don't want my mother's blood on my skin!"

"Would you like to know who else's blood I have on my hands?" There was a laugh. "Yours, my sweet. Do you know what it was like for me to awake and see you, with that disgusting humanity of yours, in the arms of a Geki Jyuken student? That filthy Fukami Gou? I had to do something…"

"That was you…" Okamio murmured. "Rio was telling me the truth!"

"I can change my shape, remember? And I needed to drive a rather deep wedge between him and Rio anyway…"

"Get away from me!" Okamio screamed, scrambling away. "How could you? How could you DO that to me? You said you loved me!"

"I do, Mei Li." The golden string was back and he pulled the fighting Okamio close to him. "That is why I couldn't stand to see you with Gou. Had you been yourself, you would have caused him harm, not fallen in love with him."

Okamio was near tears. "What else have you done?" She shrieked, enraged. "How much else of my life have you destroyed?"

Long smiled. "Nothing." He lied, easily. "That's all I've done. But besides, I was not going to kill you. I love you. I'd never cause you pain by betraying you that way." His lips brushed her ear. "Let's not fight." He purred, embracing her, the strings almost forming a web, trapping her in it. "Why can't you just do as you're told? You can make it quick and painless."

"Because unlike you, he has actually NEVER lied to me! He has been honest with me. Which is more than I can say for you! How many fucking lies have you told me? You told me you loved me! Is that a lie, too?"

Gou was jolted awake by the sound of Ran screaming. "What… what is it?" He cried, as he looked around.

"There's a jaguar in here!" Ran screamed, pointing at the large black cat sleeping at the foot of Gou's bed. "A fucking jaguar! Kill it!"

"That's my brother, Ran." Gou sighed. "Remember. That's my brother in the form of a jaguar because his body is possessed by Rinki."

"Oh, right." Ran had forgotten. "What is he doing in here?" She sat up and rubbed jaguar-Retsu's ears, causing him to purr.

"I guess he wanted to be near me." Gou chuckled.

Jaguar-Retsu seemed to like the attention and he climbed down from the bed and curled up on Gou's rug, falling back asleep. He gave his brother's shoulder a nudge before doing so.

Ran smiled. "Hopefully we'll have the real Retsu back soon."

Ran was not completely sure of that. She knew that the spell keeping Retsu evil was pretty powerful and pretty deep. But she didn't question Gou's faith that he would have his brother back soon. After all, it had been a shock to Retsu that Gou was even alive and Retsu had been trying, albeit a bit too eagerly, to reform the broken bond with his brother. It only made sense that Gou wanted to do the same.

Jan awoke to the sound of a soft rumbling noise coming from the depths of Okamio's chest. The white wolf was curled around him like he was one of her pups, making sure he was safe and warm in her embrace.

"Wolf soft." Jan murmured sleepily.

Okamio made a contented noise, as though she could hear Jan and gave him a wolf-ish grin, allowing him room to get off the bed. As Jan got up and turned around, he found the human Okamio sitting up and smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Jan." She told him, with a grin. "I'm glad I got to show you your family."

Jan threw himself at her and gave her a squeeze.

Okamio smiled and returned his hug. _If I could, Jan, I would be your family._

Long had been inches from making his move when Mele interrupted, tossing a fireball at him, before erupting in fury. "Get away from Okamio-sama." She hissed storming over to free Okamio from Long's tangled web. "How many times are you going to destroy her life and mine? How dare you use me this way! Is that all you are capable of? Deception and mistrust?"

Long smirked and managed to flick enough power in Mele's direction before trapping Okamio. "Obviously not, but believe me, darlings. By the time Rio figures out what I want, it'll be too late. He'll be gone and this world will be mine. Rio's mind is already faltering to the darkness of my Genki energy." He began to ensnare Mele in another web, using his hair to keep her close to him. "Beautiful Mele, you have been such a good little girl. Perhaps like with Mei Li, I will let you and her flourish in my new world."

"Mei Li?" Mele was confused and disgusted by the way Long was staring at her. "Who is that?"

"Mei Li was my beautiful lotus. I spent ages cultivating her to bloom into the woman you now know as Okamio." Long smiled. "That was the name she took before she followed in her mother's path."

"Bastard." Okamio snapped, wriggling around, attempting to free herself from the web. "You're a sick freak you know that?"

"No… just a very clever dragon with a very good plan. And that plan hinged on the two of you being just that devoted to Rio." He pulled Mele closer. "Darling Mele, you've been such a dear. I admit I enjoyed pushing you to the limits. Now, do you see how strong you are?" A smirk and then his mouth moved closely to the shell of her ear. "See, if were not for me, do you honestly think you would have ever earned Rio's respect… or his love?"

"I was doing just fine on my own." Mele murmured.

"No you weren't. Remember how badly Rio treated you after his defeat? He tossed you around, was mean to you and even ignored your attempts for his well being? All those things you did for him and you were ignored unless he wanted you to do his dirty work. Okamio was much more aggressive. She took Rio, made him notice her. Perhaps if you'd done that… you wouldn't be in this mess."

Mele's eyes widened. "Stop it!" She shrieked, struggling to get away from the threads. "Stop doing this to me! It's not fair!"

Long couldn't help his chuckle. Rio had been both Mele's greatest strength and her greatest weakness and it was proving true for Okamio.

"I would love to, but see… I need you to do something for me." Long's whisper caressed the smooth shell of her ear. "Since Okamio refused to do it, I need you to put Rio out of his misery. I am sure neither of you want to see your beloved Gen Jyu devolve into a mindless monster, do you?"

"You made him that way." Okamio snarled. "Your Genki energy turned him into that monster and you lured him in with the promises of power beyond anything he could have imagined."

"It came with a price, as I am sure you remember, darling." Long purred. "I gave you power beyond your wildest dreams… and all I wanted in return was your body…. Which you willingly gave. And the same price applies to you, dear Mele. The two of you now belong to me. And Rio, well… he's going to lose his mind." Long chuckled and pulled both girls to him. "I could not ask for anything more."

Okamio and Mele didn't remember what happened after that. When they awoke in the large bed, covered in gold and surrounded by a pair of dragon statues, they were naked, sore and each had a dragon mark on their shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mele asked. She felt violated.

"I don't want to think about it." Okamio muttered. It was not the first time she'd wound up in such a situation. "But no matter what I did, I always came back to Long. Now, I know why."

"Rio-sama is going to die!" Mele wailed. "What are we going to do? We don't even know why Long wants him dead!"

"He's not going to die, per se, but with the way Long says his mind is going to go, we're going to wish he did." Okamio wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to handle Long. "Mele, leave, find a way out. But do not breathe a word of this to Rio or Retsu. I will handle Long."

"But…"

"Go, Mele!" Okamio was holding the golden dagger. "I will take care of Long."

"See, Shiwa? Aren't you happy that I was right?" Ken kissed Shiwa's shoulder and gave her a hug. "I told you Jan would be all right."

"I know." Shiwa said with a giggle as Ken's stubble tickled her cheek. "I'm so relieved… but worried about the darker half of Okamio."

"Why? She's evil. No need to worry about her."

"Ken, it's not that simple. She has literally been split in half. Her good and bad halves share a mind and I can tell, just by watching Okamio that her darker half is in danger… probably from that Long character."

"Why don't you tell Master Sha-Fu?" Ken suggested. "I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"I would, but Okamio told me not to… something about not wanting to talk about her past and something painful." Shiwa was worried. "I wonder what it was Long did to her…"

"Maybe it had to do with her father. She did mention he treated her badly."

"Oh yes, quite so." Shiwa had not seen Maku and Okamio interact in many, many years, but she had always remembered how brutally Maku treated her. "It was horrible. My father was brutal in his own ways, but he knew that having a child of any sort, an heir to the power of the Kenma was important."

"And Maku did not?"

"Oh he did… but he had hoped for a son, not a 'weak daughter', as he put it. But you've seen Okamio fight… she's anything but." Shiwa sighed. "I wonder…"

"Shiwa…" Ken was worried about her. "I know you're worried about Okamio and everyone, please, try to see the positives. Osu. You have me." He kissed her hand. "I want to make your worries vanish."

Shiwa smiled. "Osu." She repeated. She remembered the first time he told her that and the warmth in those beautiful brown eyes. "You're right. I shouldn't worry too much. I might get sick."

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Mei Li." Long murmured as he came back into his bedroom, dressed in a golden robe, greeted by the sight of Okamio, wrapped in the sheets, the golden dagger clutched tightly to her chest.

"You sick fuck." Okamio growled. "You drugged us and then, as if that's not enough, you _raped_ us. I should snap your neck in half and then roast you."

"Oh, please." Long scoffed. As much as he adored Okamio (in his own twisted way), she was beginning to annoy him. It was time to put the Gen Jyu Jo Oh back in her place. "I told you, I'd never violate you. The two of you _begged _for it, especially you. Oh, darling, hearing you beg is like music to my ears. The only reason why neither of you remember a thing is because of my Gengi energy. I have that effect on people sometimes."

"You expect me to believe that?" Okamio snapped, her grip tightening on the dagger. "You son of a bitch…. In the past 6 six weeks, I have found out that you fucking DESTROYED my life and LIED to me without worry or care for my emotions! If you truly love me, like you claim, why the hell would you do those things to me? Why would you destroy everything that was precious to me?"

Long raised his eyebrows. "To ensure your survival, you silly girl. You think your mother loved you? You said yourself that she didn't celebrate your birth or most of your life. When I met you, you rarely saw her unless you were training. She never told you she loved you until you came out of exile. And I know your father didn't give a damn about you, otherwise he wouldn't have beat you black and blue. And do you honestly think you had a future with GekiViolet? He never cared about you! He kept you a secret. He didn't want his precious friends to find out he was seeing a Rin Jyu Ken behind their backs. Gou was ashamed of you… but I am not."

In Okamio's heart of hearts, she knew he was right. In some twisted manner, Long had been trying to protect her. "Damn you."

The Dragon-ken chuckled and moved closer to her. "Oh, come now, darling. You deserve to have someone who has your best interests at her, like me. I did all of those things for you." The golden string wrapped around her body, slowly, carefully, Long making sure to keep her attention. "And do you think your precious lion cub cares for you? He's an addict… and if you stand in the way of his fix, he'll break your neck."

"You made him that way."

"Stop kidding yourself, Mei Li, it's unbecoming. Rio has been addicted to power since he attempted to kill your precious Gou. All he wants is more and more to get a better high. To him its better than any sex you or Mele could ever give him. He just fucks the two of you so you don't whine while he's mediating." Long's lips brushed the shell of Okamio's ear. "He only says he loves you to keep you quiet. He hates it when you whine."

Long couldn't resist and he pulled back to take in the look on Okamio's face. The Lycanthrope-fist was clearly shaking, her skin white, her eyes wide and an expression on her face that told him that he'd just hit his mark. Okamio's heart had just been shattered… again.

"You lie…" Her hands were shaking.

"No, darling, he lies to you. Maybe I fed you many lies, but I never fucked you just to keep you quiet. I did it out of genuine emotion. That is why you will forever be mine…because you know, deep down that I am the only one who will ever truly love you."

"You have a fucked up way of showing it." Okamio muttered as Long pulled the strings and forced her to her feet, causing her to drop the dagger. "That's not how people love each other. They don't lie or deceive. When have you, ever been honest with me?"

Now was not the time to mess with her, as much as he wanted to. "When I say I love you and adore you and want to make you my queen." He had to be honest, at least at this very nanosecond. "And that I would never, ever put my hands on you." His lips were on her shoulder. "You are my goddess… and don't you think its time someone treated you that way?"

"You sneaky dragon." Okamio hissed, struggling to get free of the golden string. "You think you can worm your way back into my heart after all the shit you put me through?"

"I couldn't worm my way back into your heart if I tried." A smirk. "Because you see… I never actually left it, now did I?"

Breakfast with the Gekirangers was a quiet affair. Everyone ate almost in silence, the occasional growl coming up from Jaguar! Retsu and Wolf-Okamio as they had their scraps of meat. No one really wanted to say anything.

Finally, almost mad from the quiet, Gou inquired as to where he could find Ran's other teacher, Michelle Peng.

"Why do you want to see her, Gou?" Ran asked.

"She's the one to go to if you want to improve technique. " Gou replied. "And there is a technique I want to learn to defeat Rio once and for all. He's not my friend anymore… he's an evil, hateful son of a bitch who stole what was left of Okamio from me."

Ran stared blankly at Gou for a moment. "What kind of technique?" She asked at last, finding her voice.

"It's a secret." Gou said, in an "I Don't Want You To Worry" type of voice. "But, I am sure that when I have mastered it, I will be powerful enough to defeat Rio once and for all."

"Even if you do defeat him, we still have to figure out if we even CAN restore the curse on Okamio and make her, well…" Shiwa cast a glance at Wolf-Okamio. "Whole again."

"But what if Wolf-chan and Evil Wolf-chan don't want to be one body again?" Jan asked. "We shouldn't' force it."

"Do you really want an evil Okamio running around?" Shiwa asked.

"She can't be all bad." Jan said. "She almost killed me. But she didn't. And Rio didn't tell her to let me live."

Shiwa looked at the white wolf and back at Jan. She knew just how pure hearted Jan was. She knew that if he spoke that way, he had to be right. "You really think there is some good left in her."

"Evil-Wolf chan said she loved Rio. Evil people can't love." Jan said. "So, that means that Evil Wolf-chan has some good left in her heart."

The entire room fell silent at Jan's words.

"He has a point." Sha-Fu spoke after a moment or two of silence. "Those with hearts of black lack the capacity to understand the power of love… but obviously, a tiny part of Okamio understands… "

"I have a question." Ran said as Gou left the room. She tried not to let worry enter her voice. "Who the hell is Long, what does he have to do with Okamio and why does he show up in so many of the books Ken had about Okamio?"

"That's not a question, Ran." Ken said.

"I don't give a damn. WHO THE FUCK IS LONG?!" Ran was clearly agitated.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because right after Okamio first appeared to us, I ran into a character named Long." Ran finally confessed. She'd been holding this secret for quite some time.

The white wolf stared at Ran for a moment before becoming Okamio. "Do you mind repeating that Ran?" She asked.

"First tell me who Long is and then I'll talk." Ran said.

Okamio raised an eyebrow. "Long was my lover. He and I have known one another for many, many, many, years. He's crafty and let me guess… he was the one who encouraged you to go after Gou, even thought both of you knew I was alive."

Ran nodded. "Yes… I think that was him. I didn't know you were his lover."

"I should have figured. That sort of half-baked plan sounds just like him. I knew he wanted the bad me back, but I didn't know he'd go so far." Okamio paused. "Wait a minute… yes he would. That is just like him… but that only makes me wonder. What does he want?"

"You've known him most of your life and you have no idea what he wants from you?" Shiwa asked. "Are you nuts?"

"No, I never thought to ask."

Shiwa groaned.

Mele was lost. Long's dwelling of choice was like a massive labyrinth. She had barely escaped his bedroom, but got lost in the twists and turns of the hallways. She was terrified. What if Long decided to kill both her and Okamio? Who would save Rio from losing himself then?

"Rio-sama, I have failed you." Mele fell to her knees and wept. "What will I do?"

A low howling noise echoed through the hall, and suddenly, from the darkness, Mele could see the shape of a large black wolf with piercing yellow eyes. The Phoenix-Fist stared at the wolf, Okamio's words echoing through her head.

_Mele had been hesitant to leave Okamio in the clutches of Long, but Okamio's insistence had been stronger than steel. "We are Rio-sama's love warriors." Okamio said, pressing a finger to Mele's lips. "If we don't fight to protect him, no one else will. That is why one of us must survive this fight with Long. I can take him down, but if I fail, it is up to you. You must be the ultimate love warrior and protect the one you love. Protect Rio… and if nothing else, save him from himself." Okamio kissed Mele then, and told her to go._

"Are you Okamio? Have you come to help me?" Mele asked the wolf.

The wolf nodded slowly and moved her head for Mele to follow her. Without hesitating, Mele followed the black beast through the labyrinth of twists and turns. She knew that if anyone would help, it would be Okamio.

But… what would she tell Rio?


	29. Wicked Dragon

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**Wicked Dragon**

"What sort of statement is that?" Okamio question as Long kept moving about, avoiding her direct gaze. "What do you mean, you never left?"

"Oh, Mei Li, don't you understand?" Long purred, the string now tightly wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close, so they were front to back, and moved his mouth to her ear once more. "I can't leave if you never stopped loving me. Don't you see? I am yours forever and you are mine forever. No one will ever know you the way I do." His fingers gently ran through her hair. "How many times have you gone looking for someone who satisfies you the way I do?"

_More times than I'd care to admit._ She thought, not daring to open her mouth. She had always been weary of accepting Long's devotion… she wanted something purer. So, she'd searched and searched and thought she found it with Gou… but he had kept her a secret, when Okamio had been fed up with hiding… and then cast her aside in favor of Ran. She thought she found it with Rio, but the nature of his addiction made him incredibly dangerous… even more so than Long (who happened to be feeding it). But, Long had always been faithful… not always honest, but he was still faithful. And no one loved her quite the way he did. "You used me."

"To get through to Rio?" Long scoffed. "Don't be silly. Rio is only in the position he's in because he's a junkie. And I know love is blind, darling, but you can't be that blind. I didn't force this on him. He wanted it. He's a complete addict and that comes with dangerous consequences. You understand right? I may supply him with his drug, yes, but… he's the one who wants more. Do you really want to be involved with an addict who cares _nothing _for you and only cares for himself?" There was a pause and Long made sure to infuse his string with his energy so that it would penetrate Okamio's mind and poison it.

Okamio had seen what happened to addicts and their families and loved ones. She didn't need to be told such things. "Rio told me he cares for me." She said, forcing herself into thinking that this was another one of Long's lies, but deep down inside, she knew it was true. "He said he loves me."

"Rio lies." Long hissed. "You are the daughter of two Kenma, born with more power than anyone else in Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata. He only said those things to learn what you knew… to get into that skirt and learn your power so he can defeat you the way you defeated your father. You were another stepping stone to power." Long had to hold back a chuckle. "Darling, Rio never, ever loved you. He filled your head and your heart… with lies."

"Oh, and you don't?" Okamio snapped.

"Yes, but Okamio, I always have your interests at heart. Your mother never cared much for you until your return, I got rid of her. Gou forced you to hide, when you were sick of it, so I pawned him off on another. Rio is going to hurt you in a way I don't want to see, so I am saving you. No one will ever take care of you the way I do. I have loved you forever… let me in, Mei Li."

Okamio fell silent and Long's fingers ran up her arms and he nuzzled her.

"I think I see what you mean…" She murmured.

"You see? I adore you, Mei Li. You're beautiful, special… a true goddess… you deserve someone who will worship you… and someone who will give you everything you want… and be completely irresistible."

Okamio's willpower was beginning to crack. Long's every word seemed to pull her in closer and closer and fighting seemed pointless. Every word he spoke was like honey and he couldn't help but give in. "I have willpower."

"Do you?" Long purred, kisses trailing along the bare skin. He had her now… he knew he could sweet-talk her back into his embrace… straight into the dragon's den. "Then use it to resist Rio's advances. He's going to want to win you back… but you don't want him back, do you?"

Long was a seductive creature. He'd been that way since Okamio met him. He had a hold on her like no one else and she wasn't going to leave him again… not this time. There was no way she was going back into the arms of a junkie.

The evil Retsu paced around Okamio's bedroom, concerned for the state of his mistress and Mele. They had been gone for a couple of days and he was now worried. He hoped that that dammed Long hadn't hurt them.

Just as he was about to go look for them, Mele, terrified and panicked, burst into the room. "Retsu!" She cried. "Okamio-sama… she may be in danger!"

"What?!" Retsu cried. "What happened?"

After he managed to calm Mele down long enough for her to tell him what happened, Retsu was infuriated. Okamio may be in grave danger and he was standing around waiting. Where is Okamio-sama? Take me to her!"

"But, we have to warn Rio-sama about what may happen!" Mele said. "He could die!"

"Didn't Okamio-sama tell you not to tell him?" Retsu asked.

"Yes, but… I don't want Rio to lose his mind!" Mele said. "Please, Retsu… we have to at least warn him!"

Retsu sighed. "All right, but we can only warn him about Okamio. I don't know what Long has planned and I really don't want to find out just how powerful he is."

But before the two could leave the room, Rio, wearing his fur coat and a rather ticked off expression, appeared. "Where is Okamio?" He asked in a low voice.

Mele and Retsu exchanged a look and all Retsu could think was:

_Shit._

As far as Michelle was concerned, Gou was a capable student… and he'd appeased her with fish. She had no choice but to take him on and teach him the new technique he was hoping to master.

So, she'd taken him to the woods and began to teach him what he needed to know. With his hard work and dedication, the Heaven and Earth Change Strike would be under his mastery. But, he had been very cryptic about why he wanted to learn it. She knew better than to press. Besides, as long as he was working, she could sit back and enjoy the view.

_Oh, to be human again._ She thought as she watched him work.

"Wolf-Chan…" Jan was worried as he watched Okamio sit in deep mediation. "I wonder what she is doing…"

"I think she is mediating." Sha-Fu said. "She mentioned that she has a limited psychic bond with her other half and she is trying to access that half's memories to see if she can get a clue as to what this Long character wants."

"I hope this doesn't make Wolf-chan and Eagle-chan go away, Neko. I like thinking of them as my nee-sans."

Sha-Fu was surprised and amused. "You consider them family?"

"YES!" Jan announced. "Everyone here is my family!"

The words warmed Sha-Fu's heart and he chuckled.

Just then, Okamio opened her eyes. "I can't reach her." She announced sadly. "And I wish I knew what Long wanted, but my memories of that time are really fuzzy. I doubt he even told me."

"Don't worry about it." Sha-Fu said. "I have a feeling we will know soon enough."

"Wolf-chan… are you going to try to hurt Evil Wolf-chan?" Jan asked. "I still think there is good in her. She can be saved… like my dad!"

Sha-Fu and Okamio exchanged a look. They wondered how to tell Jan that Dan could never be saved.

"Jan…" Okamio began. "I don't think he can be saved."

The Tiger-Fist's face fell. "He can't?"

"Oh, Jan…. I didn't want to cause you pain, but it's the truth. I don't think you could ever restore Dan to the man he was before." Okamio said. "We don't even know how he got that way in the first place." She got up and gave Jan a squeeze. "But don't worry… we'll figure something out."

Retsu, Mele and Rio stood at the foot of the mountain shaped like the mouth of a dragon and stared at the entrance.

"Is she in there?" Rio asked.

"Yes…" Mele answered. "But the inside of the place is like a labyrinth. It took me forever to find my way out and it might be worse if we go in. We might never find a way to Long's bedroom."

"And who knows what he could be doing to her." Rio growled. "If he had the fucking gall to rape her…"

"I don't think that's what happened." Mele said. "Okamio told me once that sometimes, Long's Genki causes people to lose their memories. So maybe…"

"I don't care what happened…." Rio was not happy. He'd been stupid to trust Long. "…I'm getting my Okamio back. Now, take me to her."

Retsu and Mele looked at one another. "Rio-sama…" Retsu began. "Perhaps it would be wiser if we waited for her to return. For all we know, Long could have rigged his labyrinth with booby traps."

"And it is easy to get lost." Mele added. "We could be in there for any number of days."

Rio looked at them and then he sighed. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Okamio-sama is strong." Retsu assured Rio. "And she can handle Long quite well. I am sure she'll be just fine."

Okamio's eye opened and shimmered a soft golden color as she woke up, the smell of Rio faint, but present. The tiny part of her that loved him ached, but she pushed the thoughts away. Rio was a liar, just like Gou had been. Neither of them was interested in building a future with her. Rio had his addiction and was always desperate for a fix and Gou had cast her aside. Neither of them deserved her love.

But Long did.

Over the span of two days, Long had carefully taken back his beautiful Okamio. He'd carefully poisoned her mind against Rio and Mele, telling her all sorts of nasty little things and finally, after what had felt like forever to him; she told him she loved him. He had his lotus back and she bloomed beautifully.

_Now, to send her out against Rio and see if she defeats him._ Long thought as he rolled over to face her back and press loving kisses all over. "Darling…" He murmured. "Are you alright?"

His touch was soft and made her shiver. "Mmmm, never better, Long." A nip caused her to jump a little. "I should thank you for opening my eyes. Together, you and I are going to bring Rio down using his own little addiction…." She laughed. "His lust for power…is going to be his downfall."

"Oh, no question." Long smiled, pulling her close to him. "And this world will belong to you…" He carefully brushed away the golden string left behind on her skin. "It is a shame that Rio will never truly appreciate you the way I do."

"Rio is far too focused on Jan this, Jan that… Jan, Jan, Jan." Okamio scoffed. She'd always been frustrated by how fixed Rio was about defeating Jan. "I can't wait to see the look on Rio's face when Jan kicks his ass."

"Quite frankly, I suggest getting rid of GekiRed altogether." Long murmured, his fingers trailing up her soft curves, his voice dripping with a mixture of honey and venom. "Get rid of him and then, we can continue to focus on our true plan."

"The Mugendo…" Okamio murmured, her voice trailing off. "Of course. But… the problem is that Rio is going to want to defeat someone more powerful than Jan once Jan's gone. That's how his addiction has sustained itself. Once Rio obtains the power he wants, he can't help but want more…. and he can't help but desire a stronger opponent. He only took the crown because it meant, to him, controlling Dan."

"You let me worry about Rio, darling… you worry about getting rid of all those who stand in your way."

"Long…" Okamio began, casting a glance over her shoulder, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it, Mei Li." He pushed her on her back and kissed her, his genki energy flowing freely, like venom, through her body, further turning her against Rio… and making her stronger. His plan was back on track… and Okamio was back in his arms.

_You'll never escape me, my Mei Li._ He thought as he stroked her hair, his embrace around her tightening. _I know you far too well… better than anyone else. I know you… __**intimately. **_

Ran was ashamed of herself. She had let her hormones do the thinking and wound up having everyone looking at her with distrust. She'd completely blown it. So much for being "Honest Heart."

Jan had readily forgiven her. He told her everyone was entitled to make mistakes. But Okamio had not been so forgiving. Ran had accidentally set of the chain of events that had put them all smack where they were and understandably, Okamio was rather unhappy. So, she and Ran had gotten into a fight and Okamio called Ran a "disgrace."

Ran was upset about it. She hadn't meant for all those things to happen…could she really be that selfish?

"Ran..." Someone was calling out to her and she turned to find Retsu, out of his jaguar body for the moment, looking at her. "I don't blame you. Long is clever, crafty and smart. He only used you to get to Okamio. You couldn't have possibly known what he was up to."

"But I still caused this mess." Ran felt horrible. "I feel I must fix it."

"You let me do that." Retsu said. "Just get back out there and fight. I'll handle Okamio."

"_Mama! Mama!" Mei Li could not believe what she had just seen. A monster had destroyed a nearby village! She ran through the rain, as fast as her 6 year old feet could carry her, back to the home she shared with her mother, Rageku. "Mama! A monster!"_

"_Mei Li, what are you doing out there?" Rageku ran out of the house, scooped up her daughter and carried her inside. "You're far too young to be outside by yourself."_

"_Mama, I saw a monster!" Mei Li wailed. "A horrible dragon monster with red eyes!"_

"_Mei Li, what are you talking about?" Rageku asked. "Now, calm down and tell me what you saw."_

_Mei Li took several deep breaths. "I was playing with my friend Zhang in the next village over like you said I could and her father was taking me home when we heard this loud roar. Her father told me to hide in the woods so no one could find me and he went back to see what the sound was. And suddenly, there were balls of fire and dark energy and I saw this golden dragon monster appear from the rubble and destruction. He was big and nasty with horrible red eyes and he just wiped out everything… I think I saw a hakaijin!"_

"_A hakaijin?" Rageku was alarmed. If her daughter had seen a destruction god at work, it was very serious. "Are you sure?"_

"_Mama, I'm positive!" Mele wailed, beginning to cry. "What else could have done such a thing?"_

"_Mei Li, do you remember anything else about the dragon besides that it was golden?" Rageku had to know so she could warn Brusa-E. _

"_It had lots of eyes." Mei Li said. "I only saw two at first, but when it turned in my direction, there were more… and it had dragon's heads all over its body…. And it SAW ME!"_

"_WHAT?!" Rageku shrieked. "It saw you?"_

_Mei Li nodded._

"_Did it say anything?"_

"_Only that it would let me live if I ran for my life."_

_Rageku had never been more relieved in her entire life. "Mei Li, do you know how lucky you are?"_

"_Yes, Mama." Mei Li hugged her mother. "Are you going to tell Brusa E-sama about the hakaijin?"_

"_Yes…but for right now, let's get you out of those wet clothes… it's way past your bedtime."_

No link to the mind of her darker half, but only faded memories of her life as Mei Li arose from the depths of Okamio's mind. She opened her eyes and came out of her trance-like state slowly, frustrated. She had to stop Long… but how could she when she had no idea what he was up to?

"Okamio, you should not blame Ran for what happened." Retsu was standing a few feet away.

"It is her fault things are the way they are. You and I have practically lost our bodies to darkness, this team is practically split apart… and I am about to lose half of myself. You tell me who I should blame!"

"Long himself… this is his work and you know it. You of all people should know that Long is very, very, very crafty. He's been manipulating people for god knows how long."

Okamio gave him a look. "I don't blame Long."

"Well, you should. You know he's crazy. He's clever… he did what he did to Ran in an attempt to get you back and it worked. Don't blame her. She couldn't have known. She just wanted nii-san to herself. She couldn't have known that Long was only after his own interests. She was a pawn…. Just like you."

Okamio's entire body seemed to slump. "I know… but a pawn for what I haven't figured out yet."

Retsu sighed. "At least you get that." He grew stern. "You have to tell Ran you're sorry. She already feels horrible enough. You berating her for making a mistake isn't going to help morale. She also, if you recall, still can't Henshin." He then noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get through to my darker half. I keep running into Genki energy or old memories from when I was much, much younger… I think Long's up to something again."

At this Retsu had to chuckle, despite the gravity of the situation. "When is he NOT up to something?"

"We're lost." Mele declared as she, Retsu and Rio found themselves in the exact same spot in the labyrinth they'd been twenty minutes before. "I told you this would happen."

"I'm not leaving without Okamio." Rio wouldn't budge. "I will not let Long use her in whatever plans he has, the treacherous son of a bitch… who knows what else he's done? He could have slaughtered her!"

"I don't think he would do that to her." Retsu spoke up. "Long says he loves her. It's odd considering his behavior, but he does care for her."

"In a fucked up way." Mele muttered.

"I can't believe I trusted him!" Rio was exasperated. "What was I thinking?"

"You wanted power… as always…" Retsu replied. "And you did what you always did and blindly followed without thinking."

"Retsu!" Mele cried.

"It's the truth!"

Rio looked like he was about to punch Retsu but instead he slumped against the stone wall. He put his head on his knees and sighed. "Okamio is one of the few people in this whole stupid world I actually give a damn about. She's special… I love her and I want to get her back into my arms. I don't want her at the mercy of Long."

"And Long is borderline desperate to get her back. God knows what he's done to her in two days?" Mele asked. Mele hadn't wanted to leave Okamio alone, but Okamio had pretty much forced her to go. "He could have brainwashed her!"

"But… why?" That was the part that had always confused Retsu. "What does he want with Rio-sama and Okamio-sama?"

"Well, in Okamio, I wanted someone to spend my life with." Long suddenly appeared, his hood up and his eyes glowing. "Being as old as I am, I'm very lonely. Okamio, is beautiful, powerful, strong… and she is such a wonderful lover…. but I'm sure you know all about her bedroom skills, Rio-sama."

"Where is she, Long?" Retsu demanded. "What have you done with Okamio-sama?"

"Quiet, manservant." Long flicked a finger and sent Retsu into a nearby wall. "Okamio, if you must know, is finally safe, where she belongs… in my arms."

"You twisted fuck." Mele hissed. "You stole her from Rio-sama… who genuinely loves her. How can you say the same?"

"I have loved her since she was a 16 year old human girl, shy and reserved, with enormous reserves of untapped potential." Long smirked. "I have spent endless years cultivating her from the shy Mei Li to the beautiful lotus blossom she is today. You would not love her if it were not for me."

"Where is she Long?" Rio grabbed the Dragon-ken and slammed him against the wall, causing it to crack. "What have you done with her?"

"I restored her to who she is supposed to be… and reminded her of the dangers of loving an addict." Long smirked. "How do you think she felt when I told her you favored your addiction over her?"

"You…" Rio hissed. "You liar! How many lies have you poisoned her mind with?"

"I told her no lies this time. Everything I told her was the truth." Long smirked. "She is mine now… not yours, _mine._"

Without thinking, not caring, Rio grabbed Long's throat and began to attempt to choke him. "You fucking, lying son of a bitch…GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!!!' Long's body shook violently. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING HER?!"

Mele moved to stop Rio, but Retsu grabbed her and shook his head. "I don't think that would be a smart idea."

"Not smart at all." Okamio's voice purred as she appeared from the darkness. She was dressed in a tight burgundy and gold dress with matching boots and gloves. "Put him DOWN, Rio."

Rio froze. "Okamio?"

"Don't you dare come near me." Okamio hissed, her voice seething with fury and venom. "You and your addiction… it's a damn cycle! You value your fucking power more than you ever did me!"

"How many lies has he fed you?" Rio threw Long to the side and went up to Okamio. "Okamio, whatever he told you, don't believe him! He's using you as a pawn. He's using all of us as pawns!"

Okamio shoved him. "Get your hands off of me! You never loved me! You only took an interest in me because I had power that you wanted for yourself. You only wanted me because I was the daughter of Maku and the only other person who could help you achieve Dorinki… what a fool I was to think you loved me."

"But he DOES love you Okamio-sama!" Retsu yelled. "He demanded that Mele and I bring you here to rescue you!"

"LIES!" Okamio screamed. "Long is the only one who loves me."

Long smirked. Oh, you could never script drama this good. He loved it.

"If he loves you, you know he's got a fucked up way of showing it." Retsu muttered.

"But he's remained faithful to me." Okamio snapped. "All of you at one point or another have turned on me, but he has not!"

The trio exchanged looks. Whatever Long had done, it had been a fucking doozy.

"What did he do?" Mele asked. "Was it more of that string?"

Okamio turned her golden gaze on Mele and then, exerting more power than she intended, managed to throw the girl clear across the hallway and smack into Retsu. Her entire body was shimmering with dangerous genki energy, a result of Long pumping her full of his for two solid days… and this was after he was finished fucking her into the mattress.

Rio lunged for her but Okamio managed to slam him into the walls and they began a violent brawl, of claws and armor clashing, growling, roaring and brutal displays of raw power. But the problem was that Rio was… for the first time, outmatched. Long had made Okamio stronger on purpose, knowing Rio would come and she'd want to fight.

When Okamio managed to use her energy to send Rio flying straight through three walls of stone, he flipped out. "What the fuck? Where did she get this power from? Has she been hiding it from me all this time? And you call yourself my bride you whore! You've been hoarding ultimate power when you vowed to teach me all you knew1"

"Shit." Retsu muttered. "Rio-sama! Stop!"

"Rio-sama!" Mele cried, as she and Retsu grabbed Rio's arms, not caring that he was in his armored form. "Please, stop! You're falling into Long's trap!"

"She's not supposed to be stronger than me!" Rio roared.

Okamio stared as Retsu and Mele tried to restrain Rio from coming after her and as she watched, Long came up behind her and began to stroke her hair, holding her close to his body. "You see Mei Li? See what he thinks of you once you defeat him? From telling you he loves you to calling you a whore. You deserve so much better…."

The words almost made Mele freeze. "Retsu… we must get Rio-sama out of here…"

Retsu nodded and they tried to drag Rio away before things got worse. But Rio was having none of it and he dove after Okamio.

"Gen Jyu Lycanthrope-ken Genki! Lycan Howl!" A deafening sonic blast of noise from Okamio's mouth sent the trio flying clear out of the entrance of Long's den, and into a nearby lake.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, darling." Long murmured as Okamio turned away from the entrance, her fists clenched. "I didn't want to be right about Rio."

"Serves me right for loving a power junkie." Okamio whispered sadly.

"It's all right, Mei Li." Long caressed her face gently, pulling her close to his body. "You couldn't have known things would be as bad as they turned out to be." He kissed her, "You have me, now. I will take care of you."

There was a wicked glint in her eyes. "How about I…" A few quick motions and her dress fell down around her ankles. "…take care of you for a change?" A chuckle. "Let's see how you like being fucked into the mattress for a change."

Long smirked and scooped her up into his arms. No need for them to stay in the darkness any longer than they had to….

After what had seemed like forever, Gou had finally achieved the ultimate technique! As he emerged from the waterfall, practically naked, and dripping wet, he could have sworn he noticed Michelle undressing him with her eyes. But he was too euphoric to care.

Rio's defeat was well within grasp and then, maybe… he could have Okamio back. He wasn't too sure if she still cared for him, but he did her, which was why saving her and restoring her body was important. He wanted that once last chance to reveal his true feelings.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Michelle had to know.

"I'm going to kick some Gen Jyu Oh ass." Gou growled, clenching his fists.


	30. The God and Goddess of Destruction

**Chapter Thirty:**

**The God and Goddess of Destruction**

If Mele and Retsu had not dragged Rio out of the lake, he would have been more than happy to drown. Okamio was lost to him… and he'd, by accident… helped Long win Okamio over. Long had been right. He **did** value power more than Okamio's love… why else would he have lost it on her?

Okamio was the only thing on earth that made him feel truly alive once more… and she was gone.

"Rio-sama…" Mele began, but Retsu pulled her away, shaking his head as Rio began to truly lose it, throwing a complete fit.

"Let him have it." Retsu murmured as Rio screamed at the mountain. "He's in pain."

After losing his voice, Rio slowly sank to his knees. "Okamio…"

"Rio-sama…" Retsu paused. "Did you know Okamio from before… with my nii-chan?"

"Yes." Rio sounded small. "I remember her… and I remember how envious I was of Gou. But, I never made a move on her! I never touched her… and I didn't kill her then. I didn't even know she and Gou were going to get married… and I was the only one who knew of her." He looked up at Retsu. "we must go find the other Okamio. Maybe she can piece this together."

"that is , if she'll listen to us." Mele muttered.

"You let me worry about that." Retsu said. "Mele… take Rio and hide him somewhere. I don't care where. Just somewhere where it will not be easy for Sanyo or Long or Okamio-sama to find you. I'll contact you when I come back."

"Where are you going?" Mele asked.

"To talk to the other Okamio." Retsu said.

"But what if she doesn't listen?" Mele yelled as Retsu ran off.

"I'll MAKE her!"

_The demon dragon slowly turned in Mei Li's direction, revealing its many dragon heads, all with glowing red eyes. Mei Li shrank back against the tree, hoping it didn't see her._

_She was wrong. The dragon had spotted her and it moved closer to her, radiating with dangerous energy. The low growl was frightening. _

_She shut her eyes in preparation for death as the dragon moved ever closer. A quick peek had her realizing that this was no ordinary dragon hakaijin… it was a __**golden**__ dragon… one of the most powerful kinds. Now, she was petrified. This dragon had seen her and wasn't going to let her live._

_But, death did not come. _

"_Little girl…" The dragon spoke. _

_Mei Li opened her eyes and nearly screamed. The dragon was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, a clawed hand reaching out and stroking her cheek. She stared in shock and fear at the many glowing eyes, the demonic form and energy and whimpered. She was convinced… she was going to die and this beast was going to kill her._

"_Beautiful little lotus, tell me your name." the dragon said, his voice almost soft. Pleasant…._

"_Mei Li Ziyi." Mei Li's voice was shaking. _

"_Mei Li…" There was a chuckle and the claw kept stroking her cheek. "That is a beautiful name…" A pause. "Run home now and I'll let you live."_

_Mei Li froze. "You'll… let me live?"_

"_Of course…" The dragon was amused. "But only if you run for your life."_

_Mei Li, got up as fast as she could and bolted, her silk robe tearing on his claws as she scrambled away, running through the woods to her mother, Rageku. "Mama! Mama!" She shrieked._

Okamio bolted upright in bed, gasping. A memory from her childhood? It had been a long time since she had last thought of her time as Mei Li with her mother. She cast a glance at Long, who was sound asleep beside her and bit her lip. The voice of the Hakaijin she'd seen so long ago sounded so familiar… like she'd heard it before…

But where?

As the Gekirangers prepared for battle against Rio, Mele and their new "army", they were surprised to be confronted by Dark Retsu, who appeared to be soaking wet.

Jaguar-form Retsu growled at the dark energy possessing his body, but was stopped by Good Okamio, currently out of her wolf body. "What do you want?" She asked, as the others behind her, joined by Gou, got into fighting stance.

"I need to talk to you." Dark Retsu replied. A quick movement and the blades of his fan were against her throat. "And I highly suggest you just shut up and listen."

"What the hell are you up to?" Okamio asked.

"What do you know about Long?" Dark Retsu asked.

"Why?"'

"Because he's brainwashed Okamio-sama and I want you to tell me what you know about him. I know you two share a mind, but her's has been corrupted and you are her conscience. I am sure you warned her about him. I want to know if he's stoppable."

Okamio smirked. "So, his true colors are beginning to show…" she smirked. "I don't know what he is exactly, but he's powerful, intelligent and clever. He's been corrupting my Darker half for millennia. Whatever his interest in us, he's been fairly patient about it. And, he claims to love us. He's got a fucked up way of showing it."

"Fucked up doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Dark Retsu replied. "He told Okamio-sama that Rio doesn't care for her. Which is a lie. He does… he kept muttering how she was the only thing that made him feel alive after she kicked his ass."

"If I must ask, what did Long do?" Okamio asked.

"He held her 'captive' for two days and fed her so many lies and turned her against Rio-sama… and increased her power to a dangerous level… it was like being attacked by a goddess…"

"Well, that explains something… namely a suspicion of mine I've had about Long for quite some time." Okamio looked down at the fan. "You mind lowering that thing?"

"Talk." Dark Retsu snapped.

"I couldn't tell you what I think Long is, because I have never been sure." Okamio sighed. "But he is a Gen Jyu Ken of dangerous power. I would not be surprised if he was a hakaijin in disguise."

"A what?" Ran asked.

"A hakaijin is a god of destruction. Guess what they get off doing." Okamio turned her gaze to Dark Retsu. "I have never seen Long fight and if it turns out that's what he is, I won't be surprised. If Hakaijins fight, then entire continents get destroyed." She raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to be dumb enough to fight Long are you?"

"How long have you known him?" Dark Retsu had no time for Okamio's bull.

"We've known him since we were humans." Okamio replied. "And he's been trying to woo us ever since."

"well, he got lucky." Dark Retsu glared. But he'd gathered enough information to learn what he needed to. Long was a crafty manipulator and the entire Gen Jyu Ken thing was possibly a scam. He had to tell Rio. "Thank you for your time. I'll be kicking your ass later." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke,.

"What was THAT all about?" Ken asked.

Okamio had a bad feeling. "I don't know."

"Do you think we should be worried?" Shiwa asked.

"If my darker half has embraced the power of a god, then yes, if Long brainwashed her, then most definitely… and if they've joined forces, then it goes without saying."

"I still want to know how you can know someone for several thousand years and not truly know him." Shiwa said.

"That's none of your concern. Leave that for us to worry about." Okamio was still revering to her two halves as "us" She sighed. "I wonder what happened…."

Whatever fight Rio had left in him was long gone by the time Mele got him to a safe location. He was just going through the motions. He threw off the coat, sat down on a bench and began to do something he had not done in so long:: he began to cry.

Mele froze at the sight of her beloved Rio-sama in tears. "Rio-sama…"

"I didn't lie to her…" Rio murmured. "I meant it when I told her I loved her. I didn't mean to flip out on her… I shouldn't have attacked her.. I should have held her and told her that Long is a fucking liar and that he deceived us all. She was the only thing that I desired more than ultimate power… and Long stole her from me." He sniffled. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life on this miserable planet with her… that was the truth."

Mele had already accepted the fact that she'd lost Rio to Okamio, but hearing the words from his lips still caused her heart to sting. "I know, Rio-sama… but… Okamio told me once that she has known Long for so darn long that perhaps it was easier for him to turn her against us than it was me. He knew there was no way I'd ever betray you."

Rio sighed. That was true. He knew Mele would never betray him. She would forever stay by his side. He took her hands in his. "Mele… I am sorry I hurt you before." He admitted. "You are very special to me… never forget that."

"You say these things like you're about to die or something."

He was quiet and then came words that made Mele's heart drop to her feet. "That's because I am." A pause. "I'm going to fight Okamio and try to win… perhaps if I do, I can win Okamio back."

Now, he really HAD lost his mind. "Rio-sama… do you think that's wise?"

"I'm desperate. What choice do I have?"

"You could wait." Retsu had returned… and he had company. "Apparently, Okamio-sama has a plan."

Okamio, now dressed in her usual black and gold dress appeared from behind him. "Don't worry about me. I will take care of Long."

Mele pulled out her tsai. "Either you are a very good actress or this is a trap."

"Long's not the only one capable of Manipulation." Okamio said, kissing Rio on the lips. "Fortunately, his spells have flaws, such as a window in which I'm not under his thumb. I don't have much time and I would rather not kill any one…." She sighed. "I don't know what he's up to."

Rio couldn't help himself. He embraced Okamio, holding her so tightly. "Okamio…" He held her as though she was as precious as air.

She was mildly surprised. "Rio…"

He kissed her and kept murmuring apologies.

"Rio, it's all right. I know you meant it when you told me you loved me." She assured him. "But Long is powerful and crafty…but don't worry. I can break the spell completely. I just need time."

"Did he PLAN all of this?" Retsu asked. "That's what I really want to know."

"It's beginning to look that way." Okamio admitted. "I can't believe he played us all like fools!" She felt stupid. "I know you guys feel like you've been had, but…I feel like the biggest idiot of all…"

"So, what do you plan to do?" Mele asked.

"Play along. Knowing Long and his arrogance, he's going to tell all eventually." She sighed. "It's either that or die… and I've grown fond of living." A pause. "I should go…."

Rio was tempted to tell her to stay, but he knew if he did, there was a risk she could go back to how she was in Long's den and she might make good on her threat to kill him. Instead, he embraced her one more time and kissed her. "I love you…" a pause. "Mei Li."

She smiled, slowly let go and then vanished into the darkness.

"It's nice to know that Long has flaws." Mele muttered.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's sneaky as hell." Retsu muttered.

Shiwa lay awake in bed, unable to make herself fall asleep. Something about the situation was bothering her. After their confrontation with Dark Retsu, Sha-Fu had told them all to stay and come up with some kind of plan. All that it had resulted in was some kind of fight and Okamio in tears, turning into the white wolf and running away. Shiwa had hated to see her former training partner in tears. It was clear something was bothering her and then Gou had to be an idiot and say something stupid…

"Shiwa, please… "Ken was tired of her tossing and turning. "Lie still! I'd like to actually sleep tonight."

"I'm going to wring Gou's neck." Shiwa muttered. "What business is it of his what happened after he shoved Okamio aside? He made a damn choice. How dare he make Okamio cry!"

"I'm surprised Jan hit him." Ken muttered.

"Jan's grown fond of Okamio." Shiwa reasoned. "He kept ranting about how Gou broke Okamio-nee-chan's heart and that it wasn't fair for him to be so mean to her and… then he began babbling in that language of his…" Shiwa sighed. "Look at us… we're falling apart."

"Gou being so damn arrogant is not helping. He's just angry that Rio thinks Jan is the only opponent worth fighting and madder that I called him out on it." Ken clutched his jaw. "I hope nothing broke."

"He shouldn't have hit you, either." Shiwa was exhausted… but then she had another thought. "You know… I remember hearing something from Okamio when we were kids… we're about the same age and left our humanity around at the same time… " She paused and took notice of Ken paying rapt attention. "When she was about six years old, she came home to her mother screaming some story about a Golden Dragon Hakaijin and how she'd seen it destroy a village nearby. Now, aside from Brusa E-sama and her mother, no one believed her… for no one else could confirm her story."

"And now, you're not so sure." Ken supplied.

"Exactly. No one believed her because no one had ever seen a Hakaijin and lived to tell about it and because kids make up stories all the time. But… the way she described it… _no one_ could make something like that up. Now, I wonder… could that hakaijin she saw… be the Long Dark Retsu was talking about?"

The room fell silent.

"Damn." Ken murmured.

Ran lay awake in bed, waiting for Gou to come back. She was worried. The scene from earlier just kept replaying in her mind. Gou had lost his temper on Okamio, screaming at her about how she'd had no business being with Rio and that how could she have left him for her. Everyone knew that judging by how he'd gone off that something else was going on with him and Okamio had screamed right back and her words still echoed.

"This isn't even ABOUT me anymore, is it? It's about RIO! You're still angry at RIO, aren't you?!"

At that, Gou had moved to strike Okamio and Jan had grabbed Gou and punched him, telling him to leave Okamio alone. And then Ken had joined the fray, trying to defuse it all. And it had ended with Ken taking a punch to the jaw and Gou running away.

She'd never seen Gou that way and Ran felt scared. Was that how he was when he was angry?? She curled up into a ball and began to cry. She loved Gou, but she was no longer sure if staying with him was safe.

Something pushing into Ran's arms caused her to look up. It was the white wolf, Okamio and before Ran's eyes, she became human again.

"I'm sorry you had to see this side of Gou." Okamio said. "Unfortunately, he's always had an awful temper." She sighed. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right."

"You mean about Rio?" Ran asked.

"Yeah… about that." Okamio exhaled. "Where to start… you see, Rio and Gou used to be best friends. Rio was the only one who knew about me. They thought they were equals in power, but I always knew Rio was stronger. Rio did his best not to show it, since Gou was notorious for his tempter. Anyway, when Rio turned on Gou, he soundly defeated Gou and I imagine that made him upset…."

"And the part about Rio declaring Jan his rival instead of Gou?" To Ran, this was beginning to make sense.

"Yes, that too. He thinks he and Rio should be rivals because of their former ties, not because Jan is Dan's son. So, when he learned that Rio thought Jan was more worthy… I imagine that only added fuel to the fire. I think the straw broke when he learned that we were in love with Rio instead of him." Okamio sighed. "Gou feels like he's lost everything to Rio… I don't think I told him yet that I'm in love with his little brother…."

Ran sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"You must be patient." Okamio said. "Gou will calm down, but it will take time." She looked at Ran. "You do love him, ne?"

"Of course!" Ran cried. "But…"

Okamio kissed Ran's forehead. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Mei Li, my sweet, where have you been?" Long asked once Okamio came back to the den. "I was beginning to worry."

"I took a walk." Okamio replied, falling into her act of being Long's slave. "I needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure that's all you needed?" Long was suspicious.

She gave him a look. "Do I look like your slave?"

Long wasted no time in roping her with golden string and forcefully yanking her close to him. "Yes." Came the hiss. "Where were you?" He fell silent as he picked up Rio's smell on Okamio's skin. "You obnoxious little…"

Okamio shoved Long. "You twisted fuck. You may have the power of foresight, but you were too arrogant to see the factors that could change your possible perfect little future. Namely, the most unpredictable thing in the universe… love."

"I admit that I didn't count on you falling for the lion cub…." Long forcefully grabbed her arm. "But let me remind you that now, I am the one who controls your fate… and I'm guessing you want to survive becoming a hakaijin?"

Okamio glared at him. "You…."

More of the golden string wrapped around her throat and he pulled it tightly, causing Okamio to choke. "Now, consider this your final warning. Either you do what I say or I am not only going to kill your precious black lion, I am going to make you watch as I slaughter him. Got it?" The string was full of Genki and it flooded her system, causing her vision to blur.

Realizing that either way, Rio was going to die, Okamio, weakly, nodded before collapsing on the stone floor.

Long smirked. "Oh, Mei Li…." He murmured, dragging her to the bed and throwing her body onto it. "I love you, but it appears I have obtained… unwanted competition." He sighed. "I'm going to have to do something about him… as soon as I find him."

When Okamio awoke, she was unsurprised to find Long on top of her. "What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Well, imagine learning that someone you loved so much… with all your black little heart, has fallen in love with… someone you think is beneath them…." Long flicked his tongue at her, kissing her throat. "Like with Gou. Remember how you felt when you smelled Ran all over him… after he knew you were alive? How long do you think you'll keep Rio before Mele gets her hooks back into him? And then, you'll be right back where you started. Older than most things on this earth… and all alone."

Okamio did remember how it had felt to know that Gou had left her for a human… and she remembered very well how angry she'd been and hurt… and then came the envy.

Long watched her face carefully. "Rio is just like every other guy in your life. He'll sweet talk you, tell you things you want to hear…and then abandon you without a thought. You saw how he was earlier. How angry he was that you were stronger than him? What makes you think that he isn't still that angry? What makes you believe he won't betray you?"

"And how am I supposed to know that you won't betray me?"

He smirked. "Because darling…." His fingers ran up her skirt. "I'm the one telling you the truth. You think Rio loves you? He only paid attention because you fed him a tonic."

He had her there. "Shut up."

"Oh, darling, you know that I love you. I have been pursuing you for so long I've lost track of time. I would not waste my time on you if I didn't have such deep feelings for you. I want someone to share my life with." He kissed her shoulder. "I want that someone to be you."

He kissed her then and all the years of Long pursing her in hopes of winning her love came back. Every kiss, every touch, every word of love and affection… Okamio felt her willpower failing for real. She knew that if Long did not love her in some fashion, he'd have given up long ago. Instead, he'd kept up.

Okamio wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and let go. He was right… she couldn't trust Rio anymore and she couldn't trust Long… but she would much rather be with someone who genuinely cared than someone who'd cheat.

Oh, he had her now, this time for good. Time to give her his gift. "You've already surpassed the power of a human, a beast and a phantom… how about embracing the power of a goddess?"

She was confused and Long smiled. "A goddess?" She asked.

"Consider it… a gift." Long kissed her again and then she heard that weird sound he made whenever he used his power. Then, it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and her entire body began to glow and she began gasping, screaming and then…there was a loud howling sound that made the entire mountain shake.

Long stepped back as she was enveloped in golden light, pulling his hood over to ensure he wasn't blinded. He smirked.

Okamio screamed as her body was wracked with violent convulsions. She felt as though she was dying. What had Long done now?

And then… nothing.

Long chuckled. "And now… I wait."


	31. Wolf's Fury

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Wolf's Fury**

_Gou had been beginning to think that he would never get out of the prison. He was trapped, like a caged animal, Ran so close and yet so far, lost in her state of mind, muttering that damn word. "Gong" She'd say, over and over…_

_He was tempted to tell her to shut the hell up, but then he heard Okamio's voice. It was soft; sounding like it had appeared at the end of the hallway. As the voice got louder, Gou craned his neck a bit, and then, he could see her. She was as beautiful as ever, dressed in black and gold… and she was talking to someone. Dark Retsu, perhaps._

_Rio appeared behind her a few moments later. The appeared to be deep in conversation… at least until he saw Rio pull the door shut and wrap her in his coat. He pulled her close to his body and began to kiss her. The scene caused Gou's heart to drop into his stomach._

_**Okamio and Rio were together.**__ His brain couldn't process much else besides that and the ensuing questions, namely, how long they'd been a couple. Could Okamio have faked her death to get out of marrying him? Could she and Rio have been having a secret romance? And then, his brain came to another, slightly angrier conclusion. _

_**RIO STOLE OKAMIO FROM HIM.**_

_As if the bullshit with Jan wasn't enough…. How could he not be worthy of being Rio's rival? After all, they'd been best friends. They'd done everything together… and then Rio decided that "Eh, you don't matter" and that Jan was the only one worth fighting?_

_Bullshit. _

_Gou was seeing red. If he ever got the fuck out of there, he'd show Rio… he'd show them all that Jan wasn't the only one capable of displaying incredible power._

The bitterness had not left Gou's heart as he walked through the streets. Had he meant nothing to her? Was she really so happy as to prance around with that jerk Rio? He hoped he broke her heart, just so she could come crawling back to him and he could kick her aside.

What a fool he'd been… he'd been played by both Rio and Okamio and they were probably laughing at him right that second….

It was beginning to become clear that Rio had just been a pawn to Long and that bothered him. Did that mean his entire life had been molded to fit some sick and twisted plan that Long had spent years cultivating? The entire thing made him feel sick. His life was a lie.

And the only thing that made it worth it, Long had stolen. He'd fed upon Okamio's desire to be loved and used her, manipulating her strings as though she was just a puppet. Did that devious, twisted dragon enjoy ruining people's lives?

And god knows what Long wanted to DO to Okamio. What would happen to her once Long found out she'd been to see Rio?

Now, he was truly worried for the state of Okamio.

"Mele." Rio murmured to his faithful companion. "Did you ever figure out what Long wants with Okamio?"

Mele thought about it for a moment, and then, she realized that she had heard something from Sanyo, but it was not clear. "Sanyo mentioned something about Okamio ascending from Gen Jyu Jo Oh to Hakaijin."

Rio's heart plummeted. "Oh my god…"

"What's a Hakaijin?" Retsu asked. "Is it something serious?"

"A hakaijin is a god of destruction." Rio's face was pale. "He's turned Okamio into one… because he IS one and he wanted a companion…. And he was probably trying to do the same thing for me." He looked upwards. "Oh, god…." And then he clentched his fist. _Bastard!_

Okamio groaned as she woke up. Her entire body felt sore. Had Long beat her again? No, that wasn't right. It was a different kind of sore…. The room seemed to spin around her as she slowly forced herself up. She felt like she'd been electrocuted. What had Long done now?

As she slowly took a look at herself, she clenched her fist to make sure she could still feel her toes wiggling and as she pulled her hand into that fist, she felt a surge of Genki energy. This energy was much stronger than before… it felt like Long's, yet it had her own signature on it. That was odd.

"How do you feel, Mei Li?" Long murmured, causing Okamio to jump. She didn't know she was right beside her as always.

"Different." She murmured as she sat up, her hand on her head. "I feel like I did when I first used my armored form." She closed her eyes and focused and she could feel the aura of Genki coming off her body. "What did you do?"

She could feel his embrace, coiling around her like a serpent and then their bodies were so close, they were almost one. "I gave you the power of a Goddess…. My beautiful lotus… you will now be my faithful companion for the rest of time."

"What?" Okamio was confused… fearful… "Long, what do you mean?"

"My darling, you are now a hakaijin, like me." He smiled. No more hiding. Now, he could tell the truth.

Okamio's skin went white at the words, slowly realizing just what it was she was involved with. Long was turning out to be far more dangerous than she ever thought possible. Long's claws stroked her skin as he spoke, his voice hiding the true evil behind that golden façade. She wanted to jerk her arm away, but she was not sure of her new powers, and she could accidentally destroy something.

Long smirked. "I have given you the same kind of power, your precious lion cub has been craving. Now, you are the stronger one, not him. This was my plan for you all along. I wanted you to be by my side, so I gave you the whole world and more power than you could imagine."

Okamio detached herself for him and backed up against a wall. "…. you…why…how…." She couldn't speak.

"Darling, it's nothing." Long chuckled. "Embrace it. This sort of power was _made_ for you." He advanced on her, 'Think about it. You could decimate your enemies with one swoop. Don't tell me you weren't dreaming of this."

The problem was that as much as she was unprepared for this, it was still what she wanted. She had desired power for as long as she could remember and Long had given her all she wanted… and more. She clenched her fists and Long watched, bemused, as her Genki ignited, bathing her in a golden glow, her eyes shimmering with power.

_I should just jump her right now. _ He thought, licking his lips. _I can't remember the last time she looked so beautiful…_

Okamio smirked. "With this new power, I can take on Gou…" She murmured, clenching her fist. "And finally give him a true piece of my mind."

Inside, Long grinned. Everything was falling into place.

Shiwa sighed as she opened her eyes. The night had been restless and she was not happy to be awoken by the sound of Okamio screaming bloody murder at someone.

"Oh, for the love of Brusa-E…" she grumbled as she threw on Ken's track jacket (it was big enough to cover everything) and stalked out of the room. "What now?"

Okamio was yelling at the returned Gou when Shiwa came in, sleepy, grumpy and just not in the mood to deal with other people's bullshit. "For the love of Brusa-E, Okamio-san, what the hell? It's too early for this!"

Okamio turned towards Shiwa and her expression changed from one of fury to concern. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"YES!" Shiwa snapped. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask him what the fuck is going on?' Okamio growled, gesturing to Gou. "This bastard has decided that he's going to kill Rio… by himself. He says it makes sense. I call it fucking suicide."

"He can't be that powerful." Gou muttered. "He wasn't that powerful when we were students."

"How fucking arrogant ARE you, Gou?" Okamio asked. "You learn a new, very powerful, technique and suddenly you think you can take on someone who's calling himself the Gen Jyu Oh?" She smacked him. "Has the cold water shrunk more than just your dick?"

Gou looked like he was going to attempt to hit Okamio again.

Shiwa sighed. "Gou, Okamio-san is right. Rio has become incredibly powerful. One blast from him sent us all off our feet and out of Henshin. Do you really think you can survive a battle with him… much less WIN one?"

"What do the two of you know?" Gou growled. "I can beat Rio."

"Fine!" Okamio screamed. "Kill yourself! See if I fucking care! You think that's going to make me care about you again? You're so damn selfish! YOU LEFT ME, remember? And now, suddenly, you see me with Rio and you lose it? You asshole!" She slapped him so hard, it sent him reeling and she ran out of the room.

Shiwa stood in shock, but not really surprised and she looked at Gou. "This really is about Rio, isn't it?" She asked. "Why do you feel that Rio has taken everything from you when in reality, you have caused yourself to lose it all? I don't understand."

"Shiwa?" Ken asked, coming into the room, wearing the orange and white track pants and not much else. "What's going on in here?"

"Gou's being stupid." Shiwa said as she brushed past Ken. "He doesn't understand that if he does not change, he really will lose everything. I don't want to deal with it… so I am going to take a shower."

"Shiwa…" Ken began, but paused. He looked at Gou. "Get a hold of yourself."

"_You get more beautiful everyday." Rio murmured as he watched Okamio's body move fluently. She was good at what she did, relying mostly on instinct and reflexes. She'd trained herself to use her body as a weapon and it showed. Rio admired and envied her. Perhaps one day, he'd be like that._

"_I'm glad you notice, Rio-chan…" She purred, stretching her arms above her head in a tai chi like move. "Several centuries worth of training will do that." She paused. "Although, sometimes, I wish I had a less strange companion than Long. He made those years interesting, but he's odd."_

"_Odd how?" Rio asked as Okamio slowly turned to face him, putting her fur back on. _

"_I don't know how to explain it, exactly." Okamio had suspected Long was up to something for the last two centuries but had no idea how to articulate it. "Every time I mention you, he gets this weird look on his face and he licks his lips. Something tells me he wants something from you. What, I could not tell you."_

_Okamio turned to look at her husband and almost laughed at the look he had on his face. He looked like he was either horrified or disgusted. He then shuddered. "Ew."_

_The Lycanthrope-fist giggled. "I assure you darling, he's not all bad. Perhaps he has as grand ambition for your world as Mele-chan and I do."_

_Rio nodded, but it was a slow nod. He was not so sure. Something about Long… his sexual interest in Rio aside, aroused his suspicions. "If you say so…. You've known him longer."_

_She sighed. "To be honest, I don't fully trust him either, but I'm sure he means well." She was quiet. "I don't like the way he looks at you. He used to look at ME that way."_

_Rio raised an eyebrow. "You, ah, had a relationship with him?"_

"_You could say something like that." Okamio wrapped her arms around Rio's shoulders, pulling him close. "But, does that really matter?"_

_He smirked and then he gave her one of his infamous all-consuming kisses, allowing her to drown in his smell, his feel and his taste… Ah, the stuff a girl's dreams were made of…_

_And unbeknownst to the couple, Long was watching, his eyes glowing yellow, licking his lips. _

"_Pawns." he murmured to himself. "That is all they are… pawns." He tried to control his envy. Rio had clearly captured far more than just Okamio's interest. "It's time to step up my plans…"_

Long had always wondered if Okamio had taken notice of his interest in Rio. Hearing her speak that one time proved it. He knew not much got past her and it amused him that she and Rio had taken notice that he was as interested in Rio's bedroom talents as Okamio herself.

"Beautiful girl…" He murmured, caressing her bare shoulder as she rested. Her body was still not used to her new powers and he knew that sending her out to battle would be unwise. Something could go wrong. He wanted to make sure she was ready. Now was not the time to rush.

"I've been waiting for several millennia, after all." He said to himself. "I can wait a few more days… or, I could push Rio to the edge and see if she has feelings for that brat. If she does… well, I'll do my best to squash those desires." He laughed. "But first… I have to get rid of GekiRed…"


	32. There's Something About Long

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**There's Something About Long…**

Okamio was not surprised when she returned and found both Gou and Jan gone. Gou had been distant since the incident two days before and Jan had been discouraged from being told the previous day when they had all gone out for the New Year that his father was beyond saving. Okamio had declined to go to the shrine with her new friends, not feeling entirely comfortable, and had spent the previous two days wandering the mountains in her wolf form, wondering what to do about herself. She knew Long had done something. She wasn't sure what. But he had done something.

And Long bothered her, now more than ever before. Every time she thought of him, she remembered that hakaijin she saw when she was a child. That was an odd connection. It gave her chills…. Even more so than normal. She remembered when having sex with him gave her chills… and those chills were rarely the good kind.

_It was like having sex with a serpent… _She thought, shuddering.

"Okamio-san…" Shiwa interrupted Okamio's thoughts. "I am worried about Jan. This thing with Suugu has been gnawing away at him ever since he found out. Last night, he was crying for his father in his room. What if he decides to do something stupid like… I don't know… take his life?"

Okamio shared Shiwa's concerns. Jan had not been himself. She missed the happy, smiling Jan she thought of as her younger brother. She hated that this happened to him… and she had a feeling Long was behind it. She wouldn't put it past him. Long loved to fuck with people. "I'm sure Jan won't do that." Okamio assured her former partner. "But I am worried about him. Have you seen Jan at all since you guys came back from the shrine?"

"He took off not long after we came back." Shiwa said. "And Gou left while we were there… not that anyone is surprised. I wish he would see that he can't go on like this…"

"Let Gou kill himself. "Okamio snorted. "I don't care."

"Okamio-san, you DO care about Gou. Otherwise you would not have told him not to fight Rio." Shiwa exhaled. "I hate seeing you guys fight, especially considering how much you were willing to give up to be with him."

"And how was I repaid for it?" Okamio asked. "I was asked to hide, kept a secret…" She paused. "Shiwa, I want what you have with Ken. Someone who loves you, accepts you, knows who you are… and is not afraid to share it with the world. I wish I could have been that lucky."

"You still care about him don't you?" Shiwa asked. "If you do… stop him! Stop him from making a big mistake!"

Okamio sighed. "Did he say where he was going?"

"I don't know… he said something about a waterfall…" Shiwa had not been listening.

Another sigh. "I know where he's going." Okamio turned to her friend. "If Jan comes back, please look after him, okay?"

"I say we go back." Retsu announced to Mele and Rio. "I want to find out what Long wants."

"If we go back, it could be a trap." Mele murmured. "Long could defeat us."

"Long's not stupid, that's for sure." Retsu said. "But there is a chance he could be out doing something else. All we'll have to contend with is Sanyo and you and I can take him while Rio-sama rescues Okamio-sama."

Mele looked at Rio, who looked utterly destroyed. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't think Sanyo is a pushover."

"Mele-chan, we have to at least distract Sanyo. Knowing Long, he could be out somewhere plotting against Okamio-sama. He doesn't love her! He's using her!" A pause. "Please, Mele-chan… and he's probably plotting against Rio-sama, too boot. And we can find out how."

The idea was a good one, Mele had to admit. She turned to face Rio to ask him what he thought, but Rio was gone. "Rio-sama?" She asked, looking around. "Where did he go?"

Rio did not want to involve Mele and Retsu in the scores he had to settle: one with Jan, one with Gou and the last one with Long…

So, he departed on his own, confident that once they were done, he'd have Okamio back and maybe, they could continue on their road to happiness.

Okamio waited until Long was gone before she snuck out of the cave. She knew he was going to find Suugu. She didn't want to know why. She wanted to get as far away from Long as she could. He was freaking her out… and giving her nightmares of a time she had long since thought she forgot. She had dreams of the night she witnessed the destruction of a village near where she had lived with her mother and the terrible power of a hakaijin.

And every time she thought of those dreams, she heard Long's voice, felt his energy… was it a sign? She was not sure, but she had to get as far away from him as she could. She had to get back to Rio.

She wasn't sure what, but something was not right. She and Rio were in grave danger, she could feel it. And then, as she was running, she remembered. Long had told her what he truly was… a god of destruction.

_What is a god doing messing around with Rio? _ She wondered. _ What could he want with him?_

What Long wanted was simple. He wanted to turn Okamio and Rio into harbingers of destruction and bring and end to the world… and to have some fun doing it. He'd spent years cultivating Okamio, but clearly, he'd underestimated the lion's effect on her. Even after he gave her the power she craved… she was still resistant towards him. What more would he have to do to win back his beloved lycanthrope?

He'd worry about her later. Right now, he was going to see if Suugu could follow orders and kill his own son.

"Long…" Came the purr, warm and sensual.

The sound of her voice made him smirk. "My beautiful lycanthrope…"

Okamio smiled, hiding the golden dagger behind her back. Someone was not leaving this field alive… and it was not going to be her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to get rid of GekiRed." Long pointed and Okamio could see Jan and Suugu fighting. "And then… I can begin building my world." He pulled her close to his body and Okamio made sure to toss the dagger so he couldn't find it. She had to be cautious. "Well, our world." He kissed her neck, his hands roaming her body. "Darling, you'll be happy to watch this."

Okamio smirked. It was the perfect plan. Get close enough to Long… and then, when he least expected him… kill him dead. He'd never see it coming. "Of course I will…" _Just like you'll never see your death coming…_

Gou had been practicing his moves, trying to get ready to take on Rio, when he heard the last voice he ever wanted to hear.

"You know, I don't know what's worse. This obsession with Rio or the fact that you think this is my fault." Okamio was sitting on rock, watching him carefully. "You know, you left me, remember?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Gou didn't look at her.

"No, but I do." Okamio sighed. "Gou, I still care about you… as much as it pains me to admit it. I don't want you to go off and get hurt. And mark my words… Rio will hurt you."

"He can't hurt me as much as you did." Gou growled.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Okamio asked. "Gou, I loved you. In fact, I still do. You leaving me for Ran… that caused me a pain in my heart that I can barely put into words. So I fled, was decursed, separated from my body… and here we are… right back where we began." A pause. "You were the first thing since my exile that wasn't a painful reminder of who I used to be. You asked for my hand… and then asked me to hide so you would not have to tell Master Sha-Fu about me. Not a smart idea, considering he already knew."

"He knew?" Gou turned to look at her.

"Of course he knew." Okamio sighed. "He's not the strongest of the Kenseis because he's an idiot." She sighed. "And besides. He already knew me. He and my mother had a thing. When he broke her heart, she wanted to kill him. And now, I know how she felt."

"It didn't happen that way…" Gou murmured. "I… I… I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again. Ran is so sweet and nice and she was lovely to me, even though I missed you and… well, I thought you'd like me to move on."

"I had kind of hoped you would." Okamio admitted. "I wasn't sure I would like it if you had spent so long waiting for me." She sighed. "It just angered me to have held you one day and then smelled her on you the next. I had dreamed of being with you again and now, that seemed less and less likely and I was hurt." She shrugged. "But that doesn't explain why you went off on me about Rio."

"I saw you… the other you… with him." Gou's voice sounded strained. "And I forgot that you both were not the same and I… I guess I know how you felt. But for me, it was just fuel to the fire of how little my friendship with Rio really meant to him. It was like, he never cared at all. All he wanted to do was fight Jan. I was not worthy to him… and I knew that was not true."

The memory of watching them kiss had been forever burned into his memory and that just made him angrier.

Okamio exhaled. "I knew it. I knew it had to be beyond just me. Gou, you cannot do this to yourself. Shiwa and I aren't kidding when we say that Rio is very powerful. In fact he's stronger than ever. If you do manage to get him to fight you, he'll kill you without a thought."

"If you're trying to stop me…"

"Shut up and listen." Okamio snapped. "I know that learning one of Brusa-E-sama's ultimate techniques, especially the Heaven and Earth Strike, has given you incredible power, but, it will not be enough." She gave him a look. "Rio has been instructed by ME to use more than brute strength. You will be lucky if he does just injure you. You have to think this over!"

"I already have. I've made up my mind." Gou was not about to be talked out of it.

_God dammit, he's lost his bloody mind._ Okamio thought. She sighed. _Only one thing left to do. _ She got off her rock, strode over to Gou and kissed him as deeply as she could, pulling up the memories of the passion she once felt for him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Gou's eyes shot open wide as his arms slowly came around her and then, coming to his senses, he pushed her away a bit. "What the hell, Okamio?"

She shook her head, pulled back her fist and socked him as hard as she could.

Dark Retsu and Mele had decided to go back to the fortress. If they couldn't confront Long, they would interrogate the hell out of Sanyo. Mele had been quick to remember Sanyo's loose lips.

"With some luck, we'll get something of use to save Okamio and Rio-sama." Retsu assured the nervous Mele. She was worried about Rio.

"I hope Rio-sama isn't going to take Long on." Mele murmured. "Long must be very powerful. I don't think I've ever seen him fight."

Retsu agreed. "Perhaps he went to finish that fight with Jan he's been babbling about for at least a week. He keeps muttering about how he has to finish the fight. Okamio-sama told him to quit it. He was scaring her."

"Rio-sama and Okamio-sama must be in very grave danger." Mele was more worried than she'd ever been. She felt that she could not save Rio and Okamio. "What could Long want?"

Retsu paused and turned to look at Mele. She had stopped walking and she seemed to be worried and scared all at once. "Mele-chan…" He murmured. She liked like she was about to cry. "Mele, don't worry. I'm sure that we'll get to the bottom of this… and that we'll save Okamio-sama and Rio-sama from that dragon bastard."

She nodded and he thought, in the moonlight, he saw a tear creep down her cheek. He wiped it away. He brushed her black bangs with a gentle touch and titled her chin upwards to look into his eyes.

"Retsu…" She was beginning to stammer. "What if we're too late?"

"We won't be." Retsu murmured. "I promise."

She opened her mouth to say more, but threw the thought away and kissed him.

Retsu was surprised, but he gently pulled her close and deepened the kiss. He had grown rather fond of Mele and he always figured that he would appreciate her much more than Rio ever did.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "Oh…" She looked nervous. "That was stupid." She turned away, but Retsu grabbed her hand.

"No, no…" he assured her, pulling her back into his embrace. "I liked that."

She almost pulled away again, but there was something affectionate in those almost black eyes. She remembered why she'd originally been fond of him. She gave him a tiny smile.

He chuckled. "There… see… isn't that better?" He murmured as he lowered his lips to hers and gave her another, all consuming kiss.

Okamio dragged the unconscious Gou back into her bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind her. If he wasn't going to save his own ass, she'd do it for him. She couldn't believe that he was willing to go to his death for the sake of finishing a damn grudge. Didn't he care what about Ran? What would she do if Gou had died? Okamio did not want Ran to endure what she had endured.

"You put her through enough." Okamio murmured. She did not feel bad for knocking him out. "I refuse to watch her cry over your dead body." She sighed and went looking for Shiwa.

Shiwa came running up to Okamio in a panic. "Jan's fighting Suugu!" She cried, barely able to speak. "They're in some sort of battle to the death! We have to do something!"

Okamio nodded. "I don't know what we can do, Shiwa."

"We have to try!" Shiwa cried, dragging Okamio away to catch up with the others.

Okamio agreed, but she did not think it would help much.

Rio felt like he'd been walking forever. He wasn't sure if he would ever get back to Tokyo to settle the score he now held with Gou. Rio didn't even want to fight Gou to begin with, believing him to be not powerful enough to be worth his time. But he could not ignore the fact that his beloved Okamio hated Gou. He felt he owed it to her to get rid of him… even if he would never hold her in his arms again.

He sighed. It was so dark now that he couldn't see too well, so he rested against a tree and closed his eyes for a moment, going into his deep meditative state. He thought about Okamio… and how much her return from exile had changed his life. He'd rediscovered love and something much more fulfilling than power. But, he could not ignore the desire for ultimate power. It had been what he'd been striving for. He had always wanted to be unbeatable…

The goal was so close.

But Okamio was with Long… and she was also in danger. And the male lion in Rio was not about to let the devious Long take his precious mate away. He'd fight him tooth, nail and claw for her. And Rio was determined to win.

But first… he had to find the damn dragon.

_Rio…_ There was a voice in his head. _Rio…_ His eyes shot open. He sensed something. He squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out who was calling his name. _Rio…_

Suddenly, out of the inky night, there was a pair of golden-black eyes, attached to what looked like a fairly large canine body. Rio knew some domestic dogs grew that big, but this didn't look like a domestic dog.

The eyes moved closer and Rio could barely make out the shape of a large black wolf coming close to him, its eyes focused on him. _Rio…_

The wolf was _talking._

"Okamio?" He asked. He'd only seen her wolf form once, but in the night, it seemed much bigger than usual.

The wolf came close and nuzzled him, making a low rumbling happy sound. Upon closer inspection, he could tell it was Okamio. The golden black eyes gave it away. The wolf then tugged on Rio's arm. She wanted him to follow her. _Come on, Rio. You can trust me._

Slowly, he got up and followed the wolf.

Hopefully, she wasn't leading him to a trap.

Jan felt broken. He was exhausted. He was fighting Suugu with everything he had and he was losing. Okamio had been right. There really was no way to ever get his father back. And something in Jan knew it had pained her to admit that.

But Jan knew he could not give up. If he had given up, he never would have achieved Kageki. He would not have kept fighting and going after he learned of what had happened to his parents. He couldn't give up here or he'd die.

So, he fought. But then, he tried his best to get through to whatever part of his father was still in there. He poured his heart into it all, finally breaking down into tears.

And suddenly… Suugu stopped. Something was happening.

Suugu stopping and giving him a hug rewarded Jan's efforts.

Long was outraged. "Oh this is bullshit." He muttered, shoving Okamio to one side. "Stand back." He told her, as he became his dragon form. "If Suugu won't do this, I will do it myself."

Okamio watched in shock and horror as Long created a bow and arrow out of his energy and aimed it at Jan's back. She could not let him do this. It was bad enough he'd taken Dan and turned him into this monstrosity. Was he really so willing to do this?

"JAN!" She screamed, trying to get someone's attention.

Suugu heard her, and turned just in time to take the blast for his son, falling to his knees.

Jan's eyes grew wide as he watched his father fall. "Tou-chan…"

Just then, Ken, Shiwa, Ran, Jaguar Retsu and Good Okamio came over the hill, and they all stopped.

"Oh no…" Shiwa murmured. "We're too late!"

Long grabbed Okamio by the wrist. "You stupid bitch!' He yelled, throwing her to the ground.

Okamio smirked. "Never underestimate a father's love for his son."

Suugu stumbled to Jan, falling to his knees and Jan embraced him, weeping for his father. After a moment of being unable to move, Suugu slowly returned the embrace, hugging his only son to him for the first… and last time.

Shiwa began to cry, burying her face into Ken's chest.

Suugu slowly released Jan, got up and staggered a few feet away. He then turned to stand before his son, spreading his arms out.

Jan didn't understand at first, but then, he realized that Suugu wanted him to kill him.

"I can't…" Jan whimpered.

_You must._ Suugu seemed to say. _I can't live like this. Please… _ A single, silver tear emerged and Jan almost broke down again. He exhaled and transformed.

Suugu nodded.

Jan charged forward with the Geki Claw, throwing all of his heart into it, determined to set his father free.

The claw slammed through Suugu's body and he is destroyed, consumed by flame. But from the ashes, emerged the glowing figure of Dan, a gentle smile on his face.

"Tou-chan." Jan murmured.

"Jan… I am proud to call you my son. But, you must find you own path." Dan paused. "You must live for yourself. Do not worry for me. I am free. and your mother and I… we will always watch over you."

With those final words echoing, Dan's GekiSoul ascended into the sky and vanished.

Jan began to cry, but he was stopped by the white wolf nuzzling him. "Okamio-nee-san…" He murmured, hugging her body and crying.

Okamio wept with him.

Mele and Retsu had finally reached the fortress and they stood there for a while, staring at it.

"What now?" Mele asked.

"We find Sanyo and find out what Long wants." Retsu said, coolly. "I mean, you still have those awesome chameleon powers, right?"

Mele turned pink at the mention of her powers being called awesome. "Yes… I still have them."

"Well, then, I'm sure you can use that tongue of yours to get some info while I beat him up a bit." Retsu smiled. "And then, once that's done… perhaps you and I… can have some fun with it.'

Mele laughed. "Information first, fun second." She took his hand. "Do you think we can do this?"

"For Okamio-sama and Rio-sama, we can accomplish anything." Retsu told her, kissing her cheek again. "We're their love warriors."

"For their love we live."

"And for their love, we fight."

With that, the two descended down the mountain, ready for whatever was going to be thrown at them.

"Jan…" Okamio had become human once more, embracing Jan tightly to her chest like a mother embracing her child. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm all alone, Okamio nee-san." The unbreakable body looked as though his spirit and heart had been broken. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Shhhh… it's all right." Okamio murmured. "You did a very noble thing."

"But…"

"Jan, you do have family." Okamio assured him. "You have me, Shiwa, Ken, Retsu, Gou, Ran, Master Sha-Fu, the Kensei, Miki, Natsume…. We are all your family. We love you and care about you just as much as I am sure Dan-san and Moon Li-san did. You may not have them, but you will always have us. We are your family in their place." She looked at Jan with a smile and wiped his tears.

"That's right, Jan." Shiwa came over to hug him. "We're your family."

Jan looked up at Sha-Fu, Ran and Jaguar-Retsu and smiled weakly. "I have family… not just my tou-chan and my kaa-san… but all of you."

"I'm sure Dan was so proud of you." Shiwa murmured. "You finally set him free. Jan, Okamio-san is right. You did a noble thing by killing Suugu and setting your father's soul free."

Jan nodded. He still didn't like it, but he knew there had been no other choice. "What do I do now? Do I have to fight Rio?"

"It'd be a good idea." Shiwa replied. "He's sort of focused on finishing with you what he started with your father."

Jan nodded. He really didn't think he had much left in him after what had just happened, but he knew if he didn't at least try… Rio might win.

Okamio glared at Long. "Of all the fucking things to do…" She snarled as Long slowly turned to her, fury in his eyes. "What do you have against Ja…." Suddenly, it came to her. "You want to get rid of him because of the effect he has on Rio… You sneaky little bastard. What do you want from him!?"

The smile on Long's face made her skin crawl. "Death, destruction… the usual." He ran his fingers along her cheek. "I want to turn him into what I am… a god of destruction." He paused. "And I want to get into his leather. Is that so wrong?"

The way he was stroking her cheek made her freeze and her mind raced. Suddenly, she remembered… _The hakaijin…_ It had stroked her cheek in the same manner. Long had said he was a hakaijin… but he couldn't have been…

_Beautiful lotus flower…_ The hakaijin's voice began to sound more and more like Long's voice and the fear in her grew. She couldn't believe it. It simply could not be.

"What's the matter, lotus?" Long murmured, almost affectionate. "Did I scare you?"

And suddenly, something came to her and she began to back away from him. "Get away from me!"

_Mei Li hadn't gotten very far from the ruins of the village before she turned around to witness something more shocking than the golden hakaijin itself. The dragon was glowing and its body was changing. It radiated with incredible power as its body contorted, shrank and took on the form of a man. The man looked directly at Mei Li, his eyes glowing golden. In the flash of lighting, she could see the red and gold robes, the cunning smile, and golden hair… and just like that, he was gone._

_Panicked, she looked around and began running home, hoping the dragon was not following her, terrified for her life._

_Little did she know that the dragon would never, ever leave her alone…_

The memory came rushing back to Okamio like a freight train and she lost it, screaming and running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Oh no, you don't." A Gengi blast knocked Okamio out cold and he dragged her away. "I'm not letting you go that easy."

Rio awoke to find himself lying next to a tree, the black wolf still curled next to him. He smiled. He wasn't sure if it was just the spirit of his love or her actual body, but he was still happy to see the wolf. He gave its head an affectionate rub and sighed. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do.

The wolf gave him a nuzzle.

"_Okamio…" Rio was surprised to see her sitting at her vanity in their bedroom, just staring into her mirror. "Is there something on your mind?"_

"_Gou." She murmured. "I was thinking about Gou."_

_Rio's face contorted briefly at the mention of his former friend. "I never liked the way he treated you."_

_Okamio turned. "What do you mean?"_

"_He said he loved you, but I always wondered that if he loved you, why did he spend so much time working to keep you a secret? He wanted your hand in marriage, but he was unwilling to break the silence. I would have never said yes to that."_

"_I know that now…" She said, sadly. "But, I thought he would break the silence like he kept saying he would… but…" She sighed. "I wanted so much to believe him and then, to top it off, he left me for GekiYellow. Now, I want his head."_

"_Gou is insignificant." Rio assured her. "Don't worry about him. Focus on our goals. The ultimate power, being undefeated…" He came to her as she stood up, embracing her and pulling her close. "Think of us making this world ours."_

_The idea was tempting and Okamio allowed herself a sigh. "That won't keep me from my quest for vengeance."_

"_Darling, you've already wounded him in a way that may never, ever heal." The Black Lion reminded her of her conquest and conversion of Gou's beloved baby brother, Retsu. "You stole his brother." A wicked smile. "You see? Revenge is already yours."_

_Okamio turned to look at him and she smiled, her arms resting on his shoulders. "You're right. I shouldn't be so concerned with Gou. I mean, he mistreated me and tossed me aside. Why shouldn't I do the same to him?"_

Rio stood. He knew that he had to fight Gou once more. No doubt GekiViolet had been preparing for this. He had to fight for the love of his life and he was going to win.

And then, at last, he could get on with the battle with Jan.

"Sanyo!" Retsu barked as he and Mele marched into the throne room, looking for the overgrown snake. "Where are you?"

Mele shushed him. "He tends to come out of nowhere."

"Oh, you two are back, yo." True to form, the Basilisk-fist appeared. "What happened, yo?"

"Rio is gone." Retsu lied. "Has he come back here?" 

"That is strange, yo." Sanyo muttered. "I thought Long would have finished with him by now."

Before he had a chance to say more, Mele transformed into her phoenix form, ensnaring Sanyo with her tongue. "Now, what do you mean by that you over grown snake?"

Sanyo began to stammer but was punched several times by Retsu, who'd finally found an excuse to redon his Manticore Armor. "Now, we know you know something, so spill. What does Long want with Rio-sama?" Each word was punctuated by a punch.

After enduring 25 minutes of their "interrogation", Sanyo finally spilled the beans… and it had been much worse than either of them feared.

The sun had begun to set when Rio finally found Gou.

The two former friends finally faced one another and Rio chose to speak. "I should break your neck for what you did to Okamio." He said, his voice level. "She was in so much pain because of how you treated her. She adored you."

"She had no love for me." Gou snapped. "She stole Retsu and converted him. How could she love me if she did such a thing?"

"Because she no longer loves you. You cast her aside in favor of another and before that you forced her into hiding when she made it clear she no longer wished to hide. How could she feel anything other than a deep resentment for you?"

"You stole her from me!" Gou roared. "First I'm not worthy of being your rival and now this bullshit! I won't have it!"

Rio sighed. He knew this was coming. "Then put your money where your mouth is." He moved into fighting position and donned the gryphon ken armor. _This time, I am fighting for the love of my life. _

Having gained strength through Okamio's love, Rio felt the power come more easily to him. He and Gou duked it out, Gou's fury also empowering him, but making him careless. He was leaving lots of openings.

"Truly, you have never gotten over Okamio, even after you shacked up with the cheetah." Rio taunted. "Seeing us together, yes, we knew you saw, must have burned you up inside."

"You bastard. I bet you don't even love her." Gou struck at Rio, but he blocked every move, taking care to avoid the shins. If Gou had been practicing Muy Thai, his bones were as hard as steel and they HURT. "You're just using her."

"Don't kid yourself. At least unlike you…" Rio sent Gou flying. "…I can actually come out and tell the world how I feel."

Gou clenched his fist as he stood up. "Now, Rio, I will show you… that not only am I worthy of being your rival, but also that I was the one meant for Okamio. Not you. I do care for Ran… but Okamio was my first."

Rio could not see it, but Gou was smirking.

"Tenchi Tenben Da!" Gou shouted, his body spinning around like a cyclone, that fist remained raised as he spun towards Rio, ready to deliver the blow.

_You have got to be kidding me._ Rio thought, easily stopping it with his first, and throwing Gou to the rocks.

He smirked as he became human once more. "Okamio is mine. Looks like I win on all counts."

The battle with Jan awaited, but it would have to wait. Rio wanted to have time to rest and be ready to defeat GekiRed and have his mind clear of Okamio… even though he was very worried for her. Long could have already figured out what she knew and decided to silence her.

_I can't think thoughts like that. _ He scolded himself. _Okamio is all right, I am sure of it._

_Rio… I love you…_ He could hear her voice in his mind and his heart warmed considerably. He went back into the darkness… the black wolf not far behind.

_Don't worry, Mei Li. I will come and if need be, rescue you._

After managing to pull Gou from the water before he drowned, the Gekirangers decided to go back and regroup before someone else got hurt.

Okamio was tempted to tell Gou that she had told him so, but at least she was glad to see he was at least in once piece.

"Let's just go back." Ran suggested as she and Ken struggled to pull Gou to his feet. "Gou needs to rest."

"I second that notion!" Gou groaned. "My body hurts."

"Serves you right." Okamio said. "I told you Rio would kick your ass."

Gou was tempted to tell Okamio to shut up, but he was too tired to argue.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Jan?" Shiwa asked.

"I will be fine!" Jan assured her. "My spirit is now like yours. Unbreakable!"

The words made the Eagle-fist smile. Jan as about as back to normal as he was going to get.

"Mele-chan, you are worrying about nothing." Retsu murmured as she rolled on her back. "I'm sure we'll find Rio-sama before Long does."

Mele sighed as she curled into Retsu's body, so restless sleep could not come easy. "I hope Rio-sama has found Okamio-sama. What if he is too late?"

"Don't worry about that." Retsu assured her. "We'll find them."

Mele nodded as he kissed her forehead, and held her close to his body. Even though his words were reassuring, she could not take her mind off Long.

_I sincerely hope we're not too late. _ She thought. _Rio-sama and Okamio-sama need us…._


	33. Death or Glory

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**Death or Glory**

Okamio awoke slowly, her entire body feeling sore. She slowly became aware that her body couldn't move no matter how much she willed it to. As she slowly became aware of what was going on, she noticed she was trapped in a darkened room, bound by golden chains. She seethed with fury. _LONG! _ She thought murderously. _Just wait until I get my hands on him._ But then, she realized she had no ides where she was and grew slightly scared._ Where am I? What's going on?_

"Oh, you're awake." Long's voice purred, sending chills of dread down her spine. "Good, good." Long seemed to materialize out of thin air, coming before her. "Good." He smirked. "Beautiful Little lotus, I'm surprised you figured everything out so quickly. I wanted you to be there when I told Rio what I did to his family."

"So that was you." Okamio was infuriated. "You were the mist specter in his nightmares. You're the one who took everything from him!"

"That's right." Long chuckled. "You see I had to. Since you were… incapacitated, I had to find someone else to take on the mantle of hakaijin in my place. So, I found him. Even as a child, he had amazing potential. So, I killed everyone around him, but left him to survive. And look how much stronger he is now."

"And it was you who wounded Dan." Okamio felt for her beloved Rio. "You kept him from ever finding out if he could defeat him."

"You are quite intelligent, sweet Okamio." Long ran his fingers down hr cheek. "And now, I am setting the stage for Rio to become a Hakaijin. Sadly, you will not be there to witness my grand victory. Can't have you spilling the beans."

"Why?" Okamio asked. "And why did you drag me into this?"

"Who better to distract the lion cub than a beautiful woman?" Long laughed. "Oh darling, you played your role beautifully. I can't wait to see him embrace the power he's always desired."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Okamio was confident. "You see, Rio's discovered something much better than any power you could ever offer him. It's called love and he could only get it from me." She smirked. "Rio will see and he'll come to rescue me."

"Not when I'm finished with him he won't." Long grabbed Okamio by the throat. "And you are never going to see him as he was again. I took everything else from you… don't think I won't take him from you, too."

"You… you…" Okamio sputtered. "You twisted son of a bitch! You already ruined his life! Why not rape him while you're at it, you sick fuck!!"

At that, Long made a motion towards her throat that caused her Genki energy to glow and suddenly, she began to choke, gasping for air. It was like he was sucking the life force from her body.

As she struggled, Long smiled. "Darling girl, I gave you these powers and I gave you the life you enjoy now. I told you… I can take it all from you just like that."

He let go and Okamio slumped in her chains.

Confident that everything would go his way, Long strode out of the room. "Don't wait up for me, darling." He murmured, the door closing and the room going dark and silent.

In the darkness, Okamio wept. She was stuck… and Rio was going to die. But what could she do? How could she rescue Rio if she couldn't even get herself out of where the hell she was?

"So… now what do we do?" Mele asked Dark Retsu as they left to find Rio before he did something stupid. "Do we tell Rio the truth?"

"If we can find him." Retsu muttered. "Where would he go?"

"To fight GekiRed?" Mele suggested.

The two looked at each other. Considering Rio had been talking about almost nothing else…

The destined showdown had arrived. Jan was cautious to approach. Rio seemed incredibly unpredictable these days and he was worried the slightest movement could set him off.

"So, you did show up." Rio was confident he could win this fight. He had Okamio's love backing him up. "I was starting to worry."

Jan glared. "I beat you once! Don't think I can do it again!"

"A fluke." Rio said, clenching his fist. "Now I have ultimate power and I have been waiting for the chance to prove it to you. If I couldn't defeat your father, I'll satisfy myself by defeating you."

"I won't make it easy."

"Oh, please don't." Rio smirked. "I enjoy a good battle."

Jan raised his knuckles. "Bring it on."

Shiwa had a bad feeling. Something had gone horribly wrong, the fight between Jan and Rio aside. She could tell that this was not the Rio Jan had fought before. This was something much, much worse.

"Ken…" Shiwa spoke in a tone only he understood. "…. Ken, something's wrong. This doesn't feel right."

Ken knew that when Shiwa said something wasn't right, usually, it was wise to listen. "What do you think it is?"

"Something's wrong with Rio." Shiwa murmured. "It's like he's hell-bent on more than just defeating Jan."

Ken winced as Rio delivered a blow that shattered Jan's visor partially and they could see Jan's eye. "You know, I think you're right. I know he wanted to defeat Jan… but kill him?"

Ran and Gou nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you think happened?" Ran asked.

"Something's corrupting Rio's mind… turning him into something purely animal… but I think the only person who could tell you something like that would be Okamio and I don't know where she is."

A nudge from behind heralded the arrival of Jaguar-Retsu and Wolf-Okamio.

"Oh there you are." Shiwa said. "Okamio-san… there's something wrong with Rio."

Just then, Dark Retsu and Mele came out of nowhere and stopped.

"Shit." Retsu muttered. "He's already started."

"What are we going to do?" Mele was about to panic. "Rio-sama is going to lose it if he loses!"

"We're going to have to put a stop to it." Dark Retsu cracked his knuckles. "Destined fight or no, we can't let him lose his mind to whatever the hell Long has in mind."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Long suddenly appeared, wearing a triumphant smile. "You see, I have grand plans in mind for Rio-sama and no one, not even your beloved Okamio-sama is going to stop me."

Mele glared at Long. "YOU!" She shrieked, Retsu grabbing her to keep her from strangling the Dragon-ken. "What did you do to Rio-sama!? What have your and your sick mind done!?"

"You see, I have to purge all traces of humanity from Rio to get my plan to work." Long sounded ultra confident. "So, the Gengi Energy I infused into his body has been slowly corrupting his mind, turning him into something more suitable, more… animalistic. Hence… what we are watching now. I can't seem to get rid of the Geki brat, so I decided to have him do it for me. After all, isn't that what your power hungry Rio wanted?"

"Not at the cost of his mind!" Mele screamed. "You bastard!"

"Mele, stop it!" Retsu yelled. "You're going to have to calm down!"

"What have you done to Okamio-sama?!" Mele decided to go off on another tangent. "Did you kill her once she refused to service you?"

Long just smirked.

Retsu and Mele grew pale. Okamio was dead… and Long was just waiting to unleash that information.

"You!" Mele screamed and Retsu grabbed her around the waist.

"Mele, no! You won't last five minutes!"

The White Wolf could hear them and her stomach tied itself into a knot. Her other half was dead, Rio was going to lose it and it had all been planned. She had to stop this and before anyone could stop her, she charged towards Rio, throwing herself into him and causing him to break concentration.

Rio turned on the wolf almost enraged, but as he did, the wolf became Okamio once again.

Rio froze. "Okamio?" He murmured, not seeing the Good Okamio, but just the woman he had grown to love. Had she come to watch his victory? Had Long set her free? He ran his fingers along her cheek. 'Where have you been?"

Good Okamio knew then that Rio was losing it. He did not see the Good Okamio or the Bad Okamio he saw just Okamio. All he seemed to see was just Okamio. Now, to her, that meant that Jan had been right and that her darker half and Rio had in fact, fallen for one another, The problem was how was she going to tell him that she was not the Okamio he loved and that that woman was dead?

"What is she doing?" Dark Retsu asked.

"I think she's putting a stop to it." Mele murmured.

"And why is Rio-sama looking at her like that?" Long muttered.

"Because he doesn't see a specific Okamio… he just sees the woman he loves."

Long was infuriated. Okamio had been right. Rio had discovered a power much greater than anything he had to offer. And she knew, somehow, indirectly, that her other half would attempt to get him to see the truth.

Jaguar Retsu became Retsu again and he stared, blinking slowly. "Umm… what the heck did I miss?"

"Okamio-san is trying to get through to Rio." Shiwa murmured.

"Why?" Retsu asked.

"Because he's lost his fucking mind." Gou muttered.

"He not the only one." Ken gave Gou a glare.

Rio ran his fingers through Okamio's hair, smiling softly. "I knew you'd be all right."

Okamio nodded. "OF course, I'd be all right." She told him, trying very hard to keep up the charade as long as she could. "You know me. I'm resistant." She stroked his cheek and was mildly surprised when he made a noise that sounded like a purr.

Jan was giving her a confused look, but he seemed to understand.

Okamio also knew that Long was going to make a very serious attempt on her life, so she had to get Rio away. Quickly.

Rio moved his face closer and gave her a deep kiss. Ken and Gou had to practically tie Retsu down to keep him from pummeling the heck out of Rio.

Okamio began to understand that her darker half had really fallen head over heels for Rio and that he had fallen right back. And that Rio was easily more comfortable with her than with anyone else.

"Are you okay?" Okamio asked. "Why don't we go home?"

"But Jan…"

Okamio pressed a finger to his lips. "You're hurt. You shouldn't try to defeat Jan when you're not at full strength. You'll have another chance, I promise."

"Either she's really good… or Rio-sama has lost his mind." Mele murmured.

"I think it's a bit of both." Retsu said. He had to hand it to Good Okamio. She was doing a great job distracting Rio.

The looked at each other and nodded. It was time to act.

Before Long had a chance to do anything, Retsu and Mele swooped in and spirited Okamio and Rio away. They knew that they weren't safe what with Long now on the dangerous warpath. It would be best to get them somewhere safe.

Although neither of them were too sure on what constituted safe anymore.

Dark Okamio was still alone in the darkness, crying. She had, somehow, been able to see what had transpired between Rio and Jan on the battlefield and could feel what Long had done to Rio. Was he really so consumed with jealousy that he let it determine Rio's fate?

She cried for her beloved Rio. He was going to die… and there was nothing she could do. She had to get out of there… but how would she escape her prison and stop Long?

And then, she had an idea and shut her eyes.

_Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ She thought as she bolted out of the Rin Jyu Ken in her black wolf form, heading towards Rio's smell. _Good me isn't the only one who can take a lupine form._


	34. Truth & Consequences

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Truth & Consequences**

Night had fallen at SCRTC and Shiwa, unable to sleep, wandered into the salon, curing up in Miki's usual chair in front of her computer and sighing. She picked up the picture of Miki, Gou and Rio and smiled. At one point, they must have been good friends.

She remembered when she and Okamio had been that way. She missed those days. And the thought only increased Shiwa's worry for her friend. She knew that the Hakaijin Okamio had seen all those years ago was Long and that now, that Okamio had turned on him, Long was going to kill her.

And Shiwa, even with all of her new powers, was helpless to stop him. How in the world did one stop a god?

She sighed. They were screwed.

Mele was depressed. "Are we going to die?" She asked Retsu as he tended the fire in the darkened corner of the woods they were hiding in.

"Aren't you already dead?" Retsu asked. He wasn't trying to be cheeky.

"Well, yes, if you must be technical about it." Mele didn't like the idea of returning to the darkness and death from which she came. She remembered how cold it had been there and it made her shiver. "But that doesn't mean I want to die again."

"I'm sure we won't die." Retsu said. "Until Long finds us. And then, I'm not sure." He cast a glance at Wolf-Okamio, who had fallen asleep with Rio resting against her body. "I wonder how long it's going to be before Rio comes to his senses and realizes that the Okamio he's cuddling with is not the woman he loves."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mele assured him. "I think Rio-sama was happy just to see her face." She noticed that Rio seemed to be purring in his sleep. She smiled. "I'm sure Okamio-sama is going to escape from Long and come back to fight. She loves Rio-sama very much. She wouldn't leave him in danger unless she was in danger herself."

Mele scooted closer to the fire and rested her head against his shoulder. "Retsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"I miss being alive."

'You miss being mortal?"

"I want to make love to you and not wonder if you are disgusted by making love to a corpse."

"Well, I never saw you that way." Retsu put his arm around her. "You're just as alive to me as anything else on the earth." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "I do care for you very deeply."

The words warmed her cold heart and she sighed, her long dark hair falling to one side. She felt safe with Retsu… for now.

But how long would that happy feeling last before Long came to destroy it all out of his envy of Rio?

Long wasn't surprised to find that Okamio had escaped. With what had happened earlier, he'd been counting on her escape so she could lead him straight to her precious Rio. Now, his goal and his envy had collided. Okamio, whom he's spent years cultivating into who she was now in hopes of making her his bride, had left him for the human he'd hoped to turn into a harbinger of destruction. While the thought amused him, it also filled him with a jealous rage unlike anything he'd felt before.

_Okamio must die._ He thought murderously as he threw the chains that had held her across the room. He was tired of trying to win her back. So, he'd just eliminate her. He smiled. Well, that would make it much easier to get Rio to do what he wanted to do if he thought his beloved Okamio was dead.

Now, if Long had bothered to look around, he would have noticed that a pair of golden black eyes were glaring at him murderously. Okamio hadn't been able to make herself leave. She had to stay and wait so she could deal her own brand of justice to him.

Long's thoughts were suddenly interrupted but what could only be described as a low, angry growl.

"Darling, have you come to kill me?" He asked, amused. "If you have, make it quick."

"If I wanted to hurt you, _darling_, you'd be hurt already." Okamio hissed. "You think of yourself above humans and human emotions, and here you have fallen prey to jealousy, love, greed… stupid dragon."

"You filthy whore, how dare you judge me!" Long yelled. "Leaving me, who gave you everything you desired, more power than you ever could have dreamed of, me who loved you for thousands of years, for a human… a stupid, worthless human!!"

"A stupid worthless human whose entire life you spent manipulating!" Okamio yelled. "You thought he was so worthless? Oh please… you wanted to do make him into what you are! Oh, are you really so consumed with your envy? You are just like us. You took on a human form, now suffer the consequences!" Okamio was furious. "Have you ever considered that my feelings have changed? And the more I learn about you, the more disgusted I get. How could you use me that way!? You, who claims to love me. Bullshit!"

Before she had a chance to move, Long's energy shoved her into a wall. "I don't know who I want to kill more: you or him!"

"You'll have a harder time killing me. You gave me the power of a goddess, remember?" Okamio couldn't help but be smug. "But I warn you now… lay a finger on Rio and your head will be joining my father's on my bedroom wall!"

Long grabbed her throat. "You little bitch… you twisted whore!"

"You sad, strange little dragon." Okamio hissed, twisting, attempting to get loose and kicking him in the shoulder. But he had a strong grip and she couldn't get free. "So consumed with envy… Mother would have had a field day with you."

Long began to choke her and she began gasping as he started pulling the genki out of her body, "You want to die? I'll make you suffer!"

Okamio tried to free herself from the grip, but Long was taking her life energy and she felt her body grow weaker. She was dying, but determined. She would not die this way!

Gathering up all the strength she could, she punched him the one area that she knew would bring him to his knees.

Long collapsed to his knees in pain and Okamio stood up, still weak, but determined. She kicked him in the chest.

"I hate you, Long." She hissed, dashing towards the door.

But Long was not about to let her go easily and he sent out a blast of energy, sending her flying into a wall, impaling her on a sword hanging.

Okamio gasped, realizing that she was never going to be able to save Rio. She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for death's embrace.

Long smirked. "Bye, bye Wolf-chan." He murmured as she slumped forward, her eyes closing.

As he left, he heard her gasp her last word:

"_Rio…"_

Good Okamio was unprepared for the sharp pain in her chest and the feeling that something horrible had happened to her other half. And then came the feeling of something being ripped from her soul. That was when she knew.

Dark Okamio was dead and Long had killed her.

She became her human self again. She did not want to leave Rio alone, but she had to get back to SCRTC and tell the others what had happened. She knew Mele and Dark Retsu would protect Rio to the best of their ability. She trusted them to do it.

She quickly left, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Okamio returned to learn that Jan, with the help of Gorie Yen, had remembered what had happened to his mother, Moon Li.

The moment the word "dragon" left Jan's lips, she knew who'd done it… although she didn't know why.

"Oh, Jan…" Okamio embraced him. She felt horrible for bringing such an evil into the lives of innocent people. "I'm sorry."

"Okamio-san, did you know about this?" Shiwa asked.

"I didn't know Long had done this to Jan." Okamio admitted. "I know he's capable of some horrible things… but…" She exhaled. "I don't know what to say or do."

"We stop him!" Jan punched his fist. "We can do that, right Okamio-neesan?"

"Well, yes, we can." Okamio was hesitant. "But, Long is what is known as a hakaijin, so it will not be easy."

"A hakaijin?" Gou asked.

"What is that?" Ran added.

"A god of destruction." Shiwa said. "Okamio-san had an encounter with one many years ago."

Sha-Fu was surprised. "You mean you weren't making that up, Okamio?"

"No, Master Sha-Fu." Okamio said. "I was never making it up. I saw it with my own eyes."

"She did see it Master Sha-Fu." Shiwa added. "And you told her you thought she was crazy! Everyone but Brusa-E himself and Rageku-sama didn't believe her. I believed her, too. She couldn't have made it up. You don't make things up and then have nightmares about it until you hit your teens!"

"So the hakaijin she saw was real." Sha-Fu felt like an idiot.

"Yes." Okamio said. "You see, when I was a little girl, I was being escorted home from a nearby village when the village was suddenly set upon by a huge beast. It looked like a giant dragon, with many heads and eyes and incredible, terrible power. My escort told me to hide and I hid in the woods, watching helplessly as the dragon destroyed everything. And then, the dragon saw me, came to me and told me to run home or he'd kill me too." The memory made her shiver. "I never forgot that night, not even as I ran all the way home." She paused, for she had begun to remember something else. "But I looked back… and that dragon suddenly became something human shaped. But since it was raining so hard, I did not get a good look..."

"Okamio-san, you don't' suppose…." Shiwa's voice dropped off.

Okamio's eyes narrowed and the pain in her chest increased. "The little bastard…."

The pain in her chest had grown so bad she had to sit down, almost doubled over. She wheezed. "I should have fucking _known._"

"Okamio, is something wrong?" Gou asked.

"Yes." Okamio wheezed. "My other half is dead and Long just killed her."

The room was quiet.

"Does this mean you are going to vanish?" Shiwa asked as Jaguar-Retsu nudged her, worry in those golden eyes.

"No." Okamio murmured. "I'm not going to vanish." The pain subsided and Okamio felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. "Don't worry about me now." She was more worried about Rio. No doubt Long was waiting to unleash this information on him. "I suppose Jan surviving what happened to Moon Li was an accident." She became thoughtful. "I say we go find out. Long doesn't know he split me in half."

"How will you know where to find him?" Ken asked. "Are you well enough to go?"

"Trust me, if we can find Rio…. Long won't be far behind." Okamio stood. "Come on… let's go."

"_Rio…" Okamio was hovering above him, a smile on her face. "Wake up, darling."_

_Rio opened one eye slowly and allowed himself a smirk when he saw her. "Good morning, Okamio." He murmured sleepily, rolling onto his back and running a hand through her dark hair, focused on her intense and lustful golden black stare. He loved this… he loved waking up to seeing her with him._

_She gave him a kiss. "You didn't have your nightmare last night." She murmured. "It was a nice to sleep peacefully for a change."_

"_Oh, I could say the same for the times you don't wake up, screaming about a hakaijin." He shot back. He pulled her down to him. "But you see, I don't mind having it as long as you are there with me to offer me comfort and hold me close."_

_Okamio's eyes widened as she kissed him, her heart fluttering. She felt safe with Rio; relaxed, calm… it was like the whole world seemed to fade away._

_Rio smiled. "And I don't mind comforting you when you've had a bad dream. Isn't that what husbands are for?"_

_She nodded. "Oh, I love you Rio…"_

_The words made him smile. "I love you too, Okamio…."_

Rio awoke to Okamio having vanished and to Mele and Retsu looking at him.

"Are you all right, Rio-sama?" Mele asked.

"Where s Okamio?" Rio asked.

Retsu sighed and he and Mele exchanged a look. "We don't know, Rio-sama. When we woke up, she was gone, although I think you should…"

Mele covered his mouth, shaking her head. Now was not the time to be telling Rio such things. "We must get going, Rio-sama." She said, helping him to his feet. "I don't want Long or Sanyo to find us easily."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned about that, yo."

"Shit." Retsu murmured as he got in front of Rio and Mele. "How the hell…."

"You weren't that hard to find, yo." Sanyo sounded smug. "Now to tell Long-sama…."

"You won't be telling Long shit, _yo_." Mele hissed. "You smug bastards. How dare you use us that way!"

"That is what Okamio said before Long killed her. Of course, she wasn't counting on Long being consumed with envy… dangerous emotion that is, yo… it's turned him into this vessel of fury… " A pause. "I never thought he'd kill her himself."

The color completely drained from Rio's body. "Okamio… she's dead?"

"Of course she's dead, yo!" Sanyo said.

"Sanyo, you idiot…" A golden shimmer indicated Long's arrival. "I wanted to tell him myself, but I will settle for saying that his beloved Okamio died alone, calling for him. It was actually amusing. She gave her life in a stupid attempt to save your worthless ass…. And you're still going to die."

Rio fell to his knees, his body feeling weak… Long might as well have reached in and tore out his still beating heart. Okamio, his wife, the sole light in his life, the love of his life, was dead, Long had killed her, and here he was smugly telling her how she'd died all alone… calling out for him. His heart, (well, what was left of it at this point), shattered. "Okamio…" His voice seemed to fail him.

"Rio-sama." Mele murmured. She may have moved on, but there was still a fierce loyalty to him burning deep within. She and Retsu got into fighting positions. "Long, you bastard! How could you…"

"How could she leave me for someone as worthless as him, is what I would like to know." Long smirked. "Oh well, I suppose we'll never know."

Rio wanted to die on the spot.

"Because Rio loved her completely… the way she'd dreamed of being loved." It was Okamio's voice…but the tone was different.

Long turned to find Good Okamio, barely standing for her body was in terrible pain, behind him, the Gekirangers not far behind.

"YOU!" Long cried. "I thought I left you to die on a sword!"

"Right person, wrong body." It was her turn to be smug. "You see, when you broke the curse and restored her to her former glory, you accidentally unleashed me… her conscience, her good side, if you will. Now, we co-exist. And I was hoping to be the one to tell you."

"So, Okamio-sama, really is dead?" Dark Retsu asked.

Good Okamio sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. I felt it the moment she died. Alone…" She glared at Long. "Hatred for you burning deep within her heart… you sick fuck."

"She was going to die eventually anyway." Long sounded nonplussed.

"Yeah, as part of your plans!" Okamio snapped. "You were going to use her and Rio to destroy the fucking world!"

Rio was totally silent throughout the whole thing, his entire body numb. He couldn't move or make himself speak.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he cried for someone. _Okamio…_

Back in the mountain fortress, there was darkness and quiet. Okamio's body lay slumped over the sword, it sticking out of her back, her eyes closed.

And then, suddenly, the fingers moved and the body was racked with a kind of violent shudder as Okamio slowly began to come back a bit, moving herself so that she could pull herself off the sword.

The extraction did not come easy and Okamio groaned as she pulled out the sword, her wound seeming to heal itself. She sighed. "Well, I'm sure Long is going to regret making me immortal once I help the others kick his ass."

Her victory was short-lived by a pain in her chest. No doubt Rio had just learned she was dead. She could feel his pain like it was her own. And then, it occurred to her. No doubt Long was waiting for the perfect moment to tell Rio exactly what he'd done.

And not just to her. But to just about everyone he'd once cared for… including his family.

Stumbling slightly, she managed to make her way out of the room.

It was time to slay a dragon.

"A harbinger of destruction?" Dark Retsu was confused. "Does that mean…"

"Gen Jyu Ken was a front and Long's been fucking with Rio for a _long_ time." Okamio crossed her arms.

"Bitch." Long muttered.

"What is she talking about?" Mele asked.

Long smirked. "Well as long as I'm here…" He took notice of Okamio and Shiwa trying to keep Jan from diving on Long. "A long time ago, I decided that I was bored and I wanted to bring forth a new hakaijin to help me do a little cleaning up. So, I picked the only survivor of a mass killing I did…" He pointed to Rio. "How does it feel to know that I was just pulling your strings…. Rio-sama?" He smiled, mocking Rio.

Rio wanted to die. First Long had murdered Okamio and then took everyone he loved away?

"And you spend most of my existence preparing me for the same role… but with different intentions." Okamio added. "With me it was to make me his bride."

"Quiet, you whore." Long snarled.

Okamio moved quickly and managed to strike him, sending him to the ground. "My other half, it took her a bit to figure you out, but when she did, she knew she had to stop you… so, I want to do it in her place."

Long laughed. "You think you, in this pitiful human body can take me down? I don't think so!"

"She can't, but I can."

Long's skin went white. "It can't be…" he turned his head and was greeted by the sight of an extremely pissed off Okamio, looking like she was about to deal some serious damage.

Rio's heard soared. "Okamio! You're alive!"

Dark Okamio smiled warmly as she ran to embrace her husband. "You didn't think I'd leave you all alone did you?"

"HOW?!" Long roared.

"Don't you remember, yo?" Sanyo asked. "You gave her the power of immortality. It shouldn't surprise you at all that she's alive."

Dark Okamio was smug. "That's right, yo." She smirked. "And I came back to make you regret ever getting involved with me."

"Believe me, I already have." Long muttered. "You stupid whore… why can't you die?!"

"You stupid dragon." Okamio smirked. "How could you forget that you gave me your hakaijin powers out of love?"

Long's eyebrow was twitching. His plans were practically destroyed at this point, so he had to go to the next viable option. Get rid of them all. "You…" He seethed, burning with fury. "…. YOU… I SHOULD HAVE SLAUGHTERED YOUR SIX YEAR OLD ASS WHEN I HAD THE FUCKING CHANCE!"

The two Okamios were shocked.

"Oh my god." Good Okamio murmured.

"I… I never told him about the hakaijin I saw when I was little." Dark Okamio. "How could you know something like that, Long? I never fucking told you!"

"You never had to." Shiwa spoke. "Long WAS that hakaijin. Okamio-san, he's been messing with you for thousands of years, all in the twisted name of what he calls 'love'."

Long's eyes narrowed at Shiwa and he sent a blast in her direction, sending her body flying and the Gekirangers scrambling to avoid being hurt.

"Shiwa!" Ken yelled as she hit the ground. She lifted her head, refusing to be silenced.

"And to make it worse, he decided to use you to get close to Rio!" Shiwa yelled. It hadn't taken her long to put it together. "He may have shattered the curse to bring you back, but he used you to distract Rio long enough for him to put his plans into action."

Only pain of death could have kept Ken from Shiwa's side and he rushed to her, shielding her body from Long, the SaiBlade at the ready.

"Ugh, YOU." Long groaned. "I should have known that an eagle would have foiled my plans."

"I didn't foil shit. You ruined your own plans by thinking you could keep Okamio-san under your thumb for so long." Shiwa couldn't help her smirk. "She wanted a man who could satisfy her… and you weren't it. I don't even know how she put up with you for so long!"

"Sheer luck." Dark Okamio murmured.

Long transformed into his golden form and he turned to face Okamio.

Dark Okamio turned to Rio. "Leave. Now. This is my fight."

"But Okamio…" Rio didn't want to lose her again.

The two Okamios glared at him. "NOW!" They yelled.

Fortunately, Long had another trick up his sleeve: The pixie ken, Hiso.

"So, Gen Jyu Ken was a front." Mele muttered.

"Looks that way." Dark Retsu murmured. "Mele darling, we can take her." He expanded his bladed fans. He cast a glance at the Gekis. "You guys can handle Sanyo, right?"

Shiwa and Jan smiled. "Beast On!"

While Good Okamio joined forces with the Gekirangers against the formidable Sanyo and Dark Retsu, Mele and Rio took on Hiso, Dark Okamio faced off with Long.

It didn't take Dark Okamio long to find out that she hadn't completely adjusted to her new powers yet. Despite her best efforts, she found herself taking a severe beating.

"You worthless girl." Long murmured as he threw her against a tree. "Killing you will give me more joy than loving you ever did."

Dark Okamio struggled to her feet. She was determined not to let Long kill her again. She wanted to have the happiness with Rio she'd been dreaming of. She wanted a life away from darkness and evil.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about Rio and how much she loved him. Just that thought made her feel stronger. She glared at him, her golden black eyes burning with fury.

"I will not fall to you this time." Okamio spat. It was time to unleash her claws and, moving as fast as she could push herself, slamming her body into Long's golden armor as hard as she could. Transforming into her Lycanthrope armor, she and Long waged a battle of wits and sheer, raw power.

But Long still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Okamio, darling, did you ever wonder how your father became the man you grew to despise?" He asked, almost sweetly. "I remember there was a time he loved you very much… but once I took him under my wing, I drove him to despise you so you would desire to become stronger than him… and eventually defeat him. You, see, darling… Rio wasn't the only one whose life I wanted to control."

The words made Okamio freeze. She remembered now, the happier past with Maku, before he'd become hateful and cruel. Had Long been the one who stole her father from her?

"I let your mother raise you, of course. I had to. You see, I underestimated how fiercely she'd protect you from Maku and myself. Never underestimate a Jellyfish's deadliness. I would not make that same mistake with Rio."

"So you killed his mother." Okamio murmured. "To ensure that you would not be deviated from your path with him the way you were with me. My mother protected me right until I was cursed and she begged my father to reconsider my exile. He, of course, refused and kicked me out on my ass."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't counting on Brusa-E being so angry about what you did, so the curse came as a bit of a surprise. And then I realized I'd have to find a way to break it… while keeping tabs on you. Not an easy task." Long sighed. "But I did get you back… and I was pleased that I drove such a deep wedge between you and your damned wolf."

"Why?" Okamio murmured, seething, but straining to fight to keep herself under her control. "Why me and why Rio?"

"Well, I had already decided to create Rin Jyu Ken to nurture Rio and have him become the Gen Jyu Oh. And then I thought… doesn't a Gen Jyu Oh need a Gen Jyu Jo Oh? And in the Gen Jyu Jo Oh, I decided to use Maku's own equally ruthless daughter. Whom, as your friend Shiwa said, I intended instead to make my bride."

Okamio wanted to knock Long clear into the next universe, but she had to find out more. "And Gou? What right did you have to drive a wedge between him and Rio?!"

"I hated the idea of him even _touching _you. You belonged to ME. You gave your body to ME. And plus he was screwing up my plans." Long smirked. "Now, you and Rio, both of you, you sought the same strength. You wanted to become strong enough to defeat your father and take your rightful place as the leader of the Rin Jyu Ken and Rio wanted to become stronger, fearless, the best of the best. Is it any wonder why I decided to use the two of you in my plans?"

"So, our entire fucking lives, everything, right down to who the fuck we are… all of that was decided by YOU?!" Okamio roared, her eyes glowing golden with rage.

"Oh yes." Long smirked. "For him, the presence of Dan was very convenient and for you… the knowledge that someone else, someone not meant for your throne made you so susceptible. You weren't supposed to fall for Rio… you were supposed to kill him!"

Before Long could speak more, Okamio charged him with the force of a grizzly bear, sending his armored body flying into the air, allowing her to jump and begin tearing at him like a wolf on an elk. Okamio unleashed her range, roaring with all the fury she had in her body.

"YOU FUCKING SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Once she hit the ground she forced him back to his human form and began pummeling him with her fists and claws. "ARE YOU THAT SICK IN THE HEAD THAT YOU DESTROY PEOPLE'S LIVES FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT?!"

Okamio was fast and she was strong, her fury giving her a strength she didn't even know she possessed. She tore into Long's body, determined to injure him in some fashion.

"And what makes you think in your deluded little mind that I COULD EVER LOVE YOU?!" She screamed. "You fucked with my entire life! Everything I am is a fucking LIE!" She was shaking his head, hoping to snap his neck and be done with him.

"Well, technically, everything you and Rio are just happens to be because of me. I cultivated both of you. You should be thanking me."

"Yeah, thank you, so much Long… THANK YOU FOR FUCKING UP MY ENTIRE EXISISENCE!!"

Long smirked. "Oh, this won't do at all, darling." He purred managing to send her flying with enough force to knock her unconscious. "Is this how you repay the man who gave you everything?"

Rio, still fighting Hiso, could see Long advancing to Okamio's unconscious form and he watched as he gathered up enough energy to blow her away. And then he knew what he had to do.

"You have been quite a pain in my side as of late." Long told Okamio as her body lay lifeless before him. "I'm so sorry things had to end this way between us. " He smirked. "But, I can't stand the idea of a human touching you. So either its me… or nothing."

Long fired, but he was unprepared for something large and golden rushing in and taking the blast for Okamio.

It was Rio… in his Gen Jyu Oh armor.

Rio groaned and fell to his knees, but he managed to force himself to speak. "I… I will not let you take her from me…" He crawled to Okamio and held her as tightly to his armored body as he could. "You're not going to win this fight."

Long sneered. "That is it." He growled. "I have had enough of both of you!"

As Hiso was defeated, the Gekiranger stood watching as Long suddenly, somehow killed Sanyo and then… ingested his body, using it to grow larger and larger and much to Good Okamio's horror, Long had become the fearsome dragon from her nightmares.

Dark Okamio began to wake up and she almost shrieked as they all just stood there and watched.

"This is not going to end well." Shiwa murmured.

"Everybody…" Dark Okamio began, her voice incredibly shaky. "Run. NOW."

Desperate to avoid one of Long's seemingly infinite mouths, everyone split and ran in different directions.

As Dark Okamio bolted, she noticed that one of the heads was heading directly for Shiwa and Ken. And that was when she knew. She knew then what was really driving Long… and that she was the only one who could stop him/

"SHIWA, MOVE!" She screamed, transforming into her lycanthrope armor and moving directly into Long's path.

Shiwa turned over her shoulder, shoving Ken out of the way, just in time to hear the loud "CRUNCH" sound and see Okamio's body hanging limply from Long's fangs.

And she was the only one who saw and she watched in horror as Long tossed a limp Okamio into the air, her body coming crashing down to the ground becoming her human body one more time.

"Okamio-san!" Shiwa screamed for her best friend, dashing to her side. She cradled Okamio close. "Okamio-san? Are you okay? Say something… please…"

One golden black eye opened. "Shiwa… I did that so Ken would never have to know… the pain I have gone through…" She wheezed. "Take my wedding band…" She extended her finger. "Make sure… Rio gets it back."

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Shiwa was on the verge of tears.

"That… I loved him from the moment… " A cough. "I saw him… until I took my very last breath." She smiled. "And that I will always love him."

Shiwa wept openly. Okamio was dying and she could do nothing to save her.

"Hey… don't cry." Okamio murmured. "You're my best friend. Should it have come as any surprise to you that I would give my life for you?" She smiled weakly. "Be happy… with Ken…you've earned it."

Okamio closed her eyes and faded into a shimmer of golden light, rising up into the sky.

Shiwa watched as the light faded away and she slowly forced herself to her feet, clutching the golden and black wedding band to her chest, stumbling towards the sound of Ken's voice.

Ken was thrilled to see her alive. "Shiwa!" He cried, sweeping her up into his arms, holding her close. Then, he saw the look on her face. "What happened?"

"Dark Okamio… she threw herself…" Shiwa was gasping to get the words out. "In the path of Long's mouth… and he… he…" She broke away from Ken and went before Rio, slowly opening her hands and showing him Okamio's wedding ring.

Rio's heart dropped to his feet. "Oh no…"

"She told me..." Shiwa sniffled. "To tell you that she loved you from the moment she met you to her last breath… and that she would d always love you."

Rio's dark eyes were wet as he slowly took the ring from Shiwa.

Shiwa stared at her feet. "She told me… Ken didn't deserve to know the pain she knew." She was racked with guilt and threw down her Wing Changer. "I… I don't want to be a Gekiranger anymore!" She tore off, leaving her changer behind, Ken running after her.

"Rio-sama…" Mele murmured, moving to encourage him, but Dark Retsu held her back.

Rio turned away and began to walk away, his heart shattered.

There was nothing in him left to fight.

From a distance, Long, feeling smug watched. Rio was finally broken.

Time to finally finish his plans.


	35. Rageku's Revenge

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Rageku's Revenge**

_Okamio awoke on the floor of what looked like her bedroom in the Rin Jyu Ken fortress, confused and lost. But then, she saw her mother, in her human form, sitting on the bed. "Oh… Mother!"_

_Rageku opened her arms to her daughter. "My beautiful Mei Li." _

_Okamio scrambled onto the bed, embracing Rageku, holding her close. "Mother!"_

_The smile was warm. "Darling… it is so good to see you once more and hold you close. You have no idea how much I love you and how much I missed you."_

_Okamio nodded, but then she realized that if she was with her mother, then that meant…_

"_I died, didn't I?"_

_Rageku gave her daughter a sad smile. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to being happy with Rio-chan."_

_Okamio sighed sadly and she murmured. "I just wanted Shiwa-chan to be happy."_

_Rageku patted her lap and Okamio curled up in a ball, resting her head in her mother's lap. "Mei Li, I know. I saw. That was a very brave thing you did."_

"_How could I have been so stupid, Mother?" She asked. "How could I have so blindly trusted Long? All those years, he was using me for his plan to bring the end of the world and all because he was BORED!"_

"_Honey, you aren't psychic. You could not have possibly known that Long would do that to you. But now do you understand why I tried to keep you from him?"_

"_Yes." Okamio felt like a complete moron. "But I was so stupid for loving him. I should have known! I should have known!"_

"_Darling, I suspect that in some twisted fashion that he did love you." Rageku assured her daughter. "But in the end, his love was consumed by jealousy." She laughed. "Although, I do admit that I found it amusing that you left him for Rio-chan. I had hoped you would."_

"_You did?" Okamio looked up at her mother._

"_Of course I did." Rageku. "I knew right away that he was the man for you." She smiled. "Long made a mistake underestimating how far I would go to protect you."_

_The knowledge that her mother had set her up with Rio because she knew that a romance with Rio would involve her finally finding the love of her life brought joy to Okamio's heart._

"_Mother, I'm never going to see him again…" Her voice grew soft. "I'm never going to hold him close to me again, and I won't be able to save him from Long's plans. What am I going to do?"_

_Rageku felt for her daughter. She knew she had to be hurting. "Darling, don't you worry." She smiled. "You and I will have our revenge."_

Ken felt like he'd been running forever when he finally caught up with Shiwa. "Shiwa, you can't quit being a Gekiranger now." He told her. "We need you to help defeat Long. If not for us, for Dark Okamio."

"Mei Li." Shiwa corrected. 

"What?" Ken asked.

"Her name was Mei Li!" Shiwa turned to face Ken, her eyes full of tears. "Her name was Mei Li and she was my best friend and she didn't deserve to be alone for four thousand-some years! I always wondered what happened to her. I thought she died… alone… with no one… and we finally reconnect… and then she dies! She died because of ME, Ken! I should not have listened to her!"

"Shiwa, she died protecting you!" Ken pulled her into his arms. "Shouldn't that tell you how much you meant to her?"

Shiwa sniffled. "Ken... it wasn't fair. She deserved to be happy. She's probably been miserable and alone all these years and then happiness was within her reach and she decided that my happiness mattered more…"

Ken wiped away a tear from her eye. "Shiwa, I know how much Mei Li meant to you. That is why for her, you have to keep fighting. We have to defeat Long or her sacrifice would have been in vain." He held out the Wing Changer. "You are Unbreakable Spirit. Don't let Long beat you now."

"How sweet." Long appeared and Ken got in front of Shiwa, the SaiBlade ready for action. "You're mourning that disgusting little wolf."

Shiwa quickly took the Wing Changer. "You're a real piece of work, you know that, right?" she asked. "What, killing Okamio wasn't enough for you?"

"I'm easily bored." Long smirked. "When you get to be as old as I am, you look for new ways to amuse yourself."

"Ass." Ken hissed. "I should cut you in half. I'm sure I can do it."

Long opened his mouth to say more, but he was struck down by pain. Lines that looked like jellyfish tentacles appeared on his skin and he forced himself to retreat. "Don't get too comfortable!" He yelled. "I'll be back!"

Ken was stumped. "Ummm… what the heck was that?"

Shiwa was smiling. "Let's go back to SCTRC… I think Mei Li may have sent us a message."

Rio had gone back to what was left of the mountain dojo. He lay in the bed he'd shared with Okamio and finally lost it, breaking down in tears. He had lost everything dear to him. Okamio was dead, having died defending her friend, his family was dead…

But then came the burning need for revenge. Long had destroyed everything and now it was time for him to destroy Long. If for no other reason than just to avenge Okamio's murder. She didn't deserve to die that way. But he knew how fiercely loyal she was to her friends… and he also knew that he would have done the same thing for her.

But that didn't lessen the pain in his heart

But for her honor, he knew he had to fight.

As he rolled over on his back, he noticed that Maku's head had been proudly mounted on the wall of her bedroom. He almost jumped, and then allowed himself a chuckle. _Long's head will be joining Maku's soon enough…_

But he'd also had enough of Long deciding his path. He was going to strike out on his own. No more Rin Jyu Ken. He knew it was time to leave the darkness behind before it consumed him as it had consumed Okamio.

He also knew that Mele and Dark Retsu thought the same way. Perhaps it was time to close the book on Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata.

As he was lost in thought, he though he felt someone caress his face and murmur his name.

He sat bolt upright in the large bed, his heart sinking a bit. The touch felt like Okamio's. The voice had even sounded a bit like hers. But he knew it couldn't be hers.

"Rio-chan…" The voice repeated and Rio looked up.

Standing before him was a woman he did not recognize, She looked a lot like an older Okamio, but unlike Okamio, who had golden-black eyes, this woman's eyes were a deep blue color. She was dressed in a white and blue dress and seemed to shimmer… like a ghost.

"Who are you?" Rio asked.

"You don't remember me, Rio-chan?" The woman had a coy smile. "Well, here is a hint… I was the one who taught you to embrace jealousy and envy… and I was the one who gave birth to the love of your life."

Rio's eyes widened. "Master… Rageku?"

"That's right. You are quite smart, Rio-chan." She smiled. "I wanted to tell you how happy it made me to know how much you loved Okamio and how happy you were together. It warms my heart to know that I had a hand in helping her find true love."

"Is Okamio all right?" Rio had to ask. "Is she safe? At peace?"

"My darling Mei Li is with me, Rio-chan. But unfortunately, you cannot see her spirit now. I wish you could, for her sake as well as yours. " Rageku's smile was sad. "But she does miss you so much. She asked me to tell you that she left a parting gift that will make it easier to defeat Long."

"What sort of parting gift?" Rio was curious.

"Never underestimate how much I loved my daughter." Rageku replied. "When she died, she unleashed my venom on Long that will turn his jealous fury into poison that will slowly kill him. She said it was the least it could do."

Rio smiled. Leave it to Okamio to find a way. "When you see her, Master Rageku… will you tell her I love her?"

Rageku leaned close to Rio and kissed his cheek. "I will make sure she knows."

Shiwa was still racked with the guilt of Dark Okamio's death, but she knew she had to return to SCRTC to tell them about Okamio's parting gift to Long.

She was unsurprised to be given a warm welcome by Jan, who rushed to her and hugged her and asked her if she was going to be a Gekiranger again.

Shiwa could not help but smile. Even after a loss, leave it to Jan to brighten her day.

As soon as the room, Dark Retsu and Mele included fell silent, Shiwa told them how Long had appeared before her and Ken with the intention to kill them both.

"And when I saw the tentacles on his skin, I knew." Shiwa said. "Mei Li has left us a parting gift."

"What sort of gift?" Gou asked.

"Proof of how much Rageku-sama loved her daughter." Shiwa smirked. "Taking down Long will now be a much easier task."

"Oh, she used her venom, I see." Sha-Fu chuckled. "Rageku's venom is incredibly potent and powerful."

"What Mei Li must have done is somehow get the venom into Long while he tried to kill her and now, it's starting to take its toll." Shiwa said.

"Which should make it easier for us to defeat him!' Jan punched his fist. "Mei Li was kenakena!"

Shiwa smiled.

"Now, this would be easier if we knew where Rio-sama was." Mele said. "Shouldn't we wait for him to return before we take on Long? I know he is itching for the chance to avenge Okamio-sama."

"I think that would be smart, myself." Okamio said. "As good as it is to know my darker half has left us a way to defeat Long, we must know Rio is still alive."

"You think Long will kill Rio?" Ran asked.

"Are you joking?" Ken asked. "Long is beside himself with jealous rage. He said himself that he finds humans annoying life forms. He elevated Okamio to the status of a goddess, and gave her everything her heart desires… but she still left him for Rio. If I were him. I'd be furious, too."

"Perhaps we should go look for Rio." Ran suggested. "But where would we start?"

"While those ideas are good ones…" Retsu had finally come out of his jaguar body long enough to speak. "Long also wants to kill us for ruining his plans. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die the way Mei Li did."

The sickening crunching sound as Long had bit down on Mei Li echoed in Shiwa's mind and she cringed.

"Shiwa…" Ken put his hand on her back.

"No one deserves to die that way." Shiwa's voice had a quiet rage in it. "As much as I don't want to wait to see if Rio is alive, I don't' want anyone else here to endure what I have endured. We will train… and we will wait."

Two days passed and still no sign of Rio. Everyone was on edge, hoping that Long was not out and about, waiting to crush Rio beneath his heel… or anyone else for that matter.

Shiwa kept having nightmares about Mei Li's death and it had driven Ken to the point where he was cranky and irritated and frustrated that Shiwa was suffering and he could do nothing.

And he unleashed his pent up unhappiness on Gou, who, although he denied it, was partially responsible for what had happened. Had he not left Okamio for Ran, they probably wouldn't be in this mess, but Long was devious. He likely would have found another way.

Their fighting had gotten so bad that at one point, Shiwa and Ran had to yank them apart. Ken had been yelling about how Gou was a jerk and how everything that had happened was his fault and how he should have let the damn thing with Rio go and how that stupid grudge and his disrespect to Okamio caused the downward spiral and Gou had hit him and it had turned into a huge brawl.

And while she watched this, Mele worried about Rio, Dark Retsu doing his best to comfort her. But he knew, Mele still had deep feelings for Rio and had grown to care for him deeply. But to Dark Retsu, the chance of losing Mele to Long kept him from honoring her desire to search for Rio.

He felt bad about it, but the risk seemed far too great.

But Mele would not be stopped and she left the (relative) safety of SCRTC to go to the one place she knew she could find Rio: The Rin Jyu Ken fortress.

Dark Retsu had to chase after her.

"Are you sure this is wise?" He asked as he followed Mele through the woods. "It could be a trap."

"I won't leave Rio-sama to die alone." Mele told him, firmly. "Okamio-sama would come back from the dead and kill me if I left him to die at the hands of Long."

"That's not why I didn't want to do this." Retsu said. "Don't you think that you're a target, too?"

"It's worth the risk," Mele told him. "Okamio-sama would want us to make sure Rio-sama is safe."

He couldn't argue with that. Okamio and Mele had shared a deep devotion to Rio and he was not surprised that Mele had taken it upon herself to go and find Rio and drag him back to SCRTC before Long could find him. "But she would also not want us to suffer the fate she suffered."

"We don't even know if she suffered." Mele said.

"She did suffer." Dark Retsu's voice was quiet. "I don't want to lose you that way"."

Mele stopped. She looked at him. "What?"

"Mele, I do not want to lose you as Rio-sama has lost Okamio-sama." His voice was soft. "Rio-sama looks as though his world has collapsed. I… I never want to know how that feels. I want to be with you always… no matter how long that may be."

For a moment, the Phoenix-ken couldn't say anything, but then, she became aware of the presence of fire.

"Fire?" Retsu asked.

"Come on!" Mele grabbed him by the hand and they raced through the forest only to be greeted by a shocking scene:

The fortress was awash in flame.

"Oh my gosh…" Mele gasped. "Rio-sama!" She moved to rush into the flames, but Retsu grabbed her.

"Mele, no!" He yelled. "It's not worth it!"

"But Rio-sama… he could be in there! He could be dying!' Mele was struggling against Retsu's arms.

"Mele, please!"

"Mele, you worry too much." Rio's voice came from behind them. "I decided it was time for us to leave Rin Jyu Ken behind."

Mele almost hugged Rio. "Rio-sama, we thought…"

"As much as I miss Okamio, I wouldn't kill myself to be with her again." Rio sighed as he; Retsu and Mele watched the fortress burn. "I am going to avenge her death… wait, what are you two doing here?"

"We came looking for you." Retsu said. "Everyone is worried about you and waiting for you to com e back so we can fight Long. Mei Li left him a parting gift."

"I know about that." Rio said.

"Do you? What happened? How'd you know?" Mele asked.

Rio said nothing and turned away to lead them and the charred remains of Rin Jyu Den behind.

Mele and Retsu exchanged a look and shrugged, following close behind.

"Shiwa, you shouldn't have worried about me." Rio told the Eagle-fist upon returning to SCRTC. He'd been surprised with the relieved and warm welcome he'd received. It was almost off-putting; knowing so many had been worried about him. "I can handle myself."

"Against a golden dragon consumed by jealousy and rage?" Shiwa sighed as she pushed a cup of tea towards him. "Long is a hakaijin, Rio. He could destroy you by flicking a finger."

"I am not worried about that. If what Master Rageku told me is true, the poison Mei Li left behind will take care of him for us." Rio took a sip.

"I would be more comfortable if we destroyed him ourselves. ' Shiwa said. She rubbed her eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Rio asked. "You look like shit."

"I keep replaying what happened between Mei Li and myself as she died over and over." Shiwa was exhausted from the nightmares. "She wasn't scared at all of dying… she seemed to already accept it… I could tell in her voice though, there was sadness that she couldn't have the happiness she'd ached for for so long." She winced as she remembered the crunch and Mei Li's scream. "I really wished she could have spent her last moments with you and not me."

"I'm glad she spent them with someone she cared for instead of dying alone." Rio sighed. His heart was feeling heavy again.

"And I'm glad she's not alone on the other side." Shiwa murmured. "It makes me happy to know Rageku-sama is with her."

Rio nodded. "You know… was Master Rageku ever known for playing matchmaker?" The question caught Shiwa off-guard, but the tone in which it was said…

"Let me guess." Shiwa chuckled, understanding. "Rageku-sama told you she set you and Okamio up in hopes that you would find true love with one another."

"How did you…"

"Oh please…" Shiwa laughed. "Rageku-sama was always concerned with finding Mei Li a decent husband. She was constantly playing matchmaker, hoping to find someone other than Long with whom the chemistry seemed to just click. The moment I saw you two together, and then the gleam in her eyes… well, I just knew." The eagle-fist then finished her tea. "So tell, me, Rio-chan…" She put on her best impression of Rageku, "…. did it work out?"

Rio looked thoughtful for a moment and then allowed himself to remember how happy, for the first time in a long time, he'd been when they'd been together. It had started out as a rivalry… a competition to see who was more worthy of the Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata throne, but it had grown into something much more satisfying. And it was amusing to know that Rageku had set it all up.

"Yes…" He said. "It did."

Even though her other half was dead, Okamio, who was beginning to suspect she'd never regain a proper human form again, was still having flashbacks to the times in their lives when they had been one body. And most of these flashbacks, much to her distress, involved Long.

_Mei Li, who by the age of 17, had taken on the name of Okamio in this new Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata society Maku was creating, hated rain. As she stood on the covered balcony surrounding the mountain fortress, staring out over the wet landscape with golden eyes, she cursed. _

_So much for her and Shiwa being able to train outside today._

"_Beautiful lotus, why do you look so sad?" A voice, sweet like honey, purred from the shadows. _

_Reflexively, Okamio got into her fighting stance, her sharp ears guiding her towards a figure in gold and red robes, a hood pulled over his head. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Relax… I'm not here to hurt you." A chuckle. The hood slowly came down to reveal the face of a fairly handsome man, with dark eyes and golden hair. "I am here… to help you."_

"_I don't need any help." Okamio snapped. "Now, leave. NOW."_

"_Hear me out, beautiful girl." The man murmured. "All I'm asking you to do is listen to me and once I'm finished, you may kick me out if you so wish."_

"_Who are you?" Okamio sniffed his scent for a moment. He didn't smell like anything familiar to her. "What do you want with me?"_

"_I am Long." The man said with a half smile. "And I can help you."_

"_Help me with what?"_

"_Why, achieving your greatest victory, of course. Victory against the very man who helped give you life, but gives you nothing else but fury… victory against your father, Rin Jyu Bear-ken Maku."_

"_How do you know about me and my father?" Okamio asked. _

"_I know that he despises the fact that instead of Rageku bearing him a son who can grow strong and powerful, she gave birth to a daughter who, like her mother, will be demure and weak."_

_Okamio's eyes narrowed. "I am a lot of things, but weak is not one of them." She growled._

"_Don't worry… I know that, but you see, your father does not. He doesn't believe that you will ever be worthy of the Rin Jyu Ken throne… even though as the daughter of Kenma, it rightfully belongs to you if they pass on." Long moved closer to Okamio. "Your father hates you simply because you are a woman, am I right?"_

_Okamio had never been clear on the true reasons why her father despised her, but she had always suspected that it was because instead of being a son, she had been born a daughter. It stung to know she'd been right. "Yes." Her voice was soft. "My mother tells me I can be stronger than any man because women are better equipped, but my father holds me back and restricts my training. He says I don't deserve to even exist, much less become a Rin Jyu Ken. I'm only here because Mother forced him."_

"_Poor little lotus…" Long's fingers caressed her bare shoulder. "Someone so beautiful and powerful does not deserve such treatment."_

_She gave him a suspicious look and he took note of how those golden black eyes seemed to shimmer almost dangerously. He continued his gentle caress, hoping to win her over with touches, sweet words, promises of power… and perhaps, if he had to… win her heart._

"_All right… you have my attention." She was a bit uneasy about it, but he seemed all right. It wouldn't hurt to just hear him out. "Tell me more."_

_He smirked, his fingers still stroking the bare skin. "I can give you anything and everything your heart desires." He murmured, his mouth close to her ear, his breath making her shiver. "I can give you power… and pleasure… both of which will be so far beyond anything you could possibly imagine or desire…" there was a chuckle and a smirk and Okamio shuddered briefly, warmth beginning to pool low in her body. "I can give you the power you crave… enough to be the best warrior Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata has ever seen… and more than enough to overthrow your father."_

_He had her now, judging by the way she was looking at him. _

"_What sort of power?" She inquired, a dark eyebrow rising slowly. _

_He laughed. "Now, now… let's not go asking too many questions. You only said you would hear me out, Okamio. I have told you what I have to offer."_

"_No, you haven't." There was a lustful gleam in her eye. "You only told me you could offer me power… I want to know…" She smirked. "…If you come with it."_

_He raised an eyebrow. Maku's daughter was very bold and brazen… he liked that. "If that is what you so desire…" He purred. "I am here to serve you, Okamio-sama. Rin Jyu Ken's once and future queen."_

"_And if I say that is what I want?"_

"_Then I will give you what you want." His eyes seemed to glow almost golden. "I will cater to your every whim and give you the entire world but as with everything it comes with a price."_

"_No price is too steep for what I want. That is what my training is about. I will train and push myself to my limits if that is the price for me to be a legendary Rin Jyu Ken."_

_Long eyed her carefully. She was young, still human, but he could fix that if she did not do it herself. He knew she was fond of her human body… all curvy and gorgeous but also strong. And as with just about everything, he knew she would only become more beautiful with age. He could not have picked a better time to approach her._

"_Tell me, Long…" She murmured, moving closer, their lips almost touching. Her voice was breathy and soft. "What price do you want in exchange for me getting what I want?"_

"_I'd tell you to name your price, darling…." His hands slowly slid up her back, his fingers mentally committing the lines and curves to memory. "…But I did come here with something specific in mind."_

"_Oh, by all means, do tell me…" She licked her lips, teasing him. "…Don't make me wait to find out."_

"_I will give you the power you desire in exchange for just one thing… your body." His voice was smooth; almost sensual… it felt like fine silk caressing her ears. "You give yourself…all of yourself to me… and I will give you everything you could ever hope for."_

"_Everything?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with delight and interest. Her victory was now almost within reach._

"_Everything… and anything."_

_Her lips curved into a wicked smile. "Well, Long… when you put it like that… how can I ever say no?"_

Okamio's eyes shot open as the memory faded and now she knew there was only one way to calm Long down and put an end to his rampage.

She had to honor their deal.

As Long lay in his den, his body wracked with pain, he cursed Okamio and her mother. Only a jellyfish sting could cause such agony. He was dying, he was sure of it.

_Stupid girl._ He thought, infuriated. _I should have killed her when I had the chance… before she had a chance to do this to me…_

"Long…"

He thought he was dreaming, his delusional mind imagining the Okamio who had once adored him.

But the voice returned. "Long…."

His mind a haze, he sat up.

It was the good Okamio, standing before him, wearing a white robe.

"YOU…."

"Shush… I have come to honor our original agreement… you gave me what I wanted…" She dropped the robe. "Now, I must give you what you want."

Despite his pain, Long chuckled. "I knew you would return to me." He purred. "I'm just so sorry that I had to destroy half of you to get you back. I would much rather have had two than one…" He laughed, and despite herself, Okamio felt the twinges of arousal.

She also felt sick. But she knew she had no choice. It was either give herself to Long… or watch him destroy everything and everyone she loved out of jealous rage.

She'd rather give her body to Long.


	36. Enter The Dragon

_**Chapter 36:**_

_**Enter the Dragon**_

"_Mother, I don't believe this…" Mei Li was watching her other half through a glided mirror that allowed her and Rageku a view of the world of the living. "She is giving Long what he wants!"_

_Rageku placed a hand on her back to calm her daughter. "She is doing it out of desperation. Envy and jealousy is what is driving Long. Perhaps if she gives Long what he desires, he will calm down."_

_Mei Li turned away from the mirror. "I can't watch this anymore." She was disgusted that her other half would just disregard all Long had done to them both and go back to his arms… especially when she had Retsu, devoted and loving, waiting for her… as he waited the chance to be human once more. "She's making me sick."_

_Rageku sighed. "Mei Li…"_

"_Mother, even out of desperation, I could never go back to Long."_

"_She is not you." Rageku scolded her daughter. "She may be part of you, but the two of you are no longer one body. Do not forget that. "_

"_How could I, Mother?" Mei Li asked. "I'm DEAD!"_

"_And now you understand why she is doing this."_

_Mei Li froze. "What do you mean?"_

_Rageku sighed and changed the scene so that Mei Li could see Rio, staring out a window at SCRTC, still dressed in his leather, but he didn't look at all like his usual self. "She is doing this so no one else knows the pain that Rio knows… the way you saved Ken from knowing the pain of loss."_

_Mei Li approached the mirror and touched it, her fingers tracing over Rio's face and body. He seemed almost close to her. So close… but so far away from her. "She doesn't want anyone else to die…" _

"_Exactly." Rageku watched as her daughter stare longingly at Rio's image. "And she wants no one else to suffer… even if it means sacrificing more than she wants to pay."_

_Silvery tears emerged at the corners of Okamio's eyes. "I can never be with him again… what if he never finds someone else to love?" She sighed. "Mele has already moved on… he has no one now…"_

_She bent her head over the mirror and wept, her tears making the image of Rio ripple._

"I am so glad you decided to see sense, Okamio." Long murmured as he caressed Okamio's body, ignoring the fact that his touch made her shiver in fear. "Welcome back. I have missed you so much."

"And I have missed you…" Okamio's stomach twisted. "Long…" She felt like she was going to throw up. She prayed for Rageku's venom to work swiftly and get rid of him, but somehow she knew that she would only be rid of him if the others finally figured out a way to silence his voice forever.

He chuckled. "Darling, relax… you are so tense. " His fingers ran up her spine and she had to force back the urge to do him severe harm. Her dignity was well worth preventing anyone else from losing their lives.

"You look like death." Okamio remarked, noting that a bit of his skin had begun to turn an odd purple color, probably a result of her mother's venom. "Has my mother's parting gift been easy on you?"

Growling, Long grabbed her by the throat. "You insolent brat." He hissed. "I give you the world and you repay me by killing me?!"

"As though my other half was going to stand idly by and let you slaughter the love of her life." Okamio shot back. "Long, for all of your foresight and power, you forgot to take in the big picture and remember something important: love is unpredictable. How else would you explain me… and Gou?"

"He didn't deserve you." Long growled. "He treated you like dirt, forcing you to hide because he was too ashamed of you and who you truly are to admit to his beloved Sha-Fu that he had fallen in love with Rageku's daughter. He was too afraid of the price. You and I both know by now… love is worth any price."

Okamio snarled, baring her teeth. "Like you would ever know. You, who manipulated just about every aspect of my entire life to suit your needs for world destruction… you who lied to me for thousands of years just to ensure I would never leave, you who flew into a jealous rage because my other half finally saw you for what you truly were: a manipulative, disgusting, egotistical demon god with too much time on his hands and left you for the very person you wanted to destroy the world for you."

Long's eyes narrowed and began to turn a golden color. "I should have killed you both when I had the chance, but that is not my concern now. You came back of your own free will… but I am going to make sure you never leave me again… at least not alive. Gengi! Dragon Entrapment!"

The last thing Okamio remembered doing was screaming.

Dark Retsu was frustrated. After stopping Mele from going on what was tantamount to a suicide mission, he'd come so close to finally admitting his love and adoration for her, only to be stopped by the fire and then by Rio-sama (although he had to admit it was a relief to see him alive). Since then, in the three days since Okamio had gone missing and since Rio's return, Retsu had tried many more times to admit his love.

But every single time, he was stopped. It was like the universe was conspiring against him. But he knew that passing up a shot would be counterproductive. He wasn't sure who would survive the fight with Long if he did and Mele did not, he didn't want to spend the rest of his existence regretting never telling her the depths of his love for her.

So, he tried and tried. But to no avail.

"Retsu… is something bothering you?" Mele had asked one morning. "You seem a little upset."

Before he spoke, he looked around and made sure no one was around. "Mele… I have something to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, Mele, I…"

"Retsu, how can Okamio have been missing for three days and you not know where she went?" Shiwa interrupted.

Dark Retsu's head slammed down on the table. "I don't fucking believe this…"

Mele's ears perked up. "What are you talking about, Shiwa?" She asked.

"Okamio has been gone for three whole days. She vanished the same day Rio came back. I only didn't say anything because this was once considered normal, but she usually at least made an appearance at least once…" Shiwa bit her lip. "I wonder what she did." 

"Who knows?" Mele replied.

Retsu's eyes shot open as he realized he had an idea of the whereabouts of Okamio. "Shiwa-san…I think she mentioned something about holding up her end of a bargain with Long. Something about her desire… for his desire… do you know anything about that?"

Shiwa turned white. She DID know something about that, but Okamio had never told her all of the details. "When Okamio and I were in our late teens, Long approached Okamio with an enticing offer. He promised her power… more than she had ever imagined before… but for a price. The problem is that she never told me what the price was."

"What could it be?" Retsu asked.

Mele suddenly had a very good idea of what Long had desired from Okamio and her stomach dropped. "I think I have an idea…." She remembered the rather unsettling encounter that had left her and the darker Okamio in Long's bedroom, naked, marked with dragon-shaped scars, and unable to remember what had happened. She knew just how much Long had lusted after Okamio… and now, she knew for how long. She shuddered. "I don't suppose either of you ever got to see him look at Okamio in a lustful way… and in such a way that it made your skin crawl…"

Retsu had been subjected to such scenes between the hakaijin and his mistress more times than he cared to admit. There had been a time when Okamio had enjoyed Long's affection but that had been before it had been revealed just how evil he was. Now, she reviled him. But the problem was that Long still had a very deep and twisted affection for her. That affection, the desire to make her his, had turned into a very dangerous jealous rage. And now, in the hopes of keeping Long from destroying more lives, Okamio had returned to him.

But Retsu knew that Long, now on the warpath, would never, ever stop.

He opened his mouth to say more, but then Ken entered the room. "Shiwa-chan!" He greeted her warmly. "Get up, you're coming with me."

"Ken, where are we going?" Shiwa asked.

"You and I are going to an onsen." He told her with a big smile. "You need to relax! I know you're stressed and worried about Okamio and everything, but all this stress is bad for your Geki. So, I got permission, as long as we come back ASAP if something goes wrong, to take you someplace where you can relax. So, we're going to an onsen."

Shiwa had never been to a hot spring in many years and the joy in Ken's eyes made her weary heart soar. A chance to relax did sound wonderful. "Ken…"

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her off. He wasn't listening to her protests.

Retsu and Mele looked at one another.

Mele sighed dreamily. "It's amazing how much Ken's love has changed Shiwa-san." She said. "It's like she's completely transformed. She's never smiled so much before."

"Mele-chan…" Retsu blurted out. "I…"

"OI! Zowazowa Retsu!" Jan burst in, loud as usual.

Retsu groaned. _I don't believe this!_

Was he _ever_ going to get the chance to tell Mele how he felt?

When Okamio awoke, her entire body felt heavy. She groaned as she sat up, taking notice of the rather elaborate golden dress she'd been outfitted in… and the chains that had bound her to the bed. Now she knew that Long had lost his mind… whatever was left of it at this point.

_He's gone mad. _She thought to herself as she tried to move. _He's finally lost whatever sanity he had left… and that's considering if he had any to begin with. _ She found she could move, but not very far, thanks in part to the dress and also the chains. She managed to sit up as much as she could, her eyes focused solely on the door. Long had not gone far. His scent still lingered. She died a little inside. This had been a huge mistake. What the hell had she been thinking, going back to Long? Like that was going to stop his rampage.

But she had been desperate and tried to appease him to get him to stop, hoping his fury had been inspired by jealous rage. How wrong she had been. Long was never going to stop.

_Hindsight is always 20/20. _Came the thought.

Okamio was doomed.

"Ah, you're awake." Long smiled approvingly as he came into the room, each word dripping with triumphant arrogance. He knew at last he'd won. "How do you like your wedding gown?"

"Wedding gown?" Okamio asked, raising her eyebrow. Thank god Retsu hadn't proposed to her yet. "You mean to tell me you're forcing me to be your wife?"

"I've wanted you for my wife since you were seventeen. Is it any wonder I let you live so long? I figured once your precious Rio was finished being my destroyer, you and I would be married. I've been cultivating you with the intent to make you mine forever and now, that time as come."

_Yeah, he's lost it._ Okamio thought, paling.

"You see, I was originally going to marry your other half, but since I killed her by accident, that God form is hard to control you see, I have to settle for you. But I'm sure you'll be as much fun." Long smirked, approaching the bed. If he'd been more careful, he'd still have Mei Li with him. "And just as tasty."

"You sick little…." Okamio struggled only for the choker she wore around her neck to glow and her body was racked with pain. She shrieked and froze.

Long smiled. "This is my new Gengi…Dragon Entrapment. Since you are the mirror image of Mei Li, I took the liberty of making sure that you received a hit of her power…. And I bound our Gengi together forever so that if you ever try to leave me of your own free will… well, you'll die."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Okamio screamed. "Are you so consumed with jealousy because Mei Li left you for Rio that you'll go this far? I am not Mei Li! I may look like her, sound like her and have all of her memories, BUT I AM NOT HER! You killed her! YOU! No one else! YOU!"

"And I'm going to regret that forever, I admit." Long made her look up at him. "But don't worry, darling. I'll make sure you have every luxury and comfort. You can never say, either of you, that I didn't at least try to treat you well despite the lies. I gave you everything you could possibly want."

Okamio winced. He was right. Long had loved her in a way she'd never known before. He'd showered her with affection, attention, praise, gifts… anything she desired, even power; he'd gotten for her. She could understand why he'd flown into a rage.

But that was no excuse for him keeping her here…. But considering the alternative…

Better his prisoner for the rest of time than dead.

"That doesn't excuse you from taking my free will from me." She hissed.

"Oh, it's only temporary darling. Now that Rio is broken, he can be my destroyer again. His attachment is dead, after all."

"Lovely way to talk about my other half, you know… the woman you claimed to love." Okamio had to relax… getting angry would prove pointless. "I figured why kill Rio when you could kill her?"

"Her death, while tragic, I admit, has proven to be quiet convenient."

"Because you knew Rio would never become the hakaijin if he still had one attachment in his heart." Okamio growled. "Unfortunately, that person was the very woman you loved and nurtured and cultivated into the Gen Jyu Jo Oh. So you had to face an agonizing choice: Kill Rio and lose your destroyer or kill Mei Li and lose the love of your life."

"Darling, you know me so well." Long purred, crawling on top of her and stroking her cheek. "I didn't want to kill my beloved Mei Li, but do you really think I was willing to wait another few millennia for someone with such potential to show up?""

_Over your dead body._ She thought, trying very hard to not to cringe at his skin on hers. The only thing that was consoling her was that Long wasn't going to kill her himself. He "loved" her far too much to do that. Instead, she'd be his prisoner until Rio destroyed the world and then they'd get married.

She'd much rather be dead.

On the verge of tears, feeling helpless and isolated and more alone than ever, Okamio tried to ignore what Long was doing now, wondering to herself:

_Why did I fall in love with him to begin with?_

He'd been charming, he'd been kind, and he'd been everything Okamio had ever desired. He gave her everything she wanted, but not without a price that didn't seem too steep at the time. He loved her in a way she'd never experienced, been her constant companion during the thousands of years that had made up her exile. He'd been everything she desired…. At least until now. Until he split them.

She knew her other half had wound up desiring Rio because Rio did something that she had not been expecting… he completed her. The way Retsu, even though he was stuck in his jaguar body, did for her. They'd known then that Long was not for them.

And then, upon revealing his treachery, they'd both suffered. Mei Li was dead and Okamio had become Long's captive bride… given everything but her freedom.

Ran lay on her side, feeling slightly guilty. She hadn't quite forgiven Okamio for all that happened, but now in the after math of Mei Li's death… she felt like she should. But why? Why should she apologize? It was Mei Li who'd gone on the warpath after Gou had left her. It was not her fault.

_It is your fault and you know it. You seduced Gou and essentially stole him from Okamio, who'd just woken up. That wasn't fair to her. You're not completely innocent._ The little nagging voice, which sounded a bit like her mother, made its presence known in the back of her mind.

Ran knew that the little voice in her head was right. Okamio/Mei Li wasn't the only one who'd done wrong. She'd had a hand, seducing Gou and essentially convincing him to leave Okamio. Enraged, Okamio had had her curse broken and sought revenge on them both.

She didn't care if Long had been pulling the strings. Ran still could have said "no."

But she hadn't… and look where they were now.

_Honest heart, my ass._ She thought, bitter and angry with herself.

The door opened and Gou poked his head in. "Ran? Are you okay?"

"I'm an idiot, Gou." She muttered. "This entire damn mess with Okamio was my fault. I could have said 'no' to Long and prevented it, but I didn't and look where we are now. Mei Li is dead, Okamio's missing and everybody's fighting." She looked up at him. "I don't deserve to be with you. I seduced you and took you away from someone you loved. That wasn't fair to her. Okamio was looking forward to being in your arms again."

"Ran… I was never fair to Okamio." Gou said down on the bed beside the Cheetah-ken, stroking her back. "She wanted me to admit freely that I loved her and at the time, I couldn't do that. She was angry with me because she thought I was ashamed of her… and it pained me to admit to myself that she was right. I was ashamed. What was I doing with a Rin Jyu Ken?"

"Perhaps it was the allure of a forbidden romance." Ran suggested. She could understand how Okamio was alluring. Even she felt the attraction.

"It was… and the allure of finding someone else who practiced my fist." Gou chuckled. "She and I were sparring partners by day, lovers by night. She knew every move, but she helped me become so much stronger. It was in part because of her that I achieved Shigeki." He sighed. "But even though I wanted to be with her forever… I couldn't bring myself to admit that I loved her publicly… in front of Master Sha-Fu and Miki and Dan… I didn't want them to think I was betraying Geki Jyu Ken…"

"But Gou… you shouldn't have let your fear override your heart." Ran murmured. "You did love Okamio, right? Why would you let your fears dictate how you treated Okamio?"

"Because I didn't want to end up as she did… exiled."

She could understand that. But she also knew that Master Sha-Fu would have been forgiving.

Ran sat up and looked into the Wolf-fist eyes. "Gou… you should have just been honest with her."

"Oh, you mean like I was with you?"

"Yes! You came out and told me you liked me, you should have come out and…"

Gou kissed her then, shutting her up. She was right. No need to let this go further.

Ran relaxed in his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, losing herself in the warmth of his embrace.

But when she pulled back, she thought, just for a moment, that she saw Mei Li's golden black stare.

_Ran was surprised when Mei Li had come down to her prison cell and opened the door. _

"_Don't get your hopes up." She said. "I'm not setting you free." _

_Somehow, Ran had already figured that out, but she slowly got up. "Have you come to break me?"_

"_Break you? No, no…" There was a dangerous, almost lustful shimmer in her eyes. "Come here… I want to find out just what it was that made you so alluring to Gou."_

_Feeling somewhat uneasy, Ran gulped. "I… I don't swing that way."_

"_Honey, this is not about you." Mei Li gave her a look. "This is about me… and I do swing that way."_

_Ran took a step forward, tentative, and scared, but she was equally scared of Mei Li's wrath. She had to force herself to keep going. _

_When she was in front of Mei Li, Mei Li grabbed the Cheetah-fist by her ponytail, yanked her head forward and kissed her._

_Ran's eyes shot wide open. The kiss was rough, bruising and demanding… but strangely arousing. Mei Li pulled the much younger girl against her, holding her in such a tight grip that she could not move. _

_Mei Li smirked. This girl had a good taste and a sweet smell. She could certainly see how Gou had been so drawn to her. She was sweet, almost demure, but strong willed. _

How strange. _Mei Li thought. _ She's just like me.

_After a moment, Mei Li let Ran go and put her back in her cell._

_Their eyes locked for a moment before Mei Li strode away, leaving Ran alone… and very, very confused. But she knew she would never be able to shake the lustful stare of those golden black eyes. _

The memory almost caused Ran to break he kiss, but for some reason, she felt comforted. Was Mei Li telling her to seek happiness with Gou from beyond? She decided to take it as Mei Li giving Ran her blessing.

_Please take care of Gou… and treat him well…_ Mei Li's voice echoed in Ran's mind and internally she agreed, vowing to give Gou all the love and attention he deserved.

Gou pressed her gently back against her bed, taking out her ponytail, remarking how beautiful she looked with her hair down before kissing her again, and proceeding to lavish her with all the love and attention she could hope for.

And for a while… Long was forgotten.


	37. Last Angel

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**:

**Last Angel**

The onsen Ken had picked to take Shiwa to was an hour outside of Tokyo and given the area, rather private. The idea of a day or two of relaxation sounded like heaven to Shiwa and she was more than happy to let him lead her wherever.

Ken had arranged for a private room with their own spring and wasted no time in trying to convince Shiwa to join him in the warm water.

"The whole point of us being here is so you can relax… and stop freaking out about Mei Li." Ken coaxed her. "I know, you blame yourself, but…" He paused. "But she wouldn't want you to be so sad."

Shyly, Shiwa came outside to the warm spring where Ken was sitting, looking at him with dark eyes, tired and unhappy from the lack of sleep she'd been getting. "You're right…" She said. "But now that Okamio has vanished, I don't know… things just seem to get harder."

"Oh, darling, stop worrying. Eventually, we'll beat Long. It won't bring Mei Li back, but at least we'll stop him from doing something to anyone else." Ken reached out his hand to her. "Now, come on… relax. Or I'll come out of the water and drag you in myself."

She finally smiled at him; her body feeling like some of the weight that had settled on it was gone. She untied her robe. "Oh, Ken, osu. There will be no need for that."

The robe dropped and Ken raised an eyebrow. "You really are just too much." He remarked. "Come here…"

She giggled, sank into the water and curled against him. Her muscles relaxed. She felt, for the first time in a long time, at peace.

_If only everything was like this…_

Long's kisses felt cold. His skin felt cold. Okamio, no longer chained or confined to her room, felt almost sick when she made love to him… almost.

Because despite every once of shit he'd ever put her through, she would still come back to him. After 4 millennia of lies and deceit and mistrust, she would still return to his arms… to the cold embrace of the hakaijin who had written her entire life for her, who had given her everything and loved her.

She came back to him because he was the only ounce of stability she'd had after the Rebellion. After that, her mother was sealed away, Shiwa was dead, and she was exiled. Okamio had been alone.

But Long had always been with her.

Just like now.

As his kisses grew more intense, Okamio forced herself to relax. She may hate this, but one wrong move could cost her everything. And it wasn't like Long would rape her. He had… more sense than that. And she also knew that there was a reason as to why Long was keeping her alive.

Rio.

Rio had not looked at Okamio directly since Mei Li died. She knew why. She looked, sounded, and even behaved (sometimes) just like her other half. And Long was planning to exploit that.

Sneaky bastard. If she knew the exact manner of how to get rid of him, she would do it herself. But, she knew she must be patient, bide her time and wait. She knew there was a secret to getting rid of him. But she didn't know what it was. So, she had to endure.

And she knew she had to give in… just long enough for him to think she was doing as she was told. After all, the only truly bad thing about this mess was that she couldn't escape.

If she waited long enough, she wouldn't have to. She'd be rescued.

All she had to do was play along and she would be just fine…

"Retsu, stop pacing and come to bed." Mele wailed as Retsu paced around the dark bedroom. "I'm sure Okamio will come back eventually."

"What if Long has her?" Retsu asked. "What if he's holding her prisoner!?"

"And what if I decide to stab you with my tongue because you won't let me sleep?" Mele tossed her hair back a bit, and sighed. "I know you're worried about her, but dammit Retsu! Get some sleep!"

Retsu sighed and then raised an eyebrow. "Darling Chameleon…. Would you mind using that tongue in another fashion?"

The long tongue grabbed Retsu's wrist and yanked him into bed. "Only if you promise no more pacing."

"I swear."

She giggled and kissed him, them…. Making sure no more coherent words were spoken for the rest of the night.

But he had to try again. "Mele, I…"

"Shhhh." She kissed him again.

He sighed, but he could not deny that this time, he did not mind.

_Mei Li's kisses warmed Rio's body and made his spine tingle. He'd never felt this way before. She'd awoken something in him that was not there before. _

"_Rio-sama…" She moaned as his kisses trailed down her body, his hands caressing every ounce of skin he could reach. She wanted this so much…._

"_Mei Li-sama…" He breathed. "You ignite a fire in me…"_

_Her laugh was breathy. "And you in me, my beautiful waka-jishio…" She sighed as he began to pull at the laces of her dress. _

"_I never thought I would feel again…" He murmured, his kisses spreading heat through her. "You make me feel… __**alive."**_

_Mei Li knew what that felt like. She felt almost human again when Rio was with her, when he kissed her, when he touched her…. He awoke the dormant parts of her that had lay in sleep for centuries. He made her feel lust, true passion and for the first time since Gou… actual love. She knew she was falling for him. And she knew she was falling __**hard**_

_And Rio was falling right back…he'd never thought he'd be so taken with Rageku's beautiful daughter or that the two would match up so well. It was like the chemistry with them just clicked. He loved it. He wanted more of it. Mei Li was his soulmate… he was positive of it._

_He pulled his head back a bit and kissed her. "I love you, Mei Li…"_

Rio opened his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. He sighed, rolling over, fingering the necklace on which he kept his and Mei Li's wedding bands. He wasn't sure why he had decided not to kill himself when Mei Li had died. He knew it would not bring her back. He knew defeating Long would not bring her back. Nothing could bring her back.

_Is this the price I must pay for my sins? _He thought. _Am I doomed to be alone forever? Am I to live my life without my soulmate?_

He felt like crying, but the tears would not come. But he knew that Mei Li would not want him to give up. She had to be cheering him on from wherever she was. And maybe, should Long take his life… he would get to be with her again.

_Do you really want to give Long the satisfaction of winning? _He thought he could hear her. _Come on, my love, you are better than this. Did you come this far to let him destroy you?_

His eyes shot open. He knew she was right. He did not come this far to let Long ruin him this way. For the sake of Mei Li… he would never let her sacrifice be in vain. Long would die, if not by his hand, then by another's.

He would see to that.

From the mirror, Mei Li wept quietly. _"Rio…"_

Ken was victorious. He'd finally gotten Shiwa to relax. As she rested against one side of the warm hot spring, her eyes closed, her body totally at ease, he smiled. She was so beautiful and so special and he had hoped this little getaway would help set her mind at ease. He knew what had happened to her had been hard. And he could stand watching her suffer no longer.

If she hadn't agreed to this, he'd have kidnapped her…

"Shiwa-chan…" He'd returned with sake for them. "I have something for us to drink."

"Oh…" One dark eye opened. "What is it?"

"Sake…and its nice and warm."

She smiled. "I haven't had sake in years." She sat up a bit and took a cup. "It's not drugged is it?"

"After that debacle with Jan getting drunk? Of course not!"

Shiwa giggled. "I have to admit it was funny seeing Jan drunk… Elehan and Sharkie… not so much…" She cringed. Elehan was creepy enough when he was sober… when he was drunk; he hit on everything with breasts….

She wasted no time in drinking the cup. Part of her wanted to get drunk so she wouldn't keep having the flashbacks, but she knew Ken would not let her. He was sweet that way. Finally, she figured that now would be a good time to tell him what was really bothering her.

"I am worried for Rio's sake." She said quietly, having another cup. "Since Mei Li died, watching him attempt to live is almost heartbreaking, it's so sad…"

"Shiwa, you worry too much. I know Rio will be hurting, but eventually the pain will go away and he can move on. His heart will mend, my love… osu. Give him time."

"He must think he is doomed to be alone and unhappy always." Shiwa mused.

"If he and Mei Li were true soulmates, her soul will find another way to come back to him." Ken assured her, his fingers moving along her sore shoulders. "It won't happen overnight, you have to give it time. I'm sure that while things may seem bleak to him, one day everything will be okay."

Shiwa nodded. Everything did seem bleak, but there was always that hope…

She had more sake. Screw this. She was going to get drunk and she was going to fuck Ken's brains out. She was getting tired of worrying all the damn time. She drank the entire bottle down, grabbed Ken by the hair and kissed him as hard as she could.

He chuckled. Well, maybe one bottle wouldn't hurt…

As they sank beneath the water he pulled away to declare "OSSU!" before she silenced him again with another kiss.

Ran lay awake in bed, Gou snoring beside her. She sighed with happiness. Thing between her and Gou were finally okay. They were finally free to be in love with one another, even without the shadow of Okamio looming over them.

Well, she would admit to herself that her mind would trail back to the time she'd spent with Mei Li as her pet, but she threw it on the back burner. She had Gou to herself now and she was happy. She curled next to him. "I love you, Gou…" She whispered, her fingers trailing over his broad chest. "Forever and ever…"

She smiled. Long was still out there, but she didn't care. Life, to her at this moment, was perfect.

"I love you, Ran…" Gou murmured sleepily.

Her heart soared and she sighed. She placed her head on his chest and silently wondered if the time would come when they all got to be happy. She hoped it came soon.

Okamio lay in bed, alone, fingering the choker that was binding her to Long. She could see outside of the den now, and she took note of the landscape that she might never see with her own eyes. She was trapped in this den forever.

And it was all her own fault. She had come only to stop him, but she learned too late that he was never going to stop. There was no way. As she lay on her side, she whimpered, her heart heavy. Retsu was all alone now, with no one to protect him from Long or from anything. He couldn't even take a human form for very long. Inside she wept for him and her stupidity. How arrogant she had been to believe that Long was ever going to stop?

Her thoughts were broken as she heard a strange mewling sound and she turned over to see… Retsu. Well, his jaguar form at the least, but he had followed her.

"Retsu!" She murmured, getting out of the bed and hugging the big black cat. "How did you… oh, I don't care… I'm so glad to see you!"

Jaguar Retsu purred and nudged her gently. A quick lick to dry her tears and he indicated the door.

"Oh, I can't leave." She told him sadly. "I'm trapped here. Long put a choker on me that will drain me of my life force and my Gengi if I try to leave him of my free will. I only came here to see if I could put an end to his fury… and it turns out he doesn't need me… he never did…" She bowed her head and began to cry into the fur.

The purr was sad and the jaguar tried to tug the choker off so Okamio could leave, but it would not budge.

Okamio sighed. "He needs me to be his bride because he wanted me to have the whole world… how was I supposed to know he meant it literally?"

Shiwa was not drunk, but Ken had cut her off before she got drunk. She had curled up against his body, her eyes closed; gentle murmurings of her affection spilling from her lips.

Ken chuckled. "I love you, too, Shiwa-chan. Let's get you up before you do something silly."

"Long must die!" Shiwa declared. "He's made Rio's life miserable." She looked up at Ken. "He's so unhappy. Why should we be happy unless we're ALL happy?"

Ken did admit that it was a bit unfair that while the others enjoyed some happiness, Rio was left to mourn Mei Li. Even if Rio was once bad, he was trying to repent. This should not be his fate. "Shiwa, I know, but it's not like we can reverse time and bring her back. I told you that he will heal, but it will take time."

"For him… it will seem like forever." Shiwa was oddly silent. "That is why if I am going to meet my end with Long, I will enjoy every minute with you!" She dove on him, kissing him and almost pulling him under again.

Ken barely had time to react before their lips met and he found himself on the receiving end of her amorous assault. He so adored his golden princess and wasted no time swinging her up and out of tub and back into the bedroom.

"Well, if that's the case, let's get to enjoying every moment."

Shiwa cheered. "Yay!"

Long was a bit surprised when he found a large jaguar lying next to Okamio's bed, but he thought nothing of it. He knew it was Retsu, but he also knew that causing him harm would incite Okamio's wrath like nothing else. So, he left it alone.

"I see we have a guest." He remarked.

Okamio turned to him, fury in her eyes. "You touch him and I am going to cause you harm."

"I won't…" Long murmured. _Yet…_

She got up and looked at him. "I don't mean you do it when my back is turned. You trapped me here, remember? Where else am I going to go? So, you better pay attention to what I want otherwise… you don't get a lick of what YOU want."

Long's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would, you little bastard." Okamio hissed. She laughed. "Darling, I love you… but I don't have to fuck you."

Long was almost livid, but he knew full damn well that he could never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. It was not his style. He could never force himself on her… not on his beloved Okamio… who bore the face and voice of his beautiful Mei Li.

"Fine." He admitted defeat. "I'll leave him be." He wasn't happy about it, but it was between that and getting laid.

He'd much rather get laid.

The next morning at SCRTC brought much pandemonium as it was quickly discovered that Rio had gone missing.

And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where Rio had stalked off to, although Mele refused to believe that he would be so stupid as to go and take on Long… by himself.

"Rio-sama would not do such a thing!" she insisted. "It's suicide! What is he trying to prove? Surely he would know that even if he defeats Long, it wouldn't bring Mei Li back. And if he loses, he could die!"

"Perhaps that's what he wants." Miki murmured. Rio had been walking around as though he were dead. "Perhaps instead of putting himself through the Fist Judgment he has decided to repent by defeating the one who took everything from him."

"Or he's decided to do suicide by Long." Retsu muttered, trying to comfort Mele, but his words had little effect. "Wouldn't the Fist Judgment have been easier? I mean, the outcome could still be the same…."

"The Fist Judgment would not have had the same affect for him." Sha-Fu explained. "This fight, Rio against the man who took everything from him, has a greater meaning. If he dies here, he will know he at least attempted to repent and perhaps will be allowed to spend the rest of time with Mei Li. He knows full well that nothing will bring her back, but he also knows that he can't let her death be in vain."

"But we can't just stand back and watch him do this!" Gou protested. "He's going to die and Long is going to see to that!"

"We must." Sha-Fu said. "This is no longer a matter involving all of us. This is Rio's chosen path and he must walk it alone."

Everyone knew that Sha-Fu was right. But no one wanted to stand back and watch Rio kill himself in the name of his lost love and the name of penance.

Later in the night, Mele awoke to the sound of someone moving past her bedroom door. She got up and was ready to assault with her tongue when she saw Gou.

"Gou… what are you doing?" Mele asked.

"I am going to stop Rio." He whispered, careful not to wake Dark Retsu. "Mele, I was going to come for you anyway. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course." She told him. "We must stop Rio-sama before he commits suicide."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Gou took her hand. For a moment, Mele felt a rush. "Let's go!"

With that, the two departed into the dark night, hoping to catch up to Rio before he committed this act of penance.


	38. A Lion Hearted AntiHero

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**A Lion Hearted Anti-Hero**

Jaguar Retsu growled softly as he opened one eye to find Okamio sprawled out on the bed, half asleep. He nudged her hand with his head before leaping up on the bed and giving her a nuzzle. A moment of intense concentration and he was human once more.

"Okamio?" He asked.

She exhaled and opened both golden black eyes. "Oh… Retsu! You can become human!"

"Not for very long." He replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be much better once I'm free of Long." Okamio muttered. "But you won't need to worry about Long. He knows that if he touches you, he's not getting any from me."

"So you have in where you want him?" Retsu asked, kissing her forehead.

"You could say that." Okamio sighed as she pulled him close. She knew he missed his regular body. And she missed it too. There was only so much they could do in his jaguar form. She kissed his lips, running her fingers through the fine black hair.

He sighed. "You smell nice." He murmured, pushing her onto her back and nuzzling her throat, pressing little kisses along it. "I missed this."

She giggled. He tickled. She smiled and she brushed some more hair out of those dark eyes, which had taken on a slight cat-like appearance. He lifted his head some more and cocked his head at her.

She gave him a warm smile and then kissed him deeply. Long could go fuck himself for all she cared.

"Mele, just face it, we're lost." Gou said. He and Mele had gotten lost on their journey to try to catch up to Rio before he did something supremely stupid. "It's too dark now for us to keep going."

"When it comes to Rio-sama, I never give up." She sad, looking over her shoulder at him. "We're not stopping until we find him."

"Which is difficult when we're practically BLIND!" Gou grabbed her arm. "Mele, I know you want to find Rio. I want to find him, too. But we're in just as much danger as he is, flying blind like this. Mele, it's dark. We have to stop and at least rest."

Mele wouldn't look at him. "I don't want Rio-sama to meet Mei Li's fate. I don't care if it means they'll be together once more. No one deserves to die that way."

"I don't want to lose my best friend again, either, but there is a fine line between courage and stupidity!"

Mele exhaled. Gou was right. It was unwise to go on in the darkness. So... they stopped and Gou began to set up a small camp in a clearing for them to rest.

Gou sighed. He knew he was in for a fight with Mele when it came to Rio, but he had at least expected her to use her common sense. Finding Rio was important, but making sure they LIVED long enough to find him was just as important.

Okamio's nose tingled as she awoke, tired from making love to Retsu. There was a very familiar smell in the room. It was almost like Long's smell… but there was a definite feminine underscore to it.

She opened one golden black eye and she saw a golden mist enter the room before taking the shape of a beautiful woman, dressed in red and gold, her golden hair piled loosely on top of her head. She wore a smirk like Long's and in some aspects even resembled the dragon-ken, but Okamio knew that it was not Long.

"Xiao Mei." The Wolf-fist smirked as she regarded her occasional female lover and mentor. "It's been millennia."

"Well, well… Okamio-chan, you're still alive?" Long's older twin sister smiled. "My brother hasn't killed you yet?" She then took notice of the large black cat lying in bed with Okamio. "Oh my… I didn't know you were into…"

"Oh, no, no..." Okamio assured her. "It's not what it looks like. He's actually a human, trapped in the form of his chosen fist animal. Trust me, I may have had my share of sexual escapades but bestiality is not one of them." She chuckled. "Xiao Mei, I'm almost surprised to see you. What brings you to the domain of Long?"

"I heard a little rumor that Long is attempting to raise a new hakaijin." Xiao Mei explained. "So, I came to investigate. I have been lying low since his last attempt to kill me, but that was 2 millennia ago…" She then took notice of the choker. "What has Long done now?""

"You want the long version or the short one?" Okamio asked, not bothering to cover herself up as she sat up, nudging Retsu to move his feline body. She exhaled. "Let's just say, to begin, that Long has been doing what he does best."

"Fucking with people." Xiao Mei reasoned. "So, the long form… if you don't mind."

Another sigh and Okamio recounted her original awakening 15 years earlier, her relationship with Gou and its disastrous ending, her second hibernation, how Long had almost dragged her back, the incidents with Ran, Long breaking the curse and splitting her in half, the Gen Jyu Ken, and her and Mei Li finally finding out Long's true intentions. She ended the story with the recounting of Mei Li's death at Long's jaws and Long, slowly dying from Rageku's venom and from madness, having captured her and trapping her in his lair until he figured out what to do with her.

"So…" Xiao Mei was silent until Okamio finished. "…My darling brother has decided that if he can't have what he wants, he's going to destroy everything."

"Pretty much, but this all stems from jealousy. Mei Li left him for Rio and he fucking lost it."

"Well, I can't say that I blame him, but using dragon entrapment was low, even for him." Xiao Mei smiled. "Hold still… I'll get you out."

"NO!" Okamio shook her head. "As much as I appreciate that, I can't risk leaving and him unleashing his wrath on my friends. I only returned to him to try to stop him. And because we had a deal…"

"I told you selling your body to my brother for power was a bad idea." Xiao Mei had to say it. "You let him come to ME for sexual satisfaction."

Okamio really didn't want to know what Xiao Mei and Long did when they were alone together and she winced slightly. Bad enough that Long occasionally called her Xiao Mei when they made love… She gave her former mentor a look. "I did not sell my body to him, he asked for it in exchange for the power to defeat my father."

Xiao Mei smacked Okamio. "Look, do you want me to help you get out of this mess or are you just going to wait here until he destroys everyone you love the way he destroyed the lion cub?"

Okamio's cheek stung, but she ignored it. "What are you talking about, Xiao Mei?"

Xiao Mei sighed and folded her arms. "Rio is, as we speak, on his way here, to battle Long and attempt, and I do mean ATTEMPT to defeat him. He's so consumed by his heartbreak and pain that he's lost his mind. He is completely unaware… at least I hope he is, that if he takes on my brother, he is going to die. And since the lizard and your ex aren't going to get to the lion in time, it is up to you to stop him before he commits suicide by Jyu ken."

"Rio's on his way here?!" Okamio's jaw dropped open.

Xiao Mei nodded. "I knew my brother was up to no good the nanosecond he set his sights on you. Why do you think I came out of hiding? You were once my student and my lover and despite all that has happened between you, my brother, and me I still care for you and for Mei Li. I was too late to save her. Don't make me regret coming out by being stupid and allowing yourself to be killed. I'd like to know that betraying Long would actually benefit SOMEONE."

"You mean besides yourself?"

Xiao Mei allowed herself a laugh. "Yes, besides me. You know how much I love upstaging him." She bit her lip. "I must know something… if you have the answer."

"What sort of something?"

"Well… I have never seen anyone as consumed by hi s own heartbreak as the lion cub. What kind of relationship did he and Mei Li have?"

Okamio sighed. "I don't know much because the mind link between Mei Li and myself was never intact for long, but I know that it began as a competition to take down my father, then as a marriage arranged by Mother… and eventually… they fell very deeply in love. She believed Rio was her soulmate."

_Well, I wasn't expecting to hear THAT._ Xiao Mei thought. _No wonder Long lost his marbles. He thought Mei Li was HIS soulmate… refusing to believe that title belongs to me. _ The female dragon sighed. Leave it to her brother to fuck up EVERYTHING.

"Look, Okamio, I know you feel bad for introducing my brother into a lot of people's lives and you probably blame yourself for all that's happened, but believe me, Long has been planning this. He's been planning this FOR YEARS."

"Was it because he was bored?" Okamio's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Uh, well…" Xiao Mei looked uncomfortable. "That's what happens when you're a god. You're easily bored."

Okamio sounded disgusted. "So to him, this is all a sick joke?"

"Now you see why I just stick to seducing people." Xiao Mei said. "Because, yeah… that would be it." She gave her student a look. "Hold still. Only Long or myself can break the Dragon Entrapment and it is up to you to stop Rio."

"But what about…" Okamio didn't have a chance to finish before Xiao Mei focused her Gengi energy and blasted the choker off her neck.

"I will handle Long. Now go!"

Bright sunlight blinding Ran's eyes and she woke up and she groaned, turning over onto her back. She didn't want to wake up yet.

But her eyes shot open when she discovered that she was alone, Gou was gone and there was a note. "Gone to stop suicide."

Ran let out a shriek and scrambled to throw some clothes on before grabbing the note and bolting out the door. "MASTER!" She screamed.

Rio was not one for wasting time. He traipsed through the woods, not sure how he remembered where Long's den was, but not caring. He didn't care that what he was about to do was suicide. He just wanted to be with Mei Li… after he avenged her death. He didn't want to be alone anymore… or ever again.

He sighed. He felt bad that he would be leaving Mele alone, but she now had someone in Retsu. He could die and know she had someone to take care of her and make her happy… and give her the happiness he knew he would never be able to. Mele would be all right.

He came to a stop and he could now see the mountain where Long had been hiding. He pulled out the necklace with his and Mei Li's wedding rings on it and gave the two black bands a kiss. _ Don't worry, Mei Li. Once I avenge your death, I'll be seeing you soon. Wait for me…_

Okamio had wasted no time in bolting from Long's den, her sense of smell telling her that Rio was not too far away. She had to intercept him before he took on Long. She had to stop him. But did she really want to?

She felt sorry for Rio. He had pretty much, at this point, lost everything… his will to live included. Why should she try and stop him if he was determined to kill himself in such a fashion? In his mind, he had nothing left to lose… except his life.

It was difficult to knock sense into someone when they were thinking such things, but she knew she had to try.

What more did she have to lose?

Long almost exploded with fury when he entered the bedroom and found that Okamio was gone and that Xiao Mei was sitting on the bed, stroking jaguar Retsu and encouraging the beast to purr.

"Hello, Long." She purred. "How long has it been? 2 millennia since you tried to kill me?"

"YOU!" Long roared. "I should have fucking KNOWN! Where is Okamio? Where are you hiding her?"

"I set her free." Xiao Mei murmured. "You really can't keep a wolf locked up alone. They get bored easily. Why, her jaguar boyfriend had to come and keep her company. And You're only mad at her because you murdered the half of her you loved. So, you thought you could keep her under your thumb? Long, darling…. You split her in half! She became her own woman twice over… and with that came true love… just not in the form of you for she finally saw you for who you are."

"Mei Li left me for RIO!" Long snarled. "I gave her EVERYTHING! And she left me for a HUMAN!"

Xiao Mei laughed. "That's my girl. She found satisfaction with someone who loved her… and never used her. The lion cub fed her desires. How could she not fall for him?"

Long's eyes burned golden as he fought to keep himself from strangling his sister. "And I thought I got rid of my issues with keeping her with me once I killed her meddling mother… now, I find I had to deal with YOU."

"Now, now, don't blame me for your failures." Xiao Mei shook her finger at him. "It's not my fault you failed to keep her with you and you failed to make the lion cub the new hakaijin. And I only came out of hiding recently. I had to lay low. Heavens forbid you try to kill me again. You really do need to do something about your jealous rage… it's going to kill you… oh wait. It already is."

"What are you talking about?" Long hissed,

"I think you already know, but for the sake of humoring you, I'm going to tell you. You severely underestimated two things about Rageku-sense. One, despite her demure appearance, she has the potential to be deadly and two: how much she loved her daughter. I find it fitting that you may meet your end by her venom. Who knows how many times she wanted to kill you for putting your hands on her daughter… and after all the shit you put Mei Li through, I want to fucking kill you!"

Long's eyebrow twitched. "Fucking whores, all three of you! I should have snapped all of your necks! You disgust me!"

"Oh, brother, are we really that bad? After all, who knows how many times Mei Li tried to satisfy you… and you kept calling her by my name as you made love to her." Xiao Mei chuckled. "However did you explain to her that you were in love with and regularly fucked your own twin sister?" She got up, her eyes burning with a special kind of desire. "How did you tell her that every time we were together, you would scream and beg for me until I finally decided to stop teasing you and give you want you want?" Her movements were intentionally seductive to further prove her point. "How do you know she was not disgusted by you?"

Long's eyes narrowed. "I knew I should have made sure you both were dead."

"Oh right…" Xiao Mei purred. "I remember now why you tried to kill me so long ago. You flew into a jealous rage when you discovered Mei Li and I in bed together. Like I said… you should do something about that."

"You had no business touching her!"

"I can and WILL touch whomever I damn well please. What gives you the right to tell me whom I can and cannot fuck? I only haven't touched the lion cub because he was Mei Li's husband. And I draw the line at imposing myself on people's marriages." Xiao Mei smirked. "Now, if you have such an issue with people touching her, why didn't you slaughter GekiViolet? I know how much you hated the way he treated her and since I did see it… I would have. Mei Li is a treasure and she deserves such treatment. GekiViolet had no idea what a precious and special girl he had."

"I needed him for later…" Long muttered.

Xiao Mei pressed herself close to Long, her seductive smile growing wider. "Right… I am sure you did."

"You disgusting slut." Long growled. "Why don't you go out and spread your legs for some random man like you and Mei Li always did?"

"Because, dear brother… since Mei Li is dead… I would rather spread my legs for you."

Long couldn't take it anymore and there was an explosion of Gengi energy that sent Xiao Mei flying into the wall. "You, I have HAD IT with you!" he roared. "You make me sick! Stop fucking with me! Save it for Okamio or Rio or whomever you set your sights on next!"

"So, Mele and Gou went to find Rio on their own." Sha-Fu regarded the half naked, hastily dressed Ran with a deep sigh. "I was afraid they would do this."

"Well, considering Mele is still devoted to Rio, and that it would be like Gou to go and retrieve Rio, I am not surprised." Miki said. "Now, I am just worried that someone might stop them or that they got lost."

"Mele and I know where Long's den is." Retsu said. "I'm sure she is taking caution. Perhaps we should follow. Maybe this would be the best time to make a final stand against Long and his plans."

"Yes!" Jan agreed, enthusiastic at the idea of defeating Long. "But what about Shiwa and Ken? Shouldn't we wait for them to come back?"

"That won't be necessary." Ken had appeared, looking refreshed from his sort stay at the onsen. "I can come, but since Shiwa sort of had one thing of sake too many, she wants to sleep it off before she fights. She'd rather have her wits about her than fight drunk."

"How did she get drunk?" Sha-Fu asked.

"It's a long story." Ken said. "But she's not denying she messed up."

"At least somebody is around here." Retsu muttered.

"Now, what exactly is going on?" Ken asked. "And where did Rio go?"

"He went to commit suicide by Long." Retsu informed the Rhinoceros-fist. "He's going to defeat Long or die trying. My money's on die trying."

"You shouldn't say things like that." Ran muttered.

"Why not? He's going to die and everyone knows it. Including Rio himself. Why do you think he's doing it? For kicks? No, I think he wants to see Mei Li-sama again… and this is the only way he knows how."

Mele awoke to find herself lying on Gou's chest… as though they were lovers. For a moment, she enjoyed it. She did fancy Gou, but had given it up upon learning of him and Ran. And at the time, she was still holding out for Rio.

She looked around… a thought was forming. Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt. He still gave her a rush when she thought of him and it made her feel good In ways she though only Dark Retsu could.

She leaned over him and gently pressed her lips to him. She almost pulled back at the rush of sensation that filled her and she intensified, waking Gou up and causing him to respond. She felt his hand slide up her dress and pull her closer to him.

Something in Mele soared.

And for a moment, the outside world was forgotten.

Rio came to a sudden stop in a clearing. Someone was coming forwards him. He stared at the approaching figure in disbelief. It couldn't be…

It looked like Mei Li, down to the last detail. The dress was golden instead of black and her hair was loose, but it was still her… it was still his beloved Mei Li… wasn't it?

"Mei Li?" He asked, the tiny glimmer of hope being all that remained.

The woman stopped and sighed. "So, Rio… you finally look at me directly." It was Okamio and Rio felt his heart sink.

He couldn't look at her. "Go away, Okamio."

"What the hell are you doing, Rio?" Okamio asked. "Is this all you have left in you? You have the courage to go and fight Long, but not to live to make sure he's truly defeated? What kind of fighter are you?"

"SHUT UP!' He screamed, refusing to turn and face her. "You don't know anything! I have NOTHING left, do you hear me? NOTHING! Long stole everything from me! All I have left to live for is the desire to avenge Mei Li's death. And then, I can die and be with her again."

"So that's why you're committing suicide by Long." Okamio was furious. "You don't want to face a life alone, so you look for an escape like a coward. Fierce like a lion my ass."

"I'm tired of being alone." Her words stung. "I though I was finally going to get my chance at true happiness and spend my life with her. And then Long, in his stupid jealously, stole all of that from me… like he's stolen MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"You think you're the only one who's ha d it rough?" Okamio asked. "You lost your soulmate. I LOST HALF OF MY BODY. How the FUCK do you think I feel? You don't think I'm in pain? You don't think I don't miss her? I miss her every single second, just like you." She clenched her fists. "Long manipulated my life, too, you know. He did everything that made Mei Li and myself who we were. He thought he could control us forever… then he split us. And now, here we are." She paused. "Rio…"

"I have nothing left to live for." He told her. "Mele is well taken care of. I can do this without having to worry about her being alone. The only thing that gave me hope… that made me feel more alive than ever before Long stole from me. Now, I'm going to take something from him." He finally looked into her eyes and forced himself to remember that it was not Mei Li's eyes he was looking into. "Don't try to stop me Okamio. I must walk this path alone."

"I hope she'll be waiting for you, then." Okamio said, folding her arms. She knew talking him out of it was useless at this point. Rio was bound and determined to either defeat Long or die. "I'd hate to have you spend eternity alone in the darkness and rain."

Rio looked at her. "Do you miss her that much?"

"Like I told you… every day."

He sighed. "Then I will be sure to tell her that when I see her."

"Don't you mean IF?" She asked.

He was confident. "No, I mean when. I WILL see her again, no matter what." A pause. "Why are you so determined to stop me?"

"Because I wanted to see if I could knock sense into you." She said. "What you are doing is crazy. It's suicide! Long is a fucking GOD. There is very little chance you'll be able to defeat him in a fight. He will kill you and show you NO mercy."

"I'm counting on that." He told her. "I want it to be quick, painless. I want to at least try to avenge Mei Li. I wasn't with her when she died and I could feel her… calling for me…she wanted me with her."

Okamio sighed. Xiao Mei had been right. Rio was consumed by his heartbreak and pain… but they were all lucky it had not transformed into rage. She sighed and reluctantly gave up. If Rio was determined to die alone, hoping that Mei Li was waiting for him, then it was best to let him die.

"Are you so content to let heartbreak consume you?" She asked.

"No…" Rio confessed. He hated that he'd let his sorrow swallow him whole. "But… I don't want to watch anyone else suffer the way I have and the way you have and the way Shiwa does… it's not fair."

"You're right… it isn't fair. Nor is it fair that Long keeps on living while we keep failing to get rid of him, but suicide is not the answer." Okamio said. "You have to keep living and we have to keep fighting. We'll never defeat Long if we just give up."

Rio looked at Okamio and then, he pulled out the necklace that he kept his and Mei Li's wedding bands on and kissed it. "Fight Long with me." He said, almost deadpan. "You share Mei Li's memories of him, right? You know how he fights?"

Come to think of it, Okamio wasn't even sure if Long could fight… "To be honest with you, Rio, I have never seen Long fight. I'm not sure if he can…"

"But… you know him better than anyone else!" Rio pleased. "Please, Okamio… help me defeat him."

Okamio sighed. "You really didn't have to ask, I was going to help you anyway."

Rio raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Yes, of course." Okamio smirked. "I must. If stood back and let you die, Mele would kill me!"

Rio chuckled. Even if she did have Dark Retsu, Mele did still care for him. He should have known that would never change. "So, where is Long now?"

Okamio sighed. She really didn't want to go back, but Xiao Mei had said that she would handle Long. "Follow me." She said, leading him away towards Long's mountain hideout.

"Shiwa-chan?" Ken asked as he pushed the door open to their shared bedroom, a pitcher of iced green tea and a glass in hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am never drinking again." She moaned, her head buried under a pillow. "My head hurts so bad."

"Serves you right for having three bottles of sake." Ken muttered, closing the curtains just enough so the brilliant sunshine wouldn't hurt her. "Shiwa, what were you trying to do anyway?"

"I wanted to have one night in which I didn't dream of Mei Li, Ken… just one night in which I didn't have to remember…" She groaned, moving her head. He could see that her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot. "I don't want to watch her die over and over and over…" She wanted to cry, but her head hurt more. "I don't want to think about Rio being consumed by his pain or me by my guilt. I am sick of it. I just wanted… one night in which I didn't have to think about it."

"Oh, Shiwa… ossu." He murmured, kissing her forehead and giving her some tea and painkillers. "Darling, I told you, give it time and the wounds will heal. You can't expect them to heal overnight." He then sat back as she drank the tea and sighed. He didn't want to tell her that Rio had gone off on a suicide mission.

"I know but…" Shiwa sighed. "I'm so tired of it, Ken. I'm tired of this endless fight. I just want it to stop."

Xiao Mei groaned as she awoke on the stone floor. She'd get her brother for that blast. She wasn't sure where he'd run off to this time, but she knew that wherever he was, he was going to go after Okamio and Rio.

And she knew that while those two might be able to subdue him, but they couldn't defeat them. Not alone. She knew that defeating a hakaijin was a tall order for the Jyuken students.

_Time for me to help them put a stop to Long before more people suffer the way the lion cub has suffered…_ Her heart hurt as she thought the words. But she knew that if Long was allowed to continue his rampage, he would descend further into madness….

And she would rather die than see him that way.


	39. Xiao Mei's Revenge

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

**Xiao Mei's Revenge**

The kiss broke slowly, Mele coming back to her senses. She stared at Gou with wide dark eyes before getting off of him quickly, touching her lips. "I can't believe I did that." She muttered. "As if we need Ran to turn into Okamio and start causing shit again…"

Gou was torn between grabbing her and kissing her again and ignoring what had happened, choosing to go back to Ran, whom he had grown to care for. But Mele was right. The last thing anyone needed was for Ran to find out that he'd left her for Mele or something similar and for the whole thing with Mei Li to repeat itself, only with an angry GekiYellow wielding the GekiHammer.

And that was just dealing with Ran. Who knew what Dark Retsu might do…especially considering he'd been trying in vain to confess his love. But, Gou had to admit to himself that there was some sort of attraction between them. He felt it… she felt it… the problem was that they couldn't do anything about it.

So, for a long moment, they just stared at one another, unable to move, think or feel… wondering what they should do.

Mei Li wasn't sure what had happened, or how she'd become a living being again, but she didn't care. This meant she could help Rio and Okamio in their quest to defeat Long… even if it meant incurring the fearsome wrath of Xiao Mei.

As she stood up and found that she was in the lavish bedroom Long had trapped Okamio in, she was shocked to find a wounded Xiao Mei, lying on the bed, stroking Jaguar Retsu. She had not seen Xiao Mei in CENTURIES…. what was Long's sister doing here?

"Xiao Mei?" She asked.

"Mei Li…" Xiao Mei purred. "How long has it been?"

"A couple of millennia since Long tried to kill us." Mei Li replied, hands on her hips. "Is my return to the plane of existence your doing?"

"Perhaps." Xiao Mei murmured. "My dear brother gave you the power of a hakaijin… I thought it would be wise if I tried to use some of that power to bring you back. And now that you're back… I want you to do something for me."

Mei Li had a sneaking suspicion of what it was and she knew it involved going back to Long and appeasing his desires. Okamio had tried that… and failed. "If you think I am going anywhere NEAR your brother after all the shit he's pulled on me and Rio…" She glared at Xiao Mei, her eyes glowing golden with fury. "Never… he killed me… VOLUNATARILY after spending all those years claiming to love me. He's a liar, who enjoys playing with people's lives like a puppet. He is possessive… and he deserves what's coming to him."

Xiao Mei got up from the bed, grabbed Mei Li by the throat, dragging her to the mirror and forcing her to look at the scar on her back… the dragon and the characters for "Long". Long had made the scar many years ago, when she had been human…a teenager. He told her it was forever to mark her as his and his alone.

"Have you forgotten?" Xiao Mei hissed, making sure Mei Li saw it. "Long owns you… you gave yourself to him… willingly, completely. Yes, I admit, you don't deserve the harsh treatment or to have your mind fucked with, but that does not mean that you can back out of your deal with him."

"You're just mad that Long is going to die… either from the venom, the madness or by the hands of the Gekirangers." Mei Li shot back.

"I'd rather watch him die from madness than let anyone hurt him." Xiao Mei almost threw Mei Li across the room in fury.

"And here I thought you two HATED each other." Mei Li shot back. "What kind of fucked up relationship did you two actually have?"

Xiao Mei tightened her grip on Mei Li's throat. "He's more than JUST my twin brother, you ungrateful brat. That's all you need to know."

Something about Xiao Mei's tone made Mei Li realize just what the heck had been going on between those two all those years. "Oh… oh, for the love of Brusa E… were you SLEEPING with him?"

At that, Xiao Mei threw Mei Li across the bedroom, almost causing her to crash into the door. She hit the wall, but was unfazed, her body feeling stronger than ever. 

After that, Xiao Mei was quiet for a moment. "Yes." She admitted.

Mei Li was shocked, but not really surprised. She'd always had a sneaking suspicion that Long and Xiao Mei had had a very odd relationship… considering that Long had called her Xiao Mei in bed on more than one occasion… and that often, Long smelled of Xiao Mei and vice versa. She had just never expected either of them to admit it to her.

She scoffed. "I should have known…"

"You know nothing." Xiao Mei growled, picking the Lycanthrope-fist up and slamming her against the door. "Now, you are going to do what I ask of you… or I'll slaughter your precious Lion cub myself."

Mei Li's eyes widened. "If you so much as lay a finger on Rio, I'll break you in half. And if you don't think that I can… " Her growl was low, menacing and like a threatened wolf, she bore her fangs.

An explosion of Gengi energy sent Mei Li flying into the hallway and Xiao Mei was ready for the kill. "I'd like to see you try."

As good as it had been to learn that Rio's suicide mission had been aborted, it did not mean that time could be wasted. Long was more dangerous than ever now that the venom was beginning to take a stronger hold, which meant that finding and destroying him became top priority.

The biggest problem, the Gekirangers quickly learned, even with Dark Retsu's aid, was finding him. Long was probably hiding somewhere more secluded and remote now that he was injured… possibly to keep himself from being found. So, even with Dark Retsu leading them to his lair, there was no guarantee that he'd be there.

The knowledge of this frustrated Shiwa. She just wanted to get the battle with Long over with. "So, we're going all the way to his lair, but he might not actually BE there…" She asked Dark Retsu as the group traipsed along. "Then what?"

"We lure him out." It was not the smartest idea, but Ran thought it would work. "I don't know how we can do that."

Inside, Shiwa was getting angrier.

Mei Li wanted to go back to being dead. She really did. Her first thought upon returning to life had been of how good it would be to see Rio and hold him close. And then, Xiao Mei had ensnared her. She was beginning to wonder just how odd Xiao Mei was when it came to Long. Her behavior had been strange… but she knew that blood was thicker than water and that Xiao Mei would do ANYTHING to keep her brother living.

Even resurrect the dead…

Which was how she found herself outside the doors of his bedroom, a bottle of temporary anti-venom in hand, about to see long again for the first time since he'd killed her. Inside she wanted to die again, but she sucked it up. Xiao Mei was not a woman to oppose when it came to her brother.

_Which makes me wonder how she can even stand the idea of someone else touching him…_ She groaned, pushed open the door and was surprised to find a half conscious Long lying on the bed, his skin having taken on a bluish-purple tint from the venom. He looked as though he was in excruciating pain.

_Good._ She thought, murderously. _Serves him right._ She wanted him to suffer. But she sighed and examined the antidote. It wasn't really an antidote, more like a temporary painkiller. She was more afraid of her former teacher than she was of Long. Long was powerful and fierce, but Xiao Mei was much fiercer and there was no underestimating the strength of the bond between them. An enraged Xiao Mei was like a force of pure destruction, tearing through everything in its path. And Mei Li never wanted to see that.

She forced Long onto his back, prepared the area and injected him with the painkiller. She paused, pulled back and watched as his body gave a few violent jerks before the blush-purple tint vanished and he sat up… only to find himself face to face with Mei Li.

He blinked. "Well, well, Okamio… you've returned to me."

"Right face, wrong girl." Mei Li said. "You should be thanking your sister for this… favor. I'd have just broken your neck if you'd called ME a whore."

Long was shocked. "Mei Li?!"

"The one and only, you little prick."

Long chuckled. "So, my dear sister brought you back to me. I should thank her; you're right about that. So, did she threaten your beloved Rio with death to get you to come back to my arms?"

Mei Li wouldn't look at him when he said that. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing such a thing.

He got off the bed and she noticed he was wearing that dammed coat of his, but not much else. She averted her gaze again. She wanted to shut out that lingering desire she still felt for him and that tiny hope still inside that there was some part of him that still loved her.

Because much to her bewilderment, there was a small part of her that still loved him… a part that hadn't been consumed with hatred and fury…

Long's embrace held her tight to his body and he kissed her hard, the kiss demanding and dominant.

"She did…" He concluded, his lips close to her ear. "Well, who knows me better than my dear Xiao Mei and my dear Mei Li?" His fingers were against the lacings of her dress. "You and I will thank her later…"

Inside, Mei Li was cringing, but she had to put on a charade. She didn't want to watch helplessly as Xiao Mei made good on her promise to kill Rio. But then the kiss lightened and he made her look at him. "Such a lovely young thing you are…" he murmured, his fingers moving down her face and pausing when he noticed the golden dragon necklace around her neck. He smiled. He'd given her the necklace the first time they'd made love. "You kept it."

"How could I not? It was beautiful and it meant something. How many girls get presents when they lose their virginity?"

He chuckled.

Inside, she was dying.

The majority of her ached for Rio's warm touch, but she knew she had to keep this up or she'd never see him alive again….

Okamio was almost completely caught off guard when Xiao Mei suddenly appeared in front of her and Rio… and the female dragon did not look happy.

"Who are you?" Rio demanded.

"Gen Jyu Dragon-ken… Xiao Mei." Xiao Mei was less than pleased.

"But Dragon-ken is Long…" Rio was confused.

"He is…" Xiao Mei replied.

"Then why do you look like him?!" Rio asked

"You ask too many questions, lion cub." Xiao Mei hissed, forming a ball of Gengi energy and aiming it at Okamio and Rio. The two dove out of the way as she fired, landing on the ground hard. "Okamio… you little brat! I set you free hoping that you'd lead Rio-chan away from my brother! Not join in the fight to kill him!"

Okamio, groaning, got to her feet. "Xiao Mei is Long's twin sister." She informed Rio. "She's a bit older… and a lot stronger."

Xiao Mei grabbed Okamio by the throat. "You obnoxious little…"

Okamio gasped for air and struggled to get free of the grip. "If you think you'll be able to save your brother, you're wrong. Either way, he's going to die. I just hope one of us kills him before you can stop us!"

Xiao Mei yanked the girl close. "If you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you and your little friends kill the only one in my life…"

Okamio was tempted to tell Xiao Mei off, but she knew that the female hakaijin had, at best, a volatile temper. So, she bit her tongue. "Who also happens to be in love with Mei Li, or has that fact escaped you after all these years?"

Xiao Mei couldn't deny a part of her jealousy. She'd hated that Long had decided to choose to spend his life with some upstart young wolf fist, would wasn't even qualified to be the hakaijin instead of with someone who already carried it. For eons, they were all each other knew…

And then Long had spied the daughter of Maku and decided to make her his bride. Xiao Mei had put a stop to that by pointing out that Maku had been born with the potential to become the Hakaijin and should that fail, he'd create the school of Jyuken that would nurture the next one… the lion cub she saw before her. But Long had not given up on Maku's beautiful… but estranged daughter and encouraged her to grow stronger. And grown stronger she had, much to Xiao Mei's surprise. So, Xiao Mei had taken the exiled girl under her wing and helped her work through the curse. And she had seen what made her so special in the eyes of her brother with her own. And the two had enjoyed a brief stint as lovers before Long's jealousy had left them both near death and caused Xiao Mei to go underground to recuperate.

Several thousand years and Long was still hung up on the damn girl. What more was Xiao Mei supposed to do?

"You think I appreciate him deciding that he's going to throw away his carefully laid plans for the lion cub in favor of that little tart?" Xiao Mei asked.

"She's a tart he's fond of."

Xiao Mei promptly dropped Okamio, who groaned. She then turned her attention to the lion cub who'd inadvertently been the cause of so much trouble.

Foolishly, Rio got to his feet and into his stance. "Don't talk about Mei Li that way… especially since it was your crazy ass brother who killed her and ate her. And even YOU admit that he did it out of envy. If he couldn't have Mei Li to himself, no one would. I bet you're the same way with Long."

"How DARE you…"

"Well, it's good to know I'm not wrong."

Shiwa and Ran were poking at the campfire as the darkness fell, the others having fallen asleep around them. It was quiet and Shiwa, who was trying to keep her temper under control, was about to start talking for the sake of talking, when Ran spoke.

"Did Mei Li and Gou really love each other?" She asked.

Shiwa blinked. "What?" She wondered what had prompted the question.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm just her replacement and that Gou wants to be with her again."

"And even if he did, she doesn't want to be with him again." Shiwa had been told pretty much the entire story of what had happened 15 years prior. "She loathes the way he treated her. If he loved her, he wouldn't have been content keeping her a secret when he knew she could do no one harm." She looked at Ran. "I know that's not exactly what you want to hear, but…"

"Did he really treat her that way?"

"Yes. I suppose it was mostly out of fear, which was understandable. She was, although exiled and cursed, still considered Rin Jyu Ken and therefore to him, dangerous. He was afraid of what would happen if the truth leaked. But that's no excuse. But, then again, perhaps they weren't soulmates after all. He seems to enjoy what he has with you more." Shiwa said. "This also explains why she was so jealous of me and Ken. Ken didn't see me as a threat… for I had decided not to kill him. SO, he was open with me in a way Mei Li had longed for Gou to be with her."

Ran understood. She felt for Mei Li… all she had wanted was for Gou to open up and let the world know and since he had been unable to do that, she had grown resentful and vengeful.

And so, this rollercoaster ride had begun.

Ran then asked a question that had been chewing at her. "Do you think Gou is the type to cheat?"

Shiwa shot the Cheetah-fist a sideways glance. "What do you mean… cheat?"

"I don't' trust Mele alone with him." Ran said. "In fact, I don't trust her period. How do we know she's not working for Long?"

"Because Mele's devotion has and probably always will be towards Rio." Internally, Shiwa was rolling her eyes. Anybody who came into contact with Mele knew that in her mind, Rio came first. "There's no way she'd ally herself with someone who was trying to kill Rio."

Ran was quiet. "Would she put the moves on Gou?"

Shiwa groaned and she grabbed Ran and shook her. "Don't be stupid!" She cried. "Gou loves you. Why the fuck would he cheat when he knew it meant facing the wrath of you and the GekiHammer?!"

Gou and Mele continued through the words, trying to force themselves to forget the kiss that had happened between them. Mele was focused on Rio. She hoped he was all right. Perhaps something had caused him to stop… but she knew that it was hard to change Rio's mind once he became set on something.

Gou was worried about Okamio and Retsu. He knew that Long had probably snared Okamio in his trap again. She could be dead… or dying… or worse, Long could be repeatedly doing things that made him cringe inside.

"I'm sure we'll find Rio, Mele." Gou assured her. It was the first thing he'd said in about 2 hours. "I'm sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

"For his sake, I hope you're right."

Rio grunted as the enraged Xiao Mei threw his body across the clearing.

"You are either very brave or very stupid." She snapped as he struggled to his feet. "What makes you think you can take me on? I'm much stronger than my dear brother. You're so full of arrogance and pride. I'm going to enjoy breaking you. "

Another blast from her sent him and Okamio flying across the clearing, and into some trees. Rio felt his vision blur as he saw the beautiful hakaijin approach. He struggled to his feet, moving about uncertainly, before consciousness failed him and he fell to the ground.

Okamio groaned. "Xiao Mei, stop… he has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this." Xiao Mei snapped. "He's going to be the hakaijin and put an end to this ridiculous world… whether he wants to or not."

Another blast served to silence Okamio and Xiao Mei sauntered over to the unconscious Rio. "Oh, you delicious little lion cub…" She murmured, licking her lips. "We're going to have so much fun." With that, she dragged him off, leaving Okamio, who was murmuring for Rio, alone in the empty clearing.

Mei Li sighed as she appeared again in front of Long, this time, in a beautiful kimono, her hair done perfectly. She put on a genuine smile, somewhat happy at the appreciative, somewhat aroused look Long gave her when he saw her.

"I want to make you my bride again…." Long murmured, as he took in the sight of Mei Li in the black kimono with plum blossoms on it. "You just get more beautiful as the years go by…" He got up off the bed slowly

Mei Li forced a smile, but Long could not tell she was faking. Faking had become Mei Li's second nature. But part of her enjoyed seeing the light in his eyes once more. Part of her kept urging her to relax and that he would never hurt her again. Biting her had been a fluke. Now that she had returned to him, his jealous rage had subsided. He seemed calmer.

His touch no longer seemed cold, but loving as he came to embrace her and pull her body close to him. It was as though she'd stepped back in time to when she'd been human and the time… when she thought that he truly loved her. Then again, she'd never been sure if he cared for her at all… or if that had been a lie.

She kissed him, standing on her toes as much as she could in her wooden sandals to do so. She could relax. His touch was tender again. "You'd have to get rid of Rio first if you wanted to make me yours. He's still my husband." She murmured. She hoped he wouldn't.

He didn't say anything, just moved his warm kisses to her neck, his fingers careful on her obi and the delicate silk of her kimono. "All mine…" He murmured. "You're all mine…and I will give you everything you want… I promise. I'll never lay hands on you again."

She was quiet as his kisses and murmurs continued. It would not take much for her to keep this up, but part of her didn't want to pretend. Not when Long was the Long she had once fallen in love with.

Xiao Mei could see them as she peered through the door and her stomach twisted. 4 millennia later and Long still could not quell his feelings for Mei Li… the brat.

_No matter. _ She thought as she turned and went to her own den, where she was keeping the lion cub. _ Forcing her precious cub to become the hakaijin will take care of her. _She smiled. _ And then my darling brother, who thinks he knows everything, will see why it does not pay to scorn Xiao Mei._


	40. Bittersweet Impact

**Chapter Forty:**

**Bittersweet Impact**

Shiwa awoke on the ground, Ken's arm wrapped firmly around her waist, spooning her. She sighed dreamily and snuggled back into him. Ken had been such a strong force… so loving and wonderful. She wondered how she could have come so far without his love to make her strong. She sighed, rolling over in his embrace and kissing his nose before turning to see if Ran was there…

And Ran was gone.

Shiwa screamed. "KEN! Wake up! Ran's gone!"

Rio awoke to find himself starting into a pair of seductive dark eyes and a very seductive smile.

"Well, well, Rio-chan…" Came the purr. "You're awake."

His head hurt, his body hurt, and he was tied down to a very large bed… and there was Xiao Mei, sitting between his legs in a dark red yukata, filing her nails. She smiled. "Hello, my little hakaijin in training." She murmured. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Rio snarled, only to be given a sharp slap.

"You're really not in a position to be asking such questions, now are you?" Xiao Mei murmured. "But, since you bothered to ask, I'll tell you. I'm here to ensure that the plan I conspired with my brother to raise a new hakaijin comes to fruition… even if I have to force you into your new role."

"Force me?" Rio struggled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, Long and I decided to bring forth the Mugendo… basically, the end of the world. But as it turns out, the two of us combined lack the power to do such a thing. So, we needed to raise a new hakaijin. First we were going to use Mei Li's father, Maku, but Sha-Fu prevented that by sealing him up. But, what we did accomplish was getting him to create the school that would nurture you and harvest your darkness. So, we had to wait for you to come along. And now, our plan is set, but my brother is further distracted by Mei Li." She gave him a distasteful look. "I admit I am fond of her, but that little bitch has been throwing kinks in our plan for ages. Long originally was going to use her to get close to Maku, but then he discovered how estranged they were. That should have been the end of that, but… Long would not leave her be. He wanted to make her his damn wife. I've had to put up with that little tramp for several thousand fucking years. Some days I'm not sure if I want to sleep with her or if I want to murder her."

"Mei Li is dead." Rio murmured softly. "And your brother murdered her… stole her from me."

"In my brother's mind, YOU stole her from HIM." Xiao Mei replied. "That was part of what caused him to lose his mind from jealousy." She paused. "Why were you coming to defeat him anyway? What could you do? Murdering my brother won't bring your precious Mei Li back."

"No… but I wanted to make sure he could never hurt anyone else. It's what she would want."

Xiao Mei smirked. She was tempted to shatter Rio's heart by showing him that she'd brought Mei Li back from the dead and that instead of returning to him, she'd gone back into Long's arms. She knew that he would let go of her in his heart if he saw her in his arms.

She felt kind of bad that she'd forced Mei Li to back to Long. But she also knew that Mei Li hanging around might reveal who the true mastermind behind this lovely complex plot was… and Xiao Mei couldn't have that. No sense in revealing herself so soon.

But, no matter. She'd just make them think it was Long's plan, since the business with Rio she'd left up to her brother. And he had orchestrated the important events, such as destroying Rio's family and hurting Dan so he'd die in the fight with Rio. She had to hand it to her dear brother. He was a master at puppetry.

Ran didn't trust Mele. Devotion to Rio or not, Ran was not about to let Mele steal Gou from her. She saw the way she looked at Gou. She would not have it. Even if it meant dealing some GekiHammer style punishment.

_I did not nearly let Okamio/Mei Li/whatever the fuck her name is this week kill me just so I can lose Gou to that two faced chameleon WHORE!_ Ran thought murderously. She was enraged. _If I find out she's laid a finger on him, I'll kill her._

So, she stalked through the forest, hoping that she would catch up to Gou and Mele soon.

And then she could beat the shit out of the Chameleon-fist. And that would feel reallygood.

Shiwa was in a panic. "What the hell was Ran thinking going off on her own?!" She cried, looking around. "She could get killed!"

"I'm sure Ran didn't go far." Dark Retsu said, looking around. "She's not stupid… right?"

"Ran is not stupid!" Jan declared. "Ran is brave. But she should have waited!"

"Shiwa, you have to calm down." Ken said. "Dark Retsu is right. She's probably not going to go far." He paused and grabbed her. "Ossu!"

Shiwa paused. "Ossu?"

He kissed her. "Ossu!"

Shiwa relaxed. "We have to go find her before Long does."

Ken nodded. "Are you calm now?"

"Is Ran in danger?" Jan asked. "She'll be okay when we find her, right?"

"Better safe than sorry." Dark Retsu reasoned.

Mei Li awoke in Long's arms, more confused than ever. Her heard felt like it was being torn in two. Long had changed. She could tell, but that didn't quell her desire to go back with Rio. She loved Rio with everything she had. She knew he did love her, no matter what. But, she could not deny the pull of attraction to Long. He had been with her for centuries. But that couldn't undo all the pain he had caused her. She sighed. She wanted freedom and she wanted to go back to her beloved Rio.

But she knew that Long would never let her go.

And she would be forever trapped in the dragon's den.

"Gou…" Mele murmured. "What if we're too late?"

"What do you mean?" Gou asked.

Mele looked as though as she'd been deep in though. "What if Rio-sama has already taken on Long and lost? What then? What do we do? Do we just give up?"

"You think Rio is already dead?"

"I am trying to prepare myself for the possibility." Mele replied. "And I don't like thinking about it. But I must keep myself open to that idea."

"You shouldn't think that way." Gou told her. "Rio is a lot of things, but mostly tough as nails. He wouldn't go down without a fight."

"But how do you take down a god who's been playing you your whole life?"

For once, Gou could not answer her.

Nor did he get the chance, for he noticed that there was a white shape lying in a clearing close by. It looked like a wolf or something. "Wait here." He told Mele and he jogged towards the clearing. "Hey, are you… oh! Okamio! Mele, come here!"

Mele came over as fast as her heels could carry her. "What is it? Oh! It's Okamio! What happened to her?"

Okamio was lying on her side, still in her white dress, unconscious and from the looks of it, injured. They had no way of knowing how badly injured she was, but they were careful in how they moved her. They knew injured wolves were dangerous (and Okamio tended to behave in wolf-like manners when she was hurt or threatened). Gently, Gou cradled her in his arms, carefully moving her onto her back.

"Okamio?" He asked, gently slapping her cheek to wake her up. "Okamio, are you okay?"

The golden black eyes opened and she seemed a little out of it. Her gaze was hazy and unfocused and she squinted. "Gou? Mele?"

"Are you okay?" Mele asked. "Did you find Rio-sama?"

Okamio looked confused and then her eyes widened. "Rio…. oh no…."She groaned, clearly in pain. "He was with me but then Xiao Mei appeared and she took him…. Oh, I have to stop her…"

"Wait, wait… Okamio, who's Xiao Mei?" Gou asked.

"Long's twin sister…" Okamio coughed. Her body was sore. "… And she's a lot worse than her brother, in terms of both power and cunning."

Mele paled. "Long has a sister!?!"

"Yes… he never talks about her, but she exists…I've known her for a long time…. and she has Rio-chan!"

"Is Rio in mortal danger?" Gou asked, sending a glare to Mele telling her to remain calm.

"No…" There was another cough. "Xiao Mei is not interested in killing him like Long is. She said something about forcing him into the hakaijin role. I think she's the one who was behind the whole thing!"

Inside, Mele was shaking with rage. But she had to remain calm. She knew Xiao Mei had to be more powerful than Long if she injured Okamio in such a manner. And Okamio was among Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata's most powerful members. "Are you alright, Okamio? Perhaps we should get her to safety."

"That's a good idea." Gou said. "Okamio, can you walk?"

"I don't think so." Okamio murmured. "I haven't been able to get myself to stand. I kept falling over until my body just gave out. It's a miracle something hasn't come and eaten me yet."

"Okay." Gou managed to get her into his arms and pick her up. "Let's get you to some shelter. Come on, Mele. Let's get out of here."

Mei Li stood over Long's sleeping body, the golden dagger laced with an even stronger variant on her mother's venom in hand. Her robe was pulled tightly around her body and she glared at the man who had once promised her the world, but given her nothing but heartbreak, pain and a lot of bad memories and lies. He'd only used her. He continued to use her and she'd be dammed if she let him use her and Rio anymore.

Even if there was that tiny part of her that was still in love with him.

"Never again… will I kiss you…never again will I love you…" She muttered to herself. She raised the dagger high above her head and was about to plunge it when a blast sent her into the wall. The knife clattered away and Mei Li dropped to the floor.

"You little brat." Xiao Mei hissed.

Mei Li groaned. "You bitch!" She snapped. She was about to say more when she sniffed. There was a familiar smell all over Xiao Mei…. And when she realized who it was…her eyes took on a dangerous glare and she growled. "You…."

Xiao Mei raised an eyebrow. "Me what?"

"Why the FUCK do you smell like MY husband?!" Mei Li snarled. "What the hell have you done with him?"

"Oh, I'm just finishing what my brother was too stupid to finish himself. This raising the hakaijin to mess with his life out of boredom was mostly his idea, but I had a hand in it, I admit. But as he became preoccupied with making you his damn WIFE, making sure the proper channels were followed all fell to me. I don't appreciate my brother shirking his responsibilities and abandoning our plan on a woman who would NEVER become the hakaijin!"

"Well, your brother must have gotten SOMETHING done because he still managed to royally fuck with Rio AND with me!"

Another blast, but Mei Li managed to avoid it and grab the knife. "Don't make me use this on you."

"You think your mother's venom is enough to get rid of me?" Xiao Mei crowed. "Let me remind you, you little bitch…"

"Oh, a compliment?" Mei Li smirked. "Who knew you were capable?"

Xiao Mei advanced on the younger Gen Jyu Ken and grabbed her by the hair. "Let me remind you… I'm a lot stronger than Long… and nowhere near the idiot he's been when it comes to you and your damn charms."

Being closer to Xiao Mei allowed Mei Li to get a better idea of the smell and she realized that for Xiao Mei to truly get Rio all over her she had to…

"You touched my husband." Mei Li growled. "You lay those hands… that have touched your damn mind fuck of a brother in ways they shouldn't… on what's MINE!"

"Oh yes I did… and he BEGGED me for more in ways he's never begged for you." Xiao Mei purred. If she was going to destroy her brother's precious Lycanthrope-fist, she might as well do it emotionally before she tore her apart. "He doesn't even know I brought you back. Although, when he finds out that you went back to Long instead of to him, I doubt he'd want to."

Mei Li suddenly realized why Xiao Mei had brought her back. "In order to fully become the hakaijin, Rio needed to have no attachments in his heart…and since he was still hung up on me even after my death… you brought me back to make him hate me by driving me back to Long…"

"You're not the only attachment. There's a phoenix who needs her wings clipped as well… but you're the one causing the most issues." Xiao Mei was smug and she yanked Mei Li close. "And plus, I get to get rid of you after all these centuries of Long protecting you…. Although, I do admit that I am fond of you… but not enough to let you live."

Mei Li felt her fury grow. Xiao Mei had kidnapped her husband and turned him against her. She'd brought her back just to murder her… and Mei Li had TRUSTED Xiao Mei.

"You arrogant, selfish whore!" Mei Li snarled. "How DARE you…" Her fury ignited her Gengi and she transformed into her Lycanthrope armor.

Xiao Mei smirked and transformed into her own golden armor. "Bring it on."

Dark Retsu pointed. "We're almost there." He could see the dragon shaped mountain. "Thank goodness. But I warn you, Long might be somewhere else. He could be here. But I am not sure." 

"That's okay, Retsu." Shiwa said, patting his shoulder. "Thank you for leading us this far."

Jan had been silent since Ran had vanished and now he spoke up. "Something bad is going to happen.' He murmured. "I can feel it."

A loud explosion coming from the mountain confirmed Jan's feelings.

"What was that?" Ken asked, institutively grabbing Shiwa.

Another blast and they could see that it was some sort of attack and then there was a howling noise and another blast.

"What's going on?" Shiwa asked. "Come on… let's go!"

Mei Li fell to the floor, her body sore. She hadn't seen where the blast had come from but she had known it wasn't from Xiao Mei.

Slowly, she lifted her head from the floor and then she saw it.

The Gen Jyu Oh was standing in front of Xiao Mei, as though he was defending her from Mei Li.

Mei Li's heart shattered. First the bullshit with Xiao Mei and now this. _Kill me now, please. _ Xiao Mei had turned her husband against her and he was in his full armored glory, burning Gengi energy and staring down at her. She could tell that there had to be hate in his eyes. "Rio…" she gasped, wheezing. "Don't believe her lies…"

"Oh and believe you?" He kicked her stomach and she cried out in pain. "You, who abandoned me for Long? I thought you hated Long for what he did to you!"

"I admit that I screwed up." Long had appeared in his armor to defend Mei Li. "And that I have done many things to achieve my goals, but I would not have spent so many years pursuing her if I didn't think she was worthy of being my bride. I may have hurt her in ways I will never understand, but I still love her." He looked at his sister. "Are you so desperate to be rid of her and bring about the Mugendo that you resort to turning our precious vessel against his wife?"

"She's poisoned your mind with human emotions!" Xiao Mei roared. "Humans are BENEATH us, remember? You said they were annoying creatures! And now, you've fallen in love with one!"

Mei Li whimpered. Her body ached. Her heart was broken. She couldn't make herself love Long more. She did still love him… but he was too jealous and possessive for them to ever be together again. His fury over her and Rio had proven that. But… she was now alone…. And tempted to go back to him.

She could go back to the arms of her first love… or she could fight for her true love.

But, somehow she knew… Long, too, had betrayed her.

"I understand her feelings." Long turned to the weakened Mei Li. "But that does not mean I have to like them."

A Gengi blast sent Mei Li flying and she crashed into the stone, unable to force her body to move to save herself. But there was a fire burning deep within her… the spirit that had kept her from letting Maku treat her as though she was inferior.

Slowly, Mei Li, barely able to move, got to her feat and summoned all of her Gengi energy. "Gengi! Full Moon Blast!"

The attack provided her enough of a distraction for her to run out of the labyrinth and throw herself off the cliff into the lake below.

She lay there in the cold water, heartbroken. In the span of 45 minutes, she had lost everything. She didn't want to go on… but Rio was going to DIE if she did not continue fighting. She didn't care if he was brainwashed. She would break through and get him back.

She was Mei Li Ziyi… one of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata's few remaining members… she was the daughter of Kenma… she had been born with incredible power and given an incredible fighting spirit to go with it. She was the fucking Gen Jyu Jo Oh. She'd be DAMNED if she let them defeat her now.

_I will bring Rio back to me… I don't care if I have to die again to do it… I will bring him BACK…_ Her thoughts were murderous. But first, she had to save herself. Transforming into her wolf form, she managed to hide in the water as the traitorous trio came out to see if she had surfaced. In the darkness of the night, her black fur hid her well and she made sure not to let her eyes glow with the fury she was feeling. Upon realizing that she was gone from sight, they went back into the mountain and Mei Li's determination grew.

_Don't give up, Mei Li…_ Rageku was encouraging her daughter. _You will win Rio-chan back. But you must figure out how to defeat the Dragon twins. _

Mei Li agreed and she found that the golden dagger laced with Rageku's venom was still in her possession. _Long is already ready for death… but for the sake of it all, he will make a last stand. _ She knew Long would never go down without a fight and nor would Xiao Mei let anyone kill Long. That was probably why they had ramped up their plan. _But how will I fight Xiao Mei's brainwashing and get Rio back?_

_Make him remember that he loves you._ Rageku was encouraging. _I know that deep in his heart, he still cares for you. He came all this way to avenge you… you have to break through. It won't be easy, but you know that you can do it._

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Xiao Mei had confronted Shiwa, Ken, Dark Retsu and Jan, who'd managed to make it to the foot of the mountain before Rio, Long and the mysterious Xiao Mei had stopped them. "Intruders?"

"Who are you?" Ken asked, whipping out the SaiBlade. "Another Gen Jyu Ken?"

The Female Hakaijin smiled. "Gen Jyu Dragon-ken… Xiao Mei."

"But dragon-ken is Long!" Jan replied. "And Long killed my mother! I saw him!"

"Wait a second…" Xiao Mei squinted. "Aren't you the son of the white tiger? Long, I thought you said he was dead!"

"How can you tell?" Long asked.

"Because that brat has the same energy as his father!" Xiao Mei smacked Long. "You idiot!"

"I thought he drowned when his mother pushed him into the damn river!' Long snapped. "It was not my fault he survived."

Shiwa got in front of Jan. "You're not going to finish it, Long. You helped Dan's murder and blamed it on Mei Li and then, just for kicks, you murdered Moon Li. I will not let you kill Jan."

"Then, Kata's bratty little daughter, I'm going to have to kill you like I killed Mei Li." Long smirked. "I wonder if you'll make the same crunch sound. "

"Bastard!" Shiwa's voice turned into a shrill shriek and everyone had to cover his or her ears. "And then you and this bitch who's with you turned Rio on us. Rio, you traitor! Mei Li would have your head!"

"Long is my twin brother." Xiao Mei explained. "We're very close."

"They smell like sex." Jan complained.

Ken wrinkled his nose. "What?"

Shiwa and Dark Retsu were focused on the trio.

"And Mei Li would have had my head, but Xiao Mei opened my eyes. Mei Li came back… but she left me for Long." Rio had an arrogant smile on his face. "So, I disposed of her."

Shiwa's skin was white. "Mei Li… she's alive?" Her voice was small.

"Well, she was." Long said. "But Rio, myself and my dear sister defeated her… and then she threw herself off a cliff. So, in a way, she disposed of herself…"

"You turned Rio against her!" Ken yelled. "No wonder she killed herself!"

"Shiwa-neesan…" Jan shook Shiwa's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't go that far."

Dark Retsu bore his teeth. "You bastards. I hope you're all satisfied with each other!"

"Oh, we are." Rio smirked. "Now, there is nothing… not even you little insects… to stop us from bringing about the Mugendo."

Shiwa forced herself to get into her fighting stance. Mei Li, driven by heartbreak, believing that Rio no longer loved her… had thrown her body off the cliff of the mountain and into the lake. She had, after being given a new chance of life, taken it… seeing that life without Rio was worthless. Shiwa knew the depths of those emotions. If Ken was to betray her, she would never see another reason for living other than for the sake of Jan… whom she saw as her little brother… someone to protect. There was no underestimating the depth and strength of the emotion of love… or the equal power of heartbreak and pain.

"You destroyed her." Shiwa growled. "Mei Li loved you with all she had, Rio… and you betrayed her. You might as well have murdered her yourself." Her Geki began to burn with her fury. "Unforgivable."

"And what would your father have thought if he saw you now?" Xiao Mei asked. "He must be spinning in his grave."

An explosion of Geki created golden feathers and a scream of "Beast On!" heralded the arrival of GekiGold.

"Shiwa, no!" Ken yelled.

"Demons!" Shiwa was beyond reaching at this point, driven by renewed grief over the loss of Mei Li. "And she trusted you! All of you!" Shiwa now remembered where she had heard the name of Xiao Mei. Xiao Mei had, along with Long been one of Mei Li's teachers during her exile.

Before anyone could stop her, Shiwa had leapt into the air, golden feathers blinding all those around her. In a rather spectacular, flying kick, she managed to send Rio flying before attacking, him with speed and fury, driven by her rage. Rio could barely get a hit in edgewise.

Shiwa was two things: fast as hell and constantly hidden by her golden feathers which flashed in the sunshine, blinding Rio and keeping him unable to see where Shiwa was.

As Shiwa pummeled Rio, the others took on Xiao Mei and Long, realizing fast that the twin gods overpowered them.

But that didn't deter Dark Retsu, Jan and Ken. They knew they had at least keep them busy while Shiwa knocked some sense into Rio. They knew that it was vital to keep them away from Shiwa.

God forbid their ranks get any thinner…

Gou carefully laid Okamio down on a leaf bed and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Gou." She murmured. "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it." Gou said. "You rest. You need to heal."

"I'll be fine in hours, I swear. I already feel better." Okamio sighed. She was more worried about the others. "But, I thank you for your kindness…"

"No Thanks are necessary." Gou looked up at Mele. "Is something wrong?"

"Okamio, did you see where she took Rio-sama?" Mele asked.

"No, but even if I did, I am not about to let you go out and get yourself killed." Okamio was firm. "Long and Xiao Mei are much stronger than you are Mele. They could kill you."

"But, they have Rio-sama!"

"IS HE WORTH YOU GETTING TORN APART OR EATEN ALIVE?!" Okamio roared.

"YES!" Mele yelled. "Rio-sama is EVERYTHING… well, almost." She sighed. "I don't want him to die."

"Something tells me if Xiao Mei has him…" Gou had been listening to Okamio's stories of her former teacher. "…That killing him is the last thing she would do."

Mei Li stood at the edge of the ocean where her mother had once been sealed away, left to sleep. She remembered this place well. She had come here twice every year, once on the anniversary of the end of the GekiRin Rebellion and her mother's sealing, and once on Rageku's birthday. Clutching the golden dagger in her hands as she waded into the water, she shut her eyes and thought of her mother.

And then, like a ghostly specter, the Grand Mistress of the Jelly-ken rose from the waves and came to stand before her.

"Mei Li…" Rageku's voice was calm.

The golden black eyes slowly opened. "Mother…"

"I will give you some of the power you need to defeat Long and Xiao Mei, but you must pass on the message to the others who have united against them… to defeat them or at least one of them… Geki and Rinki must be combined. Do you understand?"

Mei Li nodded. "I understand, Mother. It is time we became one as Jyuken."

Rageku raised her staff and infused her daughter with the power of the Jelly-ken, giving her what she needed to aid in the battle. "Mei Li… never forget. I am… as proud of you as any mother could be." Her body shimmered and became her human form once more… a beautiful Japanese woman dressed in a deep blue Mandarin dress, her hair tied in the same ponytail style as Ran's. She then opened her arms to Mei Li, who waded to embrace her mother one more time.

"I love you, Mother." Mei Li whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"And I love you, too, Mei Li… my beautiful child. You have certainly become much stronger than anyone had anticipated. Use that strength to do what's right." Rageku smoothed her daughter's hair and let go. "Go on, Mei Li. Don't worry for me. I will always watch out for you."

"I will make you even prouder Mother." Mei Li nodded as her mother's image sank down back into the depths, never to be seen again.

She clutched the dagger ever closer to her broken heart, determined to win Rio back and stop the Dragon twins before they forced him to become the Hakaijin…or if they already had, stop him from destroying the world. Her determination grew stronger as she felt the power of the Lycanthrope-fist, the Wolf-Fist and the Jelly-fist combine inside her. She would let nothing short of death stop her now.

_I promise you, Mother… I will use my strength to stop this madness!_


	41. Lost & Found In Japan

**Chapter Forty-One:**

**Lost and Found in Japan**

Ran was lost. She was now beginning to regret having left to find and beat the shit out of Mele. She was probably being watched right now.

And someone was in fact watching her. Had Ran bothered to pay attention, she would have noticed that there was a pair of golden black eyes peering out at her from nearby bushes.

_Ran, for all your heart, why must you not use your head?! _ Mei Li thought as her wolf form observed the lost Cheetah-fist. _What where you thinking?_

Ran sighed. She knew her paranoia had driven her to this point. She couldn't believe how far she'd let this go. She had been terrified that Mei Li would eventually get her back for snatching Gou away and then she'd became scared that Mele would put the moves on Gou. And now, she was lost… and possibly going to die.

A low growl made her jump and she turned to face it… only to see a large black wolf with glowing golden black eyes emerging from the bushes. She almost screamed… there were no wolves in Japan anymore, right? but something about it made her stop.

The wolf indicated to her with her head that she should follow it.

Realizing that this wolf might help her, she followed it and it lead her away… towards the fight that was coming.

Rio's body fell forward and Shiwa stood over him, her weapon raised for the kill. "You don't deserve to live." She growled. "You will pay for what you did to Mei Li. How DARE you betray her!"

Rio grunted. "Shiwa…"

"BE QUIET!" She roared.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that darling." Xiao Mei cooed as she grabbed the battle weary Ken by his throat. "Because if you hurt our lion cub… we may have to hurt someone who is precious to you."

Shiwa turned. _KEN!_

Xiao Mei began to choke Ken. "Isn't this the little rhino whom you left Rin Jyu Ken for? Whom you love and adore and hope to marry? How would you feel if we snatched him from you?"

"How do you think Rio felt when your brother bit Mei Li and caused her death?" Shiwa 's voice belied her panic. Xiao Mei had the power to blow Ken away. And if Ken died now…. She forced herself to be calm. Xiao Mei was dangerous. It would do well for her to tread lightly. "Put Ken DOWN. NOW." Now, was not the time to be afraid.

Xiao Mei squeezed and Ken began to gasp for air.

Shiwa was tempted to let Rio go, but something in her refused. What was one more loss?

But this was not just any loss. This Was KEN, the love of her life.

Shiwa stared down Xiao Mei. "So, the stories ARE true. You ARE worse than your darling brother."

"Why thank you, golden bitch." Xiao Mei purred. "If you weren't such a stupid little thing, I might consider keeping you."

Ken began to kick and struggle and Xiao Mei laughed.

Shiwa's rage had come forth, but before she could do anything, a large black shape tore out of the bushes and rammed into Xiao Mei, forcing her to lose her grip and Ken fell to the ground, becoming himself again.

Shiwa raced to his side. "Ken! Ken, speak to me!"

Ran, who wasted no time in transforming, followed the shape. "Who are you?" She asked Xiao Mei. "What is going on?"

Xiao Mei took a moment to regain her composure. "I am Xiao Mei. Long is my brother."

"Long's sister?" Ran's hair stood up a bit. Long was dangerous enough by himself… "Are you as content to fuck with people's lives as your brother?"

"Sometimes…" Xiao Mei smirked and she raised her fist to strike Ran but the black shape came back, revealing itself to be a rather large wolf. The wolf tore and bit at Xiao Mei, causing Long to try to get it off of his dear sister.

Rio was just coming out of semi-unconsciousness and he saw the wolf. Something in him recognized it. "Mei Li?" he murmured. At the mention of his name, his head began to throb in pain and he howled. He curled up into a ball, clutching his head. Memories Xiao Mei had tried to erase and replace were floating in and out and he wailed.

"Rio!" Xiao Mei yelled. "Long! Get to him!"

Long and the wounded Xiao Mei got around Rio and in a flash, they were gone.

The black wolf let out a mournful howl before vanishing into the woods.

Shiwa screamed in frustration and her rage exploded in a cloud of golden feather, before she collapsed to her knees in tears.

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"Xiao Mei brought Mei Li back from the dead, but then, she turned Rio against her and under attack by Long, Xiao Mei and Rio, Mei Li threw herself into the lake and drowned." Ken murmured, clutching Shiwa close as she wept. "Mei Li was consumed by her grief and pain."

"Are you okay, Ran?" Jan asked. "How'd you get back here?"

"I was lead here…" Ran looked around. "By… a large wolf… in fact the one that was just here…." She was confused. "But, it's gone!"

_The sight of Mei Li, stretched out on the golden bed, her kimono open and half on, and smoking an opium pipe made Long's mouth water. He wanted to take her right then and there. "Mei Li, my Rin Jyu Ken princess… " He murmured. "You look delicious."_

_Mei Li took a long drag from her opium pipe and gave him a dreamy smile. "Long, you shouldn't be here… my father might catch you. The other night he almost beat me because I came in smelling like, as he so lovingly put it 'dragon shit.' He was not pleased." Another drag and she exhaled. "What brings you to my wolf den tonight? Another lesson… or perhaps pleasure?" She giggled. Her head was swimming and the pain from her training was fading. _

_Long looked her over for a moment and was tempted just to get on top of her and love her until she cried for mercy. "I have good news I thought Mei Li-sama would like to hear."_

"_My father's dead?" Mei Li asked. _

"_I have found out how your father achieved Dorinki and I figure you'd might rather know how as opposed to asking him." Long confided, shedding himself of his coat and crawling next to her, pulling the pipe out of her mouth and taking a drag. "Once you achieve Dorinki, you will have the potential to be stronger than he… and then you can take him down."_

"_You might want to wait until I'm not smoking." Mei Li purred, leaning close in to Long. "Then… I'd be more interested in learning and less interested in eating you up." She laughed, rolling onto her back, revealing herself in all of her glorious beauty to him._

_Long grabbed her hand and kissed the golden dragon ring. He allowed himself a chuckle. Even if he could not use Mei Li to get closer to Maku, he was still going to lavish her with everything she desires… to ensure that she'd never leave._

"_Come here…" He murmured, pulling her close and on top of him, sending a smirk to the infuriated Xiao Mei, whom he could see from the bed._

_Xiao Mei was going to murder her brother… but first… she was going to take Mei Li from him._

_He'd be sorry for abandoning their plan in favor of the love of a human woman._

Xiao Mei was wounded, both in body and in pride and she winced as Long applied healing salve to her wounds. "What the fuck was that?!" She howled, sounding like a petulant child. "What was that that attacked me?"

"It looked like a large dog." Long murmured. "A wolf perhaps."

Xiao Mei growled. "Mei Li is not dead!" She yelled, banging her fist on the bed. "She survived that fall into the water!"

"Don't be silly." Long murmured. "She was completely consumed by her pain. People like that often lose the will to live. She must be one of them."

_Don't be so sure…_ Xiao Mei thought as she turned her attention to the unconscious Rio, lying on the bed behind them. "What do we do about the lion cub?"

"Well, I want to know what you did to him to brainwash him in the first place." Long murmured as he bandaged his sister. "Perhaps we can reinforce it."

Xiao Mei smirked. "Dear brother, I may have to do it myself once I am well… it requires a feminine touch."

"Oh?" Long raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." She licked her lips and tossed him a casual glance. "He'll be ready in no time,"

_Mei Li's face hovered above Rio's in the bedroom, and she was beaming. "I love you, Rio-chan." She murmured, kissing him deeply. "I want you to remember what love feels like."_

_Rio did remember. He had a dim memory of his mother's warm touch. He did remember what it felt like to have someone love him. But the memories and the emotions had been buried away, deep in his heart, growing smaller as he grew darker and stronger. But then, Mei Li came and gave him everything she could. She loved him and he remembered now, being with her, what love felt like. He wanted to feel that forever._

"_I love you, Mei Li." Came his whisper as he embraced her to him feeling warm, content and… actually happy. He had grown to love her and all he wanted to do was love her over and over again until he drew his last breath._

_And for the first time in his memory… he felt truly alive…._

Mele and Gou could make out the shape of the dragon mountain and they exhaled a sigh of relief. After having to take care of the wounded Okamio, they were near their goal and hoping that they weren't too late to save Rio.

"Wait." Okamio said suddenly. There was an odd smell in the air and a dangerous aura of power. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Mele asked. "Is it the smell of death?"

"No…that's much stronger." Okamio replied. "I smell Rio…. But he's not alone."

"Rio-sama is alive!" Mei Li almost jumped for joy.

"What do you mean, not alone?" Gou asked.

Another sniff confirmed Okamio's suspicions. "Xiao Mei and Long are with him… they must have done something before he could get to them and begin his fight."

"What do you mean?" Mele clenched her fists. Rio-sama was in danger and she could do nothing but stand there.

"Brainwashing, I suspect." Okamio murmured. The idea filled her with dread. She knew from experience how ambitious Xiao Mei could and how much she'd desired to make Rio the hakaijin. There was no telling what she'd to do achieve such a goal.

"What do you think we should do, Okamio?" Gou asked. "You've had more experience dealing with those two than Mele and I."

"We're going to confront them… but not with the intention to fight." Okamio knew now was not the time to be reckless. "If things get hairy and we can't get to Rio, we're leaving," She turned to Mele. "I know that doesn't sit well to you, but I don't want anyone dying if I can avoid it."

Mele nodded and the trio set off closer to the mountain, unaware of the pair of golden black eyes watching them from the bushes and the black shape following just a few steps behind.


	42. Mei Li vs Xiao Mei

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

**Mei Li vs. Xiao Mei**

Xiao Mei's lips were about to touch Rio's when she suddenly sensed Okamio's energy. "Have you come to avenge your other half, Okamio?" Xiao Mei asked. "Or have you come to stop us?"

"I have come to save Rio from the likes of you." Okamio had drawn out a string of Rinki energy that formed into a whip. "Get away from him or taste my wrath. I may not be as strong as Mei Li, but her love for Rio burns through me and I must avenge her murder at the hands of you and your brother."

"We didn't kill her." Long smiled at Okamio, his glance falling on Mele and Gou, who were steps behind Okamio. "She threw herself off a cliff and died."

Okamio would not be wavered. "Let Rio go."

"Not a chance!" Xiao Mei roared. "I have waited thousands of years for this. He WILL be hakaijin! And you are not going to stop us!"

Mele could take no more. "Take your filthy hands off Rio-sama!" She screamed, transforming into her Phoenix form and firing a blast at the female dragon that caused Xiao Mei to fall off the bed as it impacted. Rio's body fell limply to one side, away from danger. She got into a fighting stance. "No one is allowed to touch him!"

"Mele!" Gou yelled as the infuriated Love Warrior charged forward. "Stop!"

"No, Mele!" Okamio yelled, but she knew that Mele would not be stopped.

Mele jumped, fires burning and her body slammed into Xiao Mei, sending the woman into a wall.

Xiao Mei smirked. "You want to fight me, little girl? Fine. Let's fight."

"Bring it on, you self righteous whore." Mele growled. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"You think I was the only one who did this?" Xiao Mei asked, transforming into her golden form. "If you want someone to pay for causing your precious Rio so much pain, you should talk to my brother. After all, this may have been my plan, but Long is the one who spent so much time fucking around with Rio… including trying to steal his wife…"

"She was rightfully mine, Xiao Mei." Long hissed. "I saw her first and I had her first. Mei Li belongs to ME!"

"And you're still hung up on that little…" Xiao Mei growled, but Mele suddenly struck her and the two began to battle in a clash of Gengi energy.

"Gou!" Okamio yelled. "Get Rio!" She cracked her whip to grab Long's arms and distract him from Gou.

Long growled. "You little bitch!"

"Why thank you." Okamio jumped and kicked Long in the face. "Nice to know you can still dish it out!"

Long grabbed the Wolf-fist by the throat. "You…I should have taken care of you the first chance I got."

"Well you didn't." Okamio struggled, but Long would not let go. She narrowed his eyes. "And here I thought you loved Mei Li… I am a part of her… how could you turn on her… and still claim that you love her?"

"Be quiet!" Long snapped. "You don't know!"

"I do know." Okamio was getting somewhere. "You loved Mei Li. You wanted to make her your bride and she wanted to marry you herself…but then she fell for Rio and you, consumed, by your jealousy…. Decided to make her miserable. I suppose you turning on her would cause her more pain that even losing Rio. Because you know… she still loves you."

Long began to shake. "You lie!"

"I do not and you know it." Okamio snapped. "And you still loved her, but you'd rather her kill herself than Xiao Mei force you to do it or worse, force you to watch as SHE does it." Okamio smirked. "Xiao Mei is your twin and she knows ALL of your weaknesses! And she knows that Mei Li… and myself, was your biggest weakness. So she made sure you knew the way to split us by breaking the curse with the SoZyuTo. As much as you manipulated all of us… she took it a step further." Okamio looked at the battling Xiao Mei and Mele. "She figured you'd be too distracted and seeing that your work was done with Rio, she'd take over. Don't you see now? Your plans have changed. YOU have changed."

"Stop it!" Long dropped Okamio.

"I will not!" Okamio roared. "Mei Li knew all hope for you was lost, so she sadly gave up… but her heart belonged to you and to Rio, so you see… your jealousy was unneeded… but now, if she is alive, she'll hate you forever. First for taking Mother away, then for taking Rio away… and now... for turning on her, even after you spent so much time claiming to love her. Even if you say the words again… she will never believe you." Okamio smirked. "You have lost her, the only other one besides your sister who made your life less dull… and she's never coming back."

Just then, a tentacle shot out of nowhere and Long fell to the ground, his skin turning purplish blue and he was groaning in pain. The tentacle retracted and there was laughter.

"Oh, Okamio, you know he'll never change." Came the voice.

Okamio blinked. She knew that voice. "Mei Li?"

Mei Li stepped out of the darkness of the hallway, the tentacle retracting into her hair. "The one and only."

_He could see her, under the moon's light. She was kissing that student of Sha-Fu… Gou was it? Long did not care. Someone else had their hands on his beloved Okamio. Something in him flared and he was tempted to rush over and kill him._

_But then, he sensed that powerful energy… the energy of that little boy from before…Rio._

_Rio, too, was watching Gou and Okamio kiss. _

_There was a sort of pain and envy in Rio's eyes… like he wanted to be loved that way._

_Long smirked. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage…_

Shiwa had a bad feeling. "Perhaps we should go back to Tokyo." She said. "Something in my gut… I have a horrible feeling."

"But how will we know if Rio is alive if we stop now?" Ran asked. "Shiwa, we must keep going!"

Shiwa knew that Ran was right and she could still see the mountain from here. She wanted to turn and run from its dark energy, but she knew she had to go. This was the first time she had ever wanted to turn tail and run from her mission.

"Eagle-chan?" Jan was worried. He knew Shiwa was scared. "For Dark Wolf-chan!" He smiled. "Remember! You promised to avenge her death!"

Shiwa did remember and she thought of her best friend for a moment. Her resolve stiffened. She knew she had to fight to avenge Mei Li.

Just then, an explosion of fire and the sight of someone being thrown off caught Shiwa's sharp eyes. "Mele…"S he murmured, recognizing the green figure being thrown into the lake below.

Dark Retsu growled. "What about Mele?!"

Shiwa was quiet. She knew that something had just happened… something very, very bad…

"SHIWA!" Retsu yelled. "What happened to Mele?"

As Mele fell into the lake, she thought of Dark Retsu and how she wished she could see him again. She wanted him to hold her close and kiss her… like he did before. She wished she could have that… one more time.

_Retsu… _she thought as her eyes closed and she thought she could see him in the murkiness and her hand reached out for him. _I love you…_

She wished she'd told him that…

Xiao Mei's victory was short lived, as she suddenly felt the fight grip of venom on her brother's body once more. She turned, and found Mei Li standing a few feet away, Gou, Rio and Okamio gone, and a golden dagger against Long's throat.

"I KNEW IT!" Xiao Mei roared, her fury coming out in full force. "You little bitch…"

"Temper, temper…" Mei Li taunted. "I have your precious brother, remember? One wrong move and he dies… well, he's going to die anyway…but I thought I would make it less painful than my mother's venom." She pressed the blade closer. "I should have known… you couldn't handle someone taking Long from you the way he couldn't stand anyone laying hands on me but him. But then again, you two BELONG to one to one another… as always." She snorted

"Bitch…" Long choked. "I should have killed you…" 

"As if you could." Mei Li taunted. "Your love for me, in all its disgusting glory, was always what kept you from hurting me. I should be grateful. Instead I feel disgusted for wasting so much of my life with you." She wanted to slash his throat open. "I bet you never even loved me. I bet that was another one of your lies."

"No… Long choked. "That... was not a lie… Mei Li…. It was true…"

She'd heard enough. "I'm going to silence you the way you silenced my mother…" The dagger moved away from his throat and she shoved it into his back.

Long choked. "Mei Li…"

Xiao Mei screamed. "Brother!" She howled as Long fell forward, eyes wide open and staring.

Mei Li growled and before Xiao Mei could stop her, she became the black wolf and bounded out of the cave.

Xiao Mei howled in rage and chased after her.

Surprisingly Long, got up and weakly moved to the mouth of the cave. He was going to take away the only thing that was more precious to Mei Li than her mother…

Her precious lion cub.

If she wanted to suffer, then he was going to MAKE her suffer.

_And I bet the cub will taste delicious…_


	43. Dragon's Wrath

**Chapter Forty-Three:**

**Dragon's Wrath**

"Mele!" Dark Retsu yelled. He could see the outline of her body on the lake. "Mele!" He dove into the water, wading to her and dragging her unconscious body from the lake. She felt cold to him, but that might have been the water. He pulled her close to him. "Mele…"

She coughed. "Retsu…"

"Mele!" He was relieved and he pressed his lips to her wet ones. "Oh, thank goodness… are you okay?"

"I'm sore and soaking wet." She moaned. "Xiao Mei kicked my ass."

"She's more powerful than her brother." Retsu muttered. "No wonder… but thank goodness you're okay. I feared the worst!"

Mele hugged him and then she murmured. "I love you… I love you, I'm going to tell you this until I can't say it anymore..."

He smiled. "What prompted this?"

"I thought I would never see you again." She murmured. "I didn't want to die regretting it."

He gave her a tighter hug and sighed, but his joy was short lived. A great rumbling was shaking the ground and he could see Okamio, and Gou, practically dragging an unconscious Rio with them, running down the mountains as though they were running for their very lives.

"What's that?" Ken asked, as Gou and Okamio reached them.

"RUN!" Okamio was screaming, as there was an explosion of energy. "I'm fucking serious! RUN!"

"What's going on?" Shiwa screamed.

"Don't ask questions! Just run!" Okamio and Gou rushed past them and then, Mele could see what looked like a giant dragon head forming from the explosion. After a second, there appeared to be several more. And then, there was a deafening roar.

Everyone stopped as out of nowhere, there appeared what looked to be a hydra on four legs… and it was heading right towards them.

"What the hell is that?!" Ran asked.

"That…." Okamio began, her fear increasing. "Is what Long TRULY looks like."

"That's Long?" Shiwa asked as the dragon loomed over them.

"Yeah…" She groaned. "...I remember it now… from all those years ago…."

_Mei Li could make out the form of the monster now, it was huge, multi-headed, and it reminded her of some sort of golden monster… a dragon, perhaps… but dragons didn't look like that. It had so many glowing red eyes and she could see the sharp teeth, like a dog's. She was terrified and she watched it breathe golden flame, destroying everything in its path._

_She prayed it would not turn its golden flame on her._

Xiao Mei paused. Her brother lived! She wanted to jump for joy, but first she had to find that treacherous Mei Li…

As the golden beast advanced towards the insects, she silently cheered him on. If they couldn't have the world they desired… they'd just destroy it themselves.

That was their way… and neither of them realty had the patience to wait another thousand years for the next potential one to be born. They'd wasted enough time with Maku and Rio and then Maku's stupid girl…

No more.

This time, things would end their way.

"Oh, god we're going to die." Ken muttered.

"Summon SaiDain!" Shiwa encouraged him. "We can't summon anything else!"

"No…" Rio had begun to wake up. "I will handle this…"

"Rio, be quiet!" Shiwa snapped. "You want to join Mei Li in whatever afterlife she's enjoying?"

"Yes…" Rio murmured. "I betrayed her… but I was deceived."

"Rio…" Shiwa murmured.

"You want to join that ungrateful bitch?!" Came Long's demonic roar. "Fine. I'll see to that myself." The monstrous head bent forward, causing the others to scatter and in the blink of an eye, it grabbed Rio in its jaws and they could hear him screaming. And then… cam e a gulp.

Shiwa let out a high-pitched shriek of terror. "RIO!"

"RIO-SAMA!" Mele screamed.

Everyone else just stared.

"Did he just…" Dark Retsu asked.

"I think he did…." Gou was shocked. He knew Long was capable of some pretty horrible things, but this was beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

"Well..." Ken winced. "…At least he didn't chew."

"KEN!" Shiwa was trying to console Mele.

"Yeah, that was in bad taste wasn't it?"

"Shut up and summon SaiDain!" Shiwa yelled. "You're the only one who can fight him!"

There was another deafening roar, and that was the last thing Shiwa remembered before everything went black.

Mei Li, from her vantage point, watched, her heart shattering all over again, as Long devoured Rio. "Rio…" She moaned, in pain. "I don't believe this."

Her heart throbbed in pain, but then she realized that Long was now completely consumed by his envy. She could now see the sort of monster he had become. _So this is what envy does to people…_ She thought, her rage building. _So this is the sort of monster I was going to marry…_ Her Gengi energy flared, fueled by her fury. No, more than ever, she was determined to defeat Long… or seal him away forever.

Shiwa awoke slowly, her body wracked with pain. As she opened her eyes, she saw the abandoned SoZyuTo near her. She clutched the sacred blade close to her, looking around the scorched battlefield for Ken, or Gou… or anybody.

"Ken?" She murmured. She had a bad feeling. "Ken? Please answer me!"

"Shiwa!" She could hear Okamio's voice and she saw Okamio, Mele and Ran running towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief and waved.

"What happened?" Shiwa asked as Okamio came closer. "Where are the others?"

An arrogant laugh answered them and suddenly appeared a woman dressed in robes like Long's, only much fancier and more feminine looking, with golden hair and a very haughty smile. "My darling brother swallowed them up. He knows you can't form your precious mecha without your boy toys. So, he's free to, well… do whatever he wants. And I am here to make sure you insects don't interfere. You've been a thorn in our sides for far too long."

"Xiao Mei, you bitch!" Okamio shouted. "You… you and your brother!" She was unable to finish her sentence she was shaking with rage. "How DARE you!"

"My brother found your boys delicious." Xiao Mei began to laugh, only to be stopped by that sounded like a crack of a whip against her back. "What the…YOU!"

Mei Li growled deep in her throat and she gave her Gengi whip another crack. "The one and only."

Shiwa was elated. "Mei Li!"

A thunderous roar stopped any sort of happy celebration. Long's heads descended on the girls, causing them to scatter and run for their lives, trying to stay one step ahead of the deadly jaws.

Except for Mei Li, who patiently waited until the large body came close enough before slamming another golden dagger into his leg, causing the beast to roar with pain. More of Rageku's venom was pumped into his body… fueled by Long's own jealous rage.

Mei Li smirked. "Sorry, darling… looks like envy will kill you."

The golden scales seemed to briefly take on a bluish tint. Mei Li then scrambled away, knowing that wounded animals were only more dangerous.

"Go!" She encouraged her friends. "Run!" She wasted no time in following behind them, not giving Xiao Mei and Long a second glance.

Xiao Mei was tempted to follow the insects, but she had to see what Mei Li had done this time. She could see the wound on her brother's body and then she could see the venom. And that only made her angrier.

Mei Li would pay for this latest bit of treachery.

Meanwhile, the girls had taken temporary refuge in a cave. They knew they could not hide this time. A battle awaited them… and the dragon twins would never back down unless they were defeated.

Shiwa, her unbreakable spirit, finally feeling broken, curled into a ball, clutching the SoZyuTo to her chest. She wept for Ken, sobbing openly… knowing that there was no way he could still be alive. She wanted to die right then and there, feeling as though Long had swallowed part of her soul.

Mei Li was the last to arrive at the cave and she bit her lip at the sight of her wounded friend. "Shiwa…"

"Does Long know what its like to lose someone he loves?" Shiwa screamed. "How about we kill that stupid sister of his? How about we take away someone precious to him! How about that?"

"It won't work." Mei Li said simply. "He already knows what that feels like, but is far too proud to admit it. And good luck trying to kill Xiao Mei. She's much stronger than Long." She glanced at the golden ring on Shiwa's ring finger and the SoZyuTo in her hand and sighed once more. "Shiwa…. You must pilot SaiDaiOh and distract Long. Mother provided me with the secret to defeat him."

"Me?" Shiwa asked. "But… I've never piloted a mecha before."

"You must!" Okamio encouraged. "For Ken!"

Shiwa looked at the sword. "I…I…" She faltered. "I can't do it…" She looked wounded. "I can't!"

"Sure you can." Mele murmured. "Shiwa, you have Ken's love to power you up! Look at how far you've come thanks to him!" Mele was a firm believer… and er, living proof of the power of love and what it could do to someone. "Do you really think that he'd want you to give up now?"

Shiwa knew Mele was right. She knew Ken would never let her stop here.

She closed her eyes and she could almost feel his embrace around her again. _I love you Shiwa._ She could hear his voice. _Don't give up. Ossu!_

She looked at her friends. "But what will you guys do while I'm doing that?"

"We'll be handling Xiao Mei." Mei Li said. "Don't worry about us. Focus on the fight with Long. It will take everything out of you."

"But, Mei Li… you said yourself that Xiao Mei is incredibly powerful, even stronger than her brother. Defeating her is no small feat."

"Ah, but see, that is only if you do not know her weakness." Mei Li smirked.

"You mean, she has one?" Ran asked. It was the first thing she'd spoken throughout the whole ordeal.

"Oh, yes and he's currently being poisoned to death." She smirked. "I'm not one you fuck around with. I'm going to see to it that she watches him suffer and die, mark my words."

"Long… her own brother?" Ran asked. "But…"

"They have a very odd relationship… which is putting it quite mildly." Mei Li was confident that because she was worried for her brother, Xiao Mei would not bring her A-game. "No not worry. We will handle her. Me, she is prepared for, but not for Okamio, Mele, Ran and myself to combine our powers. In fact, to defeat Long, we must combine Geki and Rinki. Perhaps if you, Okamio, Ran and Mele combine your Geki and Rinki and send it to SaiDaiOh's sword, that could help us!" 

"What about you?" Shiwa asked.

"Don't worry. I have my mother's power to aid me. She gave me her power to help defeat him." Mei Li smiled. "She called it a parting gift."

Shiwa bit her lip. Hearing Mei Li talk about Rageku made her miss her own father, Kata… even though he had died at her talons and hers alone. She silently prayed to Kata to lend her his strength and help her to channel her hatred for Long into the strength to defeat him. _Father, I know we had our differences, but please, now, when I need it… lend me your strength. Help me remember how to channel my hatred for Long so I can destroy him!_

"How about it, Shiwa?" Okamio asked. "You in?"

A glance to the golden engagement ring on her finger made Shiwa's resolve stiffen. "Yeah." Her grip on the SoZyuTo tightened. "Let's kick some dragon ass."


	44. Kageki!

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

**Kageki!**

Xiao Mei could see the insects approaching, but she was surprised when she saw four of them instead of five. Where did the little golden brat go? She didn't have much time to think about it, because Mei Li was calling for her.

"Xiao Mei!" Came the shout.

"Brats." Xiao Mei muttered. She'd handle this. She could take them. But upon counting them again, to maximize her power to decimate them, she counted three. _Where did the cheetah bitch go?_

Two seconds later, she got her answer.

With the force of a wrecking ball tearing through concrete, something slammed into Xiao Mei's back, causing her to tumble down the mountainside. Looking up, she could see Super GekiYellow wielding the GekiHammer, before jumping down after her, throwing the thing around in hopes of getting another hit in.

After two more hits, Xiao Mei grabbed the ball and managed to yank the chain hard enough to send Ran flying.

Xiao Mei barely had time to smirk when a rush of flame came towards her out of seemingly nowhere. She couldn't see the user until she got a close up view of Mele's chest followed by a punch to the stomach and a kick to the head.

"This is for putting your hands on Rio-sama!" Mele shrieked. Another kick. "And this is for fucking with his life!"

Before Mele could get another kick in, Xiao Mei grabbed the leg and tossed the girl into the air. "Gengi… Dragon Inferno!" A roar and a golden blast of energy seemed to engulf Mele, sending her crashing to the ground and rolling about a bit before she scrambled to her feet.

As Xiao Mei moved to strike Mele and Ran again, there was a crack of a Dorinki infused whip and a yell of "Rinki! Full Moon Slash!"

A low wolf howl and Xiao Mei felt something slash against her back several times, but she was generally unfazed. Yes, it hurt, but she was a god. She could handle pain.

What she couldn't handle was Okamio's whip restraining her wrists and the more she fought, the tighter it got.

"How's it feel to be on the short end of the leash, Xiao Mei?" Okamio taunted, pulling with all her might. "How about I make you my bitch?"

"How about never?" Xiao Mei sent a shockwave of energy that sent Okamio to the ground, but her grip did not loosen.

Mei Li waited. She knew Ran, Mele and Okamio would be all right. She also knew they had perhaps bought Shiwa some time. That was important.

Shiwa was crawling up the side of the mountain, slowly. The SoZyuTo was in her teeth. She could hear Long growling. He was waiting. She wanted to stop, but she knew she could not. Her friends were counting on her!

Long had spotted her and he roared, blasting golden flame at her, and she found herself in a bad spot, unable to hide or avoid the attack. At this, her hand slipped and she took that split second chance to summon SaiDain.

The gigantic Jyuken god arrived, announcing its arrival with a roar of sorts, charging, horn held high. Shiwa had never been so glad to see the beast in her life and she wasted no time getting on its back.

SaiDain charged into Long, knocking the dragon back a few feet and Shiwa raised the SoZyuTo high and forced it into its transformation into the ultimate mecha.

"SaiDaiOh, Kenzan!"

Mei Li wasted no time in transforming her dragon dagger into a sword and she charged at Xiao Mei. "NOW!" She shouted as she engaged the older dragon. "Combine your Beast fists! Do it now!"

Shiwa could hear Mei Li's screams and she sent her Geki into SaiDaiOh's sword, where it was joined by Okamio and Mele's Rinki and Ran's own Geki. The sword glowed with the combined energy and Shiwa moved into position, readying herself for a tough fight. She knew Long would not die without a fight… unless the venom killed him first.

But she knew Rageku's venom was somewhat slow acting, so she knew she would have to fight him with all her might.

But in the back of her mind, came the thought that she could die. She had not thought about this since she had battled Mei Li for control of the SoZyuTo… but then… during that fight, she HAD died.

She feared that again. Even if her original death had given her a brand new life, she was still scared.

Long roared.

Shiwa charged.

Xiao Mei transformed into her armored golden form, more feminine looking than her brother's and changed at Mei Li, who was still holding the dragon sword… and it was still laced with her mother's venom.

"You obnoxious bitch!" Xiao Mei roared. "If I lose my brother, I'll take off your head!"

"As if you could." Mei Li taunted as the two exchanged blows. Her combined Ki energy and her passion was driving her to keep Xiao Mei occupied until the others got back on their feet. She slashed and hacked at the dragon, screaming in rage.

The two battled in clash of claws, metal, energy and fury, Mei Li holding up well against the dragon god, hoping against hope that she didn't let her guard down at all.

She knew Xiao Mei was looking for an opening.

Mei Li was never going to give her one.

As Xiao Mei advanced, Ran charged, Kageki blazing, tearing at Xiao Mei, causing her to back up a bit and giving Mele a chance to extend her tongue. It pierced right through Xiao Mei's torso, missing the organs, but sill leaving a nasty wound.

A grunt and Xiao Mei fell, clutching the wound. Golden blood seemed to ooze out of it. She hissed at Mele. "YOU!" and sent out a blast of energy, sending Mele flying and slamming her into stone. Mele crumpled to the rocky ground, becoming her human form again. Okamio could hear her moaning for Retsu.

Mei Li hated telling Okamio to focus on the battle with Xiao Mei because she knew how her other half tended to worry.

Xiao Mei took that moment to strike, creating her own Gengi whip and sending Ran, Mei Li and Okamio flying and crashing into the same stone face.

Long was giving the inexperienced Shiwa the absolute worst of it, and she was forced to wing it in terms of getting SaiDaiOh to work with her.

She was more or less grateful that the mecha was working. After some tense moments of Long ramming her, she managed, finally, to get SaiDaiOh to actually engage long in a battle of sword, shield and dragon claws.

_Please, Brusa E, do not let me die here. _ She prayed he could hear her. _I did not come all this way just to die!_

To make it worse, Long decided to taunt her.

"Your precious GekiChopper was delicious." He growled. She was surprised he had enough brain between the heads to speak. "He kicked and screamed all the way down. I wanted to let you know he fell unconscious soon after. He didn't suffer… much."

Shiwa's heart was breaking. She didn't want to hear this. It had taken a lot just to get her to consider coming this far. She didn't want to hear how Ken had died!

"Stop it!" Shiwa screamed, her voice carrying. "Do you get off on ruining people's lives just to make your own less dull? Is this what you've done to Mei Li, whom you love? Is this what you did to Rio? Is this what you did to Rageku and Maku and everyone else forcing us to fight until none of us were left?"

"Oh, make no mistake, I do love Mei Li. I love her so much it hurts… and it hurt for her to reject me for the lion brat. Which was why it pleased me so much to swallow him whole." A pause. "If I can't have Mei Li for myself, as I had for so long, then no one can have her at all."

"Bastard!" Shiwa screamed.

"Stop talking about her!" Xiao Mei screamed from the ground. "She is MEANINGLESS! An INSECT! Beneath us! You had no business with her!"

"He loved me." Mei Li struggled to her feet. "Even if he has a fucked up way of showing it, I believe him. You were just jealous." She paused. "Jealous that your beloved brother, who was all you ever knew, would give up all he knew for the love of a woman. And angry that, at the time, at least, I was human." She picked up her sword. "Xiao Mei… never under estimate the power of love and do keep in mind… not even gods are immune from it."

"You brat… I am going to silence you and take back my brother. You've corrupted him for far too long!"

"I must not have done a good job. He still got Rio primed and ready for your little plot. The only problem was that I had interfered. But even getting rid of me still would not get rid of the love Rio had felt… the emotion Rio thought he would never again feel." Mei Li smirked. "You both still failed and you are going to watch as Long's jealousy literally eats him alive." She laughed. "How does it feel to watch these plans fall apart, Dragon bitch?"

"LYCANTHROPE WHORE!" Xiao Mei roared, sending Mei Li flying into the air, slashing at her, enraged. "You are going to pay for what you did to my brother and pay with your worthless life!"

"Stupid girl… do you think you can defeat me?" Long asked. "You don't have the power or the heart to do it. You can barely pilot this mecha. What makes you think you can do it? You don't have your boyfriend to save you now. You're going to die. But don't worry. I'll see to it that you don't suffer."

SaiDaiOh seemed to fall to its knees, as Shiwa felt whatever she had left in her seem to shatter into pieces. Even if she did finish this fight, she had nothing to look forward to. Ken was dead… she'd be alone. The world would be saved and she'd have her friends, but she would not have a wedding to look forward to. Long had taken away the only person she did love… but destroying him would not bring Ken back.

Ken had given her love, power, a sense of belonging…she hadn't gotten a chance to give him something back. Long had stolen that from her.

"And all of this was because you wanted to make the world less dull for yourself." Shiwa was seething. "People have lost their lives, their loved ones, their pasts, everything because of you and it was all because you were bored?!"

"I'm a god." Long seemed nonchalant. "It happens."

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Shiwa screamed and SaiDaiOh began moving, punching Long repeatedly in the stomach. "If I do NOTHING else, I will give Ken's father a chance to bury his son! THROW HIM UP!" She kept screaming that phrase over and over, punching Long and keeping the primary head's mouth open so it he did throw something up, it would not be caught in his teeth. "GIVE KEN BACK TO ME! THROW HIM UP!"

It was the single most bizarre spectacle Ran, Mele and Okamio had ever seen, Shiwa, driven by her pain and fury and hatred, was now trying to get Long to throw up.

Mele groaned. "I don't believe this…"

Ran winced as she helped the Phoenix-ken to her feet. "I think Shiwa has lost her mind."

"She's lost something... but can you blame her? Long is taunting her. Of course, she's going to snap. At least, it wasn't like her father used to snap…." Okamio paused and noticed that Xiao Mei and Mei Li were still battling it out… and Mei Li was losing.

But Mei Li would not be losing for long…

Long began to gag, and then there was a roar, and something exploded out of his throat and mouth and landed in another part of the scorched earth. Shiwa didn't care. She pulled back. She paused and looked deep within her heart.

And she wondered why she fought. This time, there was a person, a reason. She would fight, even if it meant her life would come to an end, for Ken… and for the love he had given her.

She would fight to avenge him… and to ensure Long would never hurt anyone again. She let her love for Ken become her power and something in her begin to burn, something white hot, bright and strong. Her heart beat faster. _ What is this… Could it be…_

SaiDaiOh begin to glow with an orange colored aura, and then it became bright white.

"What's that?" Mele asked.

"That's…" Okamio's eyes widened.

"Kageki!" Ran yelled excitedly. "Shiwa's achieved Kageki!"

This made Mei Li punch Xiao Mei and turn. It was in fact, true. Shiwa had done it. She couldn't help but cheer her best friend on. "Go Shiwa! Kick his ass!"

Shiwa's advancement was stopped by the sound of a large shrieking noise. The Kageki had formed into some sort of weird shape above the clouds and was now making its way down to Shiwa. As it came closer, it became clear as to what it was.

The shape was a new GekiBeast: the golden GekiEagle. It swooped downwards at Long, golden feather's flying, shrieking.

Long became his armored form. "Stupid bird!" He yelled, swiping at it.

Shiwa wasted little, if any time. "Jyuken Busou!" She yelled, GekiEagle attaching itself to SaiDaiOh, giving it wings, golden body armor and a golden faceplate. "SaiDaiOhEagle, burning up!" The mecha then did Shiwa's pose, not showing that Shiwa, too, had achieved a new form. "My spirit enables me to soar high above the clouds, extremely unbreakable spirit! SuperGekiGold!"

"Go Shiwa-chan!" Ran screamed.

An explosion silenced the excited quartet. Xiao Mei was not about to let them declare victory.

"Stupid insects!" She yelled. "I'll squash you yet!" Another blast of Gengi energy knocked them off their feet.

"Now's the time for us to work together." Mei Li grabbed her sword. "Let's show her what we're made of!"

Ran picked up the GekiHammer, Mele, her tsai, and Okamio, her whip and the four charged at Xiao Mei, prepared for the worst.

On the cliffside where Long had thrown up, it became clear that Long had thrown up all of the guys… including a black jaguar.

Ken woke up first, dizzy. He then saw SaiDaiOh battling Long's armored form… but the Jyuken god looked different than before. He wondered what was going on.

Shiwa, now powered by her newfound Kageki, her passion and whatever strength she had left, begin to attack Long mercilessly, before drawing back SaiDaiEagle's sword. "Just call me the god killer." She muttered before slamming the sword into his heart.

Long choked and the armor then took on a strange purple color. Shiwa had chosen just the right moment to strike. Rageku's venom had finally moved in for the kill. The Ki flowed into Long's body, over powering him and combining with the venom.

Shiwa smiled.

Long screamed.

Xiao Mei froze. "LONG!" She howled, her body wracked with unimaginable pain. "Brother…" She fell to her knees. "NO!"

Long groaned, his body stopping, and he moaned, not for his sister, but for Mei Li. The venom proved to be too much for him and as Shiwa turned the sword. Long's armor cracked and as she pulled the sword out, Long fell backwards. With a final scream and roar, his body shattered like glass, dissolving into golden dust.

Xiao Mei howled in fury, but the dragon sword being shoved into her back and a spell in Mandarin being uttered silenced her howl. She didn't even have a chance; her body turning into golden energy and being sealed in the golden dragon necklace Mei Li wore around her neck.

Mei Li smirked. "Dragon bitch."

SaiDaiOhEagle seemed to stop and come apart and Shiwa stood on the ground for a moment, in her golden and white suit. "I wish you could have seen me, Ken…." She murmured, falling to her knees and then to the ground. "I… love you…" She closed her eyes, clutching the SoZyuTo to her.

There was silence.

"Is it over?" Mele asked.

"I think so." Okamio said. "Long is dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Mei Li hugged Okamio. "He's dead."

The girls began to cheer and jump around, unable to contain their joy. But, the cheers were cut short by a shout of "Oi! Ran!"

Ran looked around and she could see a purple and black shape running towards her. It was Gou and the others… and they were all alive and well as though nothing had happened.

Ran screamed. "Gou!" She ran to him, moving at cheetah speed, leaping into his arms. "Gou!" She kissed him and he twirled her around.

Gou laughed. "Oh, Ran…" He hugged her so tightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

There was plenty of hugs to go around as the group was reunited, silence falling as Rio came last and he and Mei Li stared at one another for a long moment, unable to believe what the other was seeing.

Rio then ran to Mei Li and embraced her tightly, murmuring. "I have never been happier to see you in my entire life. I love you… never leave me."

"I won't." Mei Li began to weep. "I promise."

Dark Retsu took this moment to look at Mele. He smiled. "Mele-chan… I have got something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Mele asked.

"Mele, I…" Retsu was then cut off by what sounded like a wounded bird. "OH COME ON NOW! LET ME FINISH!"

SaiDain came to Ken, lowering its head so Ken could pick up Shiwa's unconscious body. GekiEagle was sitting on its back and it looked as though the bird was crying. It kept making the same wounded bird noise over and over.

Mei Li's joy was short lived. "Oh no…"

"That was Shiwa?" Ken asked as he cradled her close. "She was fighting in my place?"

"Yes." Ran said. "She had the SoZyuTo, so it made sense to us at the time… but I guess it was too much of a strain on her."

Ken rocked her, his eyes brimming with tears. "You fought for me, Shiwa-chan?" he asked. "That was for me? For us?"

The group was silent and Jaguar Retsu gave a mournful noise. It was dawning of them that Shiwa had given her life to defeat Long.

Suddenly, the victory seemed bittersweet.

_Shiwa's eyes opened and she found herself no longer on the ground at SaiDain's feet, but in the main hall of Rin Jyu Den. But this was impossible. Rio had burned it to the ground._

_Unless…_

_At the thought, she knew it to be true. She had, in fact died… and this was the astral plane where Rageku and Mei Li had resided before Xiao Mei resurrected her. She had come so far… and Long had still taken her life. Bastard._

"_Shiwa…" Came a voice and Shiwa turned around. _

_Kata, still in his Kenma form, stood behind her. _

_  
"Father…" Shiwa murmured. She then remembered their final moments together and how she'd renounced everything he'd taught her before killing him. She looked at her feet. _

"_Don't be ashamed." Kata said. "My beautiful daughter… never have I been prouder of you. You used all of your power to defeat Long. You broke away from me and found your own wings, forged your own path. As a father, I am proud of all you achieved."_

"_But see, I still killed you. I renounced all you taught me." Shiwa was confused. "Why would you be proud of me if I rejected you?"_

"_Because I am not Maku and I knew, something in me knew, that Jyuken was always meant to be one school. But I let Maku and Long deceive me. You were different, as I had hoped. You were the first to bridge the gap." Kata seemed to smile. "Shiwa, your mother would be so proud of you."_

"_Mother?" Shiwa had never known her mother. "She would?"_

"_You're not the first one to have fallen for a Geki Jyu Ken, Shiwa." Kata chuckled. "Your mother was an Osprey-fist… she died during childbirth, so I had to raise you alone. But mark my words, you have her spirit. I know she would be proud."_

_Shiwa smiled at that._

_Kata came close and embraced his daughter. "I wish you all the happiness in the world with that Rhinoceros-fist… although if he hurts you…" A pause. "I'll kill him."_

_Shiwa pause and untangled herself from her father. "Oh! Ken! I'm sorry, but I have to find a way back to him!"_

_Kata pointed to the double doors. "Be happy… my little eagle chick."_

_Shiwa gave her father a final smile. "I love you, Papa." With that, she ran out the double doors and Kata smiled._

"_I love you too, Shiwa…"_

_Shiwa kept running and running until she felt herself be enveloped by a bright light and then, from the darkness, she could hear…_

Ken wept, unable to stop. Shiwa was gone and Long had stolen her from him. He would never get to give her the life she'd yearned for. Suddenly, as he paused, she made a noise.

"Ken?" She grunted, her body stirring to life. "Is that you crying?"

"Shiwa!" Ken hugged her. "You're okay!"

She smiled. "I'm exhausted. I had to pilot SaiDaiOh and then SaiDaiOhEagle. It's exhausting. But I'm so happy to see you." She hugged him. "I love you… so much. In fact, I achieved Kageki because of you."

"Really? Kageki?" Ken asked. He smiled. "Because of me?"

"Of course. I love you. Your love gave me lots of power." Shiwa smiled. "And you're not dead. What happened?"

"You don't want to know." Ken made a face. "Trust me. You don't."

Shiwa laughed and was about to say more, but SaiDain raises his horn and let out an explosion of light that showered Dark Retsu, Jaguar Retsu, Mele and Okamio.

A golden shimmer and Jaguar Retsu were human again, this time for good and he embraced Okamio. "Okamio!"

She laughed. "Retsu!" She kissed his cheek. "You're human again."

"Yes, thank goodness." Retsu groaned. "I am TIRED of having four legs!"

Mele paused and then she gasped. "I'm… I'm alive!" She smiled. "Alive? Really?"

Dark Retsu could share in her joy. "Yeah… I guess we are." He paused. "Mele?" He took her hands and took a deep breath. "Mele, I love you… so much. I want us to get married. Will you? Please? Be my wife?"

Mele's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Dark Retsu nodded. "Yes." He gave her an emerald ring.

"Okay!" Mele nodded and he slid the ring on her finger and he kissed her.

"I love you, Mele." He said it over and over again. Now that he had gotten to say it, he would never stop.

Jan was tired of all this lovey-dovey stuff. "Excuse me, but can we go back now? I'm hungry!"

There was a general sound of laughter, except from Rio and Mei Li, who were a few feet away, kissing each other deeply.

"Rio-chan…" Mei Li murmured. "How does a fresh start sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful." Rio said.

"Then… let's go make that fresh start." She squeezed his hand and the two moved off together.

They were long gone by the time anyone noticed they were missing.

"Aww…" Jan was disappointed. "I was hoping they'd come back with us!"

"It's okay, Jan." Shiwa said as the group began to make their way back to Tokyo. "We'll see them again."

"Promise, Shiwa nee-chan?" Jan asked.

Shiwa patted his head. "I promise."

"Now, how about we have that happily ever after I promised?" Ken asked, taking Shiwa's hand.

Shiwa grinned. "I'd like that."

"You know what I think?" Ran asked. She smiled. "I think that we're all going to get to live happily ever after."


	45. Epilogue: Eien Ni

12/03/2008 06:17:00

**Chapter Forty-Five/Epilogue:**

**Eien Ni…**

_One year later… Hong Kong, China_

The sign on the door of the café read, in what appeared to be a mix of traditional and simplified Chinese, "Café Lion & Wolf".

"I can't read that." Jan whined as he, Retsu, Okamio, Ken, Shiwa, Gou, Ran, Dark Retsu (now named Souta Fukami), and Mele all stood outside the door, debating amongst themselves if they should go in.

A year had passed since Long and Xiao Mei's defeat, and in that year, Mele and Souta had married, Ran and Gou got engaged, Mele, Souta, and Okamio had joined the Beast Arts, and Shiwa had hired a private investigator to find Rio and Mei Li. She was not getting married to Ken unless her best friend was there.

The private investigator had come back to Shiwa with a name of a café in Hong Kong, and so, Sha-Fu had told them to go. So, they packed up their things and went on a little vacation.

"It's a mix of the main written dialects of Chinese, Jan." Ran told him. "It says 'Café Lion & Wolf' and the hours of which it's open."

"Oh." Jan paused. "Is this where Mei Li and Rio are?"

"I have no idea." Mele said. She stretched, showing off her new SCRTC uniform. She had been worried for Rio and unhappy that he was not there to share in her joy. "Shiwa, isn't this where the private investigator sent you?"

"No, this is what he told me he found." Shiwa exhaled. A pause and then she pushed open the door.

A cheerful voice greeted her. "Welcome! Have a…SHIWA!"

Shiwa paused. Standing behind the counter, sipping a cup of tea was Mei Li. Mei Li grinned and dashed from behind the counter and gave her best friend a hug. "Shiwa! You made it!"

"You were expecting me?" Shiwa asked.

"Eventually." Mei Li replied. "I knew you would come and look for me." She grinned and turned. "Rio! Honey! We have visitors!"

"Customers?" came the yelled reply.

"No! Visitors!" She rolled her eyes. "Come and see!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rio appeared a moment later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his long hair tied in a ponytail. He had been washing dishes in the back. He stopped and stared for a moment. "Well… visitors."

"Rio-sama!" Mele cried, leaping behind the counter and giving him a hug. "What happened to your hair?"

"What happened to yours?" He asked.

"I got to become human and I got married, so…" Mele flipped her short hair. "…I cut it off."

Rio chuckled. "You look happy. You all look happy."

"You look… years younger, Rio." Souta said. "What happened? Beauty treatments? Chinese secrets?"

Rio looked at Mei Li and smiled. "I fell in love."

"That seems to have done the trick." Gou observed. "It's good to have my old best friend back."

"It's good to be back." Rio laughed. "Why don't you guys have a seat? We'll make tea."

Rio turned and went back to get the tea ready and Mei Li brought out a Japanese treat: her homemade rice balls.

"So, what brings you all the way to Hong Kong?" Mei Li asked Shiwa. She raised an eyebrow when Shiwa's response was to slide a white envelope across the table.

"What is it, Mei Li?" Rio asked as he brought out a large teapot.

Mei Li opened the envelope and found it was an invitation to Shiwa and Ken's wedding on 18th September.

"It's a wedding invitation." Mei Li smirked. She knew that Shiwa would refuse to marry Ken until she was there.

Rio embraced Mei Li and rested his chin on her shoulder as he read the invitation. He made a face at the fact that it was white and orange and it looked like Ken had designed it. He then raised an eyebrow. "I hope that Ken's not doing the flower arrangements." He muttered.

"Yeah…" Shiwa was pink. "Uh, the invitations are, ah, very eye-catching, aren't they?"

"That's one way to put it." Rio muttered.

"Now, honey, don't be rude." Mei Li lectured.

"Oh, don't worry." Okamio said. "Ken's sister, Sachiko, already gave him an earful over the invitations, but by the time anyone saw them, he'd already mailed them."

"I refuse to think they're that hideous!" Ken protested.

"I like the little unification of the wings and the symbol on Ken's jacket." Mei Li said. "That's cute."

"So… are you guys going to come?" Shiwa asked. "Please? Please?"

"Of course, we'll come, won't we honey?" Mei Li replied, smiling at Rio.

"As long as this is the only thing you let Ken do." Rio muttered.

"RIO!" Mei Li smacked her husband.

"Actually, that IS the only thing besides pick out his and his attendants' suits that Ken's been allowed to do." Ran replied. "He kind of feels left out."

"It's my wedding too, Shiwa!" Ken wailed. "After all, I've been patient while you ran around looking for Mei Li."

That made Mele jump up and run over to an empty chair where someone had draped a garment bag. She then gave Mei Li the bag. "Yeah, if you ARE coming, you're going to want to put this on."

"What is it?" Mei Li asked.

"Your matron of honor gown." Mele smirked. "Who better to serve that spot than Shiwa's best friend?"

Shiwa smiled. Mei Li smiled.

"Does this mean we'll finally get married?" Ken asked, hopefully. "You keep pushing the date back. I'm not changing it again!"

"Oh, Shiwa, you've been such a bridezilla." Mei Li teased. "Making poor Ken wait."

Shiwa didn't answer right away. Instead, she cast a glance at another side of the shop, where, inside glass cases were Rio and Mei Li's old outfits on dressmaker dummies. "I see you kept your old clothes… what happened to Rio's fur?"

"Oh, ah… that still gets some usage." Mei Li smiled one of her "I'm not telling" smiles.

"Oh, Mei Li… I have to ask." Retsu began. "I know that Shiwa defeated and destroyed Long, but what happened to his sister? Xiao Mei?"

"Don't worry about her." Mei Li replied. "Where she is, she's never getting out."

"Yes, but what happened to her?" Gou asked as he finished his tea.

"I sealed her away. Trust me. We'll never be hearing from either of them ever again."

With those words, Mei Li gave a knowing tap to the dragon necklace around her neck and then asked, "Okay, since you're all here, goyza for all!"

Jan cheered the loudest out of them, for he was starving. "Shrimp dumplings!"

At that, Mei Li had to smile. "Okay, shrimp, it is." She said, turning to get the steamer ready.

As she turned back to look at the group she'd come to count as her friends and family. A year or so ago, they were all trying to kill each other. Now, it was as though nothing happened.

_The two schools are finally one… just as Brusa E intended._

The End


End file.
